The Omega Factor
by Darkdescentx
Summary: A What If Story Kim and Shego best friends since pre-k. Ron was born in japan and was a student at Yamanouchi I am not to good at summarys This is my first time writing so tell me what you think. Ch15 is fixed.
1. Enter Omega

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 1: Enter Omega

Once More, Team Possible was called out on a mission. Kim Possible and Shelia Go (aka Shego) have been best friends since pre-k and there bond only grew after a glowing comet smashed into Kim's bedroom during one of there sleepovers. There parents feared the worse but effects where incredible, Shego and Kim both gain new powers, they healed faster than normal humans and where able to shoot energy blasts out of there hands but by calling on this power, there skin started to change color. Kim's changed red, Shego's skin turn to a light green, but after a few hours of not using there powers there skin changed back.

They loved saving the world from the villains, but being a sophomore in high school and a hero to the world takes it's toll on the body. Sometimes they prayed for the villains to take a break. But to today was not one of them days and it was going to be a mission they will never forget. It was Friday Kim And Shego where sitting on couch talking about school, boys , and different fighting styles when the kimmunicator beeped.

"Hey Wade" Kim said trying not to sound angry. But Wade pick up on it quick

"Bad time?" Wade ask

"Very" Kim said with a hint of anger."But it cannot be helped. So what's up?"

"Sorry Kim, I know you two are still drained from your mission in China. You Know I would not call unless it was something important."

Wade had graduated from high school and college already. He ran there website, created all kinds of high tech weapons and tools for them to use on there missions, and had made both of them there own battle suit's which where at his house getting a serious upgrade.

"So what is the problem?" Shego spoke up in an annoyed tone

"Well GJ wants you two, to help them catch a thief"

Both Kim and Shego looked at Wade like he had stupid

"WHAT THEY ARE CALLING US TO CATCH A SIMPLE THIEF!" Kim shouted

Wade winced at the tone in her voice "Kim calm down. This is no simple thief this guy is good I mean really good" Wade said.

Shego had a doubtful look on her face "There is no way this guy is that good to have GJ call us. They are just being lazy" Shego said in a calm voice.

Wade getting dead serous "This guy is that good he is wanted in over 25 Counties for more than 600 counts of theft. He has stolen paintings, jewel, swords, scrolls, and ancient texts. He has never been caught, He is the ultimate thief that is why GJ wants your help."

Kim and Shego were shocked over 600 counts of theft and never being caught, that is a hell of a record. " Okay Wade were are we going?" Shego said with a smirk

"Well GJ thinks his going to strike in Denver there is a item in the museum called the Kings Eye this is the first time it will be displayed in years. It's priceless" Wade said as he looked at his computer screen.

"So I take it are ride will be here shortly?" Kim ask

"Yep in fifteen, GJ well closes off the area when you get there so there will be no way for him to escape." Wade said with a smile

"Alright, will be ready in five." She said shutting off the screen of her kimmunicator.

"This is going to be very fun" Shego said as she pop her knuckles

Kim was walking to her room "Are you always ready for a fight?" Kim said with a touch of sarcasm

"Were going against maybe the greatest theft ever. Your damn right I'm happy." Shego said with a smile

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just try to stay safe, okay?" Kim said in very serious tone

Shego waving her hand dismissive "I will be fine. I bet I will take him down before you" She said in a cocky tone.

"You're so on" Kim said with a Smile

A GJ hovercraft had landed minutes later to pick them up. Climbing aboard and strapping there selfs in. The pilot took off and said that they would be reaching their destination in about an hour that would make it 9 O'clock in the evening when they get there.

When they made it so the museum they meet up with Agent Will Du and did a mission briefing.

It is 10o'clock and they were creeping around in the museum trying to find a good look out position. They finally found one and started waited.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBEREAK**

12 0'clock was when all hell broke loose. There was explosion that echo through Denver when Shego and Kim come out of the museum they saw the destruction, there were GJ agents everywhere there bodies where broken some where unconscious some where holding there legs screaming to the heavens. That is when they saw Agent Will Du fighting, from where they were standing it looked like a shadow and he was losing bad.

"What the happen out here?" Kim shouted. She never noticed the fireball that used to be the a GJ Hovercraft heading her way.

"Kim we got to move. " Shego shouted as she pulled Kim in to the Museum. They barely got into the museum and behind a column when the hovercraft crash, The explosion sent glass flying everywhere.

"Thanks Shego" Kim said looking from behind the column outside. That is is when she saw a shadow of a person falling from the sky.

Kim and Shego jumped from behind the column, they saw the theif. He was about 5'4 he had a black and red stealth suit (A/N Think Metal Gear Solid 4 Old Snake sneaking suit but equipped with a special four-visor helmet) showed off every muscle on his chest his body showed he did a lot of training.

"It looks like I miss two people" He said in a very cold voice that sent shivers up there spine.

"So what is your name ? Are should we just call you 4 eyes?" Shego said with a smirk

He seem to think for a sec "I like you. You remind me of when I was young and stupid." He said with a cold laugh.

"WHAT DID YO--" She never finished because thief moved faster than she could see. She was hit with a right hook that sent her in to a near by wall.

"You can call me Omega 'Miss Snooty'"Omega said with a loud laugh.


	2. The Thief with a Mouth

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 2: The Thief with a Mouth

"So you two are the ones GJ called for support. I must say I'm sadly disappointed" Omega said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Before Kim could say a word Shego flew from the ground and tried to attack Omega. Just seconds before the blow was about to land Omega ducked and rolled out under Shego's swinging arm. Her momentum carried her a few feet past where Omega had been standing. Immediately after evading the punch, Omega was on his feet and dashed towards the museum showroom, Kim and Shego were in pursuit.

"Wow this guy is fast" Kim said out of breath

"Trust me. When I catch this guy. I'm going to break both his legs" Shego said as flare up her hands

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce. " Omega said as laugh and waved at them as he was running backwards

Omega stopped when his back pressed up against a glass case. Without turning around he backhand the display case that held the Kings Eye. He pulled out the King Eye, the jewel was as big as an human skull, but shaped as human eye. It was a jet black diamond with a red jewel in the center that made it look like a red pupil.

"Hand over the Kings Eye, and we want break every bone in your body" Kim said in very angry tone that would make most of her villains give up.

Omega give a very cold laugh as he said "You sound reasonable...Time to up my medication" Omega put the jewel in his back pouch with his right hand held up his left hand and pointed at Kim and Shego and then a Gatling laser came out of he left wrist, then it started to that fire a blue colored beam."Let's test your agility and flexibility ladies. But don't worry it just a immobilization beam. It will wear off after 3 hours, I wouldn't want to damage two beautiful girls"Omega said with a sadistic laugh.

Shego and Kim were dodging and running from beams which to them seem like an eternity. There lungs felt like they were on fire. Shego tried to use her powers, but it was no use. If she slowed down even for a second she would be hit."Come on! pick up the pace ladies, what are you going to do when I activate my right wrist laser?" After Omega finished talking he put up his right arm and another Gatling laser started to fire. Omega was laughing like a psychotic madman as the lasers ripped apart the museum. It was to much even for them and soon they where looking up at the ceiling. Then they heard a distance clapping in Omega direction "That was fun, very fun,'laughing very loud now' you two were great 'Sighs loud' but all thing must come to and end." They could only watch as he activated a jet pack with a button on his right wrist and flew through the a museum window.

"That could have gone better" Kim said as she was looking at the ceiling.

"Next time I see him. I will break his jaw"Shego said in a very angry tone.

**(Global Justice HQ) Dr. Director office**

Dr Director: So does someone want to tell me what happen? 'Slamming a report that was as big as a phone book on her desk'

Kim,Shego and Will Du trying to look anywhere else as Dr. Director glared holes into there bodies. Will Du was the first to speak up.

Will Du: "Well Sir the target prove to be stronger than we though. He took out 50 of are agents and then destroyed the hovercraft. Then from what I can gather in the museum he beat Ms. Possible and Ms. Go tell they were un-- 'He was cut off'

Kim:"He did not beat us! (She shouted in Will DU face) He hit us with a immobilization beam. We keep telling you that.

Will Du: Ms. Possible that is highly unlikely. If he had an immobilization beam he would have used it on the agents instead he broke some of the agents bones and put the rest in ICU so don't lie to me Ms. Possible.

Shego:Why would we lie about what happen to us? Can you explain that? Agent Will Duh (She said it knowing how much he hated that name)

Will Du:It's Will DU not Will Duh Ms. Go. An to answer your question yes I can. You two are amateurs, good amateurs but amateurs at best, you two possibly got hurt worse,than any of us but your healing factor saved you from the embarrassment, it took us 3 hours to get in to the museum and that was more that enough time for you bodies to heal.

Kim and Shego looked at each other then back a Will Du then fired up there hands.

Dr. Director: Clam down all of you. I watch the surveillance tape and I saw what happen. But I want to know what he said you two?(Pointing to Kim and Shego)

Shego: Well he calls himself Omega.

Kim: And he is Crazy in the head.

Dr. Director: (questioned look on her face) Why do you say that?

Kim: Well he was trying to tell jokes and insulting us. But it was not to throw us off are game,he was just talking.

Dr. Director: Hmm I think he did throw your game off. Reason being after watching the tape. Kim you never used you're powers and Shego was a lot more aggressive.

A low growl was all that escaped Kim and Shego throat.

Dr. Director. I think it is best you you two go home and get some rest. Trust me we will see him again. Will Du you stay I would like to talk to you about how this one man took out 50 of my agents. Kim and Shego you two are dismissed.

**(Saturday Evening Middleton Mall Food court)**

Kim and Shego where hanging out with there best friend Monique.

Monique:"I don't get it. He escaped?" Kim and Shego nodded both taking a sip of there Pepsi.

"But how? No one ever beats you two. It's impossible for a you two to lose." Kim and Shego let there heads hit the table in shame. The why Monique put it hit home hard. They let the Omega play them. They let him steal the Kings Eye. And then, he just used them for target practice. It was Impossible for them to lose.

Kim: "I don't get it. I just stood when Shego attacked I just froze up." 'She said in a angry tone'

Monique:"Sounds like this Omega guy really threw you two off your game."

Shego: "I know what you mean. He didn't care who we were or what we could do."

Monique:"Don't worry you too. Even a hero has a bad day. But it sounds to me like you two have yourself a brand new foe to worry about." 'Monique said with huge grin' Kim and Shego look at each other and smile. "Think about getting some payback next time you see this guy.'Monique said with a sly grin.

'Shego whipped out her kimmunicator which was green with a trim of black' Kim and Monique look on with questioning looks.

Pressing a button the screen lit up and the image of Wade sitting in his room appeared.

Wade:"What's up Shego?"

Shego:"Hey Wade I need you to run a search on the Kings Eye."

Wade:"Ok I guess but why?"

Shego:"Omega strikes me as the type of guy that like the complete set"

Wade:"Ok. You got it" 'after 10 Minutes'"Ok there are two more jewels. The queen, and the jack jewel the queen is will be on loan at the museum in Middleton Monday,the Jack jewel is somewhere in Japan that is the last place it was seen."

Kim: Shego, you think Omega will go after the Queen jewel?

Shego:"Yes. That guy will go after it I know it. But the problem is GJ. If they come to there will be problems. Will Du will try to destroy the museum to get his hands on Omega."

Kim:We should talk to Dr Director maybe she will give control of this mission to us.

Shego:"Who knows maybe?"

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

**(MIDDLETON Saturday Early Morning)**

After the break in at the museum all Omega wanted to do was get some sleep. But he had just move to Middleton and had to unpack.

Omega:"Having to sneak in to my own home how much does this suck"'Talking to his watch now' "Ok Rufus power down" His armor flash on and off two times then disappeared. Under the armor was a teenager, his face spotted with freckles,brown eyes,and his blond hair was pulled in to a ponytail.

Omega:"Well I better get started with this place."

After 7 Hours of moving

Omega:"Man I'm tried. But I have to Install the security system then fix up my workbench and then finally store the Kings Eye in the basement vault. All and All a big pain,what do you think Rufus."

Rufus:"Do what you have have to do."

Omega:"That is not very helpful"

Rufus:"HAHAHAHA"

Omega:"Whatever let's just get the over with"

After a hard day of fixing up his new home Omega finally eased down on his bed. It was a few minutes past midnight. He was exhausted. The mission had taken most if not all of his energy. Going to Denver, defeating the GJ agents then almost getting caught by Team Possible. Tomorrow would be another day. Another crime. Omega didn't really consider it a crime though it just a way to test his skills and amass a great amount of wealth. After leaving Yamanouchi and creating Rufus he need a bigger challenge. It is hard to have so much power but no outlet. But Team Possible maybe able to give him the challenge he wanted at Yamanouchi. Omega looked forward to Monday. He would be starting fresh in his teenage social life. Maybe this time things could be different. A new beginning, at Middleton High School.

Omega:"Night Rufus" 'Omega said with a Yawn'

Rufus:"Night Ron" 'Powering Down'


	3. The New Guy

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 3: The New Guy

**(Sunday Morning -Global Justice Gym)**

Shego:"So Kim, explain why we are here."

Kim: "Well, Dr. Director said if we wanted to lead the mission to catch Omega we had to prove are selfs."

Shego:"So us taking out Dr. Drakken, Professor Dementor, and Duff Killigan was not enough?"

Kim:'sigh'"I guess not"

Shego:" I hate this you know that right?"

Kim:'sigh'"Yup you made it perfectly clear all the way up here"

Dr. Director enter the gym room, followed by Will Du.

Shego:"So Betty what the heck are we doing here? Kim says it is a test but I think it is something else?"

Dr. Director:"Yes Shego you are right you are here from two reasons. First is prove yourselves to GJ, that two are strong enough to lead this mission to stop Omega. Second after reviewing the security tapes I have come to a conclusion as to how you lost to Omega. It was simple really, you two have gotten soft, you lost focus so easy. You two have gotten so use to straight froward fights that, when you are forced to dodge it throws you two off your game ' She said with a shrug of her shoulders'

Kim and Shego:"What" 'They shouted loud'

Shego:"What about your agents? There were 50 of them and 2 of us. I say we did a good job." 'she said with much anger in her voice'

Dr. Director:"I know. That is way all the my agents are running the a threat level 20 obstacle course."

Kim:"So we are running a threat level 20 obstacle course?"

Dr. Director:"No you will running this is obstacle course" 'She pulled out a remote from here pocket and pushed the button'

Computerize Voice:"Activating Shadow program, threat level 30 voice identification and password required to continue."

Dr. Director:"Dr. Betty Director Password Yamanouchi."

Computerize Voice:"Voice identification..... Approved, Password..... Approved. Welcome Dr. Betty Director

Dr. Director:" This is the highest obstacle course GJ has. One more thing you cannot use you powers. This course is design for physical training and less dependency on fancy gadgets and powers. You will run this course until your time is 5minutes flat or lower. Kim and Shego head to the starting line Me and Agent Du, are going to go in that observation deck. It controls the course and trust me we will not be hold back."

Dr. Director nodded at Will Du they went observation deck to familiarize them self's with the controls while Kim and Shego went to the starting line.

Shego:"I blame you for whatever happens next."

Kim:"Fine. Blame away."

The gym then disappeared and was replaced with ice field with heavy snow fall and subzero temperature. The first test looked like a test of balance you had you to jump from ice pad to ice pad.

With a bang of a starter's gun Shego and Kim where off. The first ice pad Kim jump on broke and forced a trap to active,a ice column to shot out of the water and hit her back to the starting line then drop back in the water within seconds. Kim got up 2 seconds later to see Shego halfway down the track dodging ice columns and exploding ice pads. This time the first pad she hit, she was gone before the pad could even dip down in the water from her weight. She continue at this until she was next to Shego.

Shego:"Focused now?" She said as she dodge a three columns that come out of water.

Kim:"You can say that." She dodge a ice column that attack from the side

Dr. Director:"Active the hydro tentacles, at full blast."

As Shego and Kim where jump from pad to pad, ten ripple's in the water caught there attention. Then fire hose suddenly appeared out the water and turned and pointed in Kim and Shego direction and fired ice cold water. Kim and Shego smoothly leapt to the next pad before the beams of water could hit.

Kim:"Man for this to be the first area this place is crazy!" 'She as was dodging ice columns and hydro tentacles.

Shego:"You are right, this so not how I wanted to spend my Sunday!" 'She Shouted as a hydro tentacle blasted her.

They finally made it to the second area of the obstacle course. The next obstacle on the course was a huge ice bridge, with a pool of ice water under them. As Kim and Shego made there way across the bridge. Kim was hit in the face with a snow ball it was moving faster that her eyes could track, it left a purple bruise on her forehead,the bruise was already starting to heal. The snowballs where moving way to fast for them to even see all they do was force there way through. Until the snowballs start to come from the left and right this made them run even harder.

Kim:" I hate this place!" 'she said this as a snowball hit her in the ear' "Ow come on we cannot even see them coming!" 'She shouted in the air'

Dr. Director:"Increase the speed of the snowballs to 200mph" 'She said with a smirk'

They made it to the end of the obstacle course,there faces were purple and blue there cloths were soaked with melted snow and water.

Kim:"This place bites so hard." 'she said as she was shivering'

The next are of the obstacle course was a huge inclined ice hill. As they ran up the hill it started to hail and the wind was blowing so hard there hair felt like it was getting pulled. Then ice column started to erupt from the hill forcing them to run harder and dodge columns that felt like hitting a road block when you smashed into one. Making it up the hill they saw the platform it was across a ice field.

The last of the obstacle course looked simple enough is was a straight shot to the platform. But as ran across ice field, it broke and hydro cannons, hydro tentacles, snowballs the size of mini vans,hail, hurricane-force winds made the first course look like heaven.

Kim and Shego:"Crap" 'They held there heads down'

The hurricane-force winds made the hail feel like bullets. Dodging was next to impossible, the wind would push them to far when they jump to dodge or push them back into the subzero water. The snowballs shot from all sides and the hydro tentacles shot water so cold it chill them to the bone. The hydro cannons shot ice encased in a thin layer of ice.

Kim and Shego finally made it to the platform breathing heavy and shivering. Then they both drop to one knee, then the ice field disappeared and they where in the gym once again. They heard footstep and looked behind them to see Dr. Director walking up to them with a smile on her face.

Kim:"So,Betty how did we do?"'Said breathing hard

Dr. Director: You two did better that I thought, for your first time.'Shego did not like where this was going' "Both your times were 7 minutes,So take a 10minutes break and we will run it again." 'She said with a smirk'

Shego: " That course is impossible to complete in 5 minutes" 'She shouted at Dr. Director'

Dr. Director: " Not really Yori the granddaughter of a friend complete it. She would have been faster but her leg was broke."

Kim and Shego looked at each then Dr. Director then passed out on the floor.

(Middleton -Noon Omega's house)

Rufus:" Omega it is 2o'clock time to get up" 'He said from Omega's wrist'

Omega:"I'm sleep go away"

Rufus:"Sorry I cannot do that you have a delivery coming to day in 30 minutes so you should get up."

Omega:"I don't care. I'm sleep"

Rufus:"Remember you force me to do this"

Omega:" Do wh-- 'A bolt of electricity went threw his body' OOOOOOWWWWWW. Okay I'm up stop.

'He shouted at is watch'

Rufus:"Fine. Now hit the showers"

After coming out of the shower, Omega went to his closet and put on a midnight black muscle shirt and a pair of red and black cargo pants. Going into the kitchen and grabbing a bowl of cereal and a banana he sat on his front porch waiting for the delivery truck.

Rufus:" So what are we going to do today?"

Omega:"Well. I was think about going to the mall."

Rufus:"Why?"

Omega:"I need to pick up some tools for my workbench."

Rufus:"Oh. I remember a week before you leaving, Yori took a ninjato to your workbench. When she found out you you're make a camera to spy on the girls in the sauna."

Omega:"Hey, that was not my fault,she overreacted the camera was not even done yet"

Rufus:"Right. Whatever. Just remember not to try that at your new school."

Omega was about to say something but he saw a flatbed pull up. Putting his bowl down he walked up to the driver.

Driver:"Are you Ron Stoppable?"

Omega:"Yup. I trust there were no problems" 'As he walk around to the back of the tow truck'

Driver:"Nope. No problem both the 2008 Suzuki Hayabusa and the 2004 Chevrolet Avalanche Z66 Crew Cab are safe and sound. We made sure to be extremely careful. There is the one matter of business the conformation number.'He said with his hand out' Omega give him a yellow place of paper with 18 numbers. After signing some forms and tipping the driver. Omega drove his truck in the garage and activated the security system. He turned to his bike which he had upgraded beyond illegal parameters if the police were to pull him over the bike would be shipped to a government facility. Omega got on the bike used Rufus to start the bike. It only took 5min to get the Middleton mall.

Rufus:"So what are you picking up again?"'Whispering'

Omega:"Well. I need a new oxy-fuel cutting torch, a grinding machine,a gun drill, and cutting fluid."

Rufus:"Wait. You are getting all that,but you brought the Hayabusa"

Omega:" I'm going to have them ship to the house."

Rufus:"Then you could have order them online."

Omega:"And I needed new cloths,so quiet down people are looking at me weird."

Rufus:"Fine. But it is not my fault that people are looking at you funny."

Omega:"Oh do explain." 'Said with sarcasm'

Rufus:"Well,'Pausing' I notice only girls are the ones who are looking at you. I mean you should not bring this much attention to yourself,that outfit you have on show off your muscles way to much."

Omega:"Well you could be right. But my Sneak suit covers my whole body and I wear a helmet and my hair is even covered. But you are right I am new here and if I start stealing here someone could put two and two together. I guess I can hide my greatness for a few years."

Rufus:"An you wonder why Yori called you an egoistic jerk."

Omega:"Blah, Blah Blah. Yori has no idea what she was talking about, it's not my fault I'm so great."

Rufus:"If I had a forehead I would slap it now." 'Omega Smirk at this'

After ordering his workbench equipment he walked into Club Banana.

Rufus:"Club Banana that is a weird name."

Omega:"Tell me about it." 'As he walked of to the men department' "I need is a few baggy shirts, What do you think Rufus?"

Rufus:"Hmm, that could work. With the baggy shirts you could hide you muscle very easy. As Sensei said you have a to lay low until things blow over in Japan.

Omega:"An as I said before that was not my fault, Monkey Fist had that beat down coming to him."

Rufus:"Right. Breaking both his legs and arms and putting him in ICU was not overreacting?"

Omega:"Nope, he put a scratch on my Hayabusa,that is something you don't do."

Rufus:"The scratch was the size of your thumb. There is no reasoning with you is there? 'Omega looked at Rufus with a wicked grin' "Fine whatever Omega let's just get this over with."

Omega was standing in line with a large variety of baggy shirts, and cargo pants and one backpack. It was his turn in line,he told Rufus to not speak.

Cashier:"Well this be all?" 'She said as she scan the cloths never looking up at him'

Omega:"That well be all 'Looking at her name tag' Monique."

Monique:'Finally looking up at Omega' " That will be...Wow" 'Staring at his chest' "Wow, he looks like a Greek statue with a innocence face" She thought to herself 'looking back at the cloths he just got ' "Are you sure you want to buy these cloths, in this size?"

Omega 'With an eyebrow raised':"Why not,is there something wrong with them?"

Monique:" No there nothing wrong with them, it's just,with your ' Clears her throat' body you can go a lot smaller.

Omega 'Smiling':" Very true, but with my body I draw to much attention to myself" 'Monique had a eyebrow raised not getting what he means' Omega 'nodding behind him' Monique followed the nod to outside the store were a group of women had stopped to look at him.

Monique:" Don't like the attention?" 'said with a smirk'

Omega:"I like to stay in the shadows and background so to speak and these cloths will help."

Monique:"Well then you're total is one hundred dollars and eighty-three cents." 'Omega handed her two hundred dollars'

Omega:" Keep the change" "said as he put the cloths in the backpack and put the backpack on and dashing out of the door waving bye to Monique.

Monique: I never even go his name." 'she said sadly'

**(Monday- Morning Middleton High school)**

'Kim, Shego, and Monique were sitting down waiting for the bell to ring'

Shego:"What is wrong with her?" 'Pointing to Monique who had her head on the desk'

Kim:"Well all she told was the this guy came into Club Banana and she forgot to ask him his name"

Shego:'With an eyebrow raised' "Why is that a big deal?"

Kim: "That is the thing is won't tell me. But my best guess, would be he was cute or something of that nature."

Monique: " Cute? The guy was build like a god and he slip out of my hands.

'Bell rings the student come in and continue to talk until. Mr. Barkin walked in'

Monique: "Of all time's why today?" 'She said under her breath'

Mr. Barkin: "Ok listen up, people. Your regular teacher will not be back for a while. She is stick out in Denver thanks to a hovercraft explosion. 'Kim and Shego put there heads down' "So I well be filling in.'Picking up a piece of paper that was on the desk' "Well it seem like we have a new student to day, were are you Ron Stoppable, raise your hand" 'Silence and no hand up' People were looking around then they heard singing down the hall'

Boy: " I'm here to give you all a heavy heavenly dose  
I think you'd better listen 'cos I know who you are  
and I think that you should treat me like a superstar  
because I'm more than just a human I'm a gift to all of you  
and I'm here to make sure that my message gets through  
I wonder if you're really all as dumb as you look  
or are you smart enough to learn the rules in my book  
I hope you understand that the knowledge I bring  
puts me in the position of a god or a king  
'cos I'm blessed with the gift of the magic touch  
and I wouldn't say that I'm asking for to much  
all you have to do is get down on your knees and pray  
and I promise you the remedy is on its way  
but you can never be like me so don't waste your time  
because I reign supreme and my position is divine

What's wrong with being self possessed?"

Nobody's satisfied with being second best  
I've got the gift and I know that I'm blessed  
and I've got to get it off my chest  
I'm the biggest the best better than the rest, better than the rest

Bonnie: " What song is that ?"

Tara: " Clawfinger - Biggest The Best"

'Barkin open the door and pulled in a boy with a blond ponytail, baggy white and red jersey, black cargo pants, and black backpack. Barkin then took his I-Pod'

Mr. Barkin 'yelling extremely loud' : " What is your name I'm giving you one months detention"

Omega: " My name is, Ron Stoppable" 'Monique's eyes wide when she saw him'

Monique: "It's him."

Kim: " That is the guy that came into Club Banana? You're joking right? His cute I guess, but he looks so skinny."

Mr. Barkin: " You better remove all thought that you are a god, because at this school I'm the law" 'Shouted right in his face'

Shego: " This guy is something else."

Omega 'Saluting as he said it' : "Sir! Yes Sir! Stowing all stupid thoughts! 'Barkin glaring at him' Uh, is that vein on your forehead meant to be throbbing like that?

'There was pure silence in the class,then it broke out in laughter'

Mr. Barkin: " 3 Months detention now take a sit now." ' Shouted as loud as he could'

'Walking to the back of the of the class'

Omega: " Well that could have gone better." 'Pure sarcasm'

Rufus: " Yup."


	4. Team Possible vs Omega vs Dr Drakken

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 3: Team Possible vs Omega vs Dr. Drakken

**(Monday-Middleton High School)**

'Omega made his way to the back of the classroom and took a seat by the window'

Monique: "Wow I never seen Barkin that mad before."

Shego: "I know, but I have to give him credit it only took him 5 minutes to get on Barkin's bad side."

Kim: "Now Barkin is going to be out to get him every step of the way."

Kim, Shego , and Monique got to learn a lot more about Ron. After English with Barkin, he was in there Chemistry class, that is were they learn Ron just had a natural talent of pissing people off. In the Chem class he got into an argument with the teacher saying that Bueno Nacho, diablo hot sauce can be used to make a powerful explosive. The teacher said it was impossible that the hot sauce didn't have the right ingredients to be an explosive,but Ron prove to be right. The explosion took out half of the chemistry lab. Biology and World history were uneventful. Then in the cafeteria it got weird.

Monique: "Wow everyone is talking about Ron"

Shego: " True but were is he ?"

Kim: 'Looking up from her food saw Ron walking looking down at his tray not watching were he was going' " Oh no" 'Shego and Monique followed her gaze' In unison "Crap" Said Shego and Monique

Kim notice Bonnie was busy talking on her cell phone as she walked. It looked as if she was lost in her own conversation, completely oblivious to the outside world. Her discussion with the person on the other end of the line was interrupted when she slammed into Ron. His tray landed to the side of him.

Bonnie: "Ow! Watch where you're going loser!" 'Ron just looked at her'

Ron: " Loser? I get it you're hitting on me" 'Ron said with a grin'

Bonnie: "Why would I hit on you? You're obviously that weird new kid everyone is talking about."

Ron: "You must really like me to insult me like this" 'Ron said with a grin'

Bonnie: " You look to weak and scrawny, I don't think you will even qualify to get my lap dog"

Ron: " Aw, you say the sweetest thing's" 'Bonnie just give him a death glare, Ron had a goofy grin on his face' Bonnie stormed off in a huff . Ron grabbed his tray and toss the food in the trash. Before he could get back in line to get his food he felt a finger tap on his shoulder.

Monique: " Remember me?"

Ron: " Hey, Monique I didn't know, that you went here."

Monique: " You ran off before we could talk." 'She said with her arms crossed'

Ron: " Sorry about that" 'Ron said as nervously rubbing the back of his neck'

Monique: "Would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?" 'Pointing to near by table, that Kim and Shego where sitting at'

Ron: "Me,and three beautiful girl's. The answer is A-Boo-yah" 'Sitting down at the table with Kim, Shego and Monique'

Monique: " Ron this is Kim 'Pointing to Kim' this is Shelia 'Pointing to Shego' but we call her Shego.

Shego: "Only my friend's can call me Shego"

Ron: " So am I a friend?" 'Said with hope in his voice'

Shego: "You are a friend of a friend so yes."

Ron: " Sweet. Quick question why is Shego the only with a nick name?"

Shego: " Yeah! Why is that?"

Kim and Monique just shrug there shoulders

Ron: " For Monique how about 'Pause Scratches his chin' got Mon. Do you like it?"

Monique: " Okay I can live with that."

Ron: " Okay for Kim 'Pause' Do you like Kimmie?"

Kim: "No!"

Ron: "Kimmy-cub?"

Kim: " No! My Dad calls me that."

Ron: "How about Red?"

Kim: " No! Motor Ed calls me that"

Ron: "What is your last name?"

Kim: "Possible. As in Kim Possible"

Ron: "Okay is that a name I should Know?"

Monique: "Wait, you never heard of Team Possible?"

Ron: " Wow you have a team that is cool. What do they play baseball or football?"

Kim: " No! Me and Shego save the world on a daily bases."

Ron: " Oh! Well anyway. How about KP?"

Kim: " I like it."

Shego: " Well Ron how do you like Middleton so far?"

Ron: "I like it. The people are very 'He was cut off'

The kimmunicator sounded.

Kim: "Sorry about this. 'She press the button and Wade came up' What the sitch Wade?"

Ron: "Sitch? Is that even a word?"

Shego: "Shh!"

Wade: "Well I don't think Omega is going to get a chance to steal the Queen Eye"

'Ron 's ears twitch when he heard that'

Shego: "Why not?"

Wade: "Drakken,there this rumor going around that he is going to try to steal it later on tonight."

Ron: " Rufus run a scan,for this Drakken guy." 'he mumbled'

Monique: "Ron did you say something?"

Ron: "What? Oh yes who is this Omega guy you are talking about?"

Monique smack her forehead'

Monique: "Why did you pick him to ask about?"

Ron: "Did I do something wrong?" 'He looked over to Kim and Shego whose eyes where glowing Green and Red' " Wow you two must hate this guy a lot"

Kim and Shego: "Very!"

Monique: "Trust me,I would hate to be that guy"

Ron: "Okay"

Kim: "So it will me and Shego verse Drakken and Omega."

Shego: " This should be fun"

Wade: "Good luck ladies."

The rest of the of the day went by fast. After Cheer practice Kim found herself in the in the parking lot,were she spotted Ron laying on the grass looking at the sky.

Kim: "Enjoying yourself?"

Ron: "Oh! Hey K.P. Wow that name just rolls of the tongue."

Kim: "Yeah. So what are you doing?" 'Ron pointed to the cloud's'

Ron: "Watching them. What about you what are you doing?"

Kim: "Talking to a very weird guy."

Ron: 'Chuckling' "So where is Mon and Shego?"

Kim: "Well. Monique is at work, Shego is getting in some last minute training." 'Ron had gotten up and was walking to Kim'

Ron: "So?"

Kim: "So? What?"

Ron: "You need a ride home?"

Kim: "You have a Car?"

Ron: "No. I have a truck. And no it's not here."

Kim: "So how where you planning to get me home? With a wing and prayer?" 'She said with laugh'

Ron: " That was funny, and no. On that.'Pointing behind him to his Hayabusa'

Kim: "Wow. Sure. Why not."

After pulling out a spare helmet. They got on the bike, Kim put her hands on the back edge of the bike not wanting to send the wrong message to Ron. They made it to Kim's house in 4 Minutes. Her brother's were playing outside her mom's car was in the drive way.

Kim: "Do you ever drive the speed limit?" 'She said as she fixed her hair'

Ron: 'Chuckling' "Were is the fun in that." 'Ron looked around and saw two boys playing with a rocket' "You're brother's?" 'pointing to the two on them'

Kim: "You can say that."

Ron: "There names?"

Kim: " Jim and Tim. I just call them tweebs."

Ron: "Tweebs?"

Kim: "Twin dweebs."

Ron: "Oh. They seem harmless."

Jim and Tim: "We have lift off" 'The rocket shot off in the sky'

Ron: "Wow they got that thing off the ground?"

Kim: "Wait for it"

Ron: "Wait for what?" ' Then Kim house door flew open. Ron watched as a older red headed woman grab the boys by there ears and dragged them in the house' " Who was that?"

Kim: " My mom"

Ron: "Get out!" 'looking back at the house' "Wow having three kids and looking like that. Whoever marries you is one luck man"

Kim: "Okay. EEEWWW. Let not talk about my mom let that again"

Ron: "Sorry force of habit. I have to say whatever comes to mind. Well Kim I have to get going, homework and all that good stuff. See you tomorrow and good luck with that Drakken guy."

Kim: " Drakken is no Big. Omega is the problem."

Ron: "Well good luck with him to. Later."

Kim watch as he drove off and then headed in to the house.

Kim: " Hey mom." 'heading into the kitchen were her mom was washing dishes'

Mrs P: "Hey Kimmy. How was school?"

Kim: "Good.'Looking around' " Where are the tweebs."

Mrs P: "You're brothers are upstairs in there room for using my silverware to make there rocket fuel. So?"

Kim: "So? What?"

Mrs. P: "Who was that boy, you were talking to?"

Kim: "So not the drama. His new to the school, and friends with Monique so he asked if I need a ride."

Mrs. P: "Does these new guy have a name?"

Kim: "Oh. Ron Stoppable." 'When she said Stoppable her mom drop a dish' "You okay mom"

Mrs. P: "Yes dear just a slip of the hand"

Kim: "Okay if you say so. Well I'm going upstairs to do my homework. I have a mission tonight so I have to get it out of the way.

Mrs. P: "Okay honey. 'Waited for Kim to head up stairs' "I better call James."'She said to her self as she headed to the phone'

(Middleton-evening Ron's house)

Walking into his house with his workbench item's he got on Sunday from planet tool,he tossed his backpack on the couch and heading into the basement with his equipment.

Ron: "So. Rufus,what's the deal with this Drakken guy?" 'He said as he sat down at his workbench and started working'

Rufus: Well I have check the Internet,Police records,FBI records, and Global Justice records an they all say the same thing Omega." 'Ron stop working at this point his eye's glowed blue and then he continued on'

Omega: "And that is?" 'he had in a deep tone of voice that sounded nothing like Ron Voice'

Rufus: " Dr. Drakken aka Drew Theodore P. Lipsky. He became a villain and his skin turned blue after being mocked by his friends at college for his mistakes.

Omega: "His skin is Blue?"

Rufus: "Yup. Although he's clearly a genius when it comes to science and schemes, Drakken lacks the common sense to apply them correctly.

Omega: "He sounds like a joke."

Rufus: "His determination kept bringing him back with his plans to take over the world. Drakken himself usually claims to be evil, yet there are have been occasions in which he shows a softer side of himself.

Omega: "Well there should be no problem beating him right?"

Rufus: "I don't know. After checking his bank account he made a very big payment to Hench Co."

Omega: "I hate that place. You think he hired some henchmen."

Rufus: "Who Knows. But just be prepared for a fight."

Omega: 'Give a bone chilling laugh' "After this upgrade to you're system Drakken had better bring a army with him."

Rufus: "Sweet."

(Middleton-Museum-9o'clock)

The Queens Eye was put into a safe to prevent theft. Making his way threw the museum and standing in front of a 2 ton titanium safe and that had a numeric coded door.

Omega: "Well this is going to be a pain." 'he was about to start working when all the lights came on. He turned around to see Kim and Shego.

Omega: "So. What brings you two lovely ladies out on this moonlit night."

'Both Kim and Shego fired up there hands'

Shego: "Surrender now! This well be you're only warning."

'Omega looked like he was thinking for a second'

Omega: "How about never? Is never good for you?"

Kim: "Works for us"

Both Kim and Shego, fired red and green energy blasts at Omega. Omega only put up both his hands and in a swift motion caught, and fired the attacks right back at them. Kim and Shego smoothly dodge the attacks and dropped in to there fighting stances.

Kim: "How did he do that?"

Shego: "No clue. When we beat him we well as him."

Omega: "Please, please, ladies there is no need for violence. I'm really easy to get along with once you two learn to worship me.

Kim and Shego: "So not going to happen!"

Omega: "Will I be fighting you one at a time,or will it be two verse one?"

Kim charged at Omega followed by Shego. Kim tried to hit Omega with a spin kick aimed at his head. Omega dodge the attack by ducking. Shego then followed up with a straight jab aimed at his chest. Omega saw it coming and grabbed her wrist then her outer thigh then toss her into a display case. Kim was back on her only to she Shego flying through a display case. Kim charged at Omega hand ablaze and before Omega could react slashed him in the back,the smell of blood and burnt flesh filled the air.

Omega: " Ow! You're the good guys. Attacking from behind is what villains do."

Omega turned to elbow Kim in the jaw but she ducked and slashed him in the chest, the followed up with a kick to stomach and a uppercut to his helmet. Before Omega could recover Shego got next to Kim and with a simple nodded they both fired a energy blast at Omega that sent him flying into a near by walk. He crashed into it with a sicking crack he landed face first on the ground when he bounce off the wall.

Kim: "Crap! Did we kill him?" 'Said with worry in her voice. Looking at Shego who was walking to check for a pulse'

Omega: "No you didn't. But that did hurt a lot ."

Shego jumped back firing up her hands as Omega got to his feet. Kim and Shego could only watch as the wounds they had inflicted on him healed in a matter of seconds.

Omega: "I will always cherish the initial misconceptions I had about two. To think you two would try to kill me,shame on you two."

Shego: "Wow. You just don't know when to stop do you?"

Omega: "What can I say it's the bastard in me" 'Give a cold laugh. That was silence by the sound of a hovercraft' "What is that sound? Did you two bring back up?"

The ceiling of the museum collapsed on it self and a hovercraft came down.

Dr. Drakken: "Team Possible! What are you doing here?"

Shego: "Can it Drakken! We are to busy fighting a real villain to be bothered by you."

Dr. Drakken: "I am a real villain! 'Looking over to Omega' " An who are you?"

Omega: "Name is Omega. You can bow to me now."

Dr. Drakken: "What! I bow to no one. I'm Dr. Drakken soon to be ruler of the world."

Kim: "Rule the world? With a jewel?"

Dr. Drakken: "Ha! That is were you are wrong Kim Possible. If you think the King,Queen,and Jack Eye are just simple jewels you are wrong. When the 3 eyes ar- 'Omega tossed a rock at him' "Ow! What was that for?"

Omega: "You idiot. What villain gives away there evil plan to the good guys." 'Pointing to Kim and Shego' "An there is no way you are getting the Queens Eye. All I have to do is beat them 'Pointing to Kim and Shego' and the eye is mine.'Looking Drakken up and down' " You do not look like much of a fighter so I'm not worried."

Dr. Drakken: "You are right I'm not a fighting. But I have hired someone to do my fighting for me."

Shego: "What you got new henchmen? Please your synthodrones can do a better job then then henchmen."

Kim: "Very true."

Dr. Drakken: "Quiet! All of you."

Omega: "He seems quite mad."

Kim: "He gets that way sometimes. Wait! Why I am talking to you? Your a thief to."

Omega: "Very true. But I'm a good thief"

Shego: "Can we just do this we have class tomorrow."

Kim: "Okay. Fine. Okay Drakken who is this person you hired?"

Dr. Drakken: "Oh. You know him very well."

'Kim and Shego looked at each other and shrugged there shoulder'

Dr. Drakken: "Hego! Get me that jewel" 'A guy in a blue and black suit almost like Shego's. An a black domino mask and blue hair. Stood up from the hovercraft'

Shego: "Hego! You are working for Drakken now."

Hego: "He bought my contract from Hench Co so I work for him now. The pay is very good too."

Omega: "Am I the only one lost here."

Kim: "Hego is Shego brother. He has super strength."

Omega: "Oh. HAHAHA! Sucks to be you two."

Hego engulf his entire body in a blue glow and jumped off the hovercraft. When he landed the impact cause the entire building to shake. Kim, Shego and Omega dropped to one knee.

Hego: " That is right kneel to your master." 'Laughing'

Omega: "Well, Someone has an ego." 'raising to his feet'

Shego: "You're one to talk!"

Omega: "What! I don't have a ego. That is just plain rude." 'Said has he crossed is arms Shego just rolled her eyes'

Hego sprinted and slammed his shoulder into Omega, the force was so great he slammed into 3 display cases. Kim and Shego hit Hego with there energy blasts, but he didn't move. He just walk through there attacks.

Kim: "Okay. That is a problem." 'Hego picked up Kim and Shego by there hair'

Hego: "Dr. Drakken upgraded my powers. Now I absorb your energy attacks, then it gets added to my strength. He then toss them in opposite directions Kim hit a wall,Shego hit a desk.

Shego: "Crap! I'm going to be sore in the morning"

Hego: "Who said you will live to see tomorrow" 'Said he stood over Shego about drive his foot in her face' Shego put her hands up to block the attack, But it never came insisted she heard a loud crash. She looked up to she Omega had slammed Hego into a walk face first in to a wall and was puching him in his ribs. Kim ran over and was help Shego up.

Shego: "He helped me?" 'standing up'

Kim: " I guess ."

Dr. Drakken: "Ha, ha,ha,ha! Hego will be your death team possible!"

Hego head butted Omega,then hit him with a uppercut in the stomach the force was so great Omega feet lifted off the ground. Hego then grabbed him by his suit and tossed him into the safe door. Kim and Shego both ran and with a handspring force the heel of there shoes into Hego's shoulders. When he turned around they both elbowed him in the stomach then finished up with a uppercut to his chin and a kick to the chest. Hego stepped back rubbing his chin.

Hego: "Did you forget, I have super strength that also means I'm indestructible "

'From behind him'

Omega: "Let's put that to the test then."

Omega bashed Hego in the head with a suit of armor. Hego smashed into the wall and kept going.

Kim: "Overkill much?"

Omega: "Bite me." 'He said in a Serious tone that shock both girls'

Shego: "No. Lame jokes?"

Omega: "Not this time. This guy is strong, I mean really strong."

Hego: "You're right I am" 'Walking from the shadows' " That was a good shot boy."

Omega: "Dude! Show some blood or something, I will even take heavy breathing"

Hego increased glow on his body until his skin turned midnight blue. His muscle mass doubled and his eyes turned completely blue until blue was all you could see in his eye sockets.

Hego: 'Deep demonic voice' "Game over losers"

Hego then charged at them the ground was shaking as he ran at them.

Kim,Shego and Omega : " Oh, Crap!"

A/N

To all the people that read the story have a Merry Christmas.


	5. Unlikely Team up

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 5:Unlikely Team up

Kim and Shego had avoided Hego's attack but Omega was not so lucky. Hego grabbed Omega by the neck and tossed him out of a window. Hego then crashed through the wall after Omega. Kim and Shego ran threw the recently made hole that to see Omega and Hego fighting in the street. Hego was throwing straights jabs that Omega was blocking and dodging. Omega went to throw a hook to Hego's face, but Hego saw it coming and and rolled his shoulder to block the punch. Hego, got a clean shot into Omega stomach that cause his knee's to buckle under the force of the punch. Hego was about to punch Omega again but, he was force back by two drop kicks to the face. Omega looked up to see Kim and Shego.

Shego: "Need a little help?" 'offering a hand '

Omega: "Are you offering?" 'Taking the hand'

Kim: "Duck!"

All three of them of ducked just as a car came soaring by.

Hego: I am unstoppable!"

Omega: He's a man of his convictions and I will make sure he's served time for every one of them.

Kim: "Wow even in this type of situation you try to be funny."

Hego Slammed he fists into the ground the impact cause the parked cars alarm to go off and sent a wave of concrete at them. They dodged the attack easy.

**(Helicopter above the fight)**

Summer Gale: " This is Summer Gale coming to you live over main street were the members of Team Possible are battle a super powered monster. As the battle goes on we'll track it around clock nonstop"

**(Kim 's House)**

Jim: "Mom!" 'Ann Possible came running into the living room

Mrs P: "What is it?"

Tim: "Kim and Shego are on T.V"

Mrs. P: "Kim, Shego!" 'She should only watch as her Daughter and her best friend dodging flying cars.

**(In Front of the Museum) **

Omega was tossed into the side of a building. Kim use this as a distraction to elbow Hego in the spine, when he tried to counter with a backhand. Kim ducked and Hego ran right into a knee smash from Shego. Kim then hit him with a fierce combination that sent him staggering back. Shego then jumped in the air and drove her foot into Hego face that put him in the ground. Hego stood back up with a smile on his face,the attacks look like they didn't hurt him.

Omega:'Whispering' "Rufus increase my strength by ten percent"

Rufus: "Gotcha boss"

Hego:'laughing' "Try again ladies, Your punches feel like mosquito stings. I will even give you a free shot." 'He said as he lowered his jaw and closed his eyes'

Shego was about to punch him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Omega walked up and delivered a haymaker to Hego's jaw. Hego slammed into a parked Fed ex truck bleeding from his mouth.

Kim: "Ow. That looked painful."

Omega: "I don't think his done yet." 'Pointing to Hego who was walking over to them'

Shego: "This is going to be a long night."

Hego put his hand on a park car and with a wicked smile on his face brought it over his head an was about to toss it at them. Shego lit up her hand and toss a basketball sized energy ball at the car, It explode on impact.

Shego: "That should give us some time"

Omega: "Time for what? To run away?"

Kim: "Stopping acting like a coward."

Omega: "If God wanted us to be brave, why did he give us legs?" 'Shego then slapped him in the back of his helmet'

Shego: "Can you stop for like 2 seconds!"

Omega: "Fine! What is the plan Shego."

Shego: "We have to knock him unconscious."

Kim: "How?"

Shego: "We are going to drop a building on him."

Kim and Omega: "What?!"

Shego: "That building over there." 'Pointing to a boarded up building' "Omega will leaded him into the to building and me and Kim will bring the building down. You up for it Omega?"

Omega: "Okay. I guess I'm a temporary member of Team Possible"

Kim: "Right. Just do you're part."

Omega: "Whatever you say princess."

Omega ran over to Hego who was working his way out of the fireball that was use to be a car.

Kim: "Can we Trust him?"

Shego: " No clue but. No time to think about it let's get into position.

Omega: "Hey! Smurf. You ready to fight a god."

Shego: "Great, clash of the ego's ." 'shaking her head'

Hego charged at him Omega brought both his fist in front of him and his right arm in front of the other. Omega block the left hook with his right arm and at the same time countered with his left arm. Omega was using the front of his hand for attacking and defending. He was blocking Hego's attacks and countering every time. When Omega went on the attack he moved both his fist without separating them. In less than a second after Hego used his front hand to block Omega first attack. Omega's back hand suddenly appear and bashed into his face. This pattern went on for five minutes until Hego's face was bruised and broken.

Shego: "What fighting style is that ?"

Kim: "I think it's Meotode"

Shego: "Never heard of it."

Kim: "Very few people know about it."

Using the meotode fighting style Omega pushed Hego back into the abandon building. And was holding him there.

Shego: "Now!"

Shego and Kim fired up there hands and let out a barrage of energy blast the size of bowling balls. It only took them twenty seconds to demolish the 10 storey building.

Kim: "Omega get out of there."

Omega jumped out at the last minute as the building was collapsing.

Omega: "We make a good team ladies."'He said as he walked up to them'

Shego: "You're right when were not at each other throats about you stealing things."

Omega: " At least I have a positive attitude about my destructive habits."

Kim: "You just don't know when to quit."

'Rumbling'

Kim,Shego and Omega looked at the downed building as the stones where moving.

Omega: "Oh! Come on!"

Hego came out of the rubble his shirt ripped and breathing heavy. He took five steps and collapsed unconscious.

Kim: "Well that was anticlimactic"

Omega: "Oh. So she can make jokes, when I make jokes you hit me and yell at me."

Shego: "Because you aren't funny."

Omega: "Ow! Your words hurt Shego."

Kim: "Where is Drakken?"

Shego: "Oh! Don't tell me after every thing we went through he stole Queen's Eye?"

Omega: "Nope."

Kim: "No. What?"

Omega: "No he didn't take the Queen's Eye." 'Kim and Shego give a sigh of relief' " I took it" 'Pulling out the Queen's Eye'

Shego: "When?How?" 'Omega laughed loud'

Omega: "Do you remember when I bashed Hego's skull in with that suit of armor. 'Both girls nodded there head' About 2 minutes before I did that,I broke into the safe. The numeric code was surprisingly easy 9457593930"

Both Kim and Shego dropped into there fighting stance

Kim: "If you think you are leaving with jewel you're out of your mind."

Omega: " I am out of my mind, but feel free to leave a message..."

He activated his jet pack and was in the sky before Kim and Shego could launch an attack. Kim and Shego fired energy blasted at him and shouting curse words to the heavens as he flew in the sky away from the museum.

Rufus: "They sound pissed"

Omega: "Yup. I will make it up to them tomorrow"

Rufus: "You mean today it is 1:34 Tuesday morning.

Omega: "Oh! Come on I cannot catch a break today."


	6. Secret of the Eyes

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 6: Secret of the Eyes

(Outside-Middleton High school-Tuesday)

Kim and Shego were walking up to the school

Kim: "That bastard got us again!"

Shego: "True. But that guy is weird."

Kim: "What do you mean?"

Shego: "Well he stole the Queen's Eye in the museum. So why did he stay and help us?"

Kim: "........Ah I know why! His ego."

Shego: "His ego? That is best you can come up with."

Kim: "Okay fine his weird. And what was with that princess comment."

Shego: "Maybe he likes you?"

Kim: "Please don't joke like that." 'Shego was laughing'

Shego and Kim made there way up to the to school and entered. They got cheers and high fives.

Shego: "I guess they saw the fight."

Kim: "Yup let's just get this day over with."

Kim and Shego walked to there lockers we're Monique and Ron where waiting.

Monique: "You two were great!"

Ron: "Yeah you two were badical"

Kim: "Oh it was no big."

Ron : "Okay then" 'Ron started to walk off'

Kim: "Wait! Where are you going? Don't you want to hear about the fight?"

Ron: "Well you did say it was no big, are were you being modest?"

Kim: "A little bit."

Ron: "You should say what you mean. I can't read between the lines."

Shego: "I can see that."

Just then Bonnie walked by

Ron: "Hey! Bon-Bon."

Bonnie: "Oh! God you again."

Ron: "Oh you remembered me. I'm so flattered."

Kim: "His so flawed."

Bonnie: "What's you're problem!? Did you not hear me!? Go away!" 'As Ron was walking up to her'

Ron: "Oh my dear Bon-Bon you say the sweetest things. Pretty soon I'm going to be the only one in you're heart.

Bonnie: "Go away you froob!"

Ron: "Oh! You do give the best nicknames my sweet Bon-Bon. You see I'm like a parasite. I clawed my way into your heart and now I'm all you think about. 'Ron was now face to face with Bonnie' "Come on Bon-Bon give me a kiss" 'Shego,Kim and Monique watched as Bonnie face turned bright red and ran off'

Monique: "Wow,Was he right about Bonnie?"

Kim: "Who knows?" 'The bell rung'

They filed into the class were Mr. Barkin was waiting. Barkin waited until Ron was about to enter the class and stopped him the classed quieted down to hear what they we're saying.

Barkin: So Stoppable, will you be causing any problem's in my class today?"

Ron: I don't know the day is still young. 'Barkin glared at him' " It was a joke, come on Mr. B can we put the past behind us?" Just then the bell rung

Barkin: "I see someone is late." 'He said with a grin'

Ron: "Who? There is no one outside the cl... 'Looking at his feet which out of the class' "You're joking right?"

Barkin: "No I'm not Stoppable. But don't worry I have a special punishment in store for you. You see Stoppable you are too small that is why from now on you will be working out and practicing with the football team,trust me Stoppable I'm going to run you into the ground. For the next 3 months you belong to me.

Ron: "Thank you. We're all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view."

Barkin: "Make that four months! Now take you're seat!"

The entire class watched as Ron walk to the back of the class whistling without a care in the world. Time passed by fast and soon it was lunch time.

Monique: "In you're two days here you have gotten 4 months detention."

Ron: "I know that is a personal best A-boo-yah."

Shego: "What are your parents going to say?"

Ron: "Not a thing there dead."

Shego: "Oh. Sorry to hear that. When did they die if you don't mind me asking."

Ron: "No clue my memory is very fuzzy. Only thing I remember is waking up at my old school in Japan but what was weird we use to live in Middleton before my memory got jacked, that was 11 years ago. So I was five when I lose them.

Monique: "You're not sad?"

Ron: "Why should I. They are dead I have no pictures of them and I don't even remember them so as KP would say no big."

Kim: "So where did you grow up, and who raised you?"

Ron: " Well the headmaster of the school let me live there and go to school there with his granddaughter. I guess you can say he raised me."

Shego: "You guess?"

Ron: "Well his idea of raising a child was weird."

Monique: "Weird?"

Ron: "Well let's just say the school was weird and let's leave it at that."

Kim: "OKay. So did you have a lot of friends?"

Ron: "Nope. I had one friend but she was all I needed, that was when she was not working me in to the ground."

Shego: "Did this friend have a name?" 'taking a slip of water'

Ron: "Yup! Her name was Yori." 'When he said Yori Shego spit the water at him Kim's jaw drop' "Okay what was that for?" 'using a napkin to clean the water off him'

Kim: "You know Yori?"

Ron: "Wait. Wait. You two know Yori?"

Shego: "We know her by name. Because of her we have to run that obstacle course five times!"

Ron: "Obstacle course?" 'Looking at Kim'

Kim: "Don't ask."

Shego was about to saying when the kimmunicator went off. Pressing the button Wade popped on the screen.

Kim: "Go Wade"

Wade: "Kim I have search everywhere on the Internet for information on the King,Queen,and Jack Eye and I have found nothing."

Shego: "So how does Drakken know what the Eyes do?"

Ron: "If you wanted to know about the King,Queen,and Jack Eye all you have to do is asked me. ' All eyes on at the table fell on him'

Shego: "How do you know about the Eyes?" 'Said with an eyebrow raised'

Ron: "Easy it is a old legend my headmaster told me and Yori. The legend is very simple really. There were this three people who had mystical powers. There Leader controlled Fire, his wife controlled lightning and there son controlled earth. They were extremely powerful to the point people thought they where Gods and the people loved them and made them there rulers. Then one day a wizard killed there son and trapped his power in a jewel that he kept on his staff , he then used the earth power to kill the mother and take her power and used both powers to kill the father and take his. The wizard using all three jewels and his staff and laid waste to the world.

Kim: "How was the wizard stopped?"

Ron: "One man challenged the Wizard and beat him, the legend said the battle lasted for months. The man used a power that surpassed all God 's and Deities it was Mystical Monkey Power. But the man expended all of his powers in the fight and dead 2 days later. The jewels and staff were taken and separated. The legend says that if the jewel and staff are put together again that person will become a god."

Shego: "Do you think Omega knows about the legend?"

Kim: "Something tells me that he does. He has the ego to try to become a god" 'Kim and Shego laughed'

Wade: "I'm going to run a search go the staff."

Shego: "OKay well be waiting."

The rest of the day was a blur. Cheer practice had ended for Kim and Shego. They were making there way past the football field to see Ron laying on a bench with his eyes close.

Kim: "So Barkin worked you hard?"

Ron: "Barkin is out to get me KP. He made me run twice as many laps as everyone else." 'Still laying down'

Shego: "You did this to yourself." 'Ron sat up and look up to see Shego in her cheerleader outfit.'

Ron: "Wow! I had no clue you were a cheerleader Shego."

Shego: "I took the afternoon off yesterday to train."

Ron: "You ladies want a ride home."

Shego was about to say something when Kim's kimmunicator went off

Kim: " What's the sitch,Wade?"

Wade: "Duff Killigan. He his destroying a miniature golf course,In Lower Middleton"

Shego: "We're on are way. You got a ride lined up?"

Ron: "I can give you two a lift. 'pointing to his truck'

Kim: "Cool let's move."

(Middleton- Kim house)

After the fight with Duff Killigan, Ron drove Kim and Shego back to Kim's house and excused himself to go do homework at home.

Kim: That was the fastest mission ever."

Shego: "True after the fight with Hego and Omega. Are regular enemies are just sad."

Kim: "Very true. But I will never ride in that truck with Ron again.

Shego: "I Know,does he even know the meaning of the word speed limit?"

Kim: "Tell me about it. When his give me a ride yesterday I thought I was going to fall off his bike."

Shego: "Wait, he give you a ride on his bike?"

Kim: "Yes. What is the big deal?"

Shego: "Were you're hands around his waist or chest." 'She said with a smirk'

Kim: "None of the above. They were on the back of the bike."

Shego: "Whatever you say Kim." 'she said with a sly grin'

Kim: "What does that ... 'The kimmunicator beeped' " Oh! What now?"

Wade popped on the screen

Kim: "What's the sitch,Wade?"

Wade: "Major Kim."

Shego and Kim got serious

Shego: "How big we talking"

Wade: "Battle suit big"

Kim: "Oh. So what is it?"

Wade: "A break in."

Shego and Kim look at each other

Shego: "A simple break in and we have to bring out the battle suit's"

Wade: "The break in is at Global Justice. Dr. Director wants you two there asap."

Kim: "Who is stupid enough to break into GJ?"

Wade: "Omega. And he his not playing around this time Dr. Director is trapped in the hanger as we speak with whatever his after. She said he put most of her agents through walls and ceilings."

Shego: "This is big." 'She said as Kim and her took out there battle suits'

Wade: "Right your ride will be there in 2 minutes you will make it to the hanger before he does so be ready to fight and good luck."

Kim let out a sigh and put on her battle suit they heard the hovercraft in the front yard. There suit's were running at full strength and from the way Wade was talking they knew they would need them. As they got closes to Global Justice the sky was changing from pitch black to orange they looked out the windows to see the war zone that used to get Global Justice there were tank cut in half, body parts, people screaming, and bullet shells everywhere. Kim and Shego made it to the hanger to see Dr. Director and 5 GJ agents Dr. Director had a brown box handcuffed to her wrist.

Kim: " Betty! We are here what has happen? Were is he?"

Dr. Director: "Ms. Possible, Ms. Go He will be here in 2 minutes. We cannot let the object fall into his hands.

Kim: "What's the object?"

Dr. Director: "You would not believe me if I told you."

Shego: "Try us." 'Dr. Director sighed'

Dr. Director: "It is a staff and if it falls into the wrong hands it can bring fourth the end of the world."

Kim and Shego looked at each other.

Shego: "Is that the staff that goes with the King,Queen,and Jack Eye?" 'Dr. Director had shocked look on her face'

Dr. Director: "How do you two know about the staff?"

Kim: "A friend told us about it."

Dr. Director: "No one is suppose to know about this staff. What is your friends name?"

Shego: "Ron Stoppable." 'Dr. Director dropped the case on the floor when she heard his name'

Dr. Director: "That is impossible Ron stoppable dead 11 years ago."

Shego was about to say something when the metal doors explode off there hinges. Omega was standing there he has dragging Will Du by his shirt his face broken and bleeding bad. Omega toss Will Du in to a hovercraft his body bent like a boomerang.

Omega: "Hand over the staff lady."

The 5 GJ agents ran froward and pulled out there weapons which were Desert Eagle Mark XIX and shot at him. Omega jumped in the air and in seconds disappeared and appeared behind them. Then in and instant the agents were slammed into the wall by an invisible force all of them were unconscious. Omega then turn to Dr. Director.

Omega: "Hand over the case."

Dr. Director: "Over my dead body."

Omega creaked his knuckles

Omega: " It's a thankless job, but I've got a lot of Karma to burn off." 'he Said as he started to walk to her'

Kim and Shego fired up there hands

Shego: "This is going to get a long night"

Kim: "Tell me about it."


	7. The Blue Flame

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 7: The Blue flame

Omega broke into a full sprint at Kim and Shego. They return by firing there energy blast at him Omega disappeared an reappeared behind them, an give them a palm thrust in the back there bodies were pushed forward. They recovered almost immediately,when Shego landed she fired a blast at the floor under Omega that made him lose his balance. When he dropped to one knee Kim shot a blast at his helmet, the force behind the blast so great it sent him flying back head first.

Omega slammed his foot into the and pushed himself forward charging at Kim. Kim ran at Omega Shego followed directly behind her. Kim fired two blast of energy then jumped to the side, When Omega jumped over the attacks to dodge Shego was waiting and fired a basketball shaped orb at Omega. He coved his helmet and broke through the orb and smash Shego in the face with a right hook to the face, Shego then used the momentum of her body spinning to deliver a devastating kick to his ribs she could hear and feel 3 of his ribs break. The force of the sent Omega flying at Kim who charged up her hands and fired a red wave of energy the engulfed Omega and sent him flying into a near by wall.

Shego: "Overkill much."

Kim: "What he had it coming!"

Kim and Shego watch as Omega body healed itself and him pushing himself of the wall.

Omega: "It seem to two have gotten stronger."

Kim: "Stronger than you."

Omega: "Really?"

Shego: "Yes! Tonight is the night we unmask you and take you in."

Omega: "What would you say if, I told you I was holding back."

Kim: "I say you're lying."

Omega: "Ok then let me show you how wrong you are."

Shego and Kim watched as two sky blue orbs started to glow behind Omega's helmet. Then his hands started to glow sky blue then become engulfed in a blue flame.

Kim: "Is that the power of the King's Eye?"

Omega: "No the power of the Eye's can only get used with the staff. If you know about the legend then you know of the power used to defeat the wizard."

Shego: "Mystic Monkey Powers!"

Kim: "But how that is impossible. The legend said the guy dead by using up all is power."

Omega: 'Laughing' "And you believe that?"

Shego: "Was Ron wrong?"

Omega: "Yes an No. You see the guy did dead but the way your friend told you was wrong. He did use up all his power but not in the fight. He knew people would try and to use the Eye's for evil so he made the ultimate sacrifice. He transferred his power into 4 statues and hidden them across the world. A man name Lord Montgomery Fiske got all the statue's together and tried to use them, it was my job to stop him but there was an accident and I was hit with all of the statue's power to make sure no could use the power again I beat Fiske and took the statue's and locked them away.

Kim: "So if you have the power of a god why do you want the staff?"

Omega: "Sorry but I am done answering questions. Do try to last 5 minutes ladies."

Omega pointed his hands at Kim and Shego and a blue flame erupted from them. They dodged the attack only to see Omega using his fire like a rocket to speed at them. Kim and Shego charged up there hands and fired there blasted at him only to have him jump over there attacks with a flip he then aimed his feet at them and fired to two fireballs at them. They dodge the attack by flipping a backwards. When Omega landed on the ground Shego hit him with a spin kick to the ribs Kim followed up by dropping her heel into his shoulder. Omega dropped to one knee then give Kim a mule kick to the face that sent her in the air Omega then grabbed her leg as she was in the air and smashed her into the ground. Shego then hit Omega with a running flying kick that hit him the the throat the force sent then stumbling back, Shego then followed up with a knee to his solar plexus the force cause him to drop to a knee. Shego jumped when Omega tried to hit her with a low reverse roundhouse kick, from the air Shego shot a blast at Omega, he rolled out of the way only to get hit with a butterfly kick from Kim. Omega stepping back Omega unleashed two streams of fire at Kim,she was able to activate her energy shield to block the attack.

Omega: "Two on one is not fair."

Kim: "Give over it."

Shego jumped over Kim and fired a barrage of energy,Omega dodge the attacks by doing backflips. Kim ran up and threw a punch only to have it blocked by a shield of fire made by Omega. He then threw a jab, cross, and shovel hook when Kim grabbed her ribs Omega then followed up with a palm strike to her jaw. Kim fell to one knee, Omega then hit her with a front kick to the face that caused her to fly back to the ground by Shego.

Omega: "You cannot win give up." 'As Shego was helping up Kim'

Shego: "Have you forgotten who we are?"

Kim: "We are Team Possible, we can do anything."

Omega: "Right. You two can do anything including lose. See the logic there?"

Kim and Shego Charged up there energy so much there skin had changed completely. They then threw two monstrously huge energy orbs at him. Omega then lit upped his hand and erected a wall made out of pure blue fire. Kim pulled out her kimmunicator and pressed the button Wade popped on the screen.

Kim: "Wade big problem here. What was the upgrade you made to the battle suit"

Wade: "Ok do you two see the buttons on your right and left wrist" ' Kim and Shego nodded there head' "Those buttons when press will increase your energy attacks ten fold."

Kim: "Thanks Wade." 'Turning off the kimmunicator'

Shego: "You sure about this? We may accidentally kill him?" 'both Activating the buttons'

Kim: "He cannot get that staff" 'The fire wall had dead down'

Kim: "Ok Omega, let's try this again."

Kim and Shego fired up there hands but it was different the glow had engulf there entire arms.

Omega: "Oh! New power. Ok the Bring"

Kim and Shego both shot energy blast at Omega the blasts were as big as beach balls. Omega jumped over the attack get when the attacks hit the wall behind him he was push forward . Shego ran up and tried to hit him with an heel kick Omega rolled out of the way,Kim and Shego both fired at Omega who was still on the ground, he push himself vertically the blasts hit the ground forced him high in the air. As omega was falling from the sky they fired at him again using his fire he pushed himself out of the way of the incoming attacks. Kim and Shego charged at him,dodging Kim's left hook by rolling under her arm, then as he jumped up kicking her in the back then hitting Shego in the head with a Axe kick as she ran at him. Following up with roundhouse kick to her head, as she was thrown off balance Omega ran up to her and hit her with a knifehand strike to the neck, a palm thrust to the ribs and finished with a spear hand to the throat. Shego stepped back gasping for air. Kim attacked from the back sweeping his legs the driving her knee into his spine as he was falling. When Omega was on the ground she stood over him and started to repeatedly punched him in the ribs, she was able to feel and hear the ribs break. Omega then give Kim a thunderclap to her left and right ear causing her ears to bleed she screamed out loud and fell to the side. When Omega got to his feet he was hit with a green energy attack that sent him flying forward through a wall.

Shego: "Kim you ok?"

Kim: "Yeah it is already starting to heal."

Shego: "Most of are enemy's would have ran by now."

Kim: "Will he not one of are regular enemy's"

Omega: "Just give up!" 'Walking at them hands engulfed in the blue fire'

Kim: "You first!"

Omega put his right hand in the air and a stream of fire came out then they heard a gun shot, the fire dead out and Omega fell to the ground with a bullet in his heart. Kim and Shego looked over to see Dr. Director with smoke coming out of her Desert Eagle Mark XIX. Walking over to where Omega was laying Dr. Director put a bullet in his head.

Dr. Director: "Great job Team possible."

Kim: "You killed him!"

Shego: "What where you think, we where taking care of it."

Dr. Director: "I did my job eliminating threats to the world. And he is a major threat. I couldn't have done it without your help"

Kim: "What?"

Dr. Director: "You two fought him and drained him of his energy making him tired so when I shot him in the heart it stun him long enough to put one in his head."

Shego: "This is not right and you know it, He made sure not to kill us and you coming along and put a bullet in is brain. Do you know how wrong that is."

Dr. Director: "I was entrusted with the job of protecting this staff if that means killing someone I will take on that burden myself."

Kim and Shego eye's grew wide as they looked behind Dr. Director

Omega: "So are you willing to die protecting that staff."

With one swift motion he broke the handcuffs and took the box, Then thrust kicked Dr. Director into Kim and Shego.

Shego: "That is impossible. Even are healing factor is not that good."

Omega: "Sucks to be you then."

Kim: "How cant you're Mystic Monkey Powers be that good."

Omega: "My healing factor is not from my Mystic Monkey Powers. I have always had this ability."

Shego: "That is impossible your brain should have stopped."

Omega: "Shego I can have my head blown off and come back for more. I'm one of a kind never ending forever young that is why it's my destiny to have both the powers Mystic Monkey Powers and the Eye's. I will live forever and become omnipotence, that is my duty as the chosen one."

Omega engulfed his hand and blow open the hanger bay doors. Activating his jet pack and flew out.

Kim: "Not this time." 'Running to a hovercraft with Shego'

Trailing right behind Omega

Kim: "Give it up Omega!"

Omega: "Dang you two are like super stalkers."

Omega was flying over a lake as Kim was flying the hovercraft and Shego was shooting at him with beach ball sized energy blasted. When they missed and impacted on the water domes of energy were formed and water was evaporated. Omega turned and fired a fireball that impacted on the engine of the hovercraft the shock caused Shego too lose her balance and fall.

Kim: "Shego!" 'Trying to grab her before she fell'

Shego: "Ah!" 'falling out of the hovercraft'

Omega: "Crap!" 'turning around '

Smoke was coming out of the back of the hovercraft as Kim was running the engine hard to safe Shego then she saw Omega heading right for Shego.

Omega: "Shego grab my hand!" 'Reaching out'

Shego deactivated her powers and grabbed Omega's hand. He then flew her to the shore line and landed.

Shego: "Why did you save me?"

Omega: "I'm no killer. Shego just a thief. See you around." 'Taking off into the sky'

Kim landed the hovercraft and ran up to Shego crying.

Kim: "I thought I was going to lose you."

Shego: "Hey I'm fine see 'Turning around' "But now I have mixed feelings about that guy."

Kim: "Why would he save you?"

Shego: "On thing is for sure Dr. Director has a lot of explaining to do."

Kim: "I know I want to know what she means that Ron dead 11 years ago."

Shego: "Will let's go ask her."


	8. Project Immortal

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

a\n Fukyuu means Immortal

Chapter 8:Project Fukyuu

(Global justice)

Kim and Shego entered the hanger of global justice, only to see medical teams trying heal the wounded. It was time's like this,they wish there powers could be used to heal people, other than themselves. Not seeing Dr. Director around they made there way to her office. When they opened the door they saw a open bottle of vodka and a glass of clear liquid and her seating down drinking.

Shego: "Hard night?" 'She said with a smirk'

Dr. Director only glared at her

Kim: "Or is it because you almost killed someone!" 'At this Dr. Director slammed her glass on her desk'

Dr. Director: "Well you just shut up about that! That is the second time I had to shoot him in the head!

Shego: "Second?"

Dr. Director: "Omega is Ron." 'Shego and Kim both sat down to keep from collapsing'

Kim: "How do you know that?"

Dr. Director: "Easy. He is the only being on this planet that cannot die from getting shot directly in the head."

Shego: "Ok then tell us why that is."

Dr. Director: "Kim do your parents ever talk about there work?" 'She asked as looked to the ceiling'

Kim: "What?" 'She said not liking where this was going'

Dr. Director: "Did they ever tell you about project fukyuu"

Shego: "Project fukyuu?"

Dr. Director: "In english meaning project immortal."

Kim: "My parents did this to him?"

Shego: "What is project fukyuu?"

Dr. Director: "Well we have you two thank for the idea." 'Said as she took a drink'

Kim: "What? What do we have to do with this?" 'Trying to hold back her anger'

Dr. Director: "The project was based off your DNA. When that comet hit you it give you two a gift. The gift of regeneration. Think of it an army of soldiers who can regenerate the second they are hurt. There would be no enemy who can stop them.

Kim: "How could my parent do this!?"

Dr. Director: "Easy we threaten to take you away from them. If they did not hand over a simple of your blood."

Shego: "What?" 'Her hand inflamed'

Dr. Director: " Do you want to fight me or find out what Kim's parents played in all of this" 'Said in a clam voice'

Kim: "Shego, please"

Shego: "Fine" 'Sitting back down' "But when you're done, I'm breaking your jaw."

Dr. Director: "Fine. As I was saying. They handed over your blood simples. But as you said your healing factor does cannot heal a shot to the head. That is why we called on the help of Ann and James Possible. You see Ann was able to take the healing factor much higher than we could ever hope for, an James he created a microscopic nanomachine that support the healing and increase the users power and speed. The serum was perfect but the test subjects were never able to last long enough to get proper test results. My superiors want the testing moved up to human testing immediately. That is were Ron comes into play, like you he lived in Middleton went to the same school as you. But one day he lost it all, his house burned down his parents died along with a baby naked mole rat, he had no family to turn to he was perfect if the project was to fail no one would miss him."

Kim and Shego where griping there chairs so tight there knuckles where turning white

Dr. Director: "Your mother and father pleaded with me not to use him for a test subject. Your mother said he was only 5 years old and had already lost his family and pet, we were about to take the only thing he had left his life. Your father said he would die like all the other tested animals, which dead by a heart attack right after the serum was entered into there bodies. But I had a job at do and I did it to. I can still hear his screams as the serum was put into his body. Your father was right he did die of a heart attack ,but no one could predicted what happen next. He woke up, (Her voice started to shake) he went on a rampage he killed 25 of my agents that day. He then came for me and your parent when we where in observation room. His eye's are what I remembered the most they where cold emotionless his body was covered in blood and then he charged at us with a bayonet military knife. I fought him, for him to just have been 5 years old he fought like he was possessed by a demon. I let my guard down for one second after I shot him 3 times in the chest that was a mistake and it cost me one eye. I was stunned he ran in to finish me off, I let knife stab me in the stomach I then but the gun directly on his forehead and pulled the trigger. I saw his body fly back I saw the life escape his eyes.

Kim: "What did you do with the body?"

Dr. Director: "What else do you do with trash you throw it out." (Shego explode out of her chair and grabbed Dr. Director by the throat)

Shego: "How could you do that he was just a child!? Do you even care what you did!?"

Dr. Director kicked Shego in the ribs then hit her with a elbow to the nose when she stepped back Dr. Director hit her with a thrust kick to the stomach.

Dr. Director: (Catching her breath) "That is a good. But you should try harder."

Shego: (Getting to her feet) "Oh I will, I will make you pay for what you did."

Kim: "Wait Shego! Dr. Director one question were did you throw Ron's body?"

Dr. Director: "We tossed him in Japan. That was where are base was set up."

Kim: "It makes sense now. Why he was found in Japan and his fuzzy memory, he must have blocked it all out."

Shego: (Dropping her guard) "I don't have to kick her ass. When Ron hears that it was you guys that did this to him, this place will look 3 time worse."

Dr. Director: "Oh! Who says he doesn't already know."

Kim: "What?"

Dr. Director: "Telling him makes no different anyway. He has the staff of the wizard. We are done for."

Shego: "No there is still the Jack's Eye."

Dr. Director: "True. We may (She was cut off)

Shego: "We don't have anything! As of right now Team Possible is no longer part of Global Justice"

Kim: "What Shego said we are done. You guys are on your own."

Dr. Director: "You two cannot be serious! He will become a God do know what that means. He could take over the world with a mere thought."

(Kim and Shego stopped as they were about to leave her office)

Kim: "Fine. But we do this are way. Global Justice has to stay out of it."

Shego: "Let's Talk to Ron at school and see what he is going to do with the staff"

Kim: "One more question. Dr. Director what do you know about that chosen one thing he was talking about."

Dr. Director: "It's a legend that says a warrior of light will be born, that can transcend time itself there will be only one. He will wield a weapon that was born of hate and change it into a weapon born for hope and peace. With the aid of the red and green fire spirits he will defeat the blue giant. It is a weird legend but to call himself the chosen one just proves his insanity."

(Outside Kim's House)

Shego: "Look likes your mom is up. You going to talk to her?"

Kim: "Yeah I think it would be for the best. I just wish dad was not at the convention,I would like to talk to both of them."

(Inside Kim's House)

Entering the house Kim's house, they saw Ann Possible on the couch reading a book.

Ann: "Hey Kimmie, Shego how was the mission?" (Looking up from her book to see there battle suit's burned blood stains on there face's) "Who did this to you two?"(She said as checked over there wounds)

Shego: "Were okay Dr. P. Omega just give us a harder fight that normal."

Ann: "Omega? Oh that new thief. Did you stop him?"

Kim: "No he got away. Mom I have something to ask you."

Ann: "What? The two are okay right?" 'Said in a worried tone'

Kim: "No everything is fine. I have a question about a project you worked on."

Ann sat back down on the couch and put her head in her hands

Ann: "This is about Project Fukyuu."

Shego: "Yes it's"

Ann: "We did what we had to do to keep you girls from being turned into weapon by GJ."

Kim: "Mom we are no blaming you, we want to know is there a to stop or reverse the serum affect."

Ann: "Why?"

Shego: "Well it turns out Ron is Omega."

Ann: "Wait you mean the serum worked."

Kim: "Some what. Dr. Director fulled us in that after the accident. They tried the test again and the persons died every time after that."

Ann: "If what she saying is true then Ron was a special case. I would have to go over all of my notes to find a way to reverse it."

Shego: "I sense a but coming."

Ann: "The possibility that James and I made a mistake is one million to one."

Kim: "What about the people that died?"

Ann: "Not are fault that serum was designed to rewrite the persons DNA to a have a god like regeneration ability. That person would stop aging because there body it continually healing them. That type of change can destroy the mind.

Shego: "So did Ron just get lucky that the serum didn't kill him."

Ann: "No the serum killed him. He just came back to life. Kim I want you to bring Ron over to the house later today after school."

Kim: "Why?"

Ann: "I want to apologize for what I helped him become. An he may be close to a psychotic breakdown."

Shego: "To be honest with you. I think he is happy that way he is. And the psychosis I think he enjoys being out of his mind.

Ann: " I don't think so. Reason being he can never die, he will out live me, you, and your brothers. Even if he has kids he will out live them. Immortality is a curse not a gift. That will drive anyone crazy knowing they will out live all there loved ones. Now you two go take a shower and get some rest you have school tomorrow.

(Middleton-High school)

Kim and Shego entered the school to see Monique standing by there lockers.

Shego: "Hey Monique."

Monique: "Hey Shego. Kim. You two look dead tired."

Kim: "We are Omega broke into GJ and we got in to this monster of a fight."

Monique: "Do you win?"

Shego: "No. But we found out who he is."

Monique: "Oh! So when are you going to get the drop on him?"

Kim: "When he gets here."

Monique: "What he is a student here?"

Shego: "Ok Monique you have to keep this a secret you cannot tell anyone."

Monique: "Ok . Who is it?"

Kim: "Ok Omega is Ron."

Monique give a scream that cause everyone in the hallway to look at them. Kim and Shego dragged Monique into the girls bathroom and tried to clam her down.

Monique: "How did you find out."

Shego: "We cannot tell you not yet, You have to treat him the same until we can get him alone and talk to him."

Monique: "You can count on me."

As they were walking out of the bathroom Ron was standing next to a locker. They all tensed up as he walked up to them.

Ron: Monique! Are you ok I heard that you were screaming. Did someone hurt you?

Monique: "No I'm fine Ron. Let's get to class."

As Monique walked forward Ron walked next to Kim and Shego

Ron: KP why do you and Shego look so tried?"

Shego: "We had a mission last night" 'She said in a cold voice that even shocked her'

Ron: "I see. Well see you two in class.

They watch as Ron took off running only to be stopped by Barkin. The day flew by Kim and Shego where coming out of cheer practice to see Ron and Brick in a shouting match. Kim and Shego couldn't hear what they were yelling at but they saw Barkin watching from the sideline.

Shego: "Mr. Barkin you should stop this."

Barkin: "I think this teach Stoppable a lesson about biting off more than he c (Barkin was cut off as a body came flying into the bench by the sideline Ron came running up grabbing Brick by the throat)

Ron: "I dare you to say that again!" (tightening his grip on bricks throat)

Barkin: "Stoppable! Let go of Flagg this instant." (Ron dropped Brick and started walking to the parking lot) "Where do you think you are going?"

Ron: "Home. I don't have time for this."

Kim and Shego ran pass Barkin to Ron who had tossed his football gear to the ground.

Shego: "Ron were are you going?"

Ron: "Home"

Kim: "Are you busy later on today?"

Ron: "Why? You need something?" (he said in a calm voice)

Kim: "It's just my mom wants to meet you."

Ron: "Why? It is not like I'm dating you are anything."

Kim: " Listen Ron we know who you are."

Ron: "About time."

Shego: "Ron Dr. Possible think you may be close to a psychotic breakdown."

Ron: "I don't suffer from psychosis,I enjoy every minute of it."

Kim: "Ron please no jokes, we know what happen to you."

Ron: "So do I"

Shego: "Wait! You know what happen and you let Dr. Director live?"

Ron: "I told you, I'm no killer. An I already took her eye so I'm fine."

Kim: "What are you going to do with the staff?"

Ron: "You will find out in time. As for meeting your mom that will be a no. Trust me ladies we will meet again. When I find out where the Jack Eye is. I want you to to be there to see the birth of a God." (Ron jumped into his car and sped off)

Shego: "That could have gone better."

Kim: "There one more eye left, We have to stop him from getting it."

(Unknown Location)

???: "I have a job for you Hego" As his cell was unlocked

Hego: "What kind of job?"

???: "I want Team Possible dead." As his cuffs were unlocked

Hego: "Sure thing it with be a pleasure so see them die."

???: "Take this with you." Handing him a vial of white liquid

Hego: "What is this?" 'Holding up the vial'

???: "You maybe indestructible. But you will be fight a God, so you need the healing factor of a God."

Hego: "I heard of this project fukyuu. It won't kill me will it?"

??? : "Nope. It has your sister DNA so it will work just fine, maybe even better."

Hego: "Consider it done Dr. Director."


	9. Birth of the blue giant

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 9:Birth of the blue giant

(Middleton-Kim's House)

Kim: "So Wade. Do you have a lead on the Jack's Eye?"

Wade: "No. I have look everywhere. The Eye just disappeared 11 years ago."

Shego: "I'm starting the number eleven."

Kim: "I'm starting to feel the same way."

Wade: "Kim. You guys have a hit on the site."

Shego: "Okay. Who is it?"

Wade: "Well."

Kim: "Wade! Who is it?!"

Wade: "It's Ron."

Kim and Shego: "What?"

Wade: "I well him patch in through."

Ron popped on the kimmunicator

Ron: "Hey KP,Shego."

Shego: "What do you want?"

Ron: "What did I do?" (His tone was sad)

Kim: "Your a thief, psychotic, and a (Kim was cut off)"

Ron: "And a better fighter then both of you."

Shego: "Now I know you're crazy! We had you beat in that hanger."

Ron: "That is a lie and you know it, if Dr. Director hadn't shot me in the head. I would have be all over you two."

Shego: "Oh come off it. Your ego is the only thing you have going for you."

Ron: "This coming from the girl who is green with envy?"

Kim: "Will you both stop!"

Ron: "She started it!"

Kim: "Ron! Why did you call us?"

Ron: "Wait! Why did I call you? (rubbing his temples) Oh! I remember now! I found out where the Jack Eye is and I'm standing right by it. (Kim and Shego both had a shocked looks on there face) An I was wondering were are you two? I have been waiting for like an hour, I said I wanted you two here for my birth into Godhood and you two are missing, I though you two cared."(His tone was sad)

Shego: "How!? Where did you find it?"

Ron: "Easy really, The Jack's Eye disappeared 11 years ago. Reason being there was a earthquake around that time near the museum and well the Eye fell in to the ground when it broke open. Hey did you know there are caves under Japan it is really weird. So are you two coming or not?"

Shego: "Ron! Do you know you just told us where you are?"

Ron: "Yes."

Kim: "My mom was right you're insane."

Ron: "For me, insanity is super sanity. The normal is psychotic. Normal means lack of imagination, and lack of creativity. "

Shego: "Please no more jokes."

Ron: "Fine whatever. Just get here I'm getting bored and I need my two loyal subjects." (he disappeared off the screen)

Kim: "His crazy."

Shego: "Crazy is not the word for it. And loyal subjects? What the heck does that mean?"

Kim: "Wade do you have his location?"

Wade: "Better he sent us a map. Global justice is sending there fastest jet to your location."

Shego: "Do we have any other ride we can call in?"

Wade: "Sorry but that is the fastest ride we can get this time. It will be there 15 minutes, you two better get your suit up."

( Global Justice)

Dr. Director: " Team Possible will lead you right to Ron."

Hego: "Ron? That guy who was in the helmet?"

Dr. Director: "Yes. Kill Team Possible, Then bring us Ron."

Hego: "Will his head do." (laughing)

Dr. Director: " Trust me Hego you will not be able to kill him, that serum we put in you he has it to."

Hego: "Good I'm looking for some payback."

(Hover Jet)

Shego and Kim were going over battle plans unknown to them Hego was hiding in the hanger.

(Underground-Cavern)

After landing in Japan Team Possible made there way into the cavern to see Ron seating on the ground with his arms crossed and a very annoyed look on his face, he had a brown stick on his back.

Ron: "What took you guys?" (Said in a very angry tone)

Shego: "What? No mask this time? (She said with a smirk)

Ron: "No point." (Ron stood up)

Kim: "So where is the Jack Eye?"

Ron: (pulled out a black pouch) "In here"

Kim and Shego dropped into there fighting stances,when Ron put both his hands up to make the time out sign.

Ron: "Hold on! Listen to me for a second."

Kim: "What is it?You want us to just let you become a god?"

Ron: (Ron shook his head) "Listen Kim I could have just become one without telling you two."

Shego: "So what do you have to say?" (Said in a annoyed tone)

Ron: "I want you two?"

Kim and Shego: "What!?" (faces bright red)

Ron: "Wait! That came out wrong. I want you two, to become God's with me. Imagine it a world without crime, no strife, no pain just peace. Is that so wrong?I will be a good God. Think about it you two will be goddesses."

Kim: "No thanks."

Shego: "Right we will past on the whole Godhood thing."

Ron pulled the staff off his back. The staff was covered in a white cloth from the bottom up to headpiece which was a gargoyle head, that had a black and blue jewels in the eye sockets.

Shego: "So that is the wizard's staff."

Ron: "Yes. I beg you two too reconsider joining me. I don't want to hurt you."

Hego was sneaking in the shadows hearing every word. He knew he only had one chance to get that staff. Hego worked his way to the ceiling of the cave using his powers to quietly dug into the walls.

Ron: "Come on!Will it be so bad to become Gods?Why won't you two not listen to reason?"

Kim was about to say something when a blue, blur drop from the ceiling kicking Ron into a wall. Picking up the staff Hego steps to the side to keep both Team Possible and Ron in his sight.

Ron: "What is the smurf man doing here?" (Standing to his feet)

Kim: "I thought GJ locked you away?"

Hego: "They let me out on good behavior."

Ron: "listen smurf hand over that staff."

Hego: "No! I heard what you were saying this staff can turned people into gods."

Ron: "Okay! Let me put is another way. Hand over that staff or I break you're body in two."

Hego: "Sorry. If we fight it well not be a repeat of last time."

Ron: "Listen I 'm not in the mood to play with you hand over my staff."

Hego: "I said no! But this staff means a lot to you I take it."

Hego removed the King's Eye and Queen's Eye and threw the staff at Ron like a javelin. Ron step to the side and grabbed the staff by the headpiece.

Ron: "Listen Hego, hand over the eye's you have no idea what they can do."

Hego: "I don't have to know what they can do. Because I'm going to break them."

Ron: "Wait! That is the last thing you want to do. The eyes were made to hold the power in if you break them that power will be release."

Hego: "Well then if this keeps you from becoming a god. An bring you pain I'm all for it."(he said with a wicked grin)

Hego tighten has grip on the Eye's until a crack was formed on the eyes. Ron sprinted to Hego trying to stop him but it was to late, Hego crushed the eyes. Hego was then engulfed in a red and blue light.

Ron: "Craptastic. This day could not get any worse."

Shego: "Idiot! You never say that, it will always get worse."

Hego's body started to grow and they could hear his bones snap and aligned themselves he drop to his knees.

Ron: "Yup. Craptastic" (Walking over to Kim and Shego)

That's when Hego looked up at them, glaring at them his teeth with a wicked smile his eyes glowing a dark blue. The back of his suit ripped down the middle,exposing his growing dark blue skin underneath. His pants then split as his thighs and calves also grew in size, his shoes were torn to shreds as his body grew. As he bent his arms, his muscles tore through the sleeves of his shirt as they flexed. Hego stood up and let out a roar that cause that cave to shake. That's when the front of his shirt tore away and exposed all the swollen, and well defined muscles that were underneath the cloth. Kim, Shego and Ron look at Hego, who now stood at 9 feet tall skin a dark blue. He was glaring at Ron is face contorted in pure rage.

Ron: "Hey! Don't look at me like that, what happen to you was your fault not mine."

Hego roared and his body was engulfed in a blue energy. He then dashed faster then anyone of them could react and grabbed Ron and tossed him into the ceiling. Hego then explode off of the ground and drove his head into Ron chest, the force was so great they where pushed up from the cave and into the streets of Japan. Kim and Shego made there way out of the cave to see Ron hitting Hego in the head with the staff. Hego grabbed the staff and tossed it at a building,this sent people running and screaming. Ron ducked under Hego left hook and punched him in the ribs but he attack had no effect, Hego grabbed Ron and tossed him into a car. Hego picked up a parked car and was about to drive the car into Ron skull, but the car exploded, Hego turned around to see Kim and Shego hands both inflamed.

Shego: "Okay Hego it's time to stop this madness"

Kim: "Shego is right. You need to stop this before you get yourself hurt."

Hego: "What! Hurt by you two losers." (His voice was extremely deep almost demonic)

Shego: "Yes us! And a little back up."

Hego: "Back up?"

A blue flame crashed into the back of Hego's head. Hego turned around to see Ron's hands engulfed in a blue flame his eye's were sky blue and his face had a very pissed of look.

Ron: "Your strong. I can give you that. You could be stronger than me physically. But I'm about to show you a power lose for centuries."

Ron then focused the aura around his hands to cover his only body. His hair started to grow until his ponytail grew to the middle of his back. Kim and Shego watched as a blond tail wormed it's way around his waist.

Ron: "You should feel special,You're only the second person to see this form."

Hego: "Let's see what you got."


	10. The Ascension

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 10: The Ascension

Ron exploded from the car fist pulled back ready to strike, Hego threw a punch of is own. When the hits collided it sounded like thunder,the force causes windows to explode and alarms to go off. As Ron was about to land he twisted his body and delivered a bone crushing kick to his ribs. Ron was shocked to feel the ribs he just broke heal. After the kick Hego grabbed Ron's leg and slammed him into the ground this caused a crater to be formed. Hego pulled Ron out of the crater and delivered a straight punch to his head that sent Ron flying into the side of UPS truck. Ron was pushing himself up from UPS truck only to see Hego charging at him. Hego was about to punch him when the ground Hego exploded by a red and green energy blast. Ron then countered with a uppercut, elbow to the nose, and mule kick that made Hego step back Ron then build upped a monstrous fireball and slammed it into Hego's face. The force of the attack sent him into a clothing store. Kim and Shego ran up to Ron who was lending up against the ups truck.

Shego: "You okay?"

Ron: "Okay as I can be."

Kim: "So. He is stronger than you."

Ron: "Yep psychically anyway. First time this has happen. But there is something weird going on."

Shego: "What do you mean?"

Ron: "Did your brother have a healing factor?"

Shego: "No. All he had was tough skin why?"

Ron: "Because now he does."

Kim: "Serious! How?"

Ron: "No Clue but when I find out who did it there will be h-- duck!"

They ducked as a car bashed into the UPS truck. Hego jumped from the opposite side of the street and was trying to crush them,but failed as they jumped out of the way. Hego grabbed Shego by the leg and used her to hit Ron into a telephone pole that bent in like a boomerang, then toss her in to Kim. Hego turned and picked up the UPS truck and was about to tossed onto team possible but he was hit with a shoulder charge that caused the truck to fall. Kim and Shego got up to see Ron trading blows with Hego. Ron ducked under a left hook, then countered with 3 swift uppercuts to Hego's ribs, Ron then jumped and hit him with a knee to the face dropping him. Ron jumped up and used his knees to hold down Hego as he engulfed his hands in the blue flame and started to pummel Hego's face. The punches had so much force behind them they were driving Hego into the ground. Kim and Shego watched as Ron continued to bash in Hego's head, Ron knuckles were dripping with blood. Hego dodge one of Ron's punches and headbutted him twice causing Ron to loosen the hold on him. When his arms were free he grabbed Ron by his upper body and started to crush him as he got to his feet.

Hego: "Well. Well. Looks like the dog has some bite in him." (his face was already healed)

Hego tighten his grip on Ron causing him to release a ear splitting scream. Hego didn't have time to react as a red and green fist crashed into his face causing his eye to be burned, Hego tossed Ron into a parked car and grabbed his eyes and screamed in pain. Kim and Shego ran over to Ron who was holding his ribs on the floor.

Kim: "Ron!"

Shego: "Can you heal it?"

Ron: "Yes. Just give me one second. He cause one of my ribs to pierce my lung." (Breathing hard)

Kim: "You sure we can take this guy? He heals as fast as you do."

Ron: "I know. But you two sure did a number on him."( Getting to his feet)

Shego: "Thanks."

Kim: "So how are we going to beat Hego?"

Ron: "No clue. I'm just going to keep hitting him until he stays down."

Shego: "That is your plan?" (She said in a angry tone)

Kim: "That is a pretty weak plan."

Ron: "Hey it's all I got."

Hego let out a roar and charged at them. Ron charge up a fireball and let it fly the impact made Hego step back. Kim and Shego ran at him hands engulfed in energy. Using the power to enhances there attacks there started to rip and tear Hego flesh, only to have it healed seconds later. Ron saw the staff of the wizards laying on the ground he grabbed it and charged at Hego. Using Kim and Shego as a distraction Ron jumped in the air and ram the tip of the staff into Hego spine. Hego yelled in pain and slapped Ron away Ron recovered and landing on his feet. When Hego turned to Ron, Shego kick the staff further into his spine causing him to drop to a knee trying to take out the staff.

Ron: "Ha! How's that smurf!"

Hego: "You think this hurts?" (He said in a angry tone)

Ron: "If it didn't hurt than why are you on your knee?" (Laughing)

Ron was about to insult him again but Hego grabbed him by his head and repeatedly bashed his head into the ground. Kim ran up and kicked Hego's leg out from under him causing him to drop Ron. Ron flipped over Hego and pulled out the staff and started to stab Hego in the back repeatedly in the back, but was soon kicked in the chest causing him to fly back.

Kim: "Ron! Do you have any idea's how to end this fight? Because this plan sucks?"

Ron: "Nope I hav--(Looking at the staff) Wait I got it!"

Shego: "Wow you finally have an idea. Good for you." ( she had a smirk on her face)

Ron: " Why do you feel the need to do that?"

Shego: "It's fun."

Ron: "Whatever! Anyway. If the wizard was able to drain there powers away. I should be able to do it to."

Shego: "How"

Ron: "First I need a holder for the powers."

Kim: "A Holder?"

Ron: "A Holder is like a container to hold in all the mystic energy. The holder needs to be pure and untainted."

Shego: "Okay then what do you need?"

Ron: "Depends on you two."

Kim: "Us?"

Shego: "How can we help you?"

Ron: "Well." (scratching the back of his neck)

Kim: "What is it?" (She asked in a annoyed tone)

Ron: (Took a deep breath) "Are you two ..... Virgins"

All Ron saw was two red and green energy blast knock him off his feet. Laying on his back he continue to talk.

Ron: "The holders need to be untainted and pure. So can you answer the question before smurf boy starts trying to kill me again."

Kim and Shego: "Yes" (They said just above a whisper)

Ron: "You two are luck I have good ears. (Flipping to his feet) Okay I need a holder from each of you."

Kim: "What will you use as a holder."

Ron: "Okay each of you hand over a eye."

Shego: "A what!?"

Ron: "A eye! As in the thing you see with."

Kim: "We know what a eye is why do you want them?"

Ron: "To use as a a holder! What is the big deal it will grow right back, so come on hand it over. And stop being babies."

Kim and Shego: " Fine"

Kim and Shego each ripped out an eye handed it over to Ron. Ron then used his MMP to awaken the mystical energy in there eyes changing in them into a red and green jewels. Ron put the eye's into the headpiece then he took out the Jack's eye which looked like the queen's eye but a very light blue and put it into the gargoyle mouth. A beam shot out of the eye's and hitting Kim and Shego, they where then turned into pure energy and absorbed into the Staff.

Ron: "Okay this new." (Said in a shocked voice)

The staff started to shake and the wind picked and covering the area around Ron with a cloud of dust. A red and green aura engulfed his body. The jewel's exploded causing a blight flash. Hego was standing there ready to attack when the dust cleared. But what he saw shocked him. Kim and Shego were standing next to Ron. Kim was on the right, Shego on the left. There bodies where encased in there own glowing energy, it looked like there skin was made of pure energy. When Hego look at Ron the first thing he saw was the katana in his hand. His body had buffed up a bit, but the biggest change was his eyes, his once sky blue eyes were now red and green."

Hego: "So you changed a bit big deal you are still going to lose."

Ron nodded to Kim and Shego who stepped forward. Shego started to levitate off the ground and charged at Hego. Before he could react he was hit with two uppercuts to his chest that made his legs lift off the ground Shego then hit him into the air with a kick to his chin. As he was flying in the air he saw Kim fly right by him and punch him into the side of a building he crash through the buildings window. Hego looked up to see Kim and Shego hovering outside of the window hands stretched out. Before he could move the room he crashed in to was engulfed in a energy like flame. Hego tried to absorb the energy like fire that was in the room, but soon found out that this fire did not burn your body but your very soul. Hego tried to escape by jumping out of the window but soon found Kim and Shego were not letting him escape that easy. When Hego landed and tried to run but Kim appeared in front of him and slapped him to the ground. Shego then continue the torture of Hego's soul then Kim joined in. Hego screams cause the onlookers wince everytime he screamed as a blasted hit him.

Hego: "No more mercy please." (he said in a pleading voice)

Kim: (Booming God like voice) "Mercy is to good for you!" (Increasing her energy flame)

Shego: (Booming God like voice) "You don't deserve mercy! All you deserve is pain!" (Increasing her energy flame)

Hego: (Turning to Ron who was just standing there in the same spot) " Help. Me. Please"(Voice was pleading even more)

Ron: "You started this fight Hego. Now you must pay the price. And it is a big bill."

Ron snapped his fingers Kim and Shego stop there attacks and use there new power of psychokinesis to hold Hego in place. Ron walked up to Hego and put the katana to his throat.

Hego: "What can you do to me? You cannot kill me!"

Ron: "Hego. You will be the first one to experience the power of this weapon. I think I will call it the Lotus Blade."

Hego: "What a can a sword do to me, my skin is stronger than diamond. That sword will break."

Ron eye's glowed red and green the Lotus Blade, blade turn blood red and a green glow came around it. Ron then slashed behind him causing a dimensional tear. Ron stepped to the side to let Hego see the dimension. An what Hego saw scared him to the bone. The tear showed a dark world where all of the eye's where on him looking at him judging him. He saw what looked like demons flying around. He heard screams of mercy only to be answered with a cold laugh.

Ron: "This is the Abyss. It's a prison for demons and people like you. It is a place of extremely, and unforgiving climates, with layers consisting of fierce deserts,volcanic activity,boiling lava, and molten rock. But the best part about it, is the bottomless oceans filled with leviathans, this is were I'll be putting you. You will be tortured for an eternity. Hope you have fun.

Hego: "You cannot do this you are the good guy's. This has to be against the rules are something." ( he was shouting in a panic)

Ron: "You're right, it is against the rules. But I'm above the law I'm the chosen one, meaning I do what is best for the world. You're a threat to all living things and now it's time to pay the price. Take him!"

Thousands of shadow like hands shot out of the of the tear and pulled Hego kicking and screaming. Hego slammed his hand into the ground trying to hold on but the pulling was to strong even for him. Hego was pulled in and the tear was healed. Ron turn around to see Kim and Shego collapsing to the ground exhausted. Ron turned the lotus blade into a jet black chain and put it around his neck. He picked up Shego and Kim one on each shoulder and teleported in a blue flash leaving a stun crowd of onlookers.

(Global Justice)

Dr. Director was setting at her desks going over files when she heard a knock on her door.

Dr. Director: "Enter" (In walks Will Du he salutes)

Dr. Director: " At ease." (Will Du relaxes and takes a sit)

Will Du: "Sir! I regret to inform you that Hego was defeated."

Dr. Director: " I know" (Will had a shock look on his face)

Will Du: "How? We only just got this information."

Dr. Director: "Easy I felt his spirit leave this plane. Is that all."

Will Du: "Permission to speak freely"

Dr. Director: "Granted."

Will Du: "Why are you not angry that Hego failed?"

Dr. Director: "Because I knew he would fail. Ron cannot be killed so easy. As for team possible they have just ascended into the god ranks."

Will Du: "You say that like it's no big deal!"

Dr. Director: "Because it is not. Gods can be killed by another god."

Will Du: "Another God?"

Dr. Director: " Agent Du, what do you know about the Chinese Zodiac."

Will Du: "That there are 12 animals that is about it."

Dr. Director: "Would you believe me if I told you that for each animal there is a power hidden on earth?"

Will Du: "No I would not."

Dr. Director: "I thought so. Agent Du You would be wrong. Most of them were stolen by Ron.

Will Du: "Ron?"

Dr. Director: "Did you think that all the items he stole were for personal profit. Most of them were, but somewhere Zodiac items."

Will Du: "Then which ones are left?"

Dr. Director: " The Tiger,Snake,and Horse,. The dragon and dog are already in my possession."

Will Du: "It is? Were? There are no files of them?"

Dr. Director stood up and walked in front of Will and removed her eye patch and opened her eye to reveal a crimson red eye with a black slit going down the middle. When Will looked into it was like looking into darkness it self.

Dr. Director: "This is the dragon's eye. It's strong but it is not enough to take down Ron. I need more power and you are going to help me right?"

Will Du: "Yes" (his voice was like that of a puppet )

Dr. Director: "Good. Now stand up."

Will Du stood up. Dr. Director pulled out a old leather dog collar and put it on Will Du's neck. His eye's changed from black to a clear gray and his hair grew longer until it was as long as Shego's hair. His mandibular canine teeth grew sharper until they looked like fangs. The last thing that changed was he grew a tail that looked like a german shepherd tail the color was a light brown.

Dr. Director: "I always wanted a pet." (She said with a smirk)

Will Du: "I live to serve master. I'm your loyal dog." (His voice was puppet like)

(Mountains in Japan)

Shego woke up to a ceiling and a bed that was not her own. Sitting up and looked around the room she saw swords, daggers, and spears. She looked over when she heard a light snoring. In the bed next to her was Kim still in her battle suit. She tried to stand but it was hard, her legs felt like jelly and her body was drain.

Shego: "Kim wake up." (Shaking her)

Kim: "Five more minutes."(hitting the hand away)

Shego: " Kim! Jim and Tim are about to launch pandroo into space!"

That worked like a charm Kim jumped out of bed only to fall on her butt when her feet touch the ground. Looking around she saw Shego laughing and holding her sides.

Kim: "That was not funny."

Shego: "It was very funny."

Kim: "Where are we? And why am I so weak?"

Shego: "No clue? Last thing I remembered was a green beam hitting me. And you?"

Kim: "Same, but it was a red beam."

Kim and Shego both got to there feet. Shego went to the window.

Shego: "By the looks of it I say we are still in Japan."

Just then the door open to show a girl with short black hair and black eyes, she was shape almost like Kim.

???: " It's good to see you two up. There is a shower through that door. (Pointing to a door by Kim) After you shower you can change into this cloths.(pulled out two white ninja gi minus the mask).

The girl sat the cloths on Shego's bed and went to walk out of the door.

Shego: "Wait! Who are you?"

???: "Sorry about that. My name is Yori it good to meet you both." (Yori then exited the room and close the door)

Kim and Shego: "Yori!"


	11. Dog vs Monkey

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 11: Dog vs Monkey

(Secret underground base -Morning)

Dr. Director and Will walked down a tunnel to a secret hanger. That was hidden underground.

Dr. Director: "Do you remember the plan?"

Will: "Lead your army to Yamanouchi and test there new strength. "

Dr. Director: "Good. Make sure you don't let your guard down around Kim and Shego."

Will: "With my new power I'm more than a match for them."

Dr. Director: "True. But watch out for Ron. His is now Omnipotent ."

Will: "Yes. I understand."

Opening the door to the hanger there are five hovercraft dropships each had 500 synthodrones waiting for there oders.

Dr. Director: " Drakken may be an idiot at world domination. But he does make a good drone. Have they been upgrade to my orders."

Will: "Yes. They all have Hego's strength, and regeneration nanomachine's."

Dr. Director: " And how is my special project?"

Will: "She is coming a long very nice. With Drakken and Dementor under your control she will be up in three to four days."

Dr. Director: "Good. Get a move on Will. I want a full report of there strength."

Dr. Director Shouted to the Synthodrones to load up and move out. She watch with a smile on her face as the dropships took off into the sky.

(Mountains in Japan)

After Kim and Shego washed up and changed cloths. They walked out the door to see Yori meditating. Hearing the door open Yori stood up and bowed to them and motioned for them to follow her.

Kim: "So. Yori where are we?"

Yori: " Yamanouchi" 'She said in a cold voice'

Shego: "Okay what did we do?"

Yori stopped and sighing as she turned to them.

Yori: "Please forgive my rudeness. It is not you who I'm mad at."

Kim: "Who then?"

Yori: "Ron." 'She with a lot of malice'

Shego: "What did he do?"

Yori just turn and started to walk on.

Kim: "So Ron bought us here."

Yori: "Yes." 'She said in a calm voice'

Shego: "Where are we going?"

Yori: "Ron said when you two woke up to take you to him."

Kim: "Why?"

Yori: "No clue."

Shego: "Wait! What time is it we have school and I know are parents are worried."

Yori: "Ron said he told Wade. And don't worried he took of it all. Your parent and school know were you are and why you are here."

Kim: "Why are we here?"

Yori: "That is something I cannot answer."

They stopped at a huge door with a emblem of a monkey on it. Yori pushed it open Kim and Shego where blinded by the sudden light. After blinking a few times they saw Ron meditating with ten boulders hovering around him. They then saw people dressed in the same outfit as them training. Yori then lead them over to where Ron was meditating. Standing in front of him Kim and Shego saw his blond tail hovering behind him is hair had grew to it was as long Shego's now and he had it in a long ponytail. He was wearing a black ninja gi like Yori's with a jet black chin around his neck.

Yori: "Ron."

Ron focused his energy and set the boulders down slowly without making a sound. Ron stood and open his eye's. Kim and Shego where shocked to see that Ron eye's had changed one eye was red the other was green.

Shego: "Ron what happen to you?"

Ron: "The same thing that has happen to you two. We have ascended"

Kim: "What does that mean?"

Ron: "You two don't remember what happen?"

Kim: "We remember a beam hitting us then nothing."

Ron: "Hmm. Okay this gives me a chance to test out a new power."

Ron focused his MMP until his hands were glowing blue.

Ron: "Memory recall."

There was a blight flash of blue in seconds Kim and Shego remembered everything that had happen. Before Ron could say a thing Shego lunged at him. Ron just stood there before she could touch him she found herself on the ground with a katana pointed at her throat. She looked to her left to see it was Yori who had the katana at her throat with a serious face that sent shiver down her spine.

Shego: "You bastard you killed my brother."

Ron: "So."

Kim: "Do you even care?" (Said said in a very angry tone)

Ron: "Not really. I did my job."

Shego: "Job? I know Hego was evil and a jerk, but he was still my family."

Ron: "Get over it!We have bigger thing to worry about."

Shego tried to pull herself up to attack but Yori pushed the katana harder to her throat. Shego look at Yori and knew she had no problem killing her.

Shego: "Why are you protecting him?In the Hallway it sounded like you hated him."

Yori: "Your wrong I don't hate Ron. I'm mad about what he did. But even if I'm mad at him I will aways protect him."

Ron: (putting his hand on her shoulder and gently pulling her back)"It's okay Yori. Shego you must understand we serve a higher purpose. Hego had to be banished he was a threat to everything that breathed it had to be done. You can try to kill me, you can hate me for all eternity, but I will stand by what I did."

Shego: "Fine. Whatever. But know this I will pay you back for this." (getting to her feet)

Ron: "You can try. Ok now that this out of the way. I know two are wondering what is happening to you."

Shego and Kim nodded there head yes.

Ron: "Ok then. You two are now vessels of my power."

Kim: "What the heck does that mean?"

Ron: "You two are now able to tap into my powers now. They will not be as strong as mine. We are now bonded through my power. If we where to open are minds to each other we could feel what the other one was feeling."

Shego: "Can you explain why we are so drained?"

Ron: "This was your first time invoking my power. It was a to much for your bodies to control. You two will need training in controlling it and learn how to tap into more of my power."

Kim: "We want grow tails will we?"

Ron: "No. That form that you saw yourselves in is all that will happen to your bodies."

Shego: "So. If I trained hard enough I will be able to beat you into the ground?"

Ron: "HAHAHAHAHA! That will never happen reason being my powers will always be stronger that yours. You two just leech your powers for me."

Kim: "Can this be reversed?"

Ron: "Why? With the right training you two could pass for gods."

Shego: "Listen Ron! Some of us just want a normal life."

Ron: "Whatever. And no" (his voice was sad)

Kim: "So. Yori why are you mad at Ron?"

Ron: "Yes why are you mad at me?"

Yori: "You don't remember what forgot to do?"

Ron: "My workbench will always remember what you did."

Yori: "Forget the workbench you broke you promise. All that stealing and you forgot what I told you?"

Shego: "Looks like your friend doesn't like the fact you have became a thief." (She had a sly smirk on her face)

Yori: "Thief! I can care less about that. You promised me you would bring me a souvenir from your trip overseas. I read the new you were in China,Thailand,England,Russia, and Paris and you forgot."

Ron: "Oh come on! I almost dead yesterday and you're mad over a souvenir!"

Yori: "Please if that blue guy had killed you I would have broken all connect with you."

Ron: "That is harsh Yori. You have been my best friend for 11 years, you would break all connect with me for losing a fight?

Yori: "Yep"

Ron: "Ow. That hurts."

Yori: "Sensei and I trained you. You better not lose to anyone." (jabbing her finger in his chest)

Ron: "Where is Sensei anyway? I looked all over for him."

Yori: " He had some business to take care of Thailand."

Ron: "To bad."

Kim: "So you trained Ron."

Shego: "You sure missed a spot with that ego of his."

Yori: "Ego?"

Shego: "Ego. You know the fact that he thinks he is better then everyone else."

Yori: "That is just one of his many flaws you know about. The peeping, temper, womanizing, and his problem with being the center of attention."

Ron: "Hey! Standing right here."

Yori: "I know."

Ron: "Great been here one day and you are already on my case."

Ron started to walk off

Kim: "So Yori."

Yori: "Yes?"

Kim: "Are you and Ron..."

Yori: "Me and Ron what?"

Shego: "She wants to know if you and Ron are together."

Yori: "Oh! No nothing like that."

Ron: "Are you ladies done with your girl talk?" (he said in a mocking tone)

Shego: "You're one to talk."

Ron: "What does that mean?"

Shego: "You're hair it's as long as mine. You trying to be like me?" (She said in a mocking tone)

Ron: "I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

Shego: "You're a sick person you know that right. You need to come back to reality."

Ron: "Any connection between your reality and mine is purely coincidental."

Kim: "Has he always been like this?"

Yori: "Yes. Sadly because of his mouth he has made many enemies."

Kim and Yori watched as Ron and Shego started to arguing louder and louder. Drawing the attention of the other students.

Kim: "This is getting bad."

Yori: " Ron!"

Ron stopped arguing with and turned to see a very pissed off Yori. His experience told him to run for it but he ego made him stay.

Ron: "What"

Yori: "You have work to do remember?"

Ron: "Work?"

Yori walk up and grabbed him by his ninja gi amd started to shake him.

Yori: "Remember you have to teach Kim and Shego how to use there power."

Ron: "If they want to. If not I will not force them."

Kim: "I want to learn how to control this."

Shego: "Sure. Whatever. Let's get this over with."

They started to walk to a dojo in back. Ron and Yori where talking, as Kim and Shego followed behind them.

Kim: "What do you make of Yori?"

Shego: "She is strong I give her that."

Kim: "It's weird. She is the only person I have seen talk to Ron like that."

Shego: "True. Maybe that fact that they understand each other."

Kim: "I think it's something else."

Shego: "A crush?"

Kim: "Maybe."

Ron: We're here."

They entered the dojo to see ten people in there training. Ron clapped his hands to get there attention. The students all turned him and bowed.

Ron: "You guys need to clear out I need this place."

Yori: "You could have asked nicer than that."

Ron: "Blah. Blah. Blah. To little to late." (Yori hit him in the back of the head)

Students: "Yes Sensei."

The students disappeared with Kim and Shego looking at Ron shocked.

Kim: "You're a teacher?" (In a shocked tone)

Ron: "Yes when Sensei is gone I'm in charge, when I'm gone which is all the time Yori is in charge."

Yori: "Yes he left a few weeks ago."

Ron: "That was a bad day."

Shego: "Why?"

Ron: "Yori destroyed my workbench because of a thought I had."

Yori: "That was no thought I know you. You would have made it."

Shego: "Made what?"

Yori: "Ron had the bright idea to make a camera to spy on the girls in the sauna."

Ron: "It was a idea I would not make it. That would wrong."

Yori: "Right."

Ron: "Can we just drop this. And get to your training before something happens."

Just then a ninja in a black ninja gi drop for the ceiling.

Ninja: "Sensei. There are 5 hovercrafts heading this way."

Ron: "I so asked for this." (hitting his forehead)

Yori: "Think it's an attack?"

Ron: "Could be. With Sensei gone they would try something like this."

Ninja: "What should we do?"

Ron: "Send the students away for safety. Me,Yori and Team possible will take care of this."

Ninja: "Are you sure?" (he had a worried tone)

Ron: "Yes. No one will die on my watch. I have no idea who this is but I will not take any chances."

Ninja: "Yes Sensei."

Ron took in a deep breath.

Ron: "Well you two better suit up.(pointing to Kim and Shego)"

Kim and Shego nodded and headed back to there room.

Yori: "To bad you don't have the chance to train them."

Ron: "Yori I have a bad feeling about this fight."

Yori: "What!" (She was shocked)

Ron: "Yori I know you hate to use the suit I made for you but please go put it on."

Yori: "I told you I don't need you're suit."

Ron: "Yori this a order!"

Yori: "Fine!"

Yori stormed off. Ron made his way to the courtyard so see Kim and Shego in there battle suits talking.

Kim: "Where is Yori?"

Yori: "Right here."

Kim and Shego turned around to see Yori in a battle suit like Ron used to wear when he was Omega but without the helmet. The color was pure black with two katana's on her black.

Shego: "Wow nice suit."

Ron: "She hates it."

Kim: "Why?"

Yori: "Because I don't need it."

Shego: "So Ron is this suit is like yours?"

Ron: "No. Mine was made to hold back my power, and to hide my identity. Yori suit was made from some technology I stole around the world. One was this centurion project, and other was a project know as the Valkyrie 1000."

Shego: "That was you? You stole Wade's project."

Ron: " Your point is. I had to upgrade the Valkyrie 1000 because of some stupid glitch that causes you to move a hyper speed if you use it to much."

Kim: "You fixed that problem?"

Ron: "Yes."

Kim: "Why do you hate the suit Yori?"

Yori: "I feel like it's cheating."

Ron: "That again. I keep telling you that if your opponent is not prepared that is there fault not yours."

Yori: "That is a lie and you know it. So if that is case why are you not in you're battle suit?"

Ron: "I'm going to make a new one. My ninja gi will do just find. Hmm Show time."

They looked up to see 5 hovercrafts coming in for a landing.

Ron: "Think there friendly?"

The doors to the hovercrafts open up. They saw thousands of glowing green eyes looking at them.

Shego: "Synthodrones!"

Kim: "Drakken is behind this. How did he find this place?"

???: "Yes he is behind this little invasion."

They looked around and found the mystery voice on top of a hovercraft. There was a man as tall as Ron with a dog collar around his neck. His brown hair down to his waist, he wore blue Kevlar body armor with two M249 Saws in each hand and a black pouch on his back. His most notable trait was his German shepherd like tail and gray eyes.

Ron: "You are?"

???: "You can call me Dog."

Ron: "Dog. Like,bow wow. HAHAHAHAHA that sucks for you."

Dog: "Are you always this rude." (he said with anger in his voice)

Ron: "I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant."

Kim: "He never stops does he?"

Yori: "No. he never does."

Dog: "Synthodrones attack!"

Synthodrones filled the courtyard. Ron took off his chain and turned it into the lotus blade. Yori drew both of her katana's. Kim and Shego fired up there hands and was about to charge at the drones, when a blond and black blur flew by. They watched as Yori and Ron ran into the army of drones and all they saw was green goo fly in the air. It was like a massacre synthodrones body parts were on the ground and Yori and Ron had syntho goo all over there cloths. But there were not stopping Yori's katana were moving faster then they could see the Valkyrie 1000 was running in overdrive. Ron with his new weapon was not joke he had one hand on fire and use the other to dismember the drones and burn them to ash. Kim and Shego saw that some of the synthodrones were regenerating. And jumped back into the fight melting the synthodrones that where still moving. And blasting the ones trying to sneak up on Yori and Ron.

Dog: "You two are very good. Ron why don't you come up here and play." 'He said from up top a hovercraft'

Ron: "Yori you got this."

Yori: "Do you need to ask?" 'She said as she dismembered a drone and kick the body parts away'

Ron jumped up on one of the drones and was jump from drone to drone. He used one as a springboard and jumped on to the hovercraft. When Ron landed Dog dashed at him firing both M249 at him. Ron jumped to the side and was able to dodge some of the shots but not all, some hit him in is left leg and lung. Ron charge right at Dog blocked the shoots aimed at his head. Dog was able to dodge a slash from Ron and put the M249 on his back and pulled out a Sig P220 45 ACP Sport with his right hand and pulled out a US M9 Bayonet from his thigh with his left. Ron jumped back when Dog tried to cut him.

Ron: "Wow. You can change weapons fasts."

Dog: "Why are you holding back? This fight could have been over if you used you're new strength."

Ron: "Ok. But I will only use the strength of my sword. Like I said you are insignificant."

Dog charged at Ron emptying his gun into Ron. But the shots were only block by the lotus blade. Dog put the gun in his side holster and there weapons clashed. Ron jumped back and transformed the lotus blade into a katar. Ron threw a straight jab with the katar in his right hand. Dog used his bayonet to block the attack only to get hit with a uppercut to the ribs. Dog was stun but threw a front kick that hit Ron in the chest, but it was a trick because when the kicked hit. Ron grabbed Dog's foot and slashed his shin with the katar, Ron then pulled Dog in and slammed his left elbow into Dog's chest. As Dog was pushed back by the force he threw the bayonet at Ron's throat and pull out a incendiary grenade and threw it at Ron. The blast was immediate, Dog was surprise he didn't hear Ron scream. When the smoke and fire dead down he saw why there was a Ron protected by a metal hoplon with a green monkey emblem.

Ron: "Access denied."

Dog: "You should worry about your friends."

Ron: "You think those syntho things can beat them you are sadly mistaken." (pointing off the hovercraft )

Dog looked off he saw Ron meant, Team possible where doing good every time they shot a energy blast two to three synthodrones where destroyed. Even with there new regenerating ability and enhance strength there where getting picked apart. But the one in black was most shocking her attacks waste little to no energy and she very skilled with a blade more so than Ron.

Ron: "You see Dog. They can take care of themselves they don't need my help."

Dog reloaded his Sig p220 and charged at Ron. Ron changed the hoplon into a urumi and flick of his wrist sent four blades Dog's way. Dog had no idea what that weapon was so he jumped out the way out to get hit out of the air. When Dog landed he fired off 3 shots at Ron, he jumped and changed the urumi into a meteor hammer and with a wide arc Ron bought the weight down. Dog was able to roll away but the force he felt when the weight hit the ground shocked him, if that had hit it would have been very bad. Dog got to one knee and started to fire at Ron, changing the meteor hammer back into the lotus blade he was able to block the shots. When Ron foot touch the ground he pushed himself forward with his blade dragging behind him.

???: "You're out of time fall back." 'This was heard through a ear piece in Dog's ear.'

Dog holstered his gun and tossed a smoke and a stun grenade on the ground. Then Ron heard the hovercraft's start up and start to move jumping off. He saw the 5 hovercraft's disappear into the clouds. Ron looked back to see Yori, Kim and Shego finishing the last of the synthodrones off.

Ron: "Okay what just happen?"

Kim: "No clue what did they want?"

Shego: "We better get cleaned up. This syntho goo is nasty." (about to walking off)

Yori: "Ron? What is wrong?"

Ron: "This synthodrones they had Hego's strength and they could regenerate. Something is happening. I will find out who attack my home and I will break them. KP, Shego We leave tonight so get clean and pack up."

Yori: "You are going already? You just got here."

Ron: "I have to."

A few hours later after saying good bye Kim and Shego along with Ron where on a plane back to Middleton.

(Yamanouchi -Night)

Yori was meditating in the dojo when the doors open. Turning around she saw Sensei. After a brief talk about his trip and the attack. Sensei could sense something was wrong.

Sensei: "What is troubling you Yori."

Yori: "I'm worried Sensei. Ron is in deep trouble I know it. But he will not ask me for help."

Sensei: "Yori. Have you heard of the exchange program?"

Yori: "The what?"

Sensei: " It's a program in which a student, is chosen to to live in a foreign country. A school in Middleton has ask to try this program with us."

Yori: "Middleton that is were... Thank you! Sensei I will pack right a way." 'Yori ran through the dojo doors.'

Sensei: "Ron I feel sorry for what I have sent your way."


	12. Mrs Stoppable

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 12: Mrs. Stoppable

(Middleton-Ron House-Friday)

Ron was laying in bed half sleep,half awake. He was talk to Rufus about the attack on Yamanouchi and how things went down that day.

Ron: "So Rufus, do you think the Drakken guy was behind that attack?"

Rufus: "Highly improbable. I ran some checks and there is no way he could have know about Yamanouchi. Plus the synthodrones had regeneration nanomachines, and Hego's strength. He may be a genius but that takes time and planning."

Ron: "An then there was Dog. He had a zodiac item. This is going to get very bad. I need to talk to Sensei."

Rufus: "That would be bests."

He then closes his eyes and focused his mind on Sensei and in an instant his astral form was in Japan.

Ron: "Sensei."

Sensei: "Ron."

Ron: "Sensei it's good to see that you are well. I'm sorry I could not stay and talk."

Sensei: "Ron I understand. I sense much confuse in you."

Ron: "I don't know what to do. Things just keep getting worse."

Sensei: "You're doing well Ron. You made the right chose in sending the students away."

Ron: "I know. But there is a force moving in the shadows and there getting stronger. Then there was that zodiac warrior."

Sensei: "What? There was zodiac warrior?"

Ron: "He calls himself Dog. But it was weird. He was not as strong as he should've been."

Sensei: "Was he holding back?"

Ron: "I don't know. But there are 4 more zodiac item. I've got to find them before they fall into the wrong hands."

Sensei: "What items are you missing?"

Ron: "The dragon's eye, The tiger claw, The snake cloak, and The horse whip."

Sensei: " This is than I thought. The dragon's eye is the one you have to find first. The eye like your Mystical Monkey Power comes from the wizard sealing away his original power after gathering the eyes. It is far to dangerous to be left in human hands,it can also destroy the users mind."

Ron: "I know. This is going to get worse better it gets better."

Sensei: "Why not ask Yori for help? She is more than welling to help you."

Ron: "NO! I cannot ask her for help. If something was to happen to her. I ..."

Sensei: "I know Ron. But as you know Yori is stronger than she looks."

Ron: "I know but she cannot heal like I can and these enemies have no remorse. They would kill her and not care."

Sensei: "Ron I'm sorry."

Ron: "For what?"

Sensei: "You will know in time. But now you have to get to school."

After a quick shower and a drive he made it to school to see Shego and Kim at his locker.

Kim: "Hey Ron."

Shego: "Hi"

Ron: "Hello."

Shego: "Hey your eye's there back to normal."

Ron: "No there not I have on contacts, and my tail is around my waists under my boxers."

Shego: "Oh."

Kim: "So Ron. My mom still wants to run a check on you."

Ron: "Why? Is this about the psychosis thing?"

Shego: "Yes it is."

Ron: "Listen we have bigger things to worry about then my mind."

Shego: "Oh. Do tell." (she said sarcastically)

Ron: "Listen. You two need to be trained in your ascended forms. So this weekend you two will be training with me."

Kim: "What! We had plans this weekend to see a concert in Go city."

Ron: "To bad for you. There is a force at work here and I want you're help"

Shego: "I don't care what you want. We are going to that concert."

Ron: "Must you challenge me at every turn?"

Shego: "Yes. Yes I do."

Ron: "Fine. Do want ever you want."

Kim and Shego just watched as Ron walked into class. Only to be stopped by Barkin.

Barkin: "Stoppable."

Ron: "Barkin."

Barkin: "So Stoppable do you have your extra homework."

Shego and Kim walked in at this time to hear, extra homework.

Shego: "Extra Homework?"

Kim: "You had extra homework?"

Barkin: "He didn't tell you about it? We had deal that if he did a essay for me I would not drop him a letter grade for running off to Japan to watch you to fight on that mission.

Kim and Shego: "What!?"

Ron: "Shego, KP it's fine. Barkin a deal is a deal right?"

Ron open his backpack and pulled out a phone book sized stack of papers. Handing it to Barkin.

Ron: "Here it is the 10,000 word essay on the World War one that I promised."

Barkin: "Good and you're right a deal is a deal. Now take your seats."

Ron, Kim, and Shego took there seats. 30 Minutes into the class there was a knock at the door. When Barkin open the door, a note was handed to him and his eyes went wide.

Barkin: "Well class it seem that there is a new student added to the roster. (Turning back to the door) "Are you sure this is the right name? (The person outside the door nodded.) Well let's give a big mad dog welcome to Yori Stoppable"

Ron: "WHAT!?"

Everyone in the class turned to Ron. Kim and Shego just looked each. Yori walked in the class wearing a black crop top with a picture of a devil and a pair of black hip huggers jeans. The guys in the class want to kill him, the girls in the class want to now how he swung that. Slamming his hands on his desk .

Ron: "Yori! What are you doing here!?"

Yori: (putting on her best innocent face) "What do you mean Ron-dono? I cannot come see my husband?"

Ron: "Liar! And what is with the dono honorific? You know we are far pass that."

Yori: "How can you be so cruel?" (Fake sobbing)

Bonnie: "Ron! How can you be so cruel to your own wife?" (voice of pure anger)

Tara: "Yeah! That is just wrong!"(voice of pure anger)

People in the school were yelling at him calling him cruel and emotionless.

Ron: "I just cannot win today!" (his voice was defeated)

Barkin: "Mrs. Stoppable can you take a seat."

Yori: "If it's okay with you I would like to next to my husband."

Barkin: "Fine. Take the seat next to him."

Walking to back of the class and seating down next to Ron.

Ron: "You will pay for this I promise you."

Yori: "Whatever you say dear." (She had a innocent smile on her face)

The school was a buzz about Ron's wife. And when lunch time come around it was dead quiet in the cafeteria. They were waiting for Ron and Yori to come in. When they came in Ron had a pissed off look on his face that scared half the students in the cafeteria, but Yori was different her face had a smile on her face that would make the sun jealous. Ron took his seat right in his same seat next to Kim and Shego quickly followed by Yori.

Yori: "So Ron-dono are you not hungry?"

Ron: "You're trying my patience."

Yori: "Am I?"

Ron: "Do you know because of you there are people who want me hurt badly?"

Yori: "Like someone can beat you."

Ron: "Yori. Listen I'm trying to keep a low profile."

Yori: "What!" (she said in a shocked tone) You low profile?" (she was laughing loud)

The people in the cafeteria turned when she started to laugh.

Yori: "Your ego keeps you from keeping a low profile."

Ron: "I know how to keep a low profile!"

Yori: "That is a lie. Your ego is way to big for a low profile."

Ron: "What about you?"

Yori: "What about me!?" (She said in a angry tone)

Ron: "That right there! That temper of yours!"

Yori jumped up and grabbed him by his shirt.

Yori: "I don't have a temper!"(voice of pure anger)

Ron: "Liar! Liar! What kind of girl attacks a guy just for having a idea!"

Yori: "Oh! So that is what these is about. Your workbench. You had it coming!"(voice of pure anger)

Kim and Shego along with the entire school could only watch as Yori and Ron got in to a huge shouting match. Then something happen that no one have could predicted.

Brick: "So Stoppable, looks like your wife could use a real man in her life and not some wimp of a loser." Brick said as his posse laughed then stop when they saw the look on Ron and Yori's face. They look like a couple of rabid pitbulls, they stepped forward and Brick and his posse of football linemen backed up. In a blink of a eye Yori and Ron jumped at them and the cafeteria was turned into a war zone. Kim and Shego watched as Ron and Yori broke and smashed the entire Middleton football team.

Kim: "Remind me never to get in the middle of a argument between them."

Shego: "Ditto."

Just then the cafeteria doors burst open to show Barkin. When we looked around and saw the football players screaming about there legs, arms, and looking around he saw a football in the ceiling. He looked over to see both Ron and Yori punching the crap out of any football player who was still standing.

Barkin: "Both Stoppable's my office now!"

The whole school was in shock Ron and Yori had destroyed the Middleton mad dogs football team and got detention when Kim asked how long. All Ron said was that Barkin put a sideways eight on the detention slip. As Shego walked through the hallways after school hearing rumors about how Ron and Yori could take her and Kim in a fight. Shego found Kim and in the gym and she could tell she was not happy.

Shego: "So I take it you heard the rumors."

Kim: "Yes." (she had a angry tone)

Shego: "So. Why are you mad. I mean we lost to Ron twice al (she was cut off)

Kim: "No! He did not beat us. He cheated."

Shego: "Cheated? That is the word you want to use."

Kim: "Okay but Ron is a different story. But Yori we could take Yori."

???: "Really?"

Kim and Shego turn to see Ron and Yori standing at the entrance to the gym.

Yori: "So you think you can beat me?"

Kim: "Yes."

Ron: "How about you two fight right now."

Kim: "Sorry. We have cheer practice."

Ron: "Oh. So you're scared."

Kim: "What!"

Ron: "I understand. You two cannot beat me there is no way you can take Yori."

Shego: "What does that mean? You have powers she doesn't."

Ron: "Powers or not Yori does not need them. She trained me and she can destroy you."

Shego: "Why are you so defensives about Yori skill?"

Ron: "Easy she is my best friend and my very first teacher and when you insult her you insult me."

Kim: "What about in the cafeteria?You insulted her and she insulted you."

Yori: "Me and Ron have a understanding. But when someone insults one of us in the others presence we get a little angry."

Shego: "A little! You broke Bricks legs and he broke Big Mike's arms."

Ron: "Your point?"

Yori: "He is right. What is your point?"

Kim: "Wow you two are something else."

Ron: "Yori you up for a little sparring match against Kim?"

Kim: "Wait!"

Yori: "Very."

Before Kim could say anything Yori charged at Kim and smashed here elbow into Kim stomach. Kim stepped back stun then threw a punch only to have it stopped. Yori twisted Kim arm only to have Kim to use the momentum and smashed a axe kick to her shoulder. When Yori dropped to her knee because of the force of the blow, Kim went in for a front kick Yori jumped over the attack landed on Kim shoulders. Yori jumped off Kim shoulder and hit her with a high reverse round house that sent her crashing into the bleachers. Yori then jumped over to the bleachers and pinned Kim's arms behind her and grabbed her by the throat.

Shego: "Kim!"

Shego started to run over to Kim, only to have Ron step in front of her.

Shego: "Get out of my way Ron!"

Ron: "No this is there fight. If the only way to teach you two is through pain then so be it. I will break every bone in your body."

Shego: "What the heck are you talking about!?" (Shouting at him in rage)

Ron: "A war is coming Shego. I need you two to stop it."

Shego: "Why would I help you? After what you did to my brother!"

Ron: "Fine you want to deal let's deal. If you can beat me in a fight I will free your brother. But when you lose you have to begin your training immediately."

Shego: "Fine but call off Yori."

Ron: "Yori! The fight is over." (Yori let Kim up)

Kim: "Shego! Are you crazy!"

Shego: "Listen it doesn't matter. If I beat him my brother goes free, if I lose I can get stronger and come at him again.

Ron: "That the way to look at it."

Shego: "Shut up!"

Shego engulfed her hands and charged at Ron at the moment he side stepped out of the way and slapped her back causing her to hit the ground. Kim watched as every attack the Shego threw was block or dodged it was like a amateur fighting a master.

Shego: "You were never this good."

Ron: "I told you I have ascended. Doing this hurts me."

Shego: "Yeah Right!" (Ron dodged her attack)

Ron: "It does in the days that I have gotten to know you two. You are friends and I only wants what is best for you."

Shego: "If you wanted what was best for me wouldn't have sent my brother to the abyss."

Shego Charged at Ron but this the attack hit Ron dead in the face. Ron stepped back and Shego pressed forward with punches and kicks that would kill a normal person but Ron never moved or scream. When Shego went in for a right hook Ron dodged the and bought a palm thrust to her face then stop short of hitting her.

Ron: "Shego that attack would have floored you even you know that."

Shego: "Fine. Okay. You win I will start training tomorrow."

Kim: "I will to."

Ron: "Great. Glad that is over. I though I was going to have to hurt you." (he rubbed the back of his head and laughed out loud)

Yori: "So what do we do now?"

Ron: "Will. You need to get home and unpack."

Kim: "Home? Where does she live?"

Ron: "With me."

Shego: "What!"

Yori: "Why are you yelling? Is there a problem with me living with Ron?"

Kim: "Yes! I mean. A boy and girl under the same roof rumors will start."

Shego: "Yes rumor. It may ruin your reputation."

Yori: "Oh! I see you think Ron will try some when I'm sleep?"

Kim and Shego: "Yes."

Shego: " I think his that kind of guy. To try something like that."

Kim: "So do I."

Ron: "Hey standing right here you know!"

Kim and Shego: "We know."

Ron: "Yori you are a bad influence on them. They are starting to talk like you now."

Yori: "Good they may be able to keep you keep you in line. An if the three of us work together, we can break that ego of his."

Ron: "HA! Not likely. I'm Ron Stoppable the strongest being on the planet." (he give very cocky laugh)

Shego: "So where are we meeting for the training."

Ron: "Well I don't want you two at my house."

Kim: "What the heck does that mean!?"

Ron: "Well if I start back stealing you guys could find me. So we will meet at Kim's house at seven am."

Shego: "Seven Am! On a Saturday! You're dreaming."

Ron: "Be at Kim's house at seven Am or I break into you house and drag you out."

Shego: "You would do that?"

Ron: "Yep."

Shego: "Fine."

Kim: "Ron my mom is off work this Saturday she may try to examine you."

Ron: "Oh. I remember your mom. She can examine me if she wants to. But I get to examine her back."

Before Ron could blink a red flash floored him.

Ron: "Tomorrow is going to be a great day."


	13. Battle Of The Spirits

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 13: Battle Of The Spirits

(Middleton-Kim House-Saturday)

Kim and Shego were seating in the kitchen eating a early breakfast. They were in there mission clothes.

Shego: I cannot believe I'm up this early."

Kim: "True. On Saturday you sleep till noon."

Shego: "I hate this. I want to go back to sleep"

Kim: "Well it is to late now." (Looking at the clock)

Shego: "Why?"

Kim: "It's seven."

Shego: "Craptastic."

Just then they hear extremely loud music.

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

The music was so loud there windows were shaking. Kim's mom and her brother came running down the stairs in there pajamas.

Anne: "What is that noise!?"

Kim: "Sorry mom that is Ron."

Jim: "Does he have to play his music so loud!?"

Tim: "I mean really. Some people are trying to sleep!"

Shego: "AW. Need your beauty sleep." (She said in a mocking tone)

Tim: "Your one to talk...."

Jim: "With that zit on your forehead."

Shego: "What!" (When her hand inflamed they ran away)

Anne: "Fine just go get him befo (she was cut off)

That is when they heard it. Kim and Shego knew Ron's voice anywhere and they could hear him yelling at someone. Kim and Shego jumped to there feet and rushed outside. Only to see Ron in his ninja gi and Yori in her battle suit, with Ron about fight Mr. Johnson with Yori standing behind Ron shaking her head. Before Ron could say anything else Kim and Shego ran up to Ron and dragged him inside. Yori bowed to Mr. Johnson and followed them inside. In the living room.

Kim: "Ron what was that about!?"

Ron: "What he yelled at me about my music."

Shego : "Your music was loud."

Ron: "That is a lie. That was only a level 4 setting loud would have been level 8."

Shego: "You have to understand people are normally asleep at this time!"

Ron: "So to bad for them. Right Yori?"

Yori was massaging her temples.

Ron: "Fine. Whatever. You two ready to training."

That was when Mr. Possible walked into the living room. There was pure silence.

Anne: "Ron."

Ron: "So we meet again."

Anne: "Ron.... I'm sor (He put his hand up silencing her)

Ron: "Listen. I only have one thing to say to you. Thank you so much!"

Anne and Kim: "What!?"

Ron: "Thank you for making the way I am."

Shego: "See what did I tell you." (she said with a smirk)

Ron: "What? Did you think I would be mad. Are you crazy? I love what happen to me."

Anne: "Ron. You cannot believe that. Your mind has been badly damage you need help."

Ron shook his head.

Ron: "My mind is already made up so don't confuse me with facts."

Shego: "I will say it again. He enjoy being out of his mind."

Ron: "True."

Anne: "Ron listen to me that serum in you rewrote your DNA. That means your mind and the way you think was changed. You could develop split personalities. This is serious stop joking around."

Ron: "True I do have split personalities."

Kim: "So you know you have split personalities?"

Ron: "Yes. But at the moment they are asleep. So I am in charge. I will meet you two in the backyard."

Ron walked off to the backyard whistling.

Kim: "So mom what is Ron problem?"

Anne: "There are too many to count." (rubbing her eyes)

Yori: "Excuse me."

Kim, Anne and Shego turned to Yori.

Yori: "It is true Ron has many problem's but, his mind is not one of them. You may not be able to understand this but Ron is just being Ron. The split personalities he said he had is a lie. There is only one Ron and that is him. (pointing to Ron who was meditating) "Let me ask you something Possible-Sensei when Ron was talking to you where you getting angry?"

Anne: "Yes because he was not taking this serious."

Yori: "Kim-san didn't tell you about Ron special ability?"

Anne: "What ability?"

Yori: "The one ability that has got him into many fights in the past and present."

Shego: "Oh. His ability to piss people off."

Yori: "See Shego-San understands. This is just how he is. He enjoy pissing people off, it how he shows he cares. Trust me if he was mad at you or did not forgive you this house would have been burnt to the ground."

Ron: (shouting from the backyard) "You ladies done yet. Are do you need more time to look petty for me."

Yori: "Does your ego every sleep!"

Ron: "No does your temper ever take a nap!"

Yori: "If I have a temper it is your fault!"

Ron: "You see what I 'm hearing is a lot of this (making the Blah-Blah gesture) but what I need its more of this (He just held up the Blah-Blah gesture but didn't move it)

Yori's eyebrow raised and then Ron saw the vain that predicts pain in his future. Without a word charged at Ron pinning him to the ground.

Ron: "You know I could break this hold but I like it."

Yori then head butted Ron in the nose. When Kim and Shego got to the backyard to see Ron standing by Yori holding his nose with a pissed off look.

Shego: "So are we going to start?"

Ron: "Yes take a seat." (After Kim and Shego seat down) "Listen the type of training you're about to experience is not physical it has to do with your mind. You will also have to tame your spirits. That is why I will be going into your into your minds to help."

Kim and Shego: "What!?"

Shego: "You're not going into my mind."

Kim: "Ditto."

Ron: "But you two will be there to."

Kim: "How"

Ron: " There is a bond between us, my power is your power that also means are minds can become one. So are you ladies ready to see your own minds?"

Kim: "No. Not really."

Shego: "I still don't like the idea of you in my mind."

Ron: "I can make it so Yori can come too."

Yori: "Yes. Shego-San I will keep him in line. But you should know Ron is a excellent teacher."

Shego: "I'll believe it when I see it."

Ron: "Then prepare to be amazed."

Ron and Yori took there seats in the lotus position. Ron then removed his contacts to show his red and green eyes. Ron took in a deep breath and started to glow his entire body was engulfed in a sky blue light that surrounded them, then in second there was darkness. Kim and Shego woke up 5 minutes later in a dark room with only four doors and a skylight. Looking around they saw Yori and Ron standing and talking. Standing to there feet.

Ron: "Man! About time to two woke up."

Shego: "Can it!"

Kim: "Where are we?" (Looking around)

Yori: "We are in the cross road in are minds."

Ron: "These door lead it to are minds."

Shego: "So. Happens now." (Crossing her arms)

Ron: "Well Miss snooty. We break into teams and go into your minds."

Kim: "Teams?"

Yori: "Yes. Me and Ron will venture with you in to your minds to help you confront your spirits."

Shego: "Okay can you explain that a little further. And what is this about Taming them."

Ron: "Okay. When we go into your minds, you two will have to confront your spirits and beat them that is what I mean by taming them."

Kim: "Oh. That sou.. (she was cut off)"

Shego: "Like a bad idea! The spirits will destroy us. They took out Hego with out even trying."

Ron: "What happen to Team Possible. You two said you can do anything. Will time to prove."

Kim: "This will not end well."

Yori: "Time to get a move on. Who is going with who?"

They all looked at each other.

Shego: "I think Yori should go with Kim."

Ron: "Why not me!?"

Shego: "I don't trust you with Kim that is why!"

Ron: "Why?!"

Shego: "I have to many reasons to name."

Ron: "Whatever."

Yori and Kim walked over to Kim's door while, Shego and Ron argued as they walked over Shego's door.

Kim: "Will they be okay?"

Yori: " No clue."

Kim open the door to her mind both of them where blinded by a flash of light.

(Kim's Mind)

Kim and Yori open there eye to see Kim's house in front of them

Kim: "I'm back home?"

Yori: "No this is your mind."

Kim: "Oh."

Yori: " So. Any idea where to start looking?"

???: (Booming voice) "How about behind you."

Kim and Yori turned around to see Kim's ascended from.

Yori: "Wow."

???: "Thank you. I am great."

Kim: "Wait. I would never say that."

???: "Because I'm not you. I'm the Red Spirit you can call me Red. I'm a vessel of my masters power."

Kim: "Master. You mean Ron?"

Red: "Yes he is my master. The bond we share let's me feel his power and use it. Why are you here?"

Kim: " I have come to tame you."

Red: "Tame me. (she laughed loud) My powers cannot be tame by one so weak. I had to step in and help you against Hego. My master called me and I answered. Can you do that, can you follow Ron into battle without question, without doubt?"

Kim: "I.."

Red: "You have doubts. Then I will defeat you and take over your body." (Charging up her hands)

Kim: "What?!"

Yori: "Did we forget to tell you that if you lose the spirit could take over your body?" (she said with a weak smile)

Kim: "You what!?" (her voice was pure anger)

Red released two streams of crimson fire. Kim and Yori jumped out of the way, Kim countered with two energy attacks that hit dead on stunning Red. Yori unsheathe her katanas and hit Red with a twin slash across her chest. The cut caused red energy to come out the wound, in seconds it healed.

Red: "Impossible! Normal weapons should not be able to touch me."

Yori: "This katanas are special, Ron made them for my birthday and infused them with some of his power."

Red charged at Yori only to stop when Kim fired two energy attacks at her. Red distorted reality with a small wormhole that cause the attack to fly back at Kim. Kim was able to dodge the attack by jumping to the side. Yori jumped over Kim and went in for a downward slash. Red saw the attack coming and disappear by fading out of reality, then reappeared when Yori landed and hit her with a blast of red lightning that sent her cashing into Kim.

Kim: "God. What the heck is going on?"

Yori: "This is not going well."

Red: "Are you two done or do I have to embarrass you two some more?" (She had sly smile)

Yori flipped up and charged at Red activating her suits Valkyrie 1000 she disappeared moving at hyper speed. In seconds Red's body was dismembered, Kim then fired two energy blast as big as a bean bag chair that cause Red's body to be turn to ash. Kim dropped her guard. In the corner of her eye she saw that Yori had been slammed into a car by a invisible force, then she felt all the air leave her body. When she look up she saw Red standing over her.

Red: "Nice try but no. Just hand over your body Kim it well save you a lot of pain."

Kim: "No thanks."

Kim jumped up and caught Red off guard with a uppercut to her chin and a knee to her stomach. Red stepped back Kim jumped in the air and smash her elbow into Red nose. Red dropped to one knee, Kim then ran up with her fist encased in a basketball size energy ball and smashed her fist into Red's face. The force from the attack caused Kim to fly back and Red head to fly back. Kim looked up to see Red still on the ground, then like lightning she was hit with a palm thrust to the ribs and then a knife hand to the neck. Red had her hands engulfed in fire when her arms where cut off, then her legs, she was then kick in the torso.

Kim: "Thanks Yori."

Yori: "No time to talk here she comes."

Red had regenerated her legs and arms an was charging at them. Creating two blades out of energy she clashed with Yori. Kim jumped over Yori and toss a energy blast at the ground causing the Red to lose balance. Yori jumped back and using the Valkyrie 1000 and spinning around she created a small tornado of death and came at Red.

Yori: "Kim hit me with your energy."

Kim: "Gotcha."

The combination of Yori's spinning and Kim's energy blast made a tornado of red energy. Yori jumped out at the last minute the force of the blast caused Kim and Yori to fly back. When they look back there was just a crater.

Kim: "So. Did we win?"

Yori: "I think so."

Kim: "So what hap (she was cut off a beam hit her in the chest)

Yori could only watch as Kim body was engulfed completely in a red energy. Her screams pierce Yori's very soul. Then she just stopped the energy dead down and she was in her ascended form. Kim got to her feet.

Kim: "This...is.... incredible! It this how Ron feels all the time? It real feels like I really can do anything."

Yori: "So Kim-san I take it you like this your new form."

Kim: "I do but.... It's kind of hard to hold it all back."

Yori: "Let's just hope Ron and Shego-san were successful.

Kim: "Me to."

(Shego Mind)

Ron and Shego where walking around Shego mind they made there way to the Middleton mall.

Ron: "So. You and Kim have been best friends since pre-k?"

Shego: "That is what I said."

Ron: "Wow. That cool. Well you know you have someone to count on."

Shego: "Like you and Yori?"

Ron: "So."

Shego: "Hey! Answer the question."

Ron: "No thanks."

Shego: "You do have a ability to piss people off."

Ron: "Hmm. So why did you not want me to go with Kim?"

Shego: "What?!"

Ron: "You heard me. Why?"

Shego: "Easy because I know your type."

Ron: "My type?"

Shego: "Yes. Your type you're wolf in sheep's clothing."

Ron: "Wow. That is the oldest saying every."

Shego: "It's the best way to explain it to a simpleton."

Ron: "What the heck! I'm no simpleton."

Shego: "Sure you keep thinking that."

Ron: "Okay that is it what is your.... crap." (looking behind Shego)

Shego: "What are yo.....(turned around) again craptastic."

Shego turned around to she a extremely pissed off spirit.

Shego: "So. Hi."

???: "......."

Ron: "HA Ha you messed up now."

Shego: "Shut up."

Ron: "She is going to beat your fa...(he was cut off when a fist hit him in the face)

Shego: "Sucks to be you."

???: "Sucks to be both of you."

Ron: "So the spirit can speak." (Ron came walking up)

???: "I can do a lot of things."

Shego: "She is very annoying"

Ron: "True. She talks big but she has no bite."

???: "What!"

Ron: "See if you where Shego I would be on the ground right now."

Shego: "True."

???: "I will not stand here and be insult by mortals."

Ron: "What did you call me!"

Shego: "Wow you mess up big time."

Ron: "Mortal!Mortal! I am a god!(Ron's power erupted and he was body was bathe in a blue light)

???: "Wait! I didn't not know it was you."

Ron: "Liar!" (his voice was cold)

???: "Fine. I'm not like the Red Spirit I bow to no one. The only reason I help you out was self preservation. I'm the Green Spirit I follow my own rules. But I let you call Green for now."

Ron: "Green with envy maybe."

Shego: " You can talk a big game but can you back it up ."

Green: "Yes I can. I am a God." (She was throwing a tantrum)

Ron: "Shego this is getting old let's just tame these Spirit and go home."

Shego: "Sure. Whatever she doesn't look like much of a challenge anyway."

Green flew at Ron and Shego only to get hit with a double elbow shot to the face and a straight jab to the face that caused her to fly back.

Shego: "Can you believe she fell for the old throw you off your trick?"

Ron: "I know really. But you fell for it to."

Shego: "That was a slip up on my part!"

Green: "You two are jerks."

Ron: "Look Shego she like us."

Shego: "I know."

Green: "Die!"

Green launched a wave of green fire at them. Ron used his blue flame to block the attack, Shego jumped on Ron shoulders and jumped over the fire wall and fired a barrage of energy blasts at Green. Green used her power of telekinesis to stop the attacks and send them right back. Shego fell out of air when a blast hit her. Ron jump in the air and grabbed Shego by her arm and tossed her a Green, Shego engulfed her hands and went it to a nosedive . Before the attack could hit Green made a wormhole and Shego went into it,an in seconds she smashed into Ron. Ron looked over to Green who was levitating off the ground and drawing in all the energy around she was curling herself into a ball. She then unleashed it all in a monstrous explosion. Shego looked up to see a blue force field around her, looking to around she saw that it was Ron that made it. Dropping the force field Ron helped Shego up then that is when they saw it, the area around them was a barren wasteland as far as there eyes could see.

Shego: "Wow. That is on bad power."

Green: "True. You're going to wish that move killed you."

Ron and Shego turned around to see Green eyes glowing with green fire. Ron charged at Green, using her telekinesis she hurled a boulder at him. Ron used boulder as springboard and launched himself in the air and fire a storm of blue lightning. Green created a shield out of earth then use the shield as a weapon firing bullet sized pebbles at Ron. When Ron hit the ground Green charged at him only to be stop by Shego. Green shot a blast of fire at Shego ducking under hit she knee green in the solar plexus,Shego then followed up with a uppercut the sent Green airborne, Shego grabbed her ankle and pulled Green back down hit her with a palm thrust in the chest. When, Green landed Shego ran up and kicked her in the ribs the force sent her flying back. Ron jumped to Shego's side and with a simple nod they launch two streams of blue and green energy rays, there attacks merged together and smashed into Green.

Ron: "So did win?"

Shego: "Could be."

Green: "Sorry but no."

Ron and Shego watch as Green walked out from the smoke.

Ron: "You know you should give up now."

Shego: "Sure make her angry that will help a lot."

Green flew at them full speed firing energy blast at them. They dodge the attacks and fired there own attacks at them only to have redirected right back when Green distorted reality. Shego pushed forward an hit Green with a kick to the ribs, Ron followed up with a axe kick to head. Green released a small pulse of energy that pushed them off. Shego recovered and hit Green with a round house kick to the head, Ron encased his hands in fire and hit Green with a axe smash to the ground. Looking up from the crater Green was in, she saw Ron and Shego standing on opposite side of her hands glowing all saw was a blue and green light. Ron and Shego hit Green with so much force the ground under them implode. Laying on the ground side by side.

Ron: "Okay that should do it. I hope."

Shego: "How many powers do you have?" (Her voice was annoyed)

Ron: "Not clue but I'm going to find out soon."

Shego body was then engulfed in a green fire. Ron could hear her screams. Shego stood up in her ascended form.

Ron: "So you like it?"

Shego: "Wow! This is just wow! Do you feel this way all the time."

Ron: "Yes. Feels like you can do anything right?"

Shego: "Yes...But ….Holding back all this power is hard."

Ron: "You will get use to it. Now let's go."

Shego deactivated her power and she and Ron made there way to the door. Opening it they saw Kim and Yori standing there.

Kim: "So?"

Shego: "What. We tame the crap out of that spirit."

Kim: "Same."

Yori: "That is good."

Ron: "Well I'm beat everyone ready to go?"

When they nodded. Ron engulfed his body in a sky blue glow and in a instant they where in the backyard. The sun was setting and Kim's mom was watching the with a worried expression.

Anne: "What happen to kids? You have been like that for 12 hours."

Kim: "12 Hours!"

Shego: "Wow!"

Ron: "Well we better get home." (getting to his feet)

Anne: "Wait! How about you and Yori stay for dinner?"

Ron looked at Yori who nodded yes

Ron: "Sure thanks Mrs. Dr. P"

Yori: "Yes is would be are honor."

Ron: "Please don't say that. You and that honor bit got me into so much trouble in the past."

Yori: "What!? Was that?!" (She had a angry tone)

Ron: "What you don't remember? How about this, it will be your honor to fight the snow wolf, it will be your honor to climb the mountain, oh and my favorite one it will be your honor to help me test my new sword technique."Yori's eyebrow raised and then Ron saw the vain that predicts pain in his future. In a instant he was punched in the mouth. "I will take my honor nap now."

(Secret-Base underground)

Dr. Director was seating at her desk going over files of Team possible and Ron. When Will came into her office

Dr. Director: "What is it?"

Will: "We have found the holder of the owner of the horse whip."

Dr. Director: "So someone all ready has it's power. Well who is it?"

Will: "His name is Fukushima. It seems he was in Japan he was exiled from the Yamanouchi school for his attempted assassination of Ron."

Dr. Director: "See if he is willing to work with us, if he refuses kill him."

Will: "Yes Master."

Dr. Director: "How is Calamity?"

Will: "She will be ready by Monday."

Dr. Director: "Monday will be a good day"


	14. Brawl At School

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 14:Brawl At School

(Middleton-Mall-Sunday)

After the training yesterday Kim and Shego need a break so they headed to the mall. After doing some serious shopping they made there way to the food court to take a break. After ordering there food and relaxing they spotted Yori walking around in the mall. Calling her over and talking for a bit then Shego notice Ron was not around.

Shego: "So were is Mr. Ego?"

Yori: "He had somethings to take care."

Kim: "His not stealing again is he?"

Yori: "No. This morning Rufus told him about a temple, that was found in the Amazon."

Shego: "Rufus? Who's that?"

Yori: "He never told you about Rufus?"

Kim and Shego shook there heads no

Yori: "Rufus is a highly advance computer AI. It has it's own personality, and he can hack into any satellite and computer in the world."

Kim: "How did Ron get his hands on something like that?"

Yori: "Ron made."

Kim and Shego: "What!"

Shego: "Ron?Smart?"

Yori: "Yes. He has a Doctorate in Biological sciences, Engineering, Mathematics, Physics, and Computer and information."

Shego: "If he has all of that then why is in school?"

Yori: "There was a problem."

Kim: "What kind of problem."

Yori: "He put one of his enemies in ICU. But it was international incident. The guy he put in ICU was Lord Montgomery Fiske when he came back for revenge."

Shego: "Ron. Said something like that about taking the monkey statues from him."

Yori: "This was after that. Ron didn't care that he came for revenge. He was mad he put a scratch on his bike."

Kim: "Wait. Didn't care about the revenge, but his bike."

Yori: "Right. He does not care if you attack him, but attacking his things is a big no,no."

Shego: "So is that why his out here?"

Yori: "That and the stealing."

Kim: "You don't care that we is wanted in 25 Counties?"

Yori: "Not really. To each there own."

Shego: "That is weird."

Yori: "Why? Ron is just being Ron. The stealing was a way to test his skills. Sensei even picked some of his targets which was very weird."

Kim: "So has he always be so egoistic?"

Yori: "Yes and no. The ego thing started when he was six years old. I remember it very well because it was kind of my fault."

Shego: "How so?"

Yori: "Well. When Ron first came to the school he found ways to get out of training and school. He never took it serious. But he got into a lot of fights because of that mouth of his. I mean it's like he just says the first thing that came to mind. So this got him in to a lot of fights and I had to help him out."

Shego: "So what changed?"

Yori: "Ron's mouth got him in trouble with a upperclassman name Fukushima. I tried to stop the fight but I got hurt, it was no big deal but Ron got angry because I got hurt protecting him. So he started to train harder than me and Fukushima combined. Then when Fukushima tried to pick a fight with him again, Ron hurt him bad in a three years he was as good as most senior. But Fukushima would never except it, he continue to attack Ron and every time he was beaten."

Kim: "So that was why his ego grew, when he got serious he was unbeatable?"

Yori: "Yes and no. He could defeat normal enemies easy. But Sensei was the only one that push him to his breaking point."

Shego: "Why did they fight?"

Yori: "Ron want to test his strength. Sensei was more then willing to help. That was the first time I every feared for Ron life."

Kim: "What?"

Yori: "Sensei is strong as strong as Ron. But that fight was brutal Ron white Gi was soaked in blood. Even then he still won. I talked to him later that night and he said that was the first time he though he was going to die."

Shego: "Wow."

Kim: "So when will Ron be back?"

Yori: "No clue he said maybe Monday night are Tuesday morning."

Shego: "Tomorrow will be quiet then. I'm already looking forward to Monday."

(Amazon Jungle- Sunday)

Ron was walking through the jungle talking to Rufus.

Ron: "Are you sure this temple is here."

Rufus: "For the hundred time. Yes!"

Ron: "I'm just saying. I've been walking for like ever and I haven't seen this temple."

Rufus: "Well I know it's in this area. You should feel lucky I found it."

Ron: "Right lucky is the word I want to use."

Rufus: "Okay so why could this not wait tell later?"

Ron: "Have to get it before, who ever is pulling the strings find it."

Rufus: "Looks like it's getting dark you better rest."

Ron: "Right we will continue in the morning."

(Middleton High School-Monday-Morning)

When Kim and Shego got to school it was surprisingly quiet there was no talk about Ron and Yori. Yori was talking to Monique, Barkin was even quiet to day it was like the his bark was gone. The day was going by painfully slow then it was lunch.

Monique: "What was with are class today?"

Kim: "I know it was like the life was drain out of them."

Shego: "This day is going by so slow."

Yori: "You should enjoy peace when you have it."

Kim: "If you say so."

Monique: "So. Shego,Kim what do you have plan today."

Shego: "We have a Basketball game tonight I guess we have to cheer there."

Kim: "It's a home game against Lower Middleton."

Monique: "What about you Yori?"

Yori: "Well. The house will be empty. So I think I will go to the game to."

Monique: "What is he looking for anyway?"

Yori: "He said some type of claws but I was half asleep when he came flying into my room. He was gone before I could react that he was in my room."

Shego: "Sounds like him."

Kim: "Let's hope this day moves faster."

After the school Kim and Shego went to cheer practice,Monique went to work, and Yori went to detention with Barkin. They made a plan to meet up at the gym just before the game.

(Middleton High School-Gym-Evening)

After Meeting up in the gym Kim,Shego,Monique and Yori. Yori and Monique made there way to there bleacher next to Kim's mom and her brothers. The game started and by the third quarter the Mad Dogs where up by ten points. Then the foundation of the building was shook by an explosion. Then came a voice Kim,Shego, and Yori knew from the attack on Yamanouchi. Dog's voice boom over a bullhorn.

Dog: "Team Possible your presence is requested outside. If you don't come out I will start attacking the school. Be in the parking lot in 5 minutes.'

Kim and Shego ran into the locker room and came out one minute later in there mission outfits. Running to the parking lot they were followed by Yori who pressed a button on her watch only to have a battle suit appear on her body, minus the katana's. The people in the stands watched as they exited out of the gym then running to the windows to see what was happening.

(Middleton High School-Parking Lot-Night)

When Team Possible along with Yori made there way outside, they saw Dog standing there with a hovercraft behind him. He was wearing his same combat suit but he had no guns like last time. Next to him where two people Kim and Shego never seen. But Yori knew one.

Yori: " Fukushima!" (she said his name with pure anger)

Kim and Shego looked over to Fukushima, he was wearing the black ninja gi like Ron and Yori's. But his body was weird, he was almost as buff as Hego in his normal form, all the veins in his face where throbbing and black. His eyes where pure black with no pupil, in his hand was a weapon that looked like a cross between a bullwhip and a cat o nine tails.

Fukushima: (His voice deep and cold) "Yori. It's been a while where is your loser of a friend"

Yori: "You remember the last time you called Ron a loser in my presence?"

Fukushima: "Yes I do that was a good punch, but as you can see I'm stronger now."

Kim and Shego watched as a girl in a pure black cloak walked up as she removed the hood of her cloak. She looked almost like Ron in the face, she had freckles but her face looked almost angelic. Then she pulled her hair out of her cloak. Her hair blonde and longer than Shego, her hair came pass her knees. She was as tall as Ron, her eyes where purple with black slits, she wore a crimson red battle suit. Her skin was pale like she saw a ghost and it looked like scales.

???: (Her voice sounded like a angels just above a whisper) "Shut up Fukushima. Were not here to talk about your crap of a life."

Fukushima: "What did you say!?"

Dog: "Quiet the both of you. An you Calamity his a team member so show some respect."

Calamity: "Quiet dog breath. The only reason I'm here is to kill Ron so these girls and you two for that matter mean nothing to me."

Shego: "She talks just like Ron."

Calamity: "So where is Ron anyway?"

Kim: "His not here."

Calamity: "Will that sucks I have to fight the second strings now."

Shego: "Okay she really is like Ron."

Kim: "You think daughter?"

Shego: " Maybe she has ability to piss people off easy."

Calamity: "Someone is green with envy, mad cause I'm closer to Ron than you are."

Shego: "What?! Why would I care."

Calamity: "Keep telling yourself that."

Dog: "Enough. Since Ron is not here I think killing these three will bring us much pleasure."

Calamity: "Smartest thing you have ever said since I meet you."

Dog: "Shego is mine. It's time for some payback."

Kim: "What did you do?"

Shego: "No clue! I"

Dog gave a howl to the moon and his body was encased in a black smoke.

Dog: (he voice sounded ghosts like) "This is the true power of the Dog zodiac item. My entire body is changed into smoke. That means you can't touch me."

Shego: "If this form is so strong why did no use it against Ron?" (she said in a mocking tone)

Dog: "Sadly his still stronger than me in this form."

Shego: "Sucks to be you."

Dog charge at Shego with a trail black smoke. Shego fired a blast of energy only to have fly right through Dog. Dog flew right up to Shego he then changed his left arm solid and slammed a left hook into her face. The force of the punch caused her body to slam into a parked car.

Yori: "Shego-San !"

Yori started to run to Shego aid , but was cut off by a pillar of fire. She jumped out of the way just in time the pillar crashed into the school building the impact destroyed part of the building.

Fukushima: "If I cannot kill the outsider, killing you will hurt him more than anything."

Yori: "You are making a big mistake Fukushima. You remember the last you tried to use me to hurt Ron. I would have killed you if Ron had not stopped me."

Fukushima pulled the horse whip back and hit it on the ground creating a tornado made of fire. Yori was able to dodge the attack again but the school took another hit.

Yori: "We have to lead them away from the School and Gym, Split up.

Yori took off deeper into the parking lot, Shego had gotten to her feet and ran to the football field, they left Kim and Calamity in front of the school with the Gym just a few feet away. They Gym not been damaged but the school was going to need some serious repairs.

Kim: "Guess that leaves you and me." (She fired up her hands)

Calamity: "You're not the one I wanted but you will serve as a warm up until I can fight Ron."

Kim charged at Calamity, Calamity smoothly dodged the punch and kick aimed at her face then counted with a flick to Kim's forehead than sent her into the school building. Kim charged out of the School building and with a handspring flipped over Calamity and landed on the hovercraft. Calamity raised her right fist and punched the ground the force caused a crater and she was pushed in the air. She landed on the hovercraft in front of Kim.

(Middleton-Football Field)

Shego was having a hard time keeping up with Dog. Her attacks were not working and even if her body was healing she was getting annoyed. Shego was surrounded by black smoke the only light was coming from her hands. Then attacks started to come from every direction. She able to dodge a few but she was soon swarmed with a barrage of punches that were born from the smoke.

Dog: "Do you understand now Shego? You will die this night. You will bow before my abilities, you will never insult me again. To me you and Kim will always be amateurs."

Shego: "Du!"

Will Du: " Yes it's me. I can tell you this because I will end you pathetic life tonight. I was told you were a vessel of Ron power, If this is the extent of your power, my master will kill him easy."

Shego: "Master?"

Will Du: "Yes my Master has found a way to kill him. She never told me how she plans to do it but she said attack the school on Monday even if he was not here we were to kill you and Kim. Now prepare to die."

Shego was pinned to the ground by a barrage of punches. Then she felt a fire in her chest it was begging to be release. Shego knew what it was, her ascended form begged to be used, so she gave in and in a instant she changed. Shego in her ascended form released a pulse of energy that caused Du to pull back his smoke that surrounded Shego and make his body.

Will Du: "So there is still some fight in you that is good."

Shego: (her voice sound like a echo) "Give up now, Will this is a fight you cannot win."

Will Du: "Not going to happen."

Du changed his arms into black smoke then shot it at Shego,she used her telekinesis to rip up the ground and make a shield of earth. Shego flew in the air and created a lighting storm and rain lighting on Du. He used his power to change his entire body into smoke the lightning went right through him. Du jumped in the air and changed his body into a huge black cloud, he the started to shoot streams of smoke that looked like lightning bolts. Shego started firing lightning bolts of her own to counter his. Du took in a deep breath and expanded his cloud like body, he then released a larger amount of smoke in the shape of a wolf. Shego created a green force field but the impact was enough to drive her into the ground. Du started to shoot lighting at her, but she had recovered and was able to avoid the attacks by flying right into the black cloud. Shego then build up the energy within herself and unleashed it in a green pulse. Du was thrown out of the sky and crashed into some of the bleachers. Du release thousands of streams of smoke at Shego. The attack caught her off guard and she was pieced all over her body. Du jumped back into the sky and created a large fist out of smoke and punched her into the ground. Du flew at the crater Shego was but was cut off when a minivan sized fireball hit him. The attack went into him and stopped,Du looked at Shego her hand was open but when she closed it the fireball exploded. The attack caused his body to turn into a cloud, Shego then used her telekinesis to make a sphere of green energy trapping him in it. Shego then grabbed the sphere and flew into the sky,she flew past the Troposphere,Stratosphere,Mesosphere,and Thermosphere, she stop in the Exosphere. Shego then encased her body in a green like diamond shell, she then turned around to the earth and flew right down. She was picking up speed from the gravity and her own speed, but it was not enough she wanted more speed, she increased her speed first going at Mach 1, then Mach 2, 3,4, then she hit Mach 5. The people in the Gym where hearing a whisting sound then a loud explosion,that caused the windows to explode and the floor broads and bleachers to shake violently. Shego look down on Will Du who was in his human form and shaking violently she was sure she had destroyed his body, normally she would try to help him when he started to coughing up blood. But Ron words came back to her, they did serve a higher purpose and Du was a threat to the living she did what was needed. She grabbed Du by the neck and toss him over her shoulder and flew out of the 200 foot crater she had made. This school was going to need some serious repairs.

(Middleton-Parking lot)

Yori was dodging Fukushima whip attacks. But the whip was weird even after dodging the attack, the smaller whip devices at the end of the whip stretched out to attack her. Sometimes the whip stretched out without him moving his arm.

Yori: "Fukushima, Why are you doing this?

Fukushima: "This is all for revenge. That outsider has taken my pride and honor so I will from him the person he cares for the most.

Yori: "You're fighting the wrong person then."

Fukushima: "What?!"

Yori: "The person he cares about the most is himself. I'm second in that line up."

Fukushima: "Whatever!"

Yori dodge another fire pillar. But then the whip stretched out and got her leg. Fukushima then pulled the whip up and bought it down slamming her into the ground. Yori recovered and flipped herself up and charged at Fukushima, when Yori got in close she tried to kick Fukushima but the whip came back around and grabbed her by the neck. As the whip was pulling her in the air she kicked Fukushima under his chin. The whip let go she then elbowed him in the chest, he stepped back only to have Yori hit him with a axe kick to his head. Fukushima drop to one knee, the whip dug into the ground and caused a spike like fire pillars to explode out of the ground. Yori was able to dodge the attacks by jumping from car to car, when a fire spike pierced a car the explosion threw Yori off balance. When she landed a barrage of fire spike came out of the ground, she activated the Valkyrie 1000 but even with the speed boost the spikes followed her. Yori turned and ran at hyper speed at Fukushima but before she could get to him a sphere of fire encased around him. She stopped just in time as a fire spike shot from the sphere, she jump out of the way but the attack turned around and came at her. She jumped in the air but the spike was still after her then fire spikes exploded out of the ground, she was cut in the leg, arm , and foot but was able to get away before getting seriously injured. Yori pressed a button on her belt, this caused two blade to come out of her forearm and create two Katar's on each arm. Yori ran at the sphere Fukushima was encased in, Spikes shot out at her using the katars she was able to destroy the spikes. Then the spikes started to explode out of the ground, activating the centurion project she was able to dodge the attacks by flying in to the sky. Yori flew right at the sphere dodging and avoiding the spikes that attacked her, when she got in close she started to hack away at the sphere with rapid punches. She was able to make a crack in the sphere before the spikes hit, and pierced her leg the spike went through her thigh. Yori cut the spike, and jumped back, she then flew in the air and came down in a nosedive at the sphere. Using the Valkyrie 1000 she started to spin very fast, to the point where her body started to look like a black tornado. Fukushima shot hundreds of fire spikes at Yori, only to have them turn to dust . When she hit the sphere she took a piece of it off, she then dug underground and force the sphere in the air. Fukushima tried to stop Yori by creating spikes all around the sphere, only to have them destroyed. Yori was moving so fast it look like there were two tornado's hitting the sphere. It was to much for Fukushima when the sphere broke,Fukushima his body was ripped apart. When he hit the ground he was missing both arms, and both legs his torso had deep cuts. When Yori landed she was very dizzy, after she recovered she grabbed the whip and tied Fukushima and dragged him to the parking lot.

Yori: "Let's hope, Shego-San , and Kim-San had a easier fight."

(Deck of the Hovercraft)

Kim was having a tough time with Calamity. When ever Kim attack her, she never moved she only took the blast or punch and regenerate. Kim ran in and slashed Calamity's face only to have it regenerate before her eye. Calamity pulled her arm back and punch Kim with enough force in the stomach to put her on her knees gasping for air. She then grabbed Kim by the neck and pulled her close.

Calamity: "Is this the best you got?" (she said in a mocking tone) "The funny part is, I'm not even using my zodiac item. This is all me.

Calamity then slammed Kim into the deck of the hovercraft. Calamity bought here fist down to Kim face, but missed when Kim rolled away and fired a blast in Calamity face. Kim then ran up as Calamity was stun and slammed her knee into Calamity face and encased her fist in energy and punched her in the face. The force knocked Calamity down, but she quickly recovered. Flipping to her feet Calamity charged at Kim with a speed that could rival the Valkyrie 1000 and smashed her fist into Kim's mouth ripping her gums to shreds. Calamity ran up to kick Kim in the ribs, seeing the attack coming she let the attack hit her. Only to grab Calamity leg and slam her into the deck, Kim straddled Calamity and started to pummel her in the face. Every time Kim brought her fist back she encased it in energy and slammed it into face. Kim never saw Calamity eyes glow purple, then a black claw grabbed Kim from behind by the neck. When Kim looked at Calamity she saw her cloak was stretching around behind her. Using her cloak to pull Kim close she head butted Kim causing blood to flow down her forehead. Calamity then toss Kim to the side. Kim jumped to her feet and fired a barrage pf energy blast at Calamity,she did not move her cloak made a shield and block the attack. After blocking the attack Calamity cloak release three claws made of black energy. Kim was able to dodge the attack, but that was only a distraction because before she jump she was caught in a black sphere. Kim tried to break the the sphere but it was not enough, then the sphere started to shrink, it shrunk so much that her head was touching the back of her thigh. Kim need more power or she was going to me crushed. She focused mind on her body then she felt the energy in her building up begging for release, she released it all and ascended . Kim was able to break the sphere by putting her hand on the sphere and released a bolt of electricity through it.

Calamity: "It seem you are ready to get serious. But it does not matter you could never beat me, I was created to kill Ron

Kim: "I understand now. You're less than trash. A pitiful defect, a failed science project. Killing you would be an act of mercy. Your regeneration power's impressive so is your cloak, but I bet if I rip of your head or put more than three billion bolts of electricity through your body you would stay down. So let's cut to the chase. Start begging."

Kim levitated off the ground and flew at Calamity, her cloak made at shield to protect her. When Kim punched the shield it was shattered and the force sent Calamity flying into the school building. Kim flew in the air and charged up a energy attack as big as a bean bag chair and tossed it into the building. Calamity jumped into the air before it exploded, Kim looked at Calamity who's cloak had made a pair of long black angel wings for her. Calamity flew at Kim and punched her rapidly in the stomach then used part of her cloak to make a shadow of a mace and slammed it into Kim's head. The force sent her hurling to the ground but she recovered before she hit. Kim then focused her energy and fired a red lightning bolt at Calamity. Calamity cloak created a large shield to block the attack, when the attack stop Calamity looked down but Kim was gone. Calamity then felt a hand grab her neck from behind then she felt a surge of electricity run through her body. Even through her screams, she was able to focus a enough to create five katana's with her cloak and stab Kim in the chest with them. Kim threw Calamity at the hovercraft with enough force to put her through it. Kim flew closer to the hovercraft to see Calamity fly out of the hovercraft and come closer to her. That is when she noticed Calamity body had changed, she was draped in darkness all Kim could she was her purple eyes with black slits. Then out of Calamity body shot hundred of claws all aimed at her. Kim Flew higher in the air to dodge the claws, Kim then turned as she was flying and hurled a fireball at Calamity only to have a shield appear. Kim turned around and charged right at Calamity, the claws that tried to attack Kim where destroyed by lightning bolts out of her hand. Calamity stretched her body out and trapped Kim in a sphere. In the sphere Kim was stab over and over by spinning blades of all shapes and sizes. Kim then build up all the lightning in her body until she was shaking violently, she then unleashed it all. Calamity body was stretched far beyond it's breaking point. She fall from the sky and hit the ground with a loud thump. Kim then focused a fireball in her left hand and energy blast in the other. She build up so much fire and energy, that the sky was changing colors. She then flew at Calamity and in a nosedive and slammed both attacks into her the impact caused the ground under Calamity to explode and upheaval piecing her in her back as the fire and energy destroyed her body. Kim stood over Calamity, her body in it's normal form, Calamity's body was trying to regenerate but it was to much even for her. That is when Kim changed back to normal only to see Shego and Yori walking back to the area. They drop Will Du and Fukushima next to Calamity.

Yori: "So you two good?"

Shego: "Very tired but good."

Kim: "Same. So I'm going to rule out Drakken on this one."

Shego: "It's Global Justice."

Kim: "How do you know?"

Shego kicked Will Du in the ribs

Shego: "Because that bastard is Will Du."

Kim: "Wow. This is big."

Yori: "What will we do. They came for you here they will probably come again."

Shego: "You think Dr. Director is behind this?"

Kim: "I don't k(she was cut off by clapping)"

Kim, Shego, and Yori turned to see Dr. Director sitting on the hovercraft with a sly grin on her face.

Shego: "So? Are you behind all of this!"

Dr. Director got to her feet

Dr. Director: "Yes I am. I have done all of this for this one propose."

Dr. Director riped off her eye patch and a black beam shot at them. They were able to jump out of the way, but it was not them it was aimed at. The beam hit Will,Calamity, and Fukushima they screamed as there bodies were absorbed into Dr. Director eye.

Dr. Director: "Thank you girls you have given me the tools need to kill a God."

Kim and Shego went in there ascended forms and charge at Dr. Director only to be caught by there necks. Then they started to glow red and green but a black aura came around them. Kim and Shego started to feel very weak, then they change back into there normal forms. Dr. Director tossed them to the ground.

Dr. Director: "Thank you for that. I was a little hungry.

Yori: "What did you do to them?" (She had a very angry tone)

Dr. Director: "I just drain them of there energy, they will get there powers back if they live through tonight."

Kim and Shego got to there feet.

Dr. Director: "Wow that move should have drain you two dry. You two are worthy of being Ron's vessels. To bad all that gusto well be his death."

Shego: (her voice was weak) "What do you mean?"

Dr. Director: "Well. You three have done just as I plan. By beating them you three breaking there wills it was beautiful."

Kim: (her voice was weak) "What?!"

Dr. Director: "You see the zodiac items bond to there user will. I was not able to absorb them until there wills where broken. An you three did just that."

Yori: "Ron could have done that."

Dr. Director: "True but he would not have let me absorb them he would have sent them to the abyss. Even Calamity who was just a weak clone of Ron was expendable. We could clone and army of Ron's but that healing factor of his is one of a kind. Now where is Ron?"

Yori: "Don't know. Even if I did. I would not tell you."

Dr. Director: "Well then I think I should test my new found strong on you three."

Dr. Director jumped down and started to walk to Kim, Yori and Shego only to stop when she heard extremely loud music.

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm  
One of a kind

Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind

And Now I feel like I'm alive  
Don't know just how I got so low  
These voices in my mind  
Tell me it's killing time  
It is a thrill I can't describe

Whatdaya see?

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm  
One of a kind

Kim,Yori and Shego only knew one person to player there music loud enough to shake windows. Looking around they say a black jet coming in for a crash landing with Ron sitting outside of the cockpit.

Ron: (shouting) "You ladies might want to move."

Yori help Kim and Shego to move out of the way. The people in the gym were watching as Ron was singing along with the song as the jet was coming closer to the ground.

Ron: "The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe, makes you believe  
The fear that I see in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe, makes you believe

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe, makes you believe

The fear I see when I look in your eyes  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind  
The fear I leave in the back of your mind  
Makes you believe I'm one of a kind

Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind  
Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind

Dr. Director aimed her hand at the black jet and shot a black orb the size of a pea. Ron jumped off the jet just as the jet was hit, the jet was atomized. When Ron landed he was not wearing his ninja gi, but a black and white sleeveless muscle shirt, and black and white cargo pants. His hair was not tied up it flowed with the wind, his blonde tail was wrapped around his waist.

Ron: "Wow I leave you girls alone for a day and a half and you get yourselves in this much trouble."

Shego: "Shut up!"

Kim: "You have no idea what we went through today."

Yori: "Yeah so just shut up!"

Ron: (his voice was soft)"I know and I'm sorry I was late. So just take a break I will handle the rest."

Shego,Kim and Yori: "What?"

Ron walked up to Dr. Director but stop 4 feet in front of her.

Ron: "So Betty, I see it was you who had the dragon's eye. An to absorbing three other zodiac user was genius. If had to guess you should be almost strong as me fully powered. You would make a okay vessel."

Betty: "You think after everything I have been through to get this power I would bow to you? and become your vessel? keep dreaming."

Ron: "Did you hear what I said you would make a okay vessel not perfect but okay."

Betty: "What! Who could be better than me."

Ron: (Ron nodded his head to Yori,Shego and Kim) "Them they are the perfect vessels."

Betty: "Then I make sure they see you die."

Ron: "You can try. Bu the only one dieing tonight is you.


	15. Dragon Vs Monkey

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N- A thanks to lover of books for tell me this chapter was missing. I had to rewrite because of a virus sorry about that. It may be a different from the first one and for that I'm truly sorry.

Chapter 15: Dragon vs Monkey

(Middleton High School-Parking Lot-Night)

Ron and Betty both had huge grins on there face, Ron forced his energy and his eyes started to glow red and green. Betty close both of her eyes and pure black aura came around her, the ground under her broke and imploded under her power. When she open her eyes she had two crimson red eyes with a black slit going down the middle.

Ron: "Impressive. You might make me break a sweat, but it highly unlikely."

Betty shot forward with a punch and Ron counter with the same, the attacks hit and the impact sounded like thunder the people in the gym had to cover there ears as Betty and Ron counter each other blow for blow the impacts where getting louder. Ron unleashed a barrage of punches with Betty counter by turning her body into black smoke. The punches went right through her, Betty pulled her hand back and encased it in a black flame and slammed it into Ron face the impact caused him to fly back. Ron recovered in the air and flipped backwards to landed on his feet, ten feet away from her. Betty whose body was still just black smoke,slammed both her arms into the ground. Ron jumped to the side as a pillar of black fire erupted out of the ground, Ron jumped in the air to dodge multiple pillars of fire.

Ron hovered in the air 30 feet over the school. "Why don't you come up here and we finish this God to reject." He watched as two black bat like wings exploded out of her back, she was now a few feet away for him. "I could say the same thing to you." Betty said as circled around Ron. "You know the only people who talk to me like that are people with death wishes" Ron said as he started to build up his energy. "Who say you can beat me? I'm not even trying." She started to build up her energy. "Then let's get serious." Ron give a war cry and flew forward with both his fist engulfed in a blue flame. Betty just stood there until Ron fist crashed into her face, Betty recovered, Ron noticed the shock look on her face. "Surprise I hit you in your smoke form? Have you forgotten who you're fighting?" Ron charged forward as Betty changed her body back solid, she dodged Ron's punched and build up a black orb in her hand smashed it into his chest. The orb tore through his body and exploded creating a hole in his chest the size of a basketball. Ron flew back and as his body healed he give a primal roar and tore off his chain and created the lotus blade. Ron's body was then bathe in a sky blue aura, the blade of the lotus blade, turned green with a red glow around it.

Ron: "Now. Betty I hope your ready, because your about to get a taste of true power." Ron forced his energy and blood started to ooze down his forehead. Betty watched as a vertical third eye open on Ron's forehead, the pupil was sky blue and locked on to her. Ron made a horizontal slash and five green spirits came out of the sword they looked like Shego in her ascended form. Betty flew back and shot a black orb at one of the spirits, the very second the orb touched the spirit there was a blinding explosion. Betty was pushed back by the force of the explosion, but was able to see the four remaining spirit coming right at her. Betty unleashed a wave of black fire that hit dead on, the light was blinding she closed her eyes, but when see open then and the smoke was cleared Ron was gone. Betty was hit in the face with a backhand, the impact sent her pummeling into the school building. Betty looked to the sky with a busted lip to see Ron hovering over her with a smile on his face.

Betty: "You want to play like that fine." The black aura around her started to grow, her skin change into a black crystal form her wings where then engulfed in a black flame, her hands changed into razor sharp claw as did her teeth. Her short brown her grew and was now shoulder length and on fire."

Ron: "You look hot, did you do something to your hair?" he had a sly grin.

Betty: "You like it? I will wear it to your funeral." She ran her claw through her hair.

Ron: "Sorry to disappoint you but I won't be dying today or anytime soon. You feel like coming up here so we can play cutie."

Betty was was behind him with her hands around his chest after he finished his sentence. "Flattery will get you nowhere Ron." she said as she slowly drew circles on his chest. "I hope it gets me somewhere." Ron spun around and slashed at Betty who duck and slashed Ron in the face making four long scars on his face. She watched as he wiped some of the blood off his face and licked it. "Someone's a little masochist" She said with a smile. "What can I say I like strong women, to bad your evil I think we could have some fun." Betty charged up and fired a black orb, Ron slash his sword and five spirits crash into the orb the impact cause the sky to change from green to black in a instant. Before the smoke cleared Betty flew forward and hit Ron with a spearhand she pierce him hard enough to drive her entire forearm into his chest. Betty looked at Ron face and saw him smiling then felt a force crash into her stomach, Ron started to repeatedly knee Betty in the stomach causing black blood to come out her mouth. Betty focused her powers and open her mouth and unleashed a stream of black fire the attack hit dead on and sent Ron pummeling to the ground. Ron hit the ground with a loud thud that shook the ground. Ron looked up to see Betty building up a giant sphere.

Ron: "Ha you think that will hurt me!" He made a sky blue force field. "Bring it I dare you!" She continue to build up the attack until it was 40 diameter, he watched as a smile came on her face and her eyes moved from him to Kim, Yori and Shego. "Crap!" Ron flew forward but it was to late she launch the attack them, he did the only thing he could do. He slammed himself into the attack. Everyone watched as Ron slammed into the attack, for a brief second the area was pitch black, after the attack died out they saw Ron's sword falling out of the sky blade first. The sword drove into the ground, as Betty flew to the ground. Kim, Shego and Yori were speechless and stun.

Betty: "Looks like he was not immortal."

Yori: "Your wrong." she said just above whisper.

Betty: "What!" she was walking to Yori, with rage in her eyes.

Yori: "Ron can't lose, not to you! Or anyone!"

Betty's eyes turn bright red "Let see if you still feel that way when I ram his sword in your heart." Betty grabbed Ron's sword and started to walk forward. But in second the sword stabbed Betty in the stomach, she started to scream and tried to pull it out but it only pushed hard into her stomach causing a pool of black blood to form under her. Betty looked forward and saw the blade glowing blue she jumped back, the sword hovered there, then a bone chilling came from it, scaring Betty to the bone. A blue fire started to form behind the sword and it created a body then she saw Ron, his body was made out of pure fire all three of his eyes glowing.

Ron: "Destroying my body shame on you. Now Betty. Insulting me and trying to kill me I can understand. But trying to kill my friends. That is where I draw the line. Your about to feel the wrath of a god." he never raised his voice as he talked he was complete calm.

Ron grabbed the sword when he did the blade was replaced by a blue flame. Ron shot forward and unleashed a wave of blue fire, Betty countered with her own black flame. Ron's flame overwhelmed hers she was hit but she did not feel a physical pain it was hellfire and she screamed bloody murder. Betty flew in the air to escape and Ron was right behind her firing fireball made of hellfire. Betty turned around and unleashed a rapid barrage of black orbs, the attacks went right through him he never even felt them he turned around to see the orbs hit what was left of the school a small smile came on his face, the school was going to need a lot of repairs when this was over. Ron turned around and shot forward appearing in front of Betty and he ran his sword through her body, her screams echo into the night. She started to thrash around kicking and screaming she unleashed attack after attack on Ron but they all went through him have no effect. Ron grabbed Betty by the neck and started to pull her into him, her screams got louder and louder she was feeling a pain few could understand. Everything she ever did was shown to her over and over, ever painful memory, she relived it a thousand times over. In every memory she heard Ron laughing and insulting her over and over her very soul was being ripped apart only a few minutes past but to her it was a lifetime. Ron dropped Betty to the ground Kim, Shego and Yori could only watch her shake in the fetal position repeating over and over "It was not my fault" Ron landed his body was still wrapped in a blue fire, Betty saw him coming and started to scream trying to crawl away. Ron raised his hand used his telekinesis to toss her into the side of the hovercraft and hold her there.

Betty: "Please no more. I..don't want to fight any more." tears where forming in her eyes she looked on Ron face and she saw no pity, no kindness, just rage and anger. She screamed when Ron started to push her harder with his telekinesis forcing her deep into the side of hovercraft creating a imprint of her.

Ron: "You have lost, but I'm not done yet, you have not suffered enough." Ron put his hand on her head and her body was engulf in a blue hellfire, she was screaming as tears started to pour down hear face. "Let's find your worse memory and drill it into your skull, I have all night and I'm going to torture you until I grow bored then I'm going to kill you" he voice was cold and emotionless.

Kim: "Ron stop!" Kim ran behind him. "Your killing her."

Ron: "What was your first clue, she has to pay. She would have killed you if I had not stopped that attack. Why should I stop?"

Shego: "Because it's the right thing to do." she was standing next to Kim. Behind her was who Yori just watching.

Ron: "You have no clue what the right thing means. If I let her go what's to stop her from trying this crap again."

Kim: "We are. Please don't kill her Ron."

Ron pulled his hand back and slammed it into Betty's eye, ripping the dragon's eye out then tossing her to the ground. "You should thank them. Because I was going to torture you for a long time." When Ron came out of his inferno mode he fell to one knee Kim, Shego and Yori was right by his side. "So that this was a fun day right?" he give a weak smile.

Yori: "Sure Ron almost dying, the school being blown to hell it's all in a days work right?" she said as she rubbed his head.

Ron: "Right. But right now I need a vacation."

Shego: "You said it."

(Kim' House Thursday-Morning)

Two days after the fight at the school, Ron was only half right about the school. It would take two months to get the school back up and running so they all had a two month break. But the whole thing left a bad taste in Kim and Shego's mouth, it seems Betty was not fired from her job, she was sent to a psychiatrist and was getting paid to go. Then they had to hear Ron say "I told you so." and "You should have just let me kill her." They would never say it to his face but he was right. So they decide to take a vacation but the problem was where to go. Shego and Yori left it up to Kim and Ron so they could train in the Kim's backyard. Ron and Kim were seating on the couch, Ron was flick through channels and Kim was read a travel guide.

Kim: "How about Hawaii?"

Ron: "No."

Kim: "England?"

Ron: "Ban from there."

Kim: "Jamaica?"

Ron: "Ban there to."

Kim: "Thailand?"

Ron: "Ban."

Kim: "Russia?"

Ron: "Ban."

Kim: "Okay Ron where aren't you ban?"

Ron: "Me or Omega?"

Kim: "Never mind." She started to look through the travel guide when she felt something poking her waist. She look to the side to see Ron's tail poking her with Ron oblivious to it's actions. "You think you can control that thing?" She pointed to his tail that was still poking her.

Ron: "Ah. It likes you."

Kim raised an eyebrow and rolled up the travel guide and hit the tail which wrapped around Ron waist. "There now it hates me, everything is right in the world." Kim said as she open the book.

Ron mumbled something under his breath and went back to watching TV when the back door open and Shego and Yori entered and took a seat on the floor.

Shego: "So where we going?"

Kim: "No clue. Mr. Ego over here is ban in a lot of places."

Ron: "Right. Put all the blame on me."

Shego: "Okay, is all your fault."

Ron: "It was a joke."

Shego: "Oh."

Yori: "I saw this one place on TV."

Kim: "What Place?"

Yori: "I can't remember the name of it, but they say it's a tourist spot because of a giant T shaped building."

Shego: "Oh Jump City."

Kim: "That is a nice place, they have nice restaurants and lots of clubs."

Ron: "What's with the T?"

Shego: "Oh the Teen Titans."

Ron: "The what?"

Kim: "The Teen Titans. You know Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy"

Ron: "Right never heard of so I don't care."

Kim: "I can see that."

Ron: "I'm pretty sure I'm not ban there so I think we should go."

Shego: "When trip is over I think were all going to ban for Jump City."

Ron jumped up "To Jump City!"

Kim,Yori and Shego just shook there heads.


	16. Enter Jump City

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney. The song is by AC/DC- called TNT

Chapter 16: Enter Jump City

(Outside Kim' House Friday Early Morning)

Kim and Shego were waiting outside Kim's house for Ron and Yori. There parents give the okay for there trip, after every thing they have been through how could they not. There father's were a little worried about letting them go on a trip with a boy. But after a long talk they let them go knowing they would not do a thing.

Kim: "What is taking them?"

Shego: "I know if we do not leave early we will run it to traffic."

Kim: "Not the way Ron's drives. We will be lucky to make it one piece."

Shego: "To bad Monique could not come with us."

Kim: "I know. Can you believe Ron asked Bonnie if she wanted to go?"

Shego: "What! What did she say?"

Kim: "She told him to 'drop dead'."

Shego: "What did Ron say?"

Kim: "He said 'If she likes me so much. Why doesn't she want to spend time with me?' I just shook my head and hung up."

Shego: "Does he hear what he wants?"

Kim: "I believe so."

They then extremely loud music, looking down the street they saw Yori driving Ron's black 2004 Chevrolet Avalanche Z66 Crew Cab with Ron standing on the roof of the truck singing and dancing.

Ron: "See me ride out of that sunset  
On your color TV screen  
Out for all that I can get  
If you know what I mean  
Women to the left of me  
And women to the right  
Ain't got no gun, ain't got no knife  
Don't you start no fight

Cause I'm T.N.T  
I'm dynamite  
T.N.T  
And I'll win the fight  
T.N.T  
I'm a power load  
T.N.T  
Watch me explode

I'm dirty, mean and mighty clean  
I'm a wanted man  
Public enemy number one  
Understand  
So lock up your daughter lock up your wife  
Lock up your back door and run for your life  
The man is back in town  
So don't you mess around

When Yori stop the truck Ron flipped off the truck and landed in the front yard. Yori step out of the truck and walked up to Kim and Shego who were yelling at Ron.

Shego: "Do you have to make a entrance all the time."

Ron: "Yes. Yes I do. It is my natural Ronness, what can I say I'm prone to big-headiness."

Yori: "That and a lot of other things."

Ron: "Says you."

Kim: "Says everybody that meets you."

Ron: "What can I say my ego was earned so was my a abundance of self confidence."

Shego: "Right. I say arrogance."(She a had smirk)

Ron: "You would!" (he tone cold)

Kim: "Okay. Let's get a move on."

Ron used his telekinesis to load the bags in the truck.

Ron: "So how far is this place?"

Yori: "Well the map that I got from Mapquest said 12 hours."

Ron: "Wow. I beat I can cut that down to 5 hours."

Kim and Shego: "No!" (they shouted at him)

Kim: "Listen we just want to get there in one piece okay."

Ron: "Okay fine. Let's load up."

Ron took the driver seat,Yori was in riding shotgun, and Kim and Shego in the backseat. Ron was not going the speed limit. His was 220Mph on the freeway.

Kim: "Ron! Slow down!" (Shouting at him)

Ron: "No thanks!" (stepping on the gas going faster)

Shego lend over to look at the speedometer, she saw his was different from most trucks the max speed was 550mph.

Shego: "I don't think we are going going to make there in one piece."

Ron: "Calm down I know what I'm doing."(Dodging a car.)

Kim: "We are so going to die."

Four hours later and fifteen near misses later they made it to Jump City.

(Jump City)

Driving down the street looking for the hotel Wade recommended. Coming to a stop at a red light.

Ron: "This place looks so familiar."

Yori: "Have you been here be before?"

Ron: "I don't think so." (He said like he was not sure)

Kim: "Why do I have bad feeling here."

Shego: "I have had that feeling since we left home."

Then the weirdness thing happen. A giant red thing in armor ran pass them. Followed by a guy on a bike wearing a black domino mask, a girl came flying by she had glowing green eyes,then a green cheetah came running by, then a blue cloak flew by, followed by a white and blue car with a what looked like a robot driving.

Ron: "Okay. Did everybody else see that?" (His voice was shocked)

Yori: "Yes. What was that a cosplay show?"

Shego: "They were the Teen Titans."

Kim: "No idea who that guy was."

Ron: "Hmm. I think they could use some help. Right Yori. ( he said with a smirk)

Yori: "Yes. Help indeed." (she had smirk)

Kim: "What are you two planning?"

Ron: "Not a thing just helping are follow heroes."

Ron threw the car in drive and follow the chase. Ron had caught up with the white and blue car. The guy in the car could only watch as Ron truck sped by him.

Kim: "This is bad,very bad. I cannot believe you just pass the T-car and Cyborg. He is going to be mad."

Ron: "To bad." (stepping on the gas harder)

Ron then pasted the person in the blue cloak only to find out it was a girl, then the green cheetah.

Shego: "There goes Raven and Beast Boy."

Ron pushed the car to the harder flying pass the girl with the glowing green eyes. When he got a closer look at her she had orange skin.

Kim: "There goes Starfire. Listen Ron if we stop right now it will fine there is no need to go farther."

Ron: "Why are you so scared?"

Shego: "Well the thing is there leader Robin is a little how would you say obsess. If you stop that guy there is a good chance you are going to piss him off."

Ron: "Oh! All the more reason to stop him then."

Kim: "This will not end well."

Ron floored it he pulled up to Robin and made sure he could see him.

Ron: "Sorry you guys are just a little to slow."

Ron pulled ahead.

Ron: "Yori take the wheel." (pressed a button on the dashboard and a steering wheel came up on Yori side)

Yori: "Okay."

Yori took the wheel as Ron unfasten his seatbelt and open his window.

Kim: "Ron! What are you doing!"

Ron: "Cannonball Attack."

Shego: "What!?"

Ron: "Watch and learn ladies."

Ron climbed out the car and got on the hood.

Kim: "Tell me his not about to do what I think his about to do."

Shego: "Yup."

Teen Titans watch as this guy with blonde hair climbed out the car.

Robin: "Who is that?"

Cyborg: " Why you asking me man."

Raven: "Is he stupid he is about to die."

Yori pulled the car behind the red giant. Ron put his hand up to stop and she did and Ron flew like a bullet into the red giant ripping a hole in his armor apart. Ron recovered and flipped and slid to a stop. The Teen was surprised he was not roadkill. Kim and Shego were surprise it worked, Yori just had a smile on her face.

Ron: "That is a great way to wake up." (shouting to the sky)

Shego: "Are you insane?"(her tone angry)

Ron: "Last I check yes. Yori nice job." (giving her a high five)

Yori: "Thanks. I see you fixed the brake problem."

Ron: "Of course I'm great."

Shego: "Does your ego ever take a break?"

Ron: "Nope. Sorry never going to happen."

Kim: "Guys we have company." (point to the Titans)

Ron: "Play it cool I got this."

Shego: "No you don't talk."

Ron: "But I.."

Shego: "Zip it!"

Robin: "Okay first off is he okay?"(pointing to Ron)

Ron: "I'm (He was stopped when Shego hand came over his mouth)

Shego: "He is fine don't worry he cannot die. He is immortal and he regenerates extremely fast."

Robin: "Okay. Next question. Who are you and why are you here."

Kim: "Well I'm Kim, this is Shego, that is Yori, and the bastard on all bastards is Ron."

Ron: "Hey that is not nice. And we are here on vacation."

Starfire: "Vacation?"

Ron: "Yes. We're big time heroes."

Kim: "You're no hero. Your a jerk."

Ron: "Hey who saved your butts from Hego? Who beat Betty? That is right me. Top dog number one."

Raven: "Ego much."

Ron: "Yes. I'm the egotistical person you well meet in your live. So you can start worshiping me"

Beast Boy: "Wow. This guy is just wow."

Robin: "If you're heroes why are you taking a break? Heroes do not take vacations."

Beast Boy: (under his breath) " Tell me about it"

Ron: "You sound like this guy I meet in the past. Had pointy ears and looked like Dracula, with a bat on his chest."

Kim and Shego: "Oh! NO! (slapping there forehands)"

Robin: "What!"

Shego: " It was joke were leaving now." (Pulling Ron to the car)

Ron: "What was that guy name...ManBat......Batman! There we go."

Kim: "God no!"

Robin: "Hold it right there."

Ron: "What was the bat guy a friend of yours?"

Kim: "Ron. Robin was train by Batman."

Ron: "So he is a sidekick."

Raven: "Wow and I thought Beast Boy was stupid."

Beast Boy: "Not funny."

Robin glared at Ron

Shego: "So Yori how long was that?"

Yori: "Two minutes. New record next to Fukushima."

Cyborg: "Two minutes?"

Kim: "Ron has a special ability to piss people off."

Starfire: "Beast Boy has that ability to. Raven always gets mad at him."

Ron: "Hey I found a kindred spirit."

Ron grabbed Beast Boy hand and was shaking it.

Cyborg: "Robin calm down."

Kim: "Where really sorry about Ron he has many problems."

Ron: "Hey standing right here!"

Kim: "I know."

Raven: "Wow they are kindred spirits."

Ron: "So who is the red guy?"

Beast Boy:"That is Adonis."

Ron: "Well Adonis seem petty weak."

Adonis had recovered enough to hear someone call him weak.

Adonis: "Who you calling weak."

The Titans, Team Possible, Yori and Ron turned to see Adonis who had a hole in his metal suit.

Ron: "Your still alive? I must have slipped up. Yori was the attack on point?"

Yori: "Yes from what I saw."

Adonis: "Hey wimps. You think you can beat me with a cheap trick like that?"

Ron: "Yes."

Starfire: " I did not know Adonis could change colors."

Beast Boy: "Star. He can't he is just very pissed off."

Kim: "That only took him one minute."

Robin: "Titans ready!"

The Titans dropped into there battle stance.

Ron: "Guys chill. I got this. Okay Mr. I overcompensate for my lack of muscle with a giant battle suit bring it."

Cyborg: "Wow just attack his pride."

Ron: "I know I love doing that."

Adonis charged at Ron before he could get his fist up he was tore right out is battle suit by his neck.

Ron: "Look I was right." (tightening his grip on Adonis's neck)

Kim: "Ron. You should let him go he is turning purple."

Ron: "Nah. He is okay. You see with a little pain he will learn never to bad things again."

Robin: "Put him down!"

Ron: "Make me!" (Robin dropped into his battle stance)

Shego: "Ron! Just drop the guy and lets get are vacation going. Were almost late for the check in."

Ron: (looking at his watch) "Crap your right. (Ron tossed Adonis to the ground he was gasping for air) Okay Team Possible let's load it up and move out we got clubbing to do tonight."

Kim: "Nice meeting you guys."

Shego: "Sorry about Ron."

Yori: "Yes very sorry. His ego runs deep, but he is good guy once you get to know him."

Ron: "Come on Yori. If you do not hurry I well leave you with them!"

Yori: "Stop rushing me!"

Ron: "Fine. I'm starting the car."

Yori ran and jumped in the car. Ron put his head out the window.

Ron: "Hey Titans were on vacation here for a bit. We should hang out some time."

Ron took off heading to the hotel leave the Titans in shock of the person they just met.

Beast Boy: "Okay. I don't want to be a jerk or anything but I will not hang out with that guy."

They all nodded there head.

Cyborg: "So. Robin you think he knows Batman?"

Robin: "No clue. I could not tell if he was lying. Raven could you pick anything?"

Raven: "No. I couldn't his emotions where everywhere from love too insanity too pure rage. But I sense something strange in him."

Starfire: "Strange?"

Raven: "His life force was gone. It was like he was a zombie or something I would have to read up about this."

Cyborg: "What did he mean by Team Possible?"

Beast Boy: "Wait! AH that was Kim Possible and Shego!"

Starfire: "Who?"

Beast Boy: "Team Possible there heroes like us they save the world and every thing to."

Robin: "Cyborg I want you to do a check on this Ron and Team Possible I want to know who there are."

(Hospital-England)

In room 391 was the only man who could understand Ron power. His body was broken two broken legs and multiple bone fractures.

Nurse: "Lord Montgomery Fiske . You cannot sleep all the time are your body will never heal. It's time for your medicine anyway. An I have a gift for you."

Fiske: "What is it?"

Nurse: "The book you want was delivered today."

Fiske: "Good. Where is it?"

The nurse pulled a old torn book out of her back pocket and handed it to him.

Nurse: "I tried to read it but the language was very weird what is it."

Fiske: "It is a dead language of the Simian Era."

Nurse: "One word I was able to guess. What is a Phantom Monkey?"

Fiske: "I well tell you next time. I really want to finish reading this."

Nurse: "Fine. (She started walking to the door but stop) You should stop worrying. The police will find the guy that did this do you. I mean what kind of guy changes someone DNA around for fun. But in some weird way the monkey hands and feet work for you."

Fiske: "Yes what kind of monster would do that?"

The Nurse closed the door as she walked out.

Fiske: "It's almost time. The destroyer will raise. Ron you will learn the one rule in life. Were there is light there is darkness." (he gave a bone chilling laugh)


	17. Kindred Spirits

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 17:Kindred Spirits

(Titans Tower-Friday)

The Tower extremely quiet, the only sound that was heard was Cyborg typing on the computer with Robin looking over his shoulder. Beast Boy walks in.

Beast Boy: "So anything new?"

Cyborg: "Well Kim and Shego were pretty easy to find out about. Most of they information can be found on the website."

Beast Boy: "Why do I sense a but coming?"

Robin: "You would be right. There is close to no information on Ron and Yori."

Beast Boy: "Is that possible?"

Cyborg: "The only record we can find was that they transferred to Middleton High School about a week ago. They came from a school in Japan name Yamanouchi, that is were it gets weird. The school does not existence I have checked all know places."

Beast Boy: "Can you search the unknown places?"

Robin and Cyborg just looked at him.

Beast Boy: "Fine stupid question. But how about get just ask them. I mean he seem to like to talk about himself."

Cyborg: "True. I could run a search for them on the computer to find out where there."

Beast Boy: "Well. They did say they were going out tonight."

Robin: "No."

Beast Boy: "Come on Robin. Just think of it was a undercover mission."

Robin: "No"

Beast Boy: "What about Starfire I know she would like to go dancing." (he said with a smirk)

Robin: "........"

Cyborg: "I take that as a yes. I will run a search for them."

Beast Boy: "No need I know where I can find him. I don't know about the girls but I know where to find him."

Robin: (He had a eyebrow raised) "How!"

Beast Boy: "Okay. Then what do normal people do when they first get to there vacation point?"

Robin & Cyborg: "Unpack."

Beast Boy: "Right! But not me I find the nearest place to eat. I see him as a pizza eater so I know where to find him. Be right back."

Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew out the common room.

Robin: "You think Beast Boy and Ron are kindred spirits?"

Cyborg: "They both can be annoying."

Just then Starfire flew in

Starfire: "Beast Boy seemed in a rush."

Robin: "Oh. See Star we are going on a mission tonight."

Starfire: "Oh."

Cyborg: "Yes where all going to the warehouse dance party."

Starfire: "That is great I must go to the mall of shipping to get a new outfit for tonight."

Starfire flew out the common room

Cyborg: "Tonight is going to be interesting."

Robin: "So who's going to tell Raven?"

Cyborg: "Paper,Rock,Scissors?"

Robin: "Your on."

(Jump City-Hilton Hotel)

Kim,Shego, and Yori were walking around in the room, some how Ron had disappeared saying he was hungry but left his bag with Yori along with his ATM card.

Shego: " Wow the Presidential Suite is huge!"

Kim: "You sure Ron is okay with this?"

Yori: "Sure every where he goes he stays in the Presidential Suite."

Shego: "You sure it is okay to let him go by himself?"

Kim: "He just went out for pizza. So we can unpack. Anyway how much trouble can he get into going for pizza."

(Jump City-Tony's Pizza)

Ron was sitting down enjoying his mushroom pizza. When someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around he saw a Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: "Knew I'd find you here."

Ron: "Oh?"

Beast Boy: "Unpacking not your thing?"

Ron: "That and a few other things. Feel like joining me?"

Beast Boy: "Why not?" (He took a seat on the other side of the table and taking a slice of pizza)

Ron: "So? You looking for me why?"

Beast Boy : "Well after talking with my friends they you and your friends to hang out with us at a party.

Ron: "Cool. Hmm. That is weird. Never saw a girl with pink hair before." (Look to side in the street)

Beast Boy: "Pink hair? Oh no."(Looked over to see Jinx,Gizmo,Mammoth)

Beast Boy jumped over the table and took a fighting stance.

Jinx: "Looks what we have here a lone Titan."

Mammoth: "This should be fun."

Gizmo: "We well mail your remands to your team."

Beast Boy: "Ron stay behind me these guys are dangerous."

Ron stood up and walked next Beast Boy.

Ron: "Listen you three freaks got one minute before me and Beast Boy put you six feet under."

Jinx: "Do have any idea who you are talking to? Were the Hive Five!"

Ron: "Sure whatever. I just see a weird cat girl with pink hair, a walking carpet, and a kid with a pool tube."

Beast Boy: "Ow. Ron the cat girl in Jinx, the carpet is Mammoth, and the kid is Gizmo."

Ron: "Like I care. Are you three going to leave or do me and friend have to go upside.

Jinx: " Your dead."

Ron: (Sigh) "Well Beast Boy you ready?"

Beast Boy: "Okay. Oh and call me BB."

Ron: "Gotcha."

Ron sprinted forward, BB changed into Cheetah and followed behind him. Gizmo launched 4 rockets at Ron. The attacks hit dead on, The Hive Five was surprise that he did not make a attempt to dodge, out of smoke Ron came running with cuts all over him that were healing. Heading right for Gizmo, Ron jumped up at the last second only to have BB change into a Ram and hit Gizmo in the chest, the impact sent him on to a park car, coming out of the air Ron slammed his fist into Gizmo face the car bent in from the force Gizmo was unconscious. Mammoth charged at Ron only to get hit by BB who had changed into a Elephant. Mammoth recovered BB charged at him only to stop when the ground under him broke open, looking over he saw Jinx's hands glow pink. Mammoth charged at BB only to see a blonde tail wrap around his neck, turning around he saw Ron. Ron pulled Mammoth down eye level and hit him with a uppercut. BB changed into a humming bird and flew at Jinx who was firing pink blasted at him, changing into a flying squirrel and latched on to her face. BB crawled down her body and dropped to the ground, when she turned around she was kicked in the chest by a Donkey Jinx was knocked unconscious. BB changed back into a human to see Ron and Mammoth fighting. Ron dodged a left hook from Mammoth then punch him in the ribs, Mammoth countered with a right hook that sent Ron next to BB. Ron mumbled something that only BB heard,BB nodded and changed into a Prenocephale Ron grabbed him by the tail and spun him around and tossed him into Mammoth the impact knock Mammoth unconscious before he hit the ground. BB changed back to normal.

Ron: "I love vacations."

Beast Boy: "This is your idea of a vacation?"

Ron: "Yup. I mean fighting bad guys this is the life."

They heard sirens.

Ron: "So do we stay and tell them what happen?"

Beast Boy: "We should. If not Robin may get ticked."

Ron: "Fine."

(Jump City-Hilton Hotel)

Shego,Kim and Yori where starting to worry. It had been two hours since Ron left for pizza. Yori turned on the TV and they where shocked at what they saw. It was Ron and Beast Boy, under them in big bold letters 'Team Possible and Teen Titans team up' Yori turned off the TV.

Shego: " How much trouble can he get into going for pizza." (Her tone was sarcastic)

Kim: "I cannot believe this."

Shego: "Two hours that is all it took."

Just then the door open. Ron walked in and saw the glares he was getting.

Ron: (Sigh) "Okay what did I do?"

Kim: "Yori."

Yori turned back on the TV. It was Ron and Beast Boy, under them in big bold letters 'Team Possible and Teen Titans team up' Yori turned off the TV.

Ron: "Okay in my defense that was not my fault. I could not let BB fight them guys by himself."

Shego: "BB?"

Ron: "Oh. Beast Boy."

Kim: "Okay fine. But why does it say Team Possible." (She had a angry tone)

Ron: "Oh. That. (rubbing the back of his neck) Well me and Yori have been talking and we kind of want to be apart of Team Possible."

Shego: "What?"

Ron: "Come on when you three are not trying to kill me or yell at me, we have fun so I thought.... maybe we could team up."

Kim: "Yori can join no problem but you we would have to talk some more."

Ron: "Me! Why is that."

Shego: "For starters your ego and you have habit of going overboard, And pulling stunts like the one you just pulled today."

Ron: "Fine. Okay."

Kim: "What does that mean?"

Ron: "That means I understand why you do not want me on you team can't have someone showing up the great Team Possible."

Shego: "Hey! That is not it at all. If you want to be on are team you have kick that ego of yours."

Ron: "No thanks. But let's pick this up later we have a party to get too tonight."

Yori: "Party? I thought we were just going out."

Ron: "We're going out with the Titans, they said they want to get to know us. So were going to meet them at there Tower and follow them to a warehouse party with other Titans. Beast Boy said something about the Titans East or something of that nature. With some friends they made of the past few weeks."

Kim: "Wait. How many people we are talking about? With the Titan' East that is 5 more people."

Ron: "No clue."

Shego: "If the Titans East are come I maybe able to see Aquelad."

Ron: "Aqualad? Is that a real name?"

Shego: "Ron. This is a party with big name people try to act normal and don't embarrass us"

Ron: "........Sure. I well be in may room we don't have to be there to 10."

Ron walk into his room and closed the door.

Kim: "What was that about?"

Shego: "No clue."

Yori: "I think you hurt his feelings."

Shego: "Ron has Feelings? He sure does not show it."

Yori walked away and went into her room closing the door behind her.

Shego: "What I say?"

Kim: "So? What is the real reason you don't want Ron on the Team?"

Shego: "I don't trust him."

Kim: "Is this about the whole Omega thing."

Shego: "That and a something else. I don't think he is telling us the truth about himself."

Kim: "Why?"

Shego: "Like what was he doing the last 11 years. I know he trained with Yori and all. I know him stealing for years is one way of testing your skills that and."

Kim: "And what?"

Shego: "Fighting. He is a good fighter I give him that. But the amount of force he uses well kill most humans."

Kim: "Think his been fighting something beside humans?"

Shego: "Could be. Remember the Abyss?"

Kim: "Yes."

Shego: "Well what if he put some of them things in there. I don't want Ron's past to come back and bite us."

Kim: "True that GJ betrayal hurt I'm still sore."

Shego: "Think about it every since we meet Ron bad things keep happening."

Kim: "True. Very true."

Time pas very quick at the hotel Kim and Shego talked on the couch Yori was in her room Ron was in his. 7 o'clock came around the the room was a buzz people showering, ironing. Ron was still in his room when 8:30 came around. Kim and Shego both had on Casual dresses Kim's was pink,Shego's was black. Yori was wearing a pair of blue Low-rise jeans and a blue crop tops with a skull logo. Yori knocked on Ron's door but there was no answer walking they saw Ron meditating he was in the same outfit he wear when he fought Betty.

Ron: "You ladies ready?"

They nodded and they head out the door. It only took the fifteen minutes to make it to the Tower, after pasting the ocean they made it to the garage were the Titans where waiting. They stepped out the truck to greet them. Ron could tell Cyborg was wearing some kind of holographic ring but did not say anything, Raven was wearing a plain black turtle neck and a pair of jeans and had a very angry look on her face, Starfire had on a short pink skirt and pink top, Robin had on a pair of black dress pants and red button down shirt, and Beast Boy had on a pair of black khaki pants and a white pole shirt.

Beast Boy: "You guys made it."

Ron: "Hey BB. How's it going?"

Yori: "Hi."

Kim: "Hello."

Shego: "Hey."

Beast Boy: "It's good. I was just telling them about the fight with the Hive Five."

Robin: "Thanks for helping Beast Boy out."

Ron: "No problem. Just happy to help."

Cyborg: "I had no idea you were a member of Team Possible? I mean you're not on the website."

Ron: "Oh. I'm not really with Team Possible I just said that. But they are (pointing to Kim and Shego) I don't know about Yori yet."

Beast Boy: "That is good."

Everyone turned to look at him

Beast Boy: "I mean since he not a member of Team Possible, how about he become a Titan?"

Ron: "Hmm. We can talk about that later we have a party to get to."

They all load in there cars and made there way to warehouse. After arriving at the warehouse Kim and Shego were surprise to see so many heroes Aqualad,Speedy,Bumblee,Mas and Menos, Thunder, Lightning, Kole ,Pantha ,Argent,Kid Flash,and Jericho. After some introduction the party started and two Kim and Shego surprise Ron was acting normal but to them is weird and Yori was acting very distance she barely talked to them. They finally decide to talk them after the party and had Ron disappeared some where. The Titans decide to split up and gather information on Ron and Yori. Raven had gotten tired of the loud music and Beast Boy asking her to dance so she went to the roof of the warehouse and found the last person she would think to find. He was laying on the ground looking at the moon. Raven walk closer only to stop when he spoke up.

Ron: "Beautiful is in it? It's so close I can almost touch it."

Raven: "It's just a moon."

Ron: "Wrong. The Moon is a beacon of light, we depend on it without it would be pitch black."

Raven: "Some people like the dark."

Ron: "Yes. Demons love the dark. Right?"

Raven: "Why ask me?"

Ron: "Stop trying to play me. I know why were here. You want to know about me and Yori and about yamanouchi, you have no information on it and it scares you."

Raven: "You don't scare me I have seen far worse."

Ron: "True being the daughter of Trigon you would have had to."

Raven: "How did?" (She was shocked)

Ron: "Hmm. Let's just say demons and I have never gotten along and I hear things that go on in the Abyss. Oh and tell BB I'm not mad about this little failed trick."

Raven: "What do you mean?"

Ron: "He's a little sad about tricking me to coming here. He is a good guy."

Raven: "What are you?"

Ron: "A God among mere mortals and heroes."

Raven: "Really? Or is that your ego talking?"

Ron: "I get that a lot. But my ego is justified, I've never lost a fight since I started training. No one can come close to my power. You Father is strong I mean to be able to change a planet with a though that is power. I have barely scratched the surface of what I can do. Like you my powers are a curse."

Raven: "What do you know about me?"

Ron: "Like how you have to keep your emotions in check all the time. I know talking to me is hard because you can feel all my emotion being a empath. But like you I can feel all of yours, I sense you want to be able to feel what a others feel."

Raven: "If so. What is your curse?"

Ron: "Immortality."

Raven: "That is a curse? People would kill to be immortal."

Ron: "But once they get it they well see it's a curse. To know that you will out live everyone you know, that even if you find love you well lose them to death. Death is like life it a ever ending cycle, it's something I will never experience. Even you will die, the titans will die,Kim, Shego,......Yori. And I will ever see them again. So what about now what do you think about immortality?"

Raven: "It is a curse."

Ron: "But I have hope. That there is someone out there who could kill me."

Raven: "Your looking for death?"

Ron: "Yes. That is why I piss everyone I meet off so that they well try to kill me. I have even pissed off demons for fun. I have sent thousands of demons to the Abyss they where able to hurt me but not kill me."

Raven: "You don't seem like a demon hunter."

Ron: "Went by a different name and look. You should get back to the party BB is looking for you."

Raven: "Okay. I want tell anyone what we talked about."

Ron: "I know that is why I told you. Like BB you're a kindred spirit."

Raven faded into the ground.

Ron: " You can come out of hiding I can sense you."

A brick morph into a female with a red and black suit.

???: "Impressive. You have some skill. To bad I have to end your life." (she spoke in a French accent)

Ron: "Oh and you're?"

???: "My name is Madame Rouge. You should sit up I don't want to kill you to fast I want to have some fun first."

Ron finally got up and turned to Madame Rouge.

Ron: "Wow if I knew you were the one who was following me all this time I would let you catch me in bed room."

Madame Rouge: "You think to highly of yourself."

Ron: "Well see."

Ron charged at Madame Rouge only to have her stretch around him tying up his hands, arms and leg.

Ron: "So elasticity is your power. This should be very fun. But I don't want to break the hold right now I like the way you hold me."

Madame Rouge: "You do know , I'm going to kill you?"

Ron: "Kill away."

Madame Rouge tighten her grip breaking Ron's neck. She drop him to the floor and started to walk away but stop when she heard a loud pop.

Ron: "Thanks for that. My neck was sore all week."

Madame Rouge: "What are you.?" (Her tone was shocked)

Ron: "You heard what I am now it's time you experienced it."

Ron charged at Madame Rouge, she expanded her hand into a giant fist and went for a left hook. Ron dodged the and went in to for a uppercut only to have her expand her body like a balloon pushing him back. Madame Rouge stretched her arms up and brought then down in a wide arc slamming Ron into the ground. As Ron was on the ground he grabbed her arms and spun himself in the air pulling her with him. When her face was in strike distance he hit her with a elbow to the nose the impact sent her crashing into the roof. Ron using gravity went for a knee attack, Madame Rouge rolled out of the way and when he landed threw a straight jab that stunned Ron, she follow up with a left jab but was caught. Ron had opened his mouth and bit down on her rubber like hand, Madame Rouge winced at the pain and started to punch Ron repeatedly with her free hand. Ron grabbed her hand that he had in is mouth and pulled her forward and threw a straight jab. She acted fast expanding her body like a wall and wrapped him up, turning herself into a ball and bouncing high in the high and slamming him down repeatedly. Inside Madame Rouge, Ron's mouth and forehead was cut open, he was punching trying to break free. Ron grabbed one part of her and pulled it together to make a roll of rubber like flesh and bit down hard, this forced her to change back but they were in the air. Ron kneed her in the face and as they were falling hit her with a barrage of punches. The impact from the fall made them crash through the roof of the warehouse and into the party. Lucky they landed on the refreshment table,after the dust clear the all the Titans with Kim, Shego, and Yori saw Ron fighting Madame Rouge. Madame Rouge kick Ron off her it sent him into a near by wall. Madame Rouge changed herself into a wheel and as she got close to Ron made herself flat as paper then raised up and hit him with a monstrous mule kick. The impact sent him flying through the wall and into the parking lot. As Ron was flying out he ripped off is chain and changed it into a bullwhip and wrapped it around Madame Rouge neck pulling her with him. When the everybody made it outside they saw Ron straddling Madame Rouge and punching her in the face with a the bullwhip around her neck. Madame Rouge took in air and expanded her head and gave Ron the mother of all headbutts. Ron got up stunned Madame Rouge pulled the bullwhip off her neck and changed her arm into a knife and stabbed Ron in the heart. She looked up to see Ron smiling.

Ron: "Is that all you got!"

Ron pulled his head back and headbutted her forcing her back. Ron grabbed the bullwhip and changed it into a green sledgehammer with a monkey logo. Madame Rouge never saw the attack coming her head was turned all the way around from the force of the attack. Madame Rouge kicked Ron in the stomach to force him back. Ron changed the sledgehammer back into a chain putting it around his neck as he charged at her. Madame Rouge dodged his knifehand to her throat, an counters by wrapping her self around him again. Ron used his telekinesis to pick up a parked truck by the warehouse and dropped it on them. Madame Rouge let go of Ron as the truck hit dodging it, the truck landed right on Ron in a explosion. Madame Rouge relaxed for a second but was then scared stiff, Ron was running at her his body engulf in fire. As he got closer she could smell the flesh burning. Ron was running so fast that when he tried to stop his body was sliding, using that he used the momentum to spin his body in a 360 focusing his telekinesis he made the fire around him into a ball of fire in his hand and slammed it into her face. The impact caused both of them to fly back, Ron smashed into the T-car, Madame Rouge in the water. Madame Rouge had to retreat, this was a losing battle. Pushing a button a jet came out of the clouds and she grabbed a rope and flew off. Yori was helping Ron up as the other Titans where congratulating him. Beast Boy walked up to Robin.

Beast Boy: "Told you he would make a good Titan."

Robin: "True. But why just attack him it makes not sense not with all of us here."

Starfire flew up to Robin and Beast boy

Starfire: "That was Madame Rouge right? Are the Brotherhood after him?"

Beast Boy : "I don't think so Madame Rouge is a assassin to. If it was the Brotherhood of Evil they would have attack us to."

Robin: "It's a good thing were bring all the Titans together were going to need everyones help."

(Street of Japan)

They were few out in at this time but the few people that were out would have thought the world was ending. Because a the street started to distort and a hole was open. Then a blue hand came out dragging himself out. As the blue giant walked off the people saw a weird red S on it's back. Then the giant disappeared into the darkness.

(Hospital-England)

In his room Fiske was reading the book that held the key to Ron's Death. When he felt the presence of other.

Fiske: "I see you have return Madame Rouge."

Madame Rouge: "What is he?How can I kill something that does not stay dead?" (Her tone was angry)

Fiske: "You said you are the best."

Madame Rouge: "......."

Fiske: "I have a new task for you. I need you to steal a few things for me."

Madame Rouge: "You are lucky the pay is good or I would kill you. What do you need."

Fiske: "The Crown of the Phantom Monkey. It is located in China. After that return it to me."

Madame Rouge: "My money better be in my account."

Fiske: "Of course"

Madame Rouge Flipped out of the hospital room.

Fiske: "So the game is on."


	18. Sparring Match Part 1

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 18: Sparring Match Part 1

(Titans Tower-Saturday)

After the attack by Madame Rouge, the party ended after the other Titans left. Robin said it would be best if Kim,Yori,Shego, and Ron stayed at the Tower. After checking out of the Hotel they made there way to the Tower that night. In the morning Raven was always the first one up,hovering into the common room she saw Ron. He was meditating in the corner of the room, Raven went into the kitchen and made a pot of jasmine tea and took a set on the couch with her book. Fifteen minutes later Robin came in saying hi to Raven made him some coffee and started to read the newspaper.

Robin: "How long has he been like that?"

Raven: "He was like that when I came in."

Beast Boy walks in and sees Ron meditating

Beast Boy: "Looks like we have a clone of Raven here."

Raven shot Beast Boy a glare that caused him to clam up. He made his way into the kitchen.

Beast Boy: "You two want breakfast."

Robin: "No thanks you."

Raven: "No thank you."

Shrugging his shoulders Beast Boy went to make a tofu omelet when he looked back at Ron. Not knowing how Ron would react waking him up from his meditation. Past experiences with Raven told him he should not, but being Beast Boy tried anyway. Robin and Raven watched as Beast Boy made his way over to Ron.

Robin: "Beast Boy what are you doing?"

Beast Boy: "I'm going to ask him if his hungry. Why?"

Raven: "You should know from past experiences not to bug people."

Beast Boy: "Well he is not you. I don't think he will hurt me for asking him a question."

Beast Boy walked up to Ron and tapped his shoulder, nothing happen he tried it again and nothing.

Beast Boy: "Is he dead?"

Robin and Raven where looking at Beast Boy who was repeatedly poking Ron on his shoulder and head.

Beast Boy : "Okay this is weird."

Beast Boy walked back into the kitchen as Yori walked in.

Beast Boy: "Morning Yori."

Yori: "Morning Beast Boy-San."

After Yori said good morning to Raven and Robin she walked over to Ron and mumbled something in his ear. His eyes open and he got to his feet.

Ron: " Morning all." (he shouted)

Beast Boy: "What did you say to him? I was poking him and he would not wake up." (in shock)

Ron: "Sorry about that. I was out of my body I just got back a few second a go. The Astral Plane is fun in the morning. So what is going on? Where is everybody?"

Robin: "Cyborg stayed in the garage fixing his car. Starfire I think is still sleep Kim and Shego I think are the same."

Ron: "Well. Hey Yori you feel like training with me today? I'm bored."

Yori: "Sure. But where?"

Robin: "We have a sparing ring outside. I think I well go to."

Ron: "Cool we could get a few matches going."

Beast Boy: "Cool I well join to."

Robin and Raven were starring at him.

Beast Boy: "What!"

Raven: "You never train."

Beast Boy: "I do to! You just don't see!"

Raven: "Right. This I have to see."

Ron: "So well it be team battles or one on one."

Kim: "Were you going to leave me out?"

They turned to see Kim standing in the door way

Ron: "Your welcomed to join if you want."

After changing clothes they made there way to the training area outside. Ron and Yori had changed into there black ninja gi, Kim was in her mission outfit, The Titans were in there normal crime fighting outfits.

Ron: "So are we going by tournament rules. Win advances?"

They all nodded

Kim: "So who fights who?"

Ron: "Thats the real question."

Robin: " No need the computer well randomly pick names

They look at the computer screen. It was randomly flipping names then stopped.

Match One -Yori verse Kim

Ron: " Sucks to be you Kim."

Kim: "Whatever. Rematch time."

Yori: "Don't hold back. Hit me with your best shot." (activating her battle suit)

Kim: "You where going full strength? So I can use my ascended form. What about your katanas?"

Yori: "Ron?" (Asked with her name out)

Ron: "Fine." (Ron ripped of his chain and changed it into the Lotus Blade and handed it to Yori)

Robin: "Okay clear the area."

Raven,Beast Boy,Robin, and Ron walked to the side lines.

Beast Boy: "This must be hard for you Ron. Not knowing who to cheer for."

Ron: "Not really. GO YORI!!!"

Kim: "What about me?"

Beast Boy: "Go Kim!!"

The computer sounded and Kim charged Yori, firing two blasts of energy Yori jumped to the side and dodge the attack. Yori sprinted at Kim and went in for a horizontal slash, Kim dodge the attack by dropping to the floor and sweeping Yori's legs. As Yori was falling she put her free arm down and spun her body around cutting Kim in the shin. When Kim backed up Yori smashed the hilt of the sword into her face then hit her with a spin kick the chest. When the kick landed Kim was pushed back, she countered by throwing two energy blasts at Yori that hit her in the chest. When the attack hit a black aura absorbed the attack and changed it into energy that was stored in the suit.

Kim: "What the?"

Yori: "My suit got a upgrade. After the fight with Betty, Ron add a self activating shield that absorbs energy attacks."

Kim: "What happen to you thinking your battle suit was cheating?" (She said in a annoyed tone)

Yori: "The people we have been fighting are not normal super villains. I'm not in the mood to die not just yet. Now stop holding back, I have to know how far I can go against your kind."

Kim: "Fine! You want it you got it!"

Kim energy started to grow until she ascended.

Beast Boy: "Wow."

Robin: "What is that?"

Raven: "A vessel. I can't believe what I'm seeing."

Ron: "Yori, don't let her trick you if you can beat a zodiac user you can beat her."

Raven: " Me and you need to talk when this is all over Ron ."

Ron: "I thought as much. But just watch."

Yori active the Valkyrie 1000 and the Centurion project, Yori sprint at moving at hyper speed. Kim used her telekinesis to lift the ground under Yori throwing her balance,Yori was able to recover and springboard off the upheaval of ground and take flight. Kim flew after her, in the air Yori was moving so fast her body was like a black lightning blot. Yori flew at Kim who retaliate with a wave made of fire, Yori flew right through it and cut off Kim's arm. The detached arm evaporated to smoke and she regenerated a new one. Yori moved in zigzag pattern and came back around and started to dismember Kim, who created a red pulse that sent Yori plummeting to the ground. Kim followed with her hand engulf in a basketball shaped fireball,Yori was able to dodge by moving head but they where to close to the ground and when the fireball impacted the force pushed Yori froward. Yori used the momentum and went in for a headbutt, acting fast Kim created a wormhole. Yori went in and came out 3 feet from the ground,she hit head first making a small crater. Kim charged up a bean bag chair size fireball and tossed it at Yori. Yori slammed the Lotus blade into the ground and started to rotate her arms at hyper speed creating hurricane winds that pushed the attack back at Kim. Kim created a forced field that blocked the attack, the explosion was thunderous. When the smoke clear Kim was unharmed, the explosion drew Shego, Starfire and Cyborg out of the tower.

Shego: "What was that?"

Cyborg: "Are we under attack?"

Starfire: "Did Raven attack Beast Boy again?"

Ron: "Quiet. I'm watching the fight."

Shego was about to say something when a thunderous sonic boom cut her off. Looking up they saw Kim and Yori clash, Yori was swung her sword it was blocked by a red shield then pushed back by a kinetic blast that threw her off balance, Kim followed up with a clubbing blow to Yori's head. Yori was put into the ground, Kim focused her power and created a sphere made of fire,energy and lightning the combination made a crimson colored sphere in her hand with lightning flying around it. Kim flew at Yori, Yori started to spin around creating a black tornado, she then released the energy she had absorbed to create a fire that encased the tornado. When the two attacks hit the impact caused the ground to shake and the wind to howl. When the smoke they looked on to see Kim back in her normal form on one knee with in the same position. Kim stood and tried to change, but the only thing that change was her arms. Yori sprinted at Kim and punched her in the stomach, then sparks started to shot out of her watch she tossed it away as it explode her battle suit was gone. Kim tried to fire a blast but she was to weak, that last attack she used drain her energy completely, she turned her arm back to normal to save energy. Yori stabbed the Lotus blade into the ground and charged at Kim. Yori knew she was at a disadvantaged with Kim's regeneration ability, but what she learned from her spars with Ron was to break as many bones as possible. Yori threw a straight jab only to have it blocked by a forearm. Kim sent a uppercut to Yori's stomach that made her step back, following up with kick to the knee caused Yori to drop to a knee. Only to spring up with a uppercut to Kim's chin, the impact put Kim 4 feet in the air. Yori using a handspring to put herself above Kim and hit her with a double axe kick to both her shoulders dislocating them. Kim landed on her feet tying to recover when Yori delivered two liver punches breaking 4 ribs, Kim felt the wind leave her body when a punch hit her solar plexus. Kim lowered her head, Yori aimed a right hook at her face only to get hit with a raising headbutt the caused blood to come out her nose. Jumping in the air Kim hit Yori with three kicks to the chest that forced her back, Kim's arms had healed and she ran forward and lunged at Yori pinning her to the ground. Kim threw a hook only to have it countered with a headbutt making Kim grab her nose, Yori hit Kim with a palm thrust to each side of her ribs. Yori grabbed Kim by the neck then her leg and lifted her in the air and slammed her into the ground. Yori only had one move she used to knock Ron unconscious in the past hoping it still worked she grabbed Kim's ankle and slammed her into the ground. Yori started to run dragging Kim behind her she jump in the air and started to spin her body sideways,doing this bashed the back of Kim's head repeatedly into the ground. Landing Yori spun Kim around in the air and slammed her into the ground causing a crater. Yori fell to the ground exhausted, shethen heard foot step turning she saw Ron walking to her grabbing his sword and changing back into a chain he kneel down by her. Shego ran to check on Kim.

Ron: "Nice move. Brings back bad memories." (rubbing the back of his head)

Yori: "I know. That was move was the only thing I had left. Sorry about the watch."

Ron: "Hey I have a lot more in my bag worry not."

Ron was helping Yori up and Kim was still unconscious after taking the to the side so Cyborg could check them. Yori was to tired to continue the tournament so Cyborg took them to the medical room with Starfire help. After they left Shego walked up to Ron and started to yell.

Shego: "What the heck was that!" (Her voice was loud and very angry)

Ron: "What she want to spar that is how Yori fights. And what about Kim using that Form on Yori?"

Shego: "That was to much and you know it."

Ron: "She well be just fine Shego. She can heal she is fine. If you want revenge on me spar with us and hope we get to settle thing between us."

Shego: "Fine. But if I fight you I well fine someway to kill you."

Ron: "Do your worse I want you too. Your taking Yori place."

Robin: "So. The next match is about to be selected."

The computer flipped through the names and selected

Robin verse Raven

Beast Boy: "Wow a rematch from last week."

Ron: "Last week?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah. No one beats Raven in a sparring match."

Ron: "Maybe. This time will be different?"

Beast Boy : "Highly doubt it she gets in your mind she knows what your going to do before you do it."

Robin and raven took there fighting stance. Robin had to extreme careful Raven could send attack out of nowhere and her teleportation ability means she could out of ground in a second. The bell sounded and he sprinted at her dodging rocks that where hurled at him, tossing 4 sonic disc. Raven ripped up the ground making a shield, using the blind spot Robin jump on the earth dome and put to 2 explosive charges on it flipping back and pressing a button causing the dome to implode. Raven was force back running forward Robin went for a axe kick only to have blocked by a black shield then a black wall hit him pushing him back. Robin pulled out a hand full of smoke pellets and tossed them at Raven blinding her, pulling out 4 pill sized container and tossed the pills had liquid nitrogen. Raven acting fast teleported away in a black swirl before the smoke cleared and the liquid nitrogen hit her. Quietly a black swirl came behind Robin who was waiting for the smoke to clear. Robin then felt his body go numb dropping to the ground he turned his head to see Raven had came up behind him.

Raven : "Don't worry I just numbed your body it well wear off in 3 minutes."

Beast Boy: "Told you."

Ron: "That was. I would a problem against a person who could see may every move."

Raven levitate Robin to the sidelines.

Ron: "Well BB, You ready?"

Raven: "Well Beast Boy looks like we get see your training at work." (she said in a sarcasm tone)

Beast Boy : "I told you I do train. I'm going to prove. Come on Ron." (pulling Ron to the sparring ring)

Ron and Beast Boy dropped into battle stances.

Beast Boy change into a Tyrannosaurus and charged Ron. Ron jumped in the air and landed on BB back. BB morphed into a Anaconda,wrapping up Ron his arms were pin to his side. Ron started to head butt BB's body, BB let go and morphed into fly which was unseen by Ron. Flying under Ron changing into a Gorilla and hitting Ron with a uppercut. The impact caused Ron to fly in the air, BB grabbed Ron out the air and pulled him into a bear hug. Ron hit BB with a headbutt which broke his grip, Ron then hit BB in the ribs with a right hook. BB morphed into a Bengal Tiger and slashed Ron in the face which caused 3 deep cuts in his face. BB changed back into a human.

Beast Boy: " Dude! I'm sorry." (his voice was in a panic)

Ron: "Clam down BB! I'm fine it's healing."

BB watched as the wound healed in seconds.

Beast Boy: "Wow."

Ron: "No matter what you do to me my body will heal. So bring it."

Ron sprinted at BB who changed into a Gorilla and lunged at Ron tackling him, Ron rolled with the tackle and landed on top of BB. Ron threw a punch BB dodge it by changing into a hummingbird and flying into the air. He then came at Ron in a nosedive and changed into a Prenocephale, Ron jumped back dodging the attack. BB jumped up and sprinted at Ron head butting him in the stomach the impact caused his body to double over on BB head, jumping in the air BB went into a nosedive that drove Ron into the ground with a loud cash. BB changed jumped back and changed in to a Sarcosuchus and lunged at him just missing his arm with his mouth. Ron had rolled out of the way just in time and grabbed BB's tail, and lifted him in the air, BB changed into a fly and with a zigzag Ron lost him. Then Ron felt a sharp a pain in his back turning around he saw BB in the form of a Saber Tooth Tiger with blood on his claws. Ron extended his blond tail in the air and dropped into a Wooden monkey stance. BB changed into a Cave Lion. BB lunged at Ron,who counter jumping over head and bite down on BB tail, roaring loud BB countered with to claws to Ron chest. BB was able to pin Ron to the ground and went to bite his chest only to be counter with a double kick to his chest,Ron grabbed BB tail and slammed him into the ground. BB recover and changed into a Polar Bear and hit Ron with a claw in the face that sent him flying to the side, Ron recovered and sprinted at BB and hit him with a elbow to the stomach. BB slashed at Ron who dodge by sliding under BB legs and hit him with a double kick to the his back. BB spun around and slashed at Ron who jumped on the swinging claw, and delivered a headbutt to BB skull. BB was stunned Ron hit him with a shoulder charge and a followed up with a pincer like punch to BB chest and stomach at the same time. BB slid back Ron sprinted forward putting his hands in the ground spun around like a top kicking BB repeatedly. Ron pushed himself off the ground and hit BB in the forehead with a elbow. BB fell to the ground changing back to normal.

Beast Boy: "Ouch."

Ron: "So you give up or we fighting again?"

Beast Boy: "Think I'll pass on round 2."

Ron helped Beast Boy up and they made there way of to the side line where Robin,Raven and Shego were waiting.

Beast Boy: "Told you I've practicing."

Raven: "Guess you have."

Beast Boy : "That's it? No congratulation?"

Raven: "Nope."

Ron: "Yori does the same thing to me."

Robin: "So do you need a break? Before the next fight?"

Ron: "No need. My luck is not that bad that I would have to fight back to back fights."

Robin pushed the computer randomizer then ever one was shocked at the names on the screen

Shego verse Ron

Beast Boy: "Wow your luck is that bad."

Shego: "Payback time." (she had a evil smirk)


	19. Sparring Match 2

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 19: Sparring Match 2

(Titans Tower-Training Area- Saturday)

After the computer choose Shego and Ron, they made there way to the sparring circle.

Ron: "So I take it I cannot change your mind about this?"

Shego: "I have waited to long for this. There will be no warm up I'm coming at you full strength ascended form and all."

Ron: "So is this play back for you brother?"

Shego: "That and more."

Ron: "Fine. It's time you learn your place vessel."

Shego dropped into her fight stance and went into her ascended form

Beast Boy: "She can do that to?" (his voice was shocked)

Raven: "Red and Green spirits." (She said just above a whisper)

Beast Boy: "What was that?"

Raven: "Nothing."

A sky blue aura came around Ron, his third eye open all of his eyes where glowing.

Robin: "What are they?"

Beast Boy: "Something tells me we should move back a bit more."

Shego: "So your going to take this fight serious?"

Ron: "......"

The bell sounded and they flew at each other. When there fist collide it caused the the ground to shake and break violently. Shego and Ron where thrown back, Shego recovered and fired two energy blast that Ron dodge by flying in the air. Shego appeared in front of Ron, and hit him with a barrage of punches to the stomach. Shego flew too Ron side and hit him with a knee to his stomach followed by a elbow to the back of his head that caused him to double over on her knee,Shego then hit him with a cubbing blow to his back that sent him into the ground. Ron recovered before Shego could drive her foot into his back, flipping to his feet Ron sprinted close into Shego and hit Shego in the chest and jaw with his palm and entire forearm, Shego stepped back stun it felt like her organs were on fire. She had no time to recover before Ron slammed his elbow into her collarbone, stunned she dropped to one knee only to hit with a palm thrust in the nose. The impact caused her to fly back head first, when she hit the ground she jumped up quick to see Ron flying right at her. She dodge Ron's straight jab by jumping to the side and charged up a energy blast in her hand, when Ron turned around Shego put her hand on his chest unleashed the blast. Ron body flew back with a hole in his chest he landed in a pool of his own blood.

Robin: "Are you crazy you killed him!" (His voice was shocked and angry at the same time)

Beast Boy: "How could you do that to a friend!?" ((His voice was shocked and angry at the same time)

Raven and Shego just looked at Ron's body.

A pillar of earth smashed into Shego chest, Robin and Beast Boy watched as Ron stood up the wound had heal all that was left was a hole in his shirt and dried up blood. Ron charged at Shego who fired at wave of fire at him, Ron ran right into it and tackled Shego straddling her and punching her face. She by releasing a pulse of energy that threw him off her and into the air. Shego unleashed a green lightning storm, Ron counter with his own creating a blinding flash of light. Shego harden her body and flew at Ron head butting him in the solar plexus causing blood to come out his mouth. His body was stunned it, was hard to breath. Shego had backed out of his stomach and started to hit him with right and left hooks to his face. Ron had fully recovered and started to counter her punches with his own the impacts sounded like thunder, Ron dodge one of attacks and got her in a full nelson and started to fly at the ground. Acting fast she released a pulse of energy breaking his grip, Shego flew in and trapped Ron in a sphere. She started to fly higher in the air about to use the same pattern she used against Will Du, Ron build up the energy around him and unleashed it all breaking the sphere. Ron ripped off his chain and changed it into a bullwhip and wrapped it around Shego neck in a smooth motion. Pulling her to him he hit her with a straight jab to the face followed up with a uppercut to the stomach taking the air out of her, he finished by changing the bullwhip into a Kanabo and with a wide arc swing sent Shego pummeling into the ground making a crater. Shego was trying to stand but her body would not listen, then she felt a hand around her neck pulling her up. Looking down she saw Ron he had the chain around his, he was pulling back to punch she focused all her energy on body and unleashed a blast of energy that engulf Ron from her mouth. Ron let out a ear piercing scream, Shego know what that scream was it was the same scream Betty was making and Ron hit her with the hellfire. Getting to her feet she hit him again with the hellfire and got the same scream, Ron was trying to crawl away only to get hit with another blast of hellfire. Ron was trying to stand but the pain was intense he finally got to his feet Shego was still hitting him with the hellfire. Ron sprinted at Shego tackling her and started to pummel her mercilessly, the impacted for the punches was driving them into the ground. Shego hit him with a kinetic blast that forced him off her, she got to feet only to get hit with a massive uppercut to the stomach she dropped to one knee the attack had took all the wind out of her. Ron kicked her in the face the impact caused her the skid across the ground, Shego flipped up and fire a steam of hellfire. Ron ducked and ran forward, Shego charged up and fired two steams of hellfire that hit dead on. Ron held his ground still running forward he could feel the pain but if he stopped he know he would pass out and lose. Ron jumped out of the fire and closed the flew in closing the distance between the two and hit her with a right hook. Shego counted with a fireball made out if hellfire that missed and hit the ground, Ron delivered a a hook to her ribs followed by a twin palm thrust to her solar plexus, the impact sent a force through her body causing her lungs to stop working. Shego stepped back gasping for air, as Ron was hitting her mercilessly with uppercuts to her solar plexus. Shego skin was turning purple but Ron was not stopping Ron stopped only to hit her with a massive right hook to the face. When she hit the ground on her side the damage that was done to her was fixed, she was lightheaded. She tried to stand but fell over looking over she Ron who had charged up a massive sphere of energy, the was the last thing she remembered before darkness. Robin and Beast Boy ran over to Shego to check on her.

Beast Boy: "Dude that was to much."

Robin: "That was no sparring match. What is the deal with you two?"

Ron: "She hates me. No big deal really. But I don't hate her. Raven you mind if we call are fight off I'm in no condition to fight right now."

Raven: "It's fine."

After taking Shego back to medical room, Ron and Raven went to there rooms to meditate leaving Cyborg, Robin,Starfire, and Beast Boy in the common room.

Beast Boy: "Man Cy that fight was brutal. I think Shego was really trying to kill Ron."

Cyborg: "Me and Star watch it through the cameras and I think your right."

Starfire: "But why would Shego want to kill Ron,there friends right?"

Robin: "They remind me of Raven and Beast Boy."

Beast Boy: "Hey! Raven would never try to kill me."

They all looked at him. Beast Boy face was red

Beast Boy: "Okay yes she gets mad at me but she would never go that far in a sparring match."

Robin: "Whatever there problems are it seem, Ron is the cause."

Starfire: "Maybe one of us could talk to him?"

They all looked at Beast Boy

Beast Boy: "Why me?"

Cyborg: "You two seem to get along good."

Beast Boy: "So does Raven she even talking more since he got here."

Robin: "So you want me to ask Raven to talk to him?" (He asked with his eyebrow raised)

Beast Boy: "I..... Fine I'll go."

Beast Boy walked out the common room

Starfire: "Why does Beast Boy not want Raven to talk to Ron they seem to get along well."

Cyborg: "A little to well of BB taste." (he had a smirk on his face)

Robin: "I well tell you later okay. We should check on Kim, Shego and Yori."

They headed to the medical room

Beast Boy made his way to Ron's room then he heard voice coming out of Ron's room. Both of them he knew there was Ron and Raven.

Raven: "I know what you are."

Ron: "Oh. Do tell."

Raven: "You're not funny."

Ron: "I get that a lot. So what am I?"

Raven: "The chosen one. The legend it know even in Azarath."

Ron: "Oh. That is good I'm know through out the world."

Raven: "Azarath is a dimension."

Ron: "Oh.(his tone was surprised)"

Raven: "I know all about the Red and Green spirits. I was able to put it together after the fights."

Ron: "Okay. So what do want?"

Raven: "I want information."

Ron: "Oh. What do you want to know?"

Raven: "How did you know about Trigon."

Ron: "Okay first things first. Like I said ,I went by a different name then. I went by Omega. I fought demons lots of them, it was fun too. I mean to fight something so strong they could change the way a person thought the was fun. But I never killed a demon I sent them away to the Abyss."

Raven: "The Abyss is a prison for demons the is were I banished Trigon. How could you open a portal to it."

Ron: "My Mythical Monkey Powers let's me open a portal to it."

Raven: "Oh continue."

Ron: "Well a few demons I send to the Abyss talked about this super bad demon and his daughter. I was like blah,blah, blah, I though it was talk. Until this weird thing happen. I'm working on a case and the world goes haywire the sky got all red and black like, these fire demons things keep attacking me and the people were turned to stone. I thought it was the end of the world."

Raven: "You must be talking about when Trigon was freed."

Ron: "Right that is what I got out of the demon I caught. He was blah, blah, Trigon freed, his going to kill you. I was like I want to fight this guy,the problem was I had no idea where the this Trigon guy was. So I'm traveling all over the world looking for this guy and then the world gets fixed."

Raven: "That must have been when I banished him."

Ron: "I was like no I didn't even get a chance to fight this demon I was pissed off. So I decided to go for Godhood."

Raven: "Godhood?"

Ron: "Well. Do you know about the King,Queen and Jack's Eye?"

Raven: "It was in one of my books."

Ron: "Well then you know getting all the eye together and the staff you can get the power of a God, will if I could not fight a super powerful demon way not become a God and make my own enemy."

Raven: "Let me get this straight you want to make a enemy, that is crazy."

Ron: "To each his own. I wanted the ultimate challenge but things never seem to go my way. This Blue bastard broke the jewels and absorbed there power."

Raven: "Blue bastard?"

Ron: "Shego's brother Hego. He broke the jewels and I did want I had to banished him to the Abyss."

Raven: "Wait!"(her tone was angry, a lights in the room started to break) He was human and you sent him to the Abyss are you crazy he is being tortured there."

Ron: "So. I did what was needed. I stand by my chose. Shego was mad too,but I will never bring him back. If that means she will never trust me again or never be my friend then so be it."

Raven: "No wonder she want you dead."

Ron: "She can try. But even can you sense killing me is next to impossible."

Raven: "Your right even with my powers I may beat you but I don't think I could kill you."

Ron was about to say something when a alarm sounded. Raven flew out the door and down the hall, Ron had stopped in the hall.

Ron: "You can come out BB."

Beast Boy changed into his human form behind Ron.

Beast Boy: "How did you know?"

Ron: "I could sense you. But don't worry I feel nothing for Raven."

Beast Boy: "What? Why would I care?" (his face was red)

Ron: "I could never fall in love with anyone, it will always end in pain."

Beast Boy: "What do you mean?"

Ron: "We better go see what is happening."

Ron sprinted off to the common room Beast Boy followed right behind him. When they got there all the Titans were there and Kim and Shego.

Robin: "There is unknown force flying in the city."

Robin pressed a button on the computer a display screen came up it showed the city and huge a light blue dragon with two lighter blue wings closer to it's head. When they zoom in it showed one eye missing and this last eye was glowing a dark blue. It's body was huge it was over 100 miles in length.

Beast Boy: "What is that thing?" (His voice was in shock)

Raven: "A leviathan they only live deep in the Mediterranean Sea this is the first time I have seen one."

Ron: "I'll go by myself."

Ron turned and started to walk out the door

Kim: "Are you crazy that thing is monstrously huge."

Robin: "This is are city to defend there is no way were going to sit and watch this thing rip apart are city."

All the Titans nodded there head

Ron: "There is only two people in this tower who know what a leviathan can do. One is me and the other is Raven. Do you honestly believe that they well all come back from this fight?"

Raven: "......"

Robin: "Raven?"

Raven: "If we fight that (pointing to the leviathan) there a very big chance that some of us will die."

Ron: "But there is another problem."

Shego: "What?"

Ron: "The person who summoned it. I know for a fact that. That leviathan was in the Abyss."

Cyborg: "How do you know that?"

Ron: "Who do you think took his eye?" (He gave a cocky smile) It's possible it came for me that is why I said I should go alone. Because if me and him fought in this city there is a very big chance there well be a lot of deaths."

Robin: "All the more reason for us to go."

Ron: "Fine. But be very careful this one is very strong."

Kim: "Me and Shego are going too."

Ron: "No I want you two here."

Shego: "Your not the boss of us."

Ron: "Listen of once in your life! (he shouted at Shego) I want you two to stay here and watch over Yori, reason being this all could be a trap to lure us away. Who ever is doing this is very strong I well not lose Yori because of your godforsaken need to challenge me at every turn."

Raven: "We don't have team for this."

Kim: "Fine we will stay."

Shego: "What your actually going to listen to this guy."

Kim: "Shego his right. All the enemies Ron has made this could be there chance to hurt him bad."

Shego: "Fine."

Kim and Shego watched as the Titans and Ron walked out the common room. Looking out the window they saw the leviathan circling the city, they then the saw the T-car flying on the water with Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy flying in the air.

Shego: "I can't believe we have to stay here and babysit." (her tone was annoyed)

Kim: "Calm down it's not big deal."

Shego: "Not a big deal! This is all his fault any way, all the crap the keeps happening his is fault!"

Just then there was distortion the windows started to bend and twist. Then they saw the reflection of the last person they thought they see again. Turning they saw Hego in the same form he was last time they fought him the only change was a red S on his chest.

Hego: "Hello sister."

Shego: "Hego. Your back how?"

Hego: "I made a little deal it only cost me one soul."

Kim: "Your behind this?"

Hego: "Yes. I want Ron to suffer. The only way I can do that is killing all the people he cares about. And what do you know all the people he cares about are in this Tower. So I summon that Leviathan to draw him out knowing he would go and try to stop it. I know what has been going on I saw the sparring matches, you both hate Ron so let me kill her and you can go free just say I caught you off guard."

Kim & Shego: "No!"

Shego: "I may hate Ron a lot but I would never let you hurt Yori."

Kim: "So leave now are get beat again."

Hego: "Bring it."


	20. Titanic Brawl

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 20: Titanic Brawl

(Jump City)

The Titans along with Ron made it to Jump City to see people running in terror. The Leviathan was so big the Sun was being blocked. The Leviathan was just floating in the sky not moving looking out to the sea.

Beast Boy: "How do we fight something like that? That thing is bigger than Trigon."

Ron: "Let me talking to him."

Cyborg: "You sure? If you took his eye I think you would be the last person he wants to see"

Ron: "Yeah. This is all my fault. I have to try."

Robin: "If he starts attacking we will help anyway we can."

Ron looked at Raven and nodded his head and flew in the air. Starfire whispered to Raven.

Starfire: "Raven what is going on?"

Raven: "This is a fight you four should not get involved in."

Starfire: "Is there really no way we can help?"

Raven: "That is not what I mean. This Leviathan almost as strong as Trigon an we barely stop him. Ron knows this is a fight he may not win."

Starfire: "What? But he was able to seal him away."

Raven: "Seal and kill are two different things. Leviathans are close to immortal. He was summon he cannot be dismissed until the person who summons him dies or dismiss him. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

Ron was in front of the Leviathan. Ron's body was not ever bigger than the Leviathan's eye. His eye was closes.

Ron: "Hey wake up!"

Leviathan: 'His voice was booming the sound caused the ground to shake' "Who would dare disturb my meditation? "

Ron: "Grampy, is that you? Wow, you got a lot older... and uglier too. "

Leviathan: "You buffoon. I'm a Leviathan. Supreme ruler of the sea. Not some mortals grandfather."

Ron: "Are you sure? You're really grouchy just like Grampy was."

The Leviathan zoomed in on Ron

Leviathan: "You!"

Ron: "Ah! You remembered me I'm so flattered." 'putting his hand over his heart'

Leviathan: "It will pass."

Ron: "So why are you here?"

Leviathan: "You should know." 'His face turned to a sadistic smile'

Leviathan opened his mouth and water shot out hitting Ron driving him through three buildings.

Robin: "Titans GO!"

Robin threw sonic disc at Leviathan, Starfire flew in the air and started to shot star bolts, Raven used telekinesis to throw cars at him, Beast Boy grabbed Cyborg and flew in the air as a Pterodactyl fired his sonic cannon.

Leviathan turn his head to them

Leviathan: "Ha you need to learn your place mortals."

Leviathan open his mouth there was a flash of blue and the street and ten blocks down was frozen solid . Robin was frozen has he tried to jump behind a car, Starfire flew down and tried to melt the ice but when she touched the frozen ground her body was frozen instantly.

Leviathan: "Looks like my aim was off." 'He gave a cold laugh'

Beast Boy tossed Cyborg at the Leviathan who unleashed missiles from his body that hit dead on. Before Beast Boy could grab Cyborg, they were both hit with a lightning that came out of nowhere driving them into the ground Cyborg was shorted out, Beast Boy was getting to get to his feet. The Leviathan saw this and charged up a monstrous energy attack in his mouth and aimed at Beast Boy and fired. Beast Boy could only watch as a blue cloak appeared in front of him and a black barrier encased them. The impact the thunderous, Leviathan looked down to see the black barrier but the area around them was destroyed.

Leviathan: " Very interesting." 'Charging up again but stopped'

Beast Boy: 'Had stepped in front of Raven who was trying to catch her breath' "Your not touching her!" 'He voice was full of anger'

Leviathan: "What can you do to me? Your just a green freak"

Beast Boy felt his insides burn he felted his body change but unlike his other transformations this was one he hated. Raven watched as Beast Boy changed be for her eyes into his beast form.

Leviathan: "Looks like someone has a dark side." 'He gave a mocking laugh'

Beast Boy gave a primal roar and before Leviathan could react Beast Boy in front of him and slashed his forehead. The gash was deep blue blood was coming out of the wound , Beast Boy dodge a lightning strike and slashed him in the cheek. Leviathan gave a roar and force smashed into Beast Boy forcing him into a building making a imprint he lose consciousness and pummeled to the ground making a crater. Leviathan charged up a bigger attack then before and took aim at Beast Boy Raven tried to move but her her body would not listen. Leviathan was open his mouth to release the blast when his mouth was kicked shut causing the attack to explode in his mouth blue blood was oozing out of his mouth, looking up he saw Ron floating in the air his body was glowing and his third eye was open.

Ron: "I get knocked out for 20 minutes and all this happen."

Leviathan: "I'll leave them for later. You and me got business."

Ron flew at Leviathan firing fireballs at him, they were stopped by a huge beam of water that broke through the fire and hit Ron. Ron recovered and charged at Leviathan then there was a flash of blue and Ron was frozen solid but broke right out with a blue pulse of energy.

Ron: "This is why I hate Leviathans. Fight me and stop shooting at me."

Ron charged at Leviathan encasing his body in flame a beam shot out of the eye slamming Ron into the ground, looking at the ground Ron saw a huge shadow appear over him. Ron looked up to see Leviathan charging up a beam and unleashed it driving Ron through the street and 40 feet into the ground, the impact cause the ground to explode and collapse around him. Blood was all over Ron in the darkness he knew his body would heal but this fight was not going as plan. Leviathans where all ways a pain to seal up but this one was stronger then the rest.

Ron: "I need a plan."

Rufus: "Try harder."

Ron: "Easy for you to sa.... I got an idea."

Rufus: "Good. Lets take him down."

Ron turned his body into pure energy and taking deep breaths, pulled more of his energy out increasing his size. Ron focused his body on the one form that he is close to. Leviathan watched as the ground shook and a crazed laugh came from the rubble, the laughing turned to a monkey screech a giant blue a paw shot out the ground grabbing Leviathan by the neck. Leviathan looked into the hole to see three giant glowing eyes, the ground explode and a giant blue monkey with three eyes was standing in front of Leviathan.

Ron: 'His voice had monkey screeches as an echo' "Let's get this party started right."

Ron smashed his free hand to Leviathan face the forced sent his entire body crashing into the ground. Ron ran on all fours at Leviathan only to get caught by Leviathan's tail around his neck he was then slammed into the ground repeatedly and mercilessly. Ron recovered and grabbed Leviathan tail and in a smooth motion bit it clean off. Leviathan roared and drove his head into Ron's chest and unleashed a blue beam the caused Ron to spit up blood. Ron grabbed Leviathan wings and off, he cashed to the ground but recovered from the pain and curled himself like a rattlesnake. Leviathan open his mouth and electricity started to build up, he unleashed a storm of blue lightning that ripped right through Ron's arm dismembering it Ron screamed in pain but the arm regrew. Leviathan sped at Ron and wrapped him and bit down on his head trying to rip it off. Ron unleashed a blue pulse that forced Leviathan off him, slithering up a tower he fired huge ice shards at Ron, who countered by throwing a barrage of punches stopping the attacks. Leviathan lunged at Ron hitting him to the ground, Ron grabbed a near by car and bashed him in the face with it. Leviathan rolled to the side Ron grabbed him by the neck, before Ron could attack he was pierced through his back by Leviathan tail like body. Ron screamed in pure rage and forced himself off the tail in back landing he had a look of pure rage on his face, all of his eyes were glowing pure crimson red. Raven who was help the Titans knew the look on Ron's face, he had lose it, his anger had gotten the better of him. Leviathan unleashed a stream of subzero ice that hit Ron dead on but it was not working a red aura had engulfed Ron was melting the ice before it touch him. Ron had gotten close enough to grab Leviathan by both of his jaws and started to pull them apart, which only cased Leviathan to push more of his ice at Ron but it was no use. Ron ripped Leviathan apart from his jaw to this tail. Ron was roaring to the sky the aura was growing brighter than ever, it was causing the building to melt and street to melt.

Beast Boy: "What is wrong with him?"

Raven: "I have to stop this."

Beast Boy: "How!? Did you see what he did to that Leviathan."

Raven levitated in the air and released her Astral form and flew into Ron.

(Ron's Mind)

Raven was shocked when she open her eyes. In Ron's mind there was billions of doors with hundreds of locks on each one the place was build like a huge dojo, with monkey emblems everywhere. The place she had landed had three statues one of Kim,Shego, but the biggest one was Yori's. Raven started to walk looking for any sign of Ron. Raven flew around and found a door that was not locked. Opening the door she was blind by a flash of light. Looking on she saw a younger version of Ron screaming on a lab table, begging them to stop. Before she could see more a hand grabbed her neck and pulled her out of the door slamming her into a nearby wall. She turned to see Ron, but he was different his skin was blue and he had a crazed smile on his face. Raising hand in the air a sword exploded out of his palm. He aimed it at Raven and charged, Raven stood up and made a black shield only to had it tore down by a slash. He was about to slash her again when a chain wrapped around his neck, then billions of chain shot out of the ground pinning him. Raven turned her head to see the Ron she had grown to know.

Ron: "I should have know that using to much of my power would free you."

The blue Ron said nothing and was pulled into the darkness.

Raven: "What was that?"

Ron: "Everyone has a bit of evil in them. I'm all better now see on the outside."

(Titan's Tower)

Hego give a primal roar and charged at Kim and Shego grabbing them by there heads and jumping out the common room window. All three of them crashed into the ground causing a huge crater pulling them up Hego tossed them to the ground.

Hego: "Come on! Losers give me some challenge."

Kim charged at Hego and went for a flying kick only to get caught by her leg and tossed into the side of the tower. Shego focused her energy and went into her ascended form and flew to Hego and hit him with a uppercut to his stomach, his body didn't even flinch. Hego raised his arms in the air and slammed them into Shego shoulders driving her into the ground. Hego grabbed her by her head and tossed her into Kim who was getting up.

Hego: "Selling my soul was the best idea ever. To think I run into a demon in the Abyss who wanted this world to burn as much as me."

Kim: "You think you can beat us Hego? We beat you before and we will do it again."

Hego: "Kim. You have no idea how strong I am now. That bastard seen me to the Abyss, you have no idea what that place is like." 'his body was trembling'

Shego: "Listen Hego. We can work this out you don't want to do this."

Hego: "Your wrong Shelia I have to do this. I want him to suffer. You have no idea the type of man Ron is. He is a monster, the things I have heard in the Abyss would scare you to the bone. He hunted down demons and banished them just for the chance to fight a strong opponent. There are countless demons that want him dead, I cannot kill him but I can make his life hell."

Shego: "Hego. Please don't do this you're my brother, I don't want to hurt you."

Hego: "Hurt me. You forget you and Kim are the reason I have my powers. Remember that night you and Kim dragged me in her room and forced me to play dress up. You two were the ones who cause this to happen. I told you no but you dragged me anyway."

Shego: "I'm sorry. I told you that million times."

Hego: "No you're not, If you're sorry let me kill the girl."

Shego: "I'm not that sorry."

Hego: "Suit yourself. But you wont win, my strength has increased ten fold."

Shego charged at Hego,dodging his hook by duck she smashed her knee into his chin. Hego pushed his chin down and grabbed Shego and kicked her in the air. Kim run at him and going into her ascended form and charging up a energy sphere and smashed it into Hego's face. Kim was caught off guard with a punch to her stomach her body double over on Hego's fist. Hego tossed Kim to the ground, Shego flew in and hit Hego with a monstrous head butt. Kim jumped up and used telekinesis to force Hego into a rock, Shego unleashed a barrage of energy attacks that forced him through the rock. Hego jumped out from the rubble and landed in front of Kim and hit here with a spearhand to her throat followed with a head butt and clubbing blow to her cheek that caused her to fly back crashing in to the ground. Shego flew in hit Hego with a barrage of punches to his face, the impact of the punches where pushing him back. Shego flew in the air as Kim flew in hit Hego in the stomach with a uppercut using her energy she started to push him in the air with a red beam, Shego flew down and hitting Hego with a axe kick to his head. Hego smashed into the ground making a crater Kim and Shego let out a barrage of energy attacks into the hole causing it to implode on it's self. Shego landed next to Kim looking in the hole that seem to go on forever. Two arms exploded out of the ground grabbing them by there legs, Hego jumped out of the ground and slammed them face first into the ground.

Hego: "Are you two even trying? I have not even broken a sweat."

Kim: "Was he always this strong?" 'Getting to her feet'

Hego: "Selling your soul has it's advantages."

Shego encased herself in her diamond form, she exploded off the ground hit Hego with a ferocious right hook causing blood fly out his mouth. Kim watched as Shego started to glow brighter than ever before, her attacks turned from single punches to a monstrous barrage that was forcing Hego back. Shego hit Hego with a uppercut that caused him to step back, Shego looked on waiting for him to move.

Hego: "Seems someone is more like Ron than she lets on."

Shego: "Drop dead. Smurf boy."

Hego: "So his hold on you is growing."

Shego: "What?"

Hego: "I heard some interesting in the Abyss about vessels. You see not only do you feed off his power you also feed off his emotions. Some of personality traits can get transferred over. Soon he will effect you so much you two will start throwing your selfs at him. The more you use those forms the stronger you feelings will grow for him be it love or hate."

Shego: "You done? Cause. I'm done listening to you. Ron was right about you, you're a threat to all living thing's a plague and it's time to destroy you. As of right now I have no brother, he died a long time ago. Kim stay out of this, if I lose continue fighting until Ron and the Titans get here."

Kim: "We should fight together."

Shego: "No! I have to do this. It's time I put the past behind me."

Hego watched as the glow around Shego increased, she was like a bright green star, she was drawing heavily on Ron's power. Shego disappeared and smashed her fist in Hego's face causing teeth to fly out. Hego stepped back, he was shocked that punch had hurt a lot. Shego hit him with a hook to his ribs that caused blood to come out his mouth, Shego was glowing brighter than ever the energy she was giving off was melting the ground. She hit Hego with a barrage of punches to the face and stomach, the impacts caused Hego to cough up blood. Shego stop and looked on Hego, his body was badly damaged by the wounds where healing fast. Shego focused her powers turning her hands into maces, and flew at Hego and smashed him in the head,followed by a uppercut to stomach. Hego punch Shego in the face she counter with a punch of her own. The energy Shego was giving off caused Hego to body to start burning. They were trade blows lefts and rights, Shego had the upper hand she had dodged one of Hego's uppercuts and countered with a left hook and a right hook. Hego's face had holes that were trying to heal, but Shego never stopped her barrage of punches. This was not a fight of skill just a battle of who could take the most punishment and live and Hego was losing. Shego was increasing in strength, she could feel it like a endless battery she was drawing from. Shego was thinking back to every thing Ron had said, his power was there power. Shego hated to admit it but Ron was the strongest person she had ever meet, and all of his power was her to use all she had to do was trust him. The glow around Shego increased again her barrage of punches sounded like a thunder crashing, she not only was punching him but punching through him. Shego step back and looked on Hego and smiled, his body looked like swiss cheese. Shego knew of only one attack to finish this fight, She flew at Hego and grabbed him by the neck she flew into the sky. Shego focused all of her energy into her core, and released it all in a massive explosion that could be seen in Jump City and Steel City, a green light blanked the sky. Hego could only and scream in horror as his body was atomized. The attack had ended Hego was gone and Shego fell put of the sky coming out of her ascended form, Kim was quick to catch her and fly her into the Tower. Kim had laid Shego on the couch in the common room, then the door explode off the hinges to the entrance the Titans flew in there battle stance and where shocked to see the common room ripped a part.

Robin: "What happen!?"

Kim: "It seems Ron was right about it being a trap.'look at the Titans she did not Ron' Where is Ron?"

Beast Boy: "He left."

Kim: "He what!?" 'She shouted and went into here ascended form. But quickly changing back' "Were did he GO!"

Cyborg: "We have no idea we were clean up the city helping the injured and then he was gone."

Starfire: "We looked everywhere but Raven said he need the alone time."

Kim: "The one time I need to talk to him. He says he needs alone time."

Robin: "What is wrong was Shego injured?"

Kim: "No. She is fine. I needed information. About this whole vessel thing, Shego power increased dramatically in the fight with Hego."

Raven: "I can answer that. The bond you three share can change how much power you pull from Ron. If what your saying is correct Shego could have tapped into Ron's natural ability to want to win. The stronger your bond grows with him the stronger you two would most likely get."

Kim: "How do you know that?"

Raven: "I read a lot of books. How tell us what happen here."

(Jump City)

Ron was seating at the top of a high tower looking at the sky.

Ron: "Two more days."

Rufus: "Are you sure you want to this? You could stop Monkey Fist now and call it a day."

Ron: "And miss the chance to fight the Phantom Monkey I think not."

Rufus: "Ron You saw what happen today this battle with that beast will not be pretty."

Ron: "I know. And this will be it. It the Phantom Monkey cant kill me I give up."

Ron put is hand in the air blocking the Sun

Ron: "Come on Monkey Fist don't let me down."

(England-Hospital)

Monkey fist body was finished healing he made his way to the roof of the hospital to see Madame Rouge.

Madame Rouge: "Here are the items you asked for." (She handed him a staff with a monkey head piece it was dark drown, a golden crown with a green jewel in the center, and a jet black gauntlet with a emblem of a red monkey) So what now?"

Fist: "We wait. In two days there will be a lunar eclipse the moon will turn red and I will use this item to summon the Phantom monkey from the Abyss. It is the only thing that can match Ron in power. In two days Ron Stoppable will die."


	21. Meeting with Death

The Omega Factor

I do not own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 21: Meeting with Death

(Titans Tower-Sunday)

After the battle yesterday everyone need a long rest. Around one o'clock the common room was filled with people but Ron and Robin were not there. Cyborg and Beast Boy where playing the game station, Starfire was in the kitchen cooking a Tamaranean dish, Raven was reading War of the World, Kim,Shego and Yori where sitting in the dinning room table when the door open to show a very serious Robin. Robin was carrying a phone book sized report, he dropped it on there table and just stood there.

Shego: "Okay. I'll bite you want to know something." 'she said sarcastically'

Robin: "Ron is Omega."

All the Titans stopped what they were doing and looked at Kim,Shego and Yori. They had heard about Omega but never fought him.

Yori: "Yes. I don't see what the problem is."

Robin: "His a theft that is the problem. He is wanted in 25 Counties, and you don't see a problem with that." 'He shouted'

Yori: "Not really."

Kim: "Robin how did you find out?"

Robin: "Batman. He told me of a theft that stole from Wayne Enterprise. He chase him 40 blocks around Gotham before he lost him. Omega was never seen again. Then I he sent me a picture of him and I looked at the file from Japan with Hego and putting two and two together Ron is Omega. Team Possible you two are suppose to catch the criminals not befriend them."

Shego: "Your one to talk. You welcomed him into your home."

Robin: "Now that I know who he is. Where tossing him in jail that is the law."

Yori: "Your laws are flawed."

Robin: "WHAT!"

Yori: "Your so called laws allow Ron to be used as lab rat. An your government let this happen to him and when it was over they tossed him out like trash."

Robin: "What are talking about?"

Beast Boy: "Ron was used as a experiment?"

Kim: "Yori. I think Ron would want them to know."

Yori: "Fine. Ron was used in a project called Fukyuu or Project Immortal. The project based off a some blood samples that Global Justice had found."

Shego: "Yori. The blood sample were was mind and Kim's."

Yori: "That's news to me. You should tell them then, your information maybe up to date."

Kim: "Okay. After me and Shego fought Omega the third time. Dr. Director was able to figure out the Omega was Ron. She said he was the only person that cannot die from getting shot directly in the head . In her life time she has shot Ron in the head twice and both times he regenerated.

Cyborg: "Is it because of the this Project Fukyuu."

Shego: "Yes. Project Fukyuu is based off me and Kim's healing factor. They want super soldiers who could regenerate on the spot even after getting shot in the head. But me and Kim if are brain is destroyed we will die. So they called in Kim's parent's, you see Kim's mom was able to take the healing factor much further, and Kim's father he created a microscopic nanomachine that support the healing and increase the users power and speed. But all the lab animal that they tested them on died of heart attacks, but Dr. Director's, superiors wanted the project moved up to human testing that is were Ron comes into play. He lived in Middleton like us and even went to the seem preschool,but one day he lost it all, his house burned down his parents died along with a baby naked mole rat, he had no family to turn to. He was perfect if the project was to fail no one would miss him. Me and Kim almost attacked her right in and there."

Starfire: "That is horrible. And your government let this happen Robin."

Robin: "I don't know. I never heard of anything like this."

Kim: "Oh that is not it. You see my mother and father pleaded with Dr. Director not to use him for a test subject. My mother said he was only 5 years old and had already lost his family and pet, they would take the only thing he had left his life. My father said he would die like the test subject's. But they did it anyway and my father was right Ron did die, but he woke up. Dr. Director said he went on a rampage and killed 25 of her agents, then we went after her and my parents. After a fight she lost her eye and he was shot in the head, she then tossed him out like he was trash."

Beast Boy: "So all the things he can do it not because of that project, what about the tail and the fire.

Kim: "He had that before we meet him."

Yori: "I can answer that. There was a robbery at are school. A statue was stolen, me and Ron where sent to retrieve it. The man who stole it was Lord Montgomery Fiske he was obsessed with the idea of become a monkey king. We got to his house before he could use the statues on himself, we defeated him but the statues were activated Ron was hit with this blue light and he grew a tail and then his body was engulfed in a blue flame. After 5 minutes the flame died out and he was the same except for the tail we took the statues and returned home. So Robin you can try to arrest Ron but you better arrest the ones the made him like this too."

Robin: "I cannot believe someone would do that."

The door to common room open

Ron: "Hey!"

Everyone turn to see Ron walking in with a huge smile on his face

Ron: "Why does everyone look so sad. Come on it's Sunday."

Kim: "Ron. Robin knows your Omega."

Ron: "Good for him."

Ron walked over to the kitchen and took a seat at the counter.

Robin: "I can have you arrest for theft."

Ron: "Right...... I have bigger things on my mind."

Robin: "This is a serious matter Ron. If you return the things you have stolen. I can have your sentence lowered."

Ron: "Listen I don't have time for your mortal laws. I have to prepare for tomorrow."

Kim: "Tomorrow? What is happening tomorrow?"

Ron: "A fight a big one."

Shego: "Are you kidding me. We just finished with Hego and now a new enemy. How many people want you dead?"

Ron: "About half the world, more than half if you count the Abyss. What can I say I have a magnetic personality."

Kim: "No I say you have very bad luck."

Yori: "So who is the enemy?"

Ron: "Monkey Fist. There will be a lunar eclipse and he will open a portal to the Abyss and summon the Phantom Monkey. Then I will kill it and that will be that."

Shego: "I knew your past would come back to haunt us."

Ron: "Come on. Trust me. I wont lose. I never lose."

Robin: "How do you know this?"

Ron: "Because all the items for the ritual were stolen and he is the only I know that will risk summoning that monster to this dimension."

Starfire: "Is this Phantom Monkey, really that bad?"

Ron: "Yes his a lot stronger than the Leviathan. But it's a parasite so it bonds it's self to the person that summons it and that person is changed into the Phantom Monkey. Oh it will be a great day tomorrow, there will lots of violence and destruction."

Kim: "This all your fault Ron."

Ron: "Yes and your point is. So death follows me whatever I go, you two have got a lot stronger than you were when we first meet. Conflict strength the soul and improves the body, after this is all over you two will be a lot stronger for it."

Shego: "Some people just want normal life's Ron."

Ron: "Never be normal. I love conflict, I love fighting. To prove that you're stronger than someone else that is what I live for. Now if you all excuse me I have some mediating to do before the battle tomorrow later."

Ron walked out the common and went to his room.

Robin: "Thanks to Ron. Tomorrow we have a fight on are hands. Make sure your all prepared."

The Titans nodded and went back to what hey were doing. Ron was seating in his room when a black shadow appeared in his room,and Raven stepped out of it.

Raven: "Do you honesty plan on fighting that thing?"

Ron: "Yeah. It maybe the only being that can kill me. I have to try."

Raven: "What if he succeeds in kill you. What about Yori,Kim and Shego you think he will stop at just you?"

Ron: "Yes. Monkey Fist just wants me dead he could care less for you all."

Raven shook her head and exited out of his room.

Rufus: "Ron don't do this. You'll have a entire city burn for your wish."

Ron: "I will do whatever I need to do. If he kills me okay if not so be it."

Ron went into a deep meditation trance. The Tower was dead quiet know one knew what to say. Tomorrow they would fight a being stronger then the leviathan and they have to win. Ron never left his room even when the the Titans used the override code for the door, he was just sitting there meditating. Kim and Yori were outside his room.

Kim: "Does he always do this?"

Yori: "Only when he is very troubled by something."

Kim: "Do think we can win. Ron and Raven seem to know what this Phantom Monkey can do and there not talking."

Yori: "Ron has never lost he wont start now. Plus it is nine on one we outnumber him."

Kim: "If you say so. I'm going to go find Shego."

The Titans spent the rest of the day checking there equipment and last minute training. Monday had came before they knew it. They were all in the common room everyone but Ron. They were looking out the window when they saw it. The Moon was blocked out and the sky turned blood red it looked like the Moon was alive and moving. They are all turned to see Ron walking out of the door with a smile on his face.

Robin: "What are you so happy about?" 'His tone was angry"

Ron: "Well. A few thing really. If win I prove I'm the strongest of the mystics monkeys, if I lose I get what I always wanted death. It's a win,win"

Robin: "And if people die because of this?"

Ron: "Not going to happen."

Robin walked up to Ron, looking him dead in the eyes.

Robin: "When this is over I'm personal putting you in jail."

Ron: "If am still alive bird boy. Now if you excuse me I have a fight to get to later."

Ron walked out of the Tower, the Titans,Kim,Shego, and Yori followed. When they made it to Jump City, the streets where empty.

Beast Boy: " This place looks almost as bad,as the time Trigon attacked."

Cyborg: "I know it's like a ghost town."

Ron: "Monkey Fist I know your here so stop hiding."

Monkey Fist: "Ron Stoppable we meet again."

They all turned to see Monkey Fist behind them. Wearing the golden crown, jet black gauntlet, and monkey staff in hand.

Kim: "Is he a man or a monkey?"

Monkey Fist: "Genetic manipulation."

Ron: "So monkey man we going to do this are what?"

Monkey Fist: "Are you in that much of a hurry to die?"

Ron: "Not really. I want to see what this Phantom can do."

Monkey Fist: "Well then." 'He put his gauntlet in the air. A red beam shot out of the gauntlet and hit the moon' "I call forth the harbinger of death. It's power is death incarnate." 'The ground around Monkey Fist broke and exploded' "He is the destroyer of light and peace. I summon you Phantom Monkey infuse me with your power!!."

The area was engulf in a red blinding light. When the light died out they saw it, behind Monkey Fist was a red transparent spirit of a monkey,it was 50 feet in height,it's eyes were yellow with red pupils. The spirit then engulf Monkey Fist with it's body. Monkey Fist hair turned from black to crimson red so did his eyes. His body became almost specter like and a blood red tail grew.

Monkey Fist: "So this is the power of the Phantom."

Ron: "You ready to get beat Monty old boy?" 'He had a cocky smile on his face'

Monkey Fist: "Killing you now would not make me feel better. I want to see you suffer. The best way to do that is to have you fight your friends" 'He had a sadistic smile on his face'

Monkey Fist pointed his hand in the air and eight smaller Phantom monkeys and engulf the Titans, Team Possible and Yori. There eyes where engulfed by a red light.

Ron: "Your kidding me? eight on one that just not right."

Monkey Fist: "DESTROY RON!!"

Ron turned to see everyone staring at him.

Ron: "Come on guys. Were all friends right? There is no need for this."

Ron dodged a sonic disc aimed at his face by jumping in the air. He quickly opened his third eye just in time to see Yori flying at him. He was stabbed in the stomach by two katana's, she then turned the blades sideways and pulled them out horizontal creating two huge gashes in his stomach. Ron hit the ground with a loud thud, Yori jumped backed as a green and black beam drove Ron into the ground. Ron jumped out of the hole and charged at Monkey Fist, he was stopped when a black glow grabbed him and tossed him in the air. Kim and Shego flew right by him in there ascended form then a green and red energy attack sent in pummeling to the ground. Ron stood up slowly from the crater he made on impact only to get gored by a green bull and rammed into a car, Ron flipped off Beast Boy and was hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon and pushed through the car and into a building.

Ron: "Okay this is so not fair eight on one." 'Walking out of building'

Ron charged forward dodging BB when he tried to gore him again, using telekinesis pushed Cyborg into a car. Ron avoided a barrage of star bolt by creating a shield of earth with his telekinesis, the shield was destroyed by three slashes. Ron was now face to face with Yori, Ron called on the lotus blade as Yori charged in. Ron was out matched completely,he able to block a few slashes but when Yori started to use the Valkyrie 1000 he was pushed back. Yori jumped back, Ron knew last time that happen he was hit, looking in the air he saw nothing but was blindsided by Kim who had hit him with a haymaker to his jaw causing blood to escape his mouth. Ron recover and slid to a stop too see Shego flying at him, Ron charged at her the clash of there fist was thunderous. Ron got in a good shot to Shego's face that stunned her long enough for Ron toss her into a building. Ron charged forward he dodge a punch to his face thrown by Robin by ducking under it and countered with a elbow to Robin's neck. Kim flew in after Ron hit Robin only to get kick in the stomach and forced back, Cyborg jumped in for a round house kick but was to slow Ron hit him with a uppercut to the chin. Ron charged at Monkey Fist but was cut off by Starfire who hit him with a monstrous uppercut to his solar plexus that forced all the wind out of his lungs. Ron fell to his knees gasping for air, Starfire grabbed him by the neck and lifted him in the and bashed him repeatedly in the solar plexus his face was turning purple. Ron broke her grip by kneeing her in the chin, Starfire stepped back Ron closed the distance and hit her with a palm thrust that caused her to fly back. Ron was caught off guard when Yori rammed both blades into his back, Ron twisted his body causing the blade to rip his body apart and slammed a elbow into Yori neck. Ron dropped to one knee as his body healed, before he could reacted he was hit by Robin with a Axe kick to his head the impact caused his brain to jolt. Ron looked up only to see spots in his vision, Robin did a back flip driving his foot into Ron chin causing him to fly in the air. He was then hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon, he then felt a pain in his stomach. Opening his eyes, he saw he was in somethings mouth with teeth driving into his stomach. Ron punched the roof of the things mouth and broke free, he got out of the mouth only to see he was in a green T-Rex's mouth. Ron jumped to the side when it tried to bite him again, Ron turned when he heard a sonic boom. He saw a black blur running at him. He was able to block the first three attacks but he could not match the speed Yori was moving at. The ground under Ron was broken by a black glow causing him to drop to one knee. Ron was then grabbed from behind and put in a vice grip by Starfire. Even with Ron strength he could not break Starfire grip, he felt his ribs begin to creak. Ron hit Starfire with a headbutt breaking her grip, Ron turned and hit Starfire with a uppercut. Ron turned to see Kim,Shego,Robin and Raven moving in, Ron dodge Robin's barrage of sonic disc and exploding pellets by jumping in the air. Ron was caught off guard when Raven tossed a car at him it exploded on impact causing him to fly into a build making a crater.

Monkey Fist: "How does it feel Ron? To know that your friends well be the death of you."

Ron: "Drop dead." 'He pushed himself out of the crater'

Monkey Fist: "Still you try to act tough. You want to know the best part of all this."

Ron: "What?"

Monkey Fist: "They're aware of what there doing. I'm connect to there conscience. I hear the pleads for there bodies to stop. It makes me so happy to hear there screams, but when they finally kill you. That will break them. To know that they helped killed there friend there spirits well be broken."

Ron explode out of the building engulfed in a blue flame, Ron went to punch Monkey Fist only to miss when he ducked out of the way. Ron turned around and charged at Monkey Fist, Kim and Shego jumped in front of him and unleashed two huge streams of green and red energy the impact caused him to crashed into a building. Raven,Starfire and Cyborg landed next to Kim and Shego and all five of the unleashed there energy attacks the building was destroyed on impact. Monkey Fist stepped forward charging up a red sphere, the sphere's core was black with electricity shooting out of it. The sphere shot out of his head and into the collapsed building causing an explosion that shook the area violently. The last Ron remembered was a bright flash of red then darkness.

(Unknown Darkness)

Ron found himself floating in a realm darkness unable to move. The only light in the area was coming from a small over head skylight.

???: "Hello Ron." 'The voice was soft'

Ron followed the voice to see a very attractive,pale woman, her hair was long and midnight black it flowed like water, her eye where white with bright red pupils, and she wear black jeans and a black gothic corset lace up.

???: "Good to see your awake." 'she said as she walked up to him'

Ron: "Uh huh.. and you are?"

???: "Oh your words hurt. He have know each other for so long to." 'She place her hand on his chest and started drawing circles'

Ron: "I think I would remember someone like you."

???: "Let's just say. I have watched over you for a very long time. You're the only man to ever escape my grip."

Ron: "Death."

Death: "Oh you do remember me." 'She ran her finger slowly up and down his chest' "To think you would grow to be this strong, I'm very pleased.

Ron: "I live to please. So am I dead?"

Death: 'She sighed' "Straight to business. Your body is just very badly damaged. So I used this time to pull you here."

Ron: "Why?"

Death: "I wanted to talk to you. About what you did to my pet." 'She dug her fingers into his chest'

Ron: 'He fought back the pain' "What pet?"

Death: "My Leviathan. That one was special to me. I raised it from a baby. I was still able to see him in the Abyss. Then you had to go and kill him. He was my very special death god. Even in the Abyss he did work for me. But now his being tortured in Tartarus thanks to you 'She put her hand on his face and made a deep gash'

Ron: "Right, right. Listen, I'm sorry about that. I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do."

Death: 'laughs' "Heartfelt? From you? Ron. You don't have a heart.'sighs' No one with a heart would sacrifice a entire city for there own goals or banish demons who cannot kill him. I know everything you have done, all the people you have angered, and the people you have killed for your goals. I know all about your dark side. Shego is right you're past will be the death of them" 'Ron was about to say something but was cut off' "But that's what I like about you." 'She appeared behind him and pulled him into a deep hug' "I want you to become mine and mine alone."

Ron: "Right, hmm. Now see, that's a problem for me."

Death: "What? Date Yori or Kim or Shego. Ron I'm different from them I will never leave you."

Ron: "Because you cannot die?"

Death: "You're not thinking big enough. Ron. When I say mine. I mean you will become my new Death God and my partner. But in saying yes there is a small price."

Ron: "What Price?"

Death: "You'll be pulled into my war."

Ron: "War?"

Death: "Have you heard of Wonder Woman?"

Ron: "Nope."

Death : "Well let's just say that her friends don't like me very much. I need a warrior to fight for me to protect me."

Ron: "Sounds like fun. I'm in"

Death: "Perfect." 'She turned Ron around and give him a passionate kiss. She watched as a tattoo of Chinese black dragon appeared on his cheek' "You're mine now. No one else can have you." 'She said as broke the kiss'

Ron: "I don't feel different."

Death: 'She ignored his statement' "You should know. If you had wait a few more months before you fought Monkey Fist you would beat him easy."

Ron: "How so?"

Death: "You're strength grows with time. But if unleashed your rage you well kill him easy."'She looked down to see his body disappearing' "It time to go back now."

Ron: "Fine how much time has pasted?"

Death: "Only two minutes. You body is almost healed. We will meet again Ron" 'She blew him a kiss'

(Jump City-Monday)

Monkey Fist watched as the blue flame erupted out of the building. Then he saw Ron and his new tattoo.

Monkey Fist: "What is that?" 'point to Ron tattoo'

Ron: "A gift from Death herself. I cannot die here I have a new goal in life. I hope your ready because you will pay ten fold for what you have done to my friends."

Yori, Robin and BB jumped forward. BB changed into a green liger, Robin pulled out his bo staff, Yori activated the Centurion Project and the Valkyrie 1000. Ron ran forward and jumped over Yori's attack, Robin blocked Ron's kick to his face with his staff. Robin flipped out of the way as BB ran in and slash Ron stomach causing blood to pour out. Ron counter with a palm thrust to the liger's ribs, as he was pulling back his arm Robin came in and delivered a Axe kick to Ron's arm breaking it. Ron blocked out the pain and hit Robin with a uppercut to stomach. Ron turned around in time to dodge a lunge by BB, Ron had jumped to the side to see Yori speeding at him trying to behead him. Ron blocked the attacks with his forearms, he threw a punch Yori ducked under it and appeared behind him. Ron jumped in the air to dodge the slash to his neck, Ron was knocked out of the air by BB and pinned to the ground. BB was trying to bite him in the neck, Ron hit BB in the throat with a spearhead causing him to change into his human form gasping for air. Ron jumped in the air and encased his hand in electricity and smashed it into BB face. A red aura escaped Beast Boy's body and went into Monkey Fist.

Ron: "One down seven more to go."

Monkey Fist: "But how long can you keep this up Ron? Even you have a limit."

Ron: "You're right I do have a limit but I'm getting my friend's back."

Yori and Robin charged in Ron dodged Robin's staff attack by jumping in the air, Yori flew in and slashed him in the forehead. Ron heard a shot then felt a rope wrap around his leg. His body was pulled down and slammed into the ground, he saw Yori land next to him and felt her blade's pierce his stomach. Ron shot up driving the swords deeper into his stomach, he kicked Yori forcing her back. Ron pulled the swords out and threw them to the ground, Robin jumped over Yori and slammed his staff over Ron's head causing it to bleed out. Ron recovered and countered with a palm thrust to Robins ribs, Robin stepped back and tossed a exploding disc into Ron's face burning his face bad. Ron was stun as Robin charged in and hit Ron with a hook to is face and kick to his ribs. Yori flipped over Robin and punched Ron in the face, an followed up with a barrage of lightning fast uppercuts to his stomach causing him to choke on his own blood. Ron held his ground and jumped in the air driving his knee into Yori face, he then handspring over her and hit Robin with a hook to the face followed by a right hook to the ribs. Robin held his ribs, Ron charged up electricity in his palm then hit him with a palm thrust right over his heart, the impact caused Robin heart to slow down he then lost consciousness from lack of oxygen. A red monkey escaped Robin's body and went into Monkey fist.

Ron: "Two down, six more."

Ron turned to see Yori with both her blades in her hand, her nose was bleeding bad. She ran forward Ron was able to dodge the first three attacks but he it was getting harder to dodge, she bought both blades down on Ron. But was able stop them with is hands, he saw the blood pouring out of the wounds. He pushed forward and head butted her, he was able to get the blades out of her hands and throw them to the ground. With her suit Yori was able to get in three punches to Ron face before he could blink, Yori circled around him and hit him five times in the ribs before he could get of a punch. Ron charged forward and threw a three punch combination, Yori simply dodge the attack and countered with a uppercut to Ron chin. Ron shook off the dizziness and Yori hit him with a lightning fast jab that stunned him she followed up with a jab,cross then a uppercut and a kick to his ribs. Ron face was bleeding badly, but he stood his ground barely, Yori went in for a kick to his thigh only to have it caught. Ron pulled her forward and slammed his fist into her chest. Ron charged in but Yori used her suit, and appear in front of Ron hitting him with a spearhand and dodging his counter punch by ducking under it. Yori jumped in the air and slammed her elbow into his collarbone, She gripped him from behind and rammed her knee repeatedly into his spine. Ron unleashed a pulse of energy that forced her to break her hold. Ron charged up electricity in his hand and ran at Yori, she block the attack with her forearm and countered with a kick to his stomach. Ron jumped back and slammed his fist into the ground releasing the electricity through the ground. Yori jumped in the air dodging the attacks then flew forward slamming into Ron forcing him back. Ron fell to a knee as Yori ran in and kicked him in the face causing him to fly back. Ron slammed his hand into the ground and pulled himself forward Ron sprinted forward and threw a punch, ducking under it she counter with a hook to his face and a elbow to his nose. Ron punched Yori in the stomach stunning her with the electricity, followed by sweeping her legs dropping her to the ground. He then jumped in the air flipping his body in the air and drove his heel into her stomach, he jumped right back up and unleashed a lightning attacking knocking her unconscious.

Ron: 'gasping for air' " Five...more"

Cyborg and Starfire step forward, Starfire flew at him raining starbolts at him and shooting beams out of her eyes. Ron was able to dodge them by flipping back but was hit by Cyborg sonic cannon, Ron crashed into the ground. Ron was drain, he know he had to keep fighting, he explode out of the ground he was able to dodge Cyborg's cannon this time he closed in and punched Cyborg in the ribs but cyborg didn't move. Cyborg put his cannon right in Ron's face and fired, the impact caused his body to fly back into a parked car, Starfire flew over Ron and charged upped a huge green orb and fired it. The impact caused the ground to shake violently and explode under the force. Monkey Fist watched as Ron slowly crawled out of the crater, his eyes looked drain of all life.

Monkey Fist: "You still plan on continuing? 'He laugh loud' "You can barely stand. You have lost Ron. I'll tell you what bow before me and I will let your friends go." 'He had sadistic smile on his face'

Ron: "Go to hell." 'He said as he got to his feet'

Monkey Fist: "Cyborg. Starfire. Finish him."

Cyborg took one step but was stopped Ron was running right at him, Cyborg open his chest compartment and sonic cannon hit Ron dead on. Ron dug into the ground and pushed forward, Starfire fired a barrage of starbolts that broke the ground under Ron causing him to lose balance and drop to a knee the cannon pushed him back into the ground. Starfire flew in and drove her foot into Ron the impact caused the ground to upheaval and explode. Starfire flew back up looking at the crater that Ron was in, Ron explode out of the crater and unleashed a barrage of punches to her stomach followed by a knee to her stomach and clubbing blow to her back. Starfire pummeled into the ground,Ron turned in time to see ten missiles flying at him. Flying in the higher in the air he avoid the attack but the missiles turned and came right at him, Ron created a wall of electricity blocking the attack. Ron flew down at Cyborg dodging his sonic cannon attacks, Cyborg threw a right hook at Ron who countered by twisting his arm and throwing Cyborg to the ground. Ron unleashed a huge lightning attack at Cyborg causing his system to and shut down. Ron watched as a red monkey flew out of Cyborg and into Monkey Fist. Starfire flew out of the ground and punched Ron in the ribs, he countered with a right hook to her face and a knee to her stomach. Starfire unleashed her lasers out of her eyes burning two holes in Ron's head. Ron screamed in pain and kicked her away, he turned around holding his head Starfire came up behind him and punched him in ribs. Ron dropped to the ground holding his ribs coughing up blood, Ron recovered and hit Starfire with a mule kick to the face. Her body was launched in the air Ron jumped in the air and grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground. Ron landed next to her and engulf both hands in electricity and unleashed it at Starfire. Ron dropped to his knees and watched a red monkey left Starfire body returning to Monkey Fist.

Ron: "Three....more." 'He turned around to see Kim and Shego step forward in there ascended forms' "Just like the old days. With you two trying to kill me. Good times. Good times."

Kim and Shego flew at him firing energy attacks, Ron flew in the air avoiding the attacks. Kim and Shego flew right at him, he was able to dodge Kim's kick but was punched by Shego it stunned him long enough for Kim fly back around and hit him with a Axe kick. Ron was pummeling to the ground but he was able to recover long enough to fire two fire spheres at them, they explode on impact separating them. Ron flew at Shego and smashed his knee into her face and hit her with a uppercut finishing with a clubbing blow to her head causing her to crash into the ground. Ron turned around to see Kim looking at him she unleashed a energy attack the tore through his body creating a hole in his chest. Ron threw a right hook to her face, Kim created a sphere of red energy and rammed it into his face. Ron crashed into the ground bleeding heavily for the wound to his face, the hole in his chest had healed but there was still a lot of pain. Ron stood up to see to Shego flying right at him both hands inflamed, Ron dodge the first punch to his face and jumped over her knee to kick her in the chin forcing her back. Ron focused electricity into his hand and hit Shego with a right hook, Shego countered it by going in to her diamond form and hitting him with two hooks to his face. Ron's head snap back, Kim flew in behind Ron and hit him in the ribs causing his body to bent like a boomerang. Shego hit him with a kick to his chin forcing him in the air, Ron recovered from the attack and gave a primal roar engulfing his entire body in a sky blue glow. Ron shot out of the air and landed in front of Shego and hit her with a elbow to the stomach followed by a uppercut to her chin. He jumped to the side avoiding a energy blast thrown by Kim, Ron turned and unleashed a pulse causing her to fly back. Shego flew in behind Ron and put him in a full nelson, Kim had recovered and using her telekinesis created a huge spike made out of earth. Shego holding Ron flew at the spike, Ron released a pulse of energy but Shego held on ramming him into the spike piercing his chest. Shego flipped over him holding his arms and pulled him farther onto the spike. Ron screamed in pain as the spike went through is chest and came out is back, his body was trying to heal but the spike block the healing process. Ron focused his energy and created a explosion that destroyed the spike, dropped to one knee as the wound healed. Shego charged in changing her hands into maces and bashed him in the head followed by a hook to the face, Shego threw a jab Ron caught the punch the spike went through his hand, She tried again and Ron caught her other hand. They both went in for a head butt the impact caused both of them to start bleeding, they tried again only this time harder. Shego went in for a third head butt, but Ron lend back pulling her with her momentum added she was forced in the air. Ron kicked her in her stomach pushing her higher in the air, Ron charged up and fired a monstrous energy sphere at her it hit dead on the impact caused her to change back into her normal ascended form. Shego fell out of the sky unconscious , a red monkey left and went into Monkey Fist. Ron turned to see Kim, her ascended form was glowing brighter that before. Kim flew at him the ground was melting as she charged forward, Ron dodged her attack by flying in the air. Kim turned on the ball of her foot and explode into the air hitting him in the back. She avoid the punch to her ribs by flying higher in the air and came down for a Axe kick. Ron block the kick with is forearm but screamed in pain as the kick caused his arm to catch on fire. Kim hit him with a punch to ribs in this form of hers the impact caused fire to be released, the heat around Kim was causing Ron to sweat heavily. Ron barely dodged a hook to his face but he heat caused his pupils to burn, Kim used this and flew in close and started to mercilessly punch him in the stomach. Ron unleashed a pulse of energy that forced her back long enough for him to recover, Kim flew right at him. Ron dug deep into his body causing his all of his eyes to glow bright, Ron charged forward and catching her of guard with a knee to the face Kim flew back. Ron gave a primal roar and the sky blue glow increased, he appeared above Kim and unleashed a barrage of punches as she was falling to the ground he pulled back and hit her with a haymaker that caused the ground to upheaval. Ron charged up a sphere made out of pure electricity in each hand and drove them into her. Ron fell down next to Kim and watch as the red monkey escaped. Ron stood up his body was shaking violently.

Ron: "Last one. After that your a dead man."

Monkey Fist: "Please Ron. No more jokes"'He laughed mockingly' "You can barely stand. I could beat you with one arm behind my back."

Ron: "You have no idea how much I want you dead. But this is too much even for me. I'm exhausted. After I beat Raven. I'm going to use everything I have to kill you."

Monkey Fist: "If you beat Raven. You lost a lot of energy, to say you can kill me is a joke."

Ron: 'He watched as Raven step forward' "Come on Raven snap out of it don't let this monkey use mind control on you."

Monkey Fist: "Mind control? Dear boy this is not mind control. It's total body possession, it locks the the person in there own mind and then controls there body. To them it's like watching T.V. That is why it worked on your metal friend it locked the human part of his brain away then took control of the machine."'he walked up and patted Raven on the head' "But this one is a bit harder to control, all of her emotions are trying to fight back against the possession."

Ron: "I will make you pay Fist just wait."

Raven use her telekinesis and start launching rocks, cars, and even parts of the street at him. Ron dodge the attacks but was stopped when a black shadow grabbed him by the leg, he charged up his hand with fire and shoot at the shadow breaking it's hold. Ron jumped back as a boulder came out of the sky, Ron shot a fireball at Raven which she dodge by flying in the air. Ron flew after her firing fireballs she block by making a black energy shields. Raven turned around and was flying right at Ron dodging the fire attacks, she fired a beam of black energy that Ron dodged. Ron flew into Raven with a shoulder charge, She recovered quickly and used her telekinesis to created a storm of rocks and destroyed car parts and shot it at him. Ron had enough time to create a force field blocking the attack, but a black beam ripped the field in half and Ron found himself pummeling to the ground. Ron was able to recover before crashing into the ground, he turned and unleashed two streams of blue fire that Raven easily dodged. Ron unleashed a barrage of fireballs that Raven dodged with ease. Ron flew in as Raven fired beam's at him, he flew forward and unleashed a monstrous electric attack. Raven created a black shield and able to block most of the attack but the shield broke and she was stunned. Ron grabbed the top of her hood and pulled it over her eyes blinding her, he grabbed her wrists and unleash his electricity into her causing her body shake and her body to flash blue. Raven fell unconscious and Ron land still holding her wrists.

Ron: "Okay. Pay back time."

Monkey Fist: 'laughing loud' "You think you can honesty beat me Ron? It's impossible."

Ron: "Well see." 'he step forward summoning the lotus blade. The blade started to glow green and a red aura came around it' "I don't have to hold back against you, I'm trying to kill you." 'he had a sadistic smile'

Ron slashed the blade and 5 green spirits shot at Monkey Fist, he jumped back as the spirits hit the ground causing a huge explosion. Ron ran forward and slashed Monkey Fist face he blocked it with the staff, Monkey Fist watched as a smile came on Ron's face and 5 spirits came out of the sword hitting them. The explosion shot them both back, Ron landed on the ground, Monkey flipped and landed on his feet. Monkey Fist point the staff at Ron and 10 red shadow monkeys flew at him, Ron slashed the air twice and 10 green spirits clashed into the monkeys. The impact was thunderous the buildings shook under the force, Ron used telekinesis to throw boulders at Monkey Fist as he ran forward. Ron dodged Monkey Fist sweep to his leg but was hit in the chest by a uppercut lifting him off the ground and into the air. Ron recovered and pushed even more of his energy into his sword causing the blade to become invisible all that could be seen was the hilt of the sword and a bright red aura. Ron point the sword at Monkey Fist and a red claw shot out, Monkey Fist dodge the claw by jumping back. He was doing back flips as the claw followed him, landing on a car he jumped to the side avoiding the claw, the impact caused the car to bend in. The claw return to the blade, Monkey fist watched as Ron pulled the sword back waist level and slashed forward a wave of wind tore through the street windows shattered and cars where over turned. Monkey Fist put his hand forward creating a shield blocking the attack. Monkey Fist ever saw Ron run forward and stabbing the shield the blade pierce the shield cutting Monkey Fist near his ear. Monkey Fist increased his aura and ran slam his fist into Ron's face causing the impact caused Ron's nose to break, he the followed up with a uppercut to Ron's throat. Ron step back stun but slash Monkey Fist in the forehead. Monkey Fist countered by firing a sphere into Ron that engulfed his body, Ron found himself trap in a red sphere. Monkey Fist put his hand on the sphere and electricity shot into Ron running through his body, Ron body started to glow blue and he unleashed it all in a blinding explosion breaking the sphere and hitting Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist crashed into a building, a primal roar echoed in the night and giant red energy monkey exploded out of the building. Ron ran forward and jumping in the air he changed into a blue energy monkey tackling Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist kicked Ron off of him and closed in hitting him with a right hook, Ron countered with a uppercut to Monkey Fist chin forcing him back. Ron jumped over Monkey Fist and grabbed his tail and started to strangle him with his own tail,while kneeing him repeatably in the back. All of Ron's eyes started to glow crimson red and he started to hit Monkey Fist harder and deeper in his back, Monkey Fist started to kick and scream trying to break the hold, but Ron's grip was too tight he tried to change back to normal but with the lack of oxygen he could not focus. A menacing smile came on Ron's face and he open his mouth and bit down hard on Monkey Fist head. Monkey Fist fell forward, Ron drove his foot into Monkey fist back and pulled harder. Monkey Fist dug his hand into the ground and smash a peace of concrete into Ron's face, a blue energy started ooze out of Ron's head but his grip tighten even more. Ron started to stomp on Monkey Fist's back the impact was causing a crater to form under Monkey Fist, Ron pulled Monkey Fist in the air and was choking as he hung him in the air. Beast Boy woke up to see a blue monkey strangling a red monkey, he ran and started waking everyone up. Ron grip was so tight he ripped Monkey Fist's tail apart, Monkey Fist fell to the of the ground and turned to see Ron walk toward him.

Ron: 'His voice was demonic' "You started this monkey boy, and you going finish it."

Ron gripped Monkey Fist by the neck and pulled him in the air choking him, Monkey Fist started to punch him kick him in the face trying to break the hold. Ron simply smiled and gripped Monkey Fist arm and tore it off, Monkey Fist gave a ear piercing scream, Ron dropped Monkey Fist who changed back into his normal form he drop the staff to cover his wound. He turned when he heard foot steps. He saw Ron walking toward him his eyes where glowing bright red. Before he could move Ron grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a building holding him there. Ron used his telekinesis to pull the staff into his free hand, he held the staff over Monkey Fist heart and started to slowly dug into his chest Monkey Fist screams echo in the night.

Ron: "I told you I would make you pay. I'm going to kill you very slow."

Ron continued to push the staff in Monkey Fist chest but stopped.

Ron: "Seems like I reached your heart. One little push is all that is needed."

Ron slow pushed the staff into Monkey Fist then rammed it through all the way to the headpiece, a red light escaped Monkey Fist's mouth and eye. Ron dropped Monkey Fist's lifeless body and looked up to see the Phantom Monkey looking at him.

Ron: "Looks like you pick the wrong host. You are nothing but a insect to me."

Phantom: 'His voice was ghostly' "Big talk coming from someone who is half dead."

Ron: "True. I'm running on my last leg of energy. So if you want to continue let's stop talking."

Phantom: "I wish I could. I would so love another crack at you. But my host is dead so I have to return for now. But I will be back trust me. You have made a very powerful enemy today Ron."

Ron watched as the Phantom changed into a sphere and flew back into the Moon, Ron fell to the ground unconscious. He didn't hear Yori calling his name.

(Titans Tower-Medical Room-Saturday)

Since the fight with Monkey Fist, Ron had not moved he stayed in the medical room unconscious. Kim and Shego were extremely tired, Raven told them it was because of Ron being drained. Cyborg was doing a check on Ron's vitals when Robin walked.

Robin: "Has there been any change?"

Cyborg: "Not since yesterday. His body still has bruises that are healing. But the weird thing is his eyes, I talked to Yori and she said that is eyes were originally this color brown."

Robin: "But Monday they where red and green."

Cyborg: "His most be extremely drain."

Robin: "I cannot believe he beat us."

Cyborg: "We were luck that Monkey Fist guy is dead."

Robin: "I know" 'He tone was serious'

Cyborg: "What are you going to do about it?"

Robin: "I have to follow the law."

Cyborg: "Meaning? Your going to put him in jail.?"

Robin: "....."

Cyborg: "You better hope Yori, Kim or Shego find out."

Robin: "They will understand."

Cyborg: "Robin. What if he didn't kill Monkey Fist and he came back again and did more damage. All I'm saying is when you think about how many of are enemies would be better dead. How many people have gotten hurt because the laws we up hold let the criminals escape. We fought Dr. Light eight times last month. I mean if the prisons cannot hold him how would they hold Monkey Fist?"

Robin: "That is not are place to say. We are heroes not executioners." 'He walked out of the room'

Twenty minutes and Yori entered the Room.

Cyborg: "Hey Yori."

Yori: "Hello Cyborg." 'She took a seat next to Ron' "So has there any change?"

Cyborg: "Nope."

Yori: "This is the first time, I've seen him hurt his badly. It's something I don't want to get use to."

Cyborg: "That healing factor of his saved his life in more ways then one."

Yori: "If I had been stronger this would not have happen."

Cyborg: "Yori. That monkey possess me and Raven that is not something easily done. There was nothing we could have done."

Yori: "But I remember it all every slash every punch."

Cyborg: "We all do."

Ron: "You all should." 'His voice was weak'

Yori and Cyborg looked down to see Ron, he had a huge smile on is face.

Ron: "Well. Well. What do we have here? You two seem to be very friendly with each other."

Yori face turned bright red and she acted before thinking by hitting in the chest. Ron screamed in pain which caused everyone in the Tower to run to the Med-Room.

Robin: "What happen?"

Ron: 'gasping for air' "Sorry bad dream."

It only took a few minutes for them to catch up on everything

Kim: "Ron you do know your eyes are back to normal right?"

Ron: "Yep. I can feel it. I wont be back to full strength for a good month."

Starfire: "A month."

Ron: "Yep. I still have all my powers, but if I use them too much it could hurt the recovery process. Let me guess you and Shego are sleepy all the time."

Shego: "Yes. Raven said it's because your powers are drain."

Ron: "True." ' He got out of the bed' "As I get my strength back your two well start to feel better."

Cyborg: "Should you be standing?"

Ron: "I'm good. Just feel something missing that is all."

Starfire: "Missing?"

Ron: "First time I've been this drained. I think I'm missing the feel of my full strength. But it cannot be helped. Oh Robin you still plan of throwing me in jail?"

Robin: "As much as I don't want to I have to."

Ron: "I was afraid of that. Let me as you a question. How much is your mentors identity worth?"

Robin: "What?" 'his tone was shock'

Ron walked up to him and standing face to face.

Ron: "How much is Batman's identity worth to you? I keep his identity secret. You forget all that has happen."

Robin: "How do know you have the right person?"

Ron: "You don't. That's the beauty of it. Well you risk his life just to throw me in jail. There are a lot of people in Gotham who would love to know who he is."

Robin: "Your blackmailing me?"

Ron: "Like you I have plan for everything. It's your call."

Robin and Ron where glaring at each other, the silence was broken by a familiar beep. Kim took out her Kimmunicator and Wade pop on the screen.

Kim: "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade: "Sorry about this. But it's Drakken. He stole the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer I have a lock on him he is heading back to his lair."

Shego: "This is bad. Were on are way."

Wade: "Your ride will there in five." 'He disappeared off the screen'

Ron: "Me and Yori are coming too."

Kim: "Are you crazy. You just woke up."

Ron: "Do one of you know how to disarm the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

Shego: "No. But still."

Ron: "Listen I'll be fine what could go wrong? You don't have problem with me going do you Robin."

Robin: "Not at all."

Ron: "Good let's go."

* * *

A/N Well I hope you all enjoy the fight. I really enjoyed writing it.

But for the next part of the story I need a little help.

Who do all want to get sent into the T.V version of Kim Possible with Ron. I'm start writing it on 2/2/09. So if you feel like throwing in your idea I welcome it.

Ron and Kim

Ron and Yori

Ron and Shego


	22. A Mission to Remember

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist

Chapter 22: A Mission to Remember

(Drakken Lair)

Kim and Shego along with Ron and Yori where outside Drakken Lair looking for a air vent.

Ron: "Why don't we just use the front door? I mean come on he has to know your coming."

Kim: "I don't think so. Every time we drop in on him his always sounds surprised."

Ron: "That sounds lame."

Shego: "His a lame villain. No one works with him because of his long rants."

Yori: "Oh. His one of them villains."

Kim: "Found it!"

After they climbed in the vent they heard someone ranting about world domination. Looking through the vent they saw Drakken ranting to his synthodrones.

(Inside Air Vent)

Yori: "That's just sad."

Ron: "I know."

Kim: "Everyone ready?"

After a quick nod they broke open the vent.

(Drakken Lair)

Drakken: "Team Possible" 'His tone was surprised'

Kim: "Told you."

Ron: "Dude that is just sad. How can you not know they were coming?"

Drakken: "I..Synthodrone Attack!" 'He ran to his desk and grabbed the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer'

Kim: "Okay team take them out."

Even in there weaken state they made quick work of the synthodrones. But all went wrong when a stray blast from Kim hit Drakken causing the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer to hit the ground putting a crack in it and activating it. Electricity shot out of it and a small vortex was formed that was sucking up everything in the area. The pull from the vortex caused a piece of metal to rip off the floor and strike Shego in the head forcing her near the vortex, her body was lifted off the ground and was being drawn into the vortex she then felt her body stop. She looked behind her to see Ron who had a ran and grasped her ankle, she looked to her right to see Yori holding on to Kim who was in the air to. Shego body started to move forward again, looking back she saw Ron being pulled forward. Before she could saw anything both of there bodies where pulled into the vortex. They heard Yori and Kim scream there names, Ron knew it was a big risk to use his powers but he was not going to let Yori and Kim experience the same fate as him and Shego. He focused all of his energy into is core and unleashed a monstrous explosion causing the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer to explode he then pasted out and fell into the embrace of Shego.

(Top Secret Government Lab)

Drakken watched as Shego slipped through the laser grids, and the pressure sensitive floor that was there to protect one of the most dangerous objects every created. He looked up when he heard foot steps only to see Shego walking with the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer.

Shego: "Okay. I stolen this stupid thing. I can't believe you want this thing again. The last time was bad enough."

Drakken was making his why out of the lab.

Drakken: "Come Shego. With the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. My plan is fool poof."

Shego: "Right. Fool poof. How many times have I heard that." 'Her tone was sarcastic'

Drakken: "Hush. This plan is fool poof. Not even Kim Possible can stop it." 'He turned to her to say it. Not noticing two shadows jumping in front of him'

Shego: "Kim Possible." 'Looking forward'

Drakken: " Yes, her." 'Turning his head forward' "OH come on! We just stole it how can you be here this fast."

Ron: "Check the name. Kim Possible she can do anything."

Kim: "That. Plus your telling all the other villains your plan."

Shego: "You told other villains?" 'He gave him a angry glare'

Drakken: Well...I had to make sure no one else was trying to steal it."

Ron: "Well it really didn't help that you sent the message when we where fighting Demetor."

Drakken: "And you are?"

Ron: "Aww come on dude! We've been at this for what now? Two years or so? Kim and I show up. Kim and Shego mix it up and I stop you from stealing, activating a killer weapon or just in general foil your plans! You can't tell me you don't know my name after all that! What do I have to wear a name tag so you can remember."

Drakken: "You're just the sidekick."

Ron just shook his head.

Kim: "hand over the device Shego."

Shego: "When has that work Kimmie?"

Kim: "It was worth a s..."

Kim was cut off as Shego lunged at her forgetting the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer was in her hand. Ron tackled Kim causing Shego to miss hitting the canister hard against the ground. It started to beep loud then it sped up the canister started to shake.

Shego: "Oh. No"

There was a explosion of light Shego was thrown back next to Drakken. The light blinded them but when it cleared they where shocked to see another Shego but she different. She was younger then the Shego they knew and her skin was not green but she was wearing the same jumpsuit that there Shego always wore. She was on her knees shaking someone, she didn't even notice them.

Shego: "Come on Ron!" 'She was shaking him harder'

They all looked at each other when she said Ron. The person on the ground was covered in blond hair and could not be seen. They looked on and watched as the person started to move, he stood up and they saw him. It was Ron but he was a lot buffer then there Ron but the biggest difference was he had a tattoo of a Chinese black dragon on his right cheek. He was wearing a black ninja gi.

Ron: "Ow. My head." 'he was looking at the ground'

Shego: "Are you okay Ron?" 'She put her hand on his back'

Ron: "I'm okay I guess." 'he looked around and saw everyone in the room' "Shego. Who are they? 'Point to them'

Shego turned her head and saw her self only older and Drakken, Kim and someone who looked like Ron.

Shego: "This is weird."

Ron: "Tell me about it." 'He grabbed the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer' "Well we have this." 'holding the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer'

Shego: "And what is that going to do!?" 'Her tone was angry'

Ron: "I don't know. It got us here so if we hit it again maybe it will take us back."

Shego: "Are send us into the Sun."

Ron: " Why do you feel the need to do that?"

Kim stepped up.

Kim: "Um. Hi."

Ron and Shego both looked at her.

Ron: "Careful. Shego. She could be a alien in disguise or a brain leech."

Shego: "Ron." 'Her tone was annoyed'

Ron: "Okay fine. But if she sucks your brain. I will say I told you so."

Shego: "Whatever. What is Kim?"

Kim: "You know me?" 'She was surprised'

Shego: "Why wouldn't I?"

Ron: "Because. Where in a new dimension." 'he said it as a matter of fact tone'

Shego: "Excuse me, one sec."

Shego turned to Ron.

Shego: "Do you ever shut up!?"

Ron: "No! Do you?"

Kim could only watch as the two new Ron and Shego got in a huge shouting matching.

Drakken: "Enough!" 'He shouted causing everyone to look at him' "Shego get the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer away from that buffoon."

Shego: "On it."

Shego lunged at Ron tackling him to the ground.

Ron: "Okay"

Shego: "Hand over the device sidekick."

Ron: "Sorry. I'm no sidekick older Shego. You know in this light your very cute."

Ron lend forward and kissed Shego on lips causing her to jump back with her hand inflamed. Everyone was shocked, except the new Ron who had a huge grin on his face. Shego fired to firing at Ron which he smoothly dodged. And jumped up.

Ron: "So. You wish to dance." 'Ron tossed the Shego he knows. He then snapped his fingers and screamed ' "OLE!"

Drakken,Kim, and Ron never seen anyone show this much disrespect to Shego. They watched as Shego eye started to glow brighter than they had ever seen. Shego lunged at Ron who avoid the attack by jumping back.

Ron: "Are you mad." 'he used baby like voice'

Shego charged up and fired a huge blast that hit head on, they could all smell fire and burnt flesh. After Shego threw the blast she came to her senses and was worried if she killed him. Ron stepped out the smoke and Shego,Drakken,Kim and Ron watched as the wound healed in seconds.

Ron: "Is that it? Please do try harder."

Shego could feel a knot in her stomach grow as she looked at his face. Her eye widen when she remembered where she seen that look in his, it was when Zorpox threaten to feed her to the sharks.

Shego: "We leaving."

Drakken: "What? What about the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

A hovercraft exploded into the lab and Shego and Drakken escaped.

Shego: "You had fun?" 'She was walking up to Ron'

Ron: "Please. I always have fun."

Shego: "Right."

Ron: "What? You jealous?"

Shego: "Of what?"

Ron: "You're jealous I kissed her before you."

Shego: "Please. You think way to highly of yourself."

Ron: "If you say so."

Ron: "Umm."

Shego and Ron turned to see Kim and Ron.

Shego: "Hey Ron this guy looks like you."

Ron: "Sorry don't see it."

Shego: "Come on he. Look just like you. He has blond hair, the freckles, and them big ears of yours."

Ron & Ron: "Hey."

They looked at each other.

Shego : "You have a plan to get out of this dimension?"

Ron: "Working on it."

Kim: "Well. We need the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer. It was stolen."

Ron: "What ever you say KP." Handing her Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer'

Kim: "Wow. Even in your dimension where best friends."

Shego: "Your not best friend with this guy."

Kim: "I'm not?"

Ron: "Nope. Your best friends with Miss Priss here."

Shego: "Hey!"

Ron: "You talked about my ears, I talk about you."

Ron: "To think all three of us are friends."

Shego: "He is not are friend. His just that guy."

Ron: "Ow. Shego that hurts. Anyway we better find a place to stay. We may be here for a bit."

Kim: "Well. I can ask my parents if Shego can stay at are house. And Ron."

Shego: "Kim. Trust me don't put your friend anywhere near him."

Ron: "Okay this is confusing."

Ron: "It's hard to know who she's insulting. I think I will go by my other name."

Kim: "Other name?"

Shego: "Your going to go by Omega right?"

Omega: "Yep. Omega Stoppable. This should be fun."

Ron: "Good thing it's Friday. Are school would be weird tomorrow. Two new Juniors showing up out of the blue."

Shego: "Wait. You two are Juniors?"

Kim: "Yes. You are to right?"

Omega: "No Sophomore."

Ron: "I'm older than you."

Omega: "Whatever."

Kim: "We better move. It's almost time for my curfew. 'She activated her kimmunicator'

Wade: "Hey Kim."

Kim: "Hey Wade. We got the Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducer."

Wade: "Your ride will be there in five."

Kim: "Can this ride fit four people?"

Wade: "Yes. But why?"

Kim: "Well." 'She turned the kimmunicator so Wade could see Omega and Shego arguing again. With Ron trying to break it up'

Wade: "Is that Ron And Shego?"

Kim: "Yep. A alternate version of them. Shego will be staying at my house and Ron at Ron's house."

Wade: "Okay this is weird."

Kim: "Trust me Wade, it gets weirder. This new Ron kissed this dimension Shego on the lips."

Wade: "And his still alive."

Kim: "Wade he took Shego blast at full force and we all saw the wound heal."

Wade: "You should try and probe them for information."

Ron walked over to Kim

Ron: "KP this is bad. These two argue worse than you and Bonnie."

Kim: "We better separate them before they start attacking each other."

Shego: "This is all your fault."

Omega: "My fault?! You know that is lie."

Shego: "Right. Ever since me and Kim meet you bad things keep happening."

Omega: "That again. Please. Your lives are better know that I'm in them."

Shego: "Get over yourself."

Kim and Ron jumped in separating them as the Global justice jet showed up.

Kim: "Okay. Let's get home. Shego you should sit with me."

Omega: "I see. Your trying to probe us for information! Shego tell them nothing!"

They could still hear Omega who was shouting as Ron dragged him to the cargo area

( Global Justice Jet-Passenger Area)

Kim: "You feeling better?" 'Handing her a water bottle'

Shego: "I'll feel a lot better if he was not here."

Kim: "Why do hate him so much."

Shego: 'sigh' "Okay I will start from the beginning."

(Global Justice Jet-Cargo Area)

Ron and Omega were seating on the floor in cargo room

Ron: "Man. You and her are like cats and dogs."

Omega: "Not my fault."

Ron: "Sure."

Omega: "Whatever...... so?"

Ron: "So? What?"

Omega: "Don't what me. So you and KP are a thing right?"

Ron: "What! No she my friend..my best friend."

Omega: "Right if you say so."

Ron: "What about you and the KP in your dimension?"

Omega: "Nah. She and Shego are best friends so she probably hates me to."

Ron: "What did you?"

Omega: "I can't help it if I'm great."

Ron: "Ego much."

Omega: "You know I get that a lot. You can call it what you want. I'm just so awesome there jealous."

Ron: "Right.... So if there not your best friend who is?"

Omega: "Yori."

Ron: "Wow Yori your best friend."

Omega: "You know her?"

Ron: "Yeah. Kim just meet her last week. An I have been her friend since I went to Yamanouchi ."

Omega: "Hmm. This may be a weird question. But do you have Mystical Monkey Powers?"

Ron: "You do to?"

Omega jumped up

Omega: "Show me!"

Ron: "Can't they come and go."

Omega: "They what and what" 'his tone was confused'

Ron: "Well. I have no control over it. It comes and go at times."

Omega: "That is so not what I wanted to hear. Well..have you mastered Tai Sheng Pek Kwar?"

Ron: "Eww. Monkey Kung fu."

Omega: "What do you mean eww. What do you have against Monkey Kung fu."

Ron: "Well Monkey Fist for one and Monkeys."

Omega: "Monkey Fist is here to." 'sigh' "Wait...what do you have against monkeys. And if you say your afraid of them I will throw you out of this jet."

Ron: "......."

Omega: "Your afraid of them."

Ron nodded.

Omega: "Okay. Okay. Okay." 'Omega was biting his finger nail' "I want to show you something."

Ron heard something rip and saw a blond wrap around Omega's waist. Omega looked at Ron who was about to scream.

Omega: "You better not scream."

Ron covered his mouth

Omega: "Listen. In my dimension after I master my MMP a tail grew. It shows my mastery of it. I can train you to use them if you want. Because I went through the same thing."

Ron: "Well. I don't know. Sensei keeps saying I have to fight a great evil."

Omega: "With my training you will destroy it. I can show you a few of my powers. But not all of them I'm still a little drain from my last fight."

Ron: "Last fight?"

Omega: "Don't worry about it. Me and Shego may be here for a bit. Were going to need money. Rufus!"

Rufus: "What?"

Ron: "Did your watch just talk?"

Rufus: "Yes I did."

Omega: "His name is Rufus."

Ron: "I have a naked mole rat name Rufus."

Omega: "You do? Where is he."

Ron: "His at home right now. I can show you when we get back."

Omega: "Cool."

Rufus: "So what is it?"

Omega: "Oh. I need you to make a bank account and add two new students to. What is the name of your school?"

Ron: "Middleton High School."

Omega: "You got that?"

Rufus: "Yup. You can use your old bank card in this dimension now. But the account is empty."

Omega: "Oh. I'm going to fix that tonight. Ron how much money do you have on you?"

Ron open his wallet and pulled out two twenties

Omega: "That will do."

Ron: "For what?"

Omega: "A road trip to Las Vegas."

Ron: "Las Vegas?"

Omega: "I'm going to show you one of my greatest powers telekinesis."

Ron: "You cannot gamble."

Omega: "Watch me. But first I have to change clothes. Oh and don't tell KP or Shego got that."

Ron: "Okay. But why?"

Omega: "They seem to be people of high morals. I mean to not get payed for saving people seem lame to me."

Ron: "You too. Man at least someones agrees with me.

Omega: "Maybe your more like me than I though."

Ron and Omega walked into the passenger seating to see Kim and Shego talking.

( Global Justice Jet-Passenger Area)

Omega and Ron took there seats across from Kim and Shego. Ron notice the glares Omega was getting

Omega: " Whatever Shego told you is a lie!"

Kim: "So your not a liar and a theft"

Omega: 'Sigh' "Okay it is what she told you. But come on I'm a nice guy."

Kim: "Sure you are."

Omega: "Good job Shego. You turned this one against me to."

Shego: "I just told her the truth."

Omega: "Whatever. I wish Yori was here." 'He turned and looked out the window' "At least she understands me."

Ron: "Come on Omega."

The jet came to stop over Kim's House. After jumping down they separated Kim and Shego went into the house and Ron and Omega made they why to Ron's house.

(Kim's House)

Kim and Shego entered the house to see Kim's Mom and Dad on the couch looking at TV

Mrs. P: "Hey Kimmie."

Mr. P: "How did the mission go."

Kim: "It went well. Mom. Dad. I have a small problem. You see during the mission something happen and." 'She motion for Shego to come in. Her parents gasps.'

Mrs. P: "Kimmie. That's Shego right? The lady that you fight all the time."

Kim: "Yes and No. Yes it is Shego. But no. This is a Shego from a different dimension."

Her parents had a look of disbelieve.

Kim: "That's not the weird part."

Mr. P: "It's not?"

Kim: "There is also other Ron to. He is staying at Ron's house. And his a ex theft."

Mrs. P: "Maybe you should start from the beginning ."

(Ron's House)

Ron and Omega entered his house

Omega: "You live here by yourself?"

Ron: "What. No. My parents are on a trip."

Omega: "Oh."

Ron: "Come on. I will introduce you to Rufus."

Ron and Omega made there way to Ron room. Omega looked on Ron's bed and they was a naked mole rat.

Ron: "Rufus." 'He held his hand out and Rufus jumped into them.' " Rufus this is Omega." 'Pointed to Omega'

Rufus looked at Ron then Omega.

Rufus: "Hello"

Omega: "Hmm it can talk." 'He patted Rufus on the head'

Ron: "So are we still going?"

Omega: " Yeah. Can I raid your closet?"

Ron: "Go for it."

Omega walked over to Ron's closet and started to pull out cloths. Ron sat on the bed patting Rufus.

Ron: "So you feeling better?"

Omega: "You talking to me?"

Ron: "Yes."

Omega: "I'm okay. Just that thing with Shego is bugging me."

Ron: "I can see that. So Yori does not care that your a theft?"

Omega: "Nope that is what I like about her. She does not try to change me she just accept me."

Ron: "I can see that. She is nice."

Omega stepped out of the closet wearing a plain white t and black cargo pants.

Omega: "I'm going to teach you one of the basic and greatest power we have."

Ron: "Well Rufus. You ready for Vegas."

Rufus: "Mm-Hmm. Mm-Hmm ." 'Shaking his head yes'

They walked outside

Ron: "One question how are we going to get there?"

Omega: "Rufus Jet pack please."

Omega cloths flashed twice then a jet pack appeared on his back. He activated it and grabbed Ron by the waist and took off.

Omega: "How you holding up?"

Ron: "Slow down!"

Omega: "Speed up gotcha."

Omega increased the speed of the jet pack and Ron scream echo in the night.


	23. Ron's Upgrade

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist

Chapter 23: Ron's Upgrade

(Bellagio Casino)

Ron and Omega where making there way through the casino.

Ron: "How in the world did you do that?"

Omega: "Confidence goes a long way. Your me you can do it to."

Ron: "If you say so. So what are we looking for?"

Omega: "The Roulette table. Have to build up are funds."

Ron watched as Omega took his forty dollars and changed it in to twenty thousand dollars in two hours. After he made the twenty thousand he got up and started to walk.

Ron: "You have to teach me that!"

Omega: "Trust me Ron. After my training people well think your a God."

Ron: "Where to now?"

Omega: "I'm about to teach you one of my greatest skill next to telekinesis."

Ron: "What?"

Omega: "Probability Manipulation."

Ron: " Probability Manipulation?What the heck is that?"

Omega: "Basically I unleash a field that causes me to have good luck and I give everyone else bad luck."

Ron: "Wow that sounds cool."

Omega: "I know. Watch and learn."

Omega stopped at a door that readied Bobby's Room.

(Bobby's Room )

Ron watched as Omega clean up. He left all of his opponents and dealers broke. They walked out of the casino with two large duffel bags full of cash.

(Casino Strip)

Walking down the strip

Ron: "I can't believe it."

Omega: "Believe it."

Ron: "You took forty dollar and changed it into forty million."

Omega: "You could do it to."

Ron : "So where are we going this time?"

Omega: "To deposit are money."

Ron: "Okay. Your going to deposit all of that in the bank. It's 2:00 o'clock in the morning there are no banks open."

Omega: "Where in Vegas of course banks are open."

Ron: "The ATM."

Omega: "No ATM. A bank."

Ron: "I still don't think a bank is open this late."

Omega stopped and point to a Bank of America that was open.

Ron: "What. That is impossible."

Omega: "No it's just my luck."

Ron: "Your still using that Probability Manipulation?"

Omega: "Yep. Now let's go. Oh wait a second."

Omega handed Ron a duffel bag

Ron: "What's this for?"

Omega: "Your cut. Twenty million."

Ron: "What?!"

Omega: "What? I can't let my older brother run around with no money."

Ron: "Wait. You should know me and money have had bad experiences."

Omega: "What?"

Ron: "Well. I was rich at one point in time."

Omega: "Oh how rich."

Ron: "Ninety-nine million dollars."

Omega: "Naco royalty check?"

Ron: "How did?"

Omega: "I got one to. What happen?"

Ron: "Drakken happen. He stole it all."

Omega: "Ow."

Ron and Omega deposited there money. But kept a few thousand with them.

Ron: "So what now?" 'As he tossed the duffel bag in the trash'

Omega: "We can always go to a club."

Ron: "Well."

Omega: "Come on Ron. Trust me."

Ron: "If Kim finds out about this shes going to kill me."

Omega: "That's the spirit. Rufus. What club should we go to?"

Rufus: "What do you know. Your favorite nightclub is here."

Omega: "Tao. Your joking right?"

Rufus: "Nope."

Ron: "What's Tao?"

Omega: "This is going to be the best night ever."

As Omega and Ron made there way down the strip, they were cut off by a explosion. They watched as a monster truck tore down the street destroying all cars in it's path. When the truck dove by Omega saw a guy with a mullet.

Omega: "Did that guy have a mullet?"

Ron: "Motor Ed."

Omega: "A enemy of yours?"

Ron: "When better call Kim." 'Turned to find a pay phone

Omega: "What?! Me and You can take this joke." 'Grabbing Ron by his shirt'

Ron: "You sure?"

Omega: "Come on Ron. We can take this guy easy. Now come on."

Omega started to sprint down the street, with Ron following right behind him.

Ron: "There is no way can catch him on foot."

Omega: "I know we need a faster ride. 'Omega looked forward and saw a 2006 Harley-Davidson FXDI Dyna 35th Anniversary Super Glide. Omega stop the owner and got him to let him borrow it' "Ron you drive."

Ron started up the bike and waited for Omega to get on.

Omega: "What are you waiting for go?!" 'he was standing on the sidewalk'

Ron: "What about you?"

Omega: "You'll see."

Ron took off, looking back he saw Omega running. He picked up speed and was then neck and neck with Ron who had caught up to the cops who were going well over 100mph. Ron and Omega pulled head, and where now right behind Motor Ed.

Ron: "You got a plan to stop him?"

Omega: "Working on it." 'Omega ripped off his chain and changed it into the lotus blade'

Ron: "The Lotus Blade?"

Omega: "You have one?"

Ron: "Not on me."

Omega: "Do you know how to summon yours?"

Ron: "No."

Omega: "Okay then. Hmm. Do you know the cannon ball attack?"

Ron: "I know if from comics. You want to try that?"

Omega: "Yeah."

Omega jumped on the handlebars and angled himself like a harpoon.

Omega: "Now!"

Ron hit the brakes and Omega shoot forward like a bullet ripping through the truck like paper. The truck was cut in half, Ron and Omega ran over to Motor Ed who was passed out.

Omega: "Nice work Ron."

Ron: "What you did all the work."

Omega: "Nope it was a team effort."

Ron pulled out Motor Ed. But was cut off guard when he was ambushed by reports. One of the reports was attractive thirty-something dark haired woman. Who held the microphone right in Ron's face

Reporter: "Were standing here with two brave heroes. What are your names?"

Ron: "I...mmm"

Omega: "His name is Ron Stoppable. Two p's. I'm Omega Stoppable."

Reporter: "Stoppable. I know that name."

Omega: "Right. You should his the partner of Kim Possible."

Reporter: "Oh his Kim Possible sidekick."

Omega: "No. His her partner not sidekick. Partner. Two totally different words make sure you get it right." 'He said with a little anger in his voice'

Reporter: "We well. So where is Ms. Possible?"

Omega: "She's on a different mission. So she sent us to take care of the problem."

Reporter: "Does Mr. Stoppable talk?" 'She said it mockingly'

Omega: "Ha. Yes he does but he gets tongue tied when it comes to beautiful women like yourself." 'He winked at her'

Reporter: "An you have no problem talking to beautiful women?" 'raising a eyebrow'

Omega: "Not really. I don't think about it to much."

Reporter: "So where did you learn a move like that?"

Omega: "Oh that. I learned it all from my cousin here." 'patting Ron on the back' "His a great teacher."

Reporter: "You two are cousins? You could pass for brothers."

Omega: "We get that a lot."

Ron grabbed Omega and whispered to him

Ron: "What are you doing?"

Omega: "Building you a fan base. So hush."

Reporter: "Is there something we should know?"

Omega: "Not really. He was just saying that he wished we had gotten here sooner."

Reporter: "That concludes are report of Motor Ed's rampage through Vegas."

Camera: "And cut."

Ron and Omega watched as the reports went to talk to the police. They were finally able to sneak out of street and into alley. They both released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

Ron: "Oh man that was crazy."

Omega: "I know. Oh one more thing. Rufus destroy all video of us in the casino and the bank."

Rufus: "Okay."

Ron: "Why are you doing that?"

Omega: "Covering are tracks. We better get back I'm tired."

Ron: "Same. It almost 4 o'clock"

Ron and Omega flew back to the house and quickly went to sleep. Ron slept in his room Omega was on the couch.

(Kim's House-Saturday)

Kim woke up feel very refreshed after a light workout she took a shower and made her way down stairs. It was still to early for anyone in her family to be up at 7, after making her way down stairs she saw Shego was doing push-ups. Shego had borrow a pair black sweatpants and a blue crop top.

Kim: "Your up early." 'Walking into the kitchen'

Shego stopped and stood up

Shego: "I know. I normally sleep till 12:00 on Saturdays. But I'm not at home so I got up."

Kim: "You want some cereal?"

Shego: "Sure."

Shego folded up the covers and put them to the side. Just as Kim came in with two bowls of cereal.

Shego: "Thanks" 'grabbing the bowl. As they took a sit on the couch'

Kim: "So I was think we should go over to Club Banana and pick you up a few things."

Shego: "You forget I have no money.

Kim: "Don't worry about it. My Mom said we could use her credit card."

Shego: "You seem to be taking this whole sitch well."

Kim: "Well. I can tell your not like the Shego here. So it's pretty easy to trust you."

Shego: "Thanks."

Kim turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. They saw a brief picture of Ron and Omega. They both looked at each other then,Kim flicked back to it. They both saw the news report about Motor Ed attacking Vegas and Ron and Omega stopping it.

Kim: "Ron went on a mission without me." 'Her voice was a little hurt'

Shego: "No. Omega dragged him there I know it. His not even here for a day and he causes problems."

Kim: "Am going to find out. You coming."

Shego: "Yeah."

(Ron's House)

The only sound in the house was the sound of heavy snoring. They didn't even hear the banging of at the door or the ringing of the bell. Using a spare key that Ron's parents gave her, Kim and Shego went in the house. The first thing they saw was Omega laying face down into the pillow with the cover over his waist with him snoring very loud.

Shego: "Wow. His out of it."

Kim: "Ron's the same way. Both must be heavy sleepers."

Shego: "To bad we have to wake him." 'She had a evil smile"

Shego walk around to the front of him and went to shake him, but before she could touch him a blond tail grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her to the floor.

Shego: "Ow. I forgot about that tail."

Kim: "Wow. He really does have a tail."

Kim step forward and started to rub it which caused Ron to start purring like a cat.

Shego: "Why didn't it throw you?" 'getting to her feet'

Kim: "No clue. Omega time wake up." 'She said just above a whisper'

Omega continue to sleep but he turned enough to see he was smiling in his sleep.

Shego: "Must be a good dream. His probably stealing again."

Kim: "Come on. Ron wake up." 'She started to rub his tail'

Omega: 'he was talking in his sleep' "I like it when you rub my tail"

Shego: "Who does her think you are?" 'Her voice was more curious than mad'

Kim: "Let's find out." 'She lean in more and started to lightly scratch behind his ear. Which caused his leg to twitch' "Ron say my name."

Shego watched as the smile on Ron's grew wider, but he refused to wake up.

Kim: "Come on Ron who am I?"

Omega:' he said in a sleepy daze' "Give me five more minutes Bonnie, The Ron is a little tired."

Kim and Shego eyes grew wide.

Shego: "Ron wake up right now." 'She shouted so loud he jumped up over the couch.'

Omega was still behind the couch

Omega: "God. Bonnie you must really be mad cause you sound like Shego." 'Standing up and seeing Kim and Shego' "Oh. What I meant to say." 'rubbing the back of his neck'

Kim and Shego saw that Omega had own a pair of brown sweatpants and no shirt

Shego: "What did you mean Omega." 'Her hands where on her hips'

Omega: "Well. What I meant to say was.... that.... hey whose hungry." 'He ran into the kitchen'

Kim: "So Omega did you and Ron go anywhere yesterday."

Omega continued to look for a pan

Omega: "Not really."

Shego: "So you two didn't take a trip to Las Vegas"

Omega: "Not that I can remember."

Kim: "So you two didn't stop Motor Ed?" 'Her tone was angry'

Omega: "Who's Motor Ed?"

Shego: "Listen Omega we know you where there." 'She standing next to Kim'

Omega: "Proof it."

Kim: "We saw you two TV."

Omega: "Could have been anybody. Finally found one."

Omega put the pan on the stove and went into the refrigerator.

Shego: "So two people who look just like you two stopped Motor Ed?" 'Her tone was very annoyed'

Omega: "Sweet omelet time. Ron wake wake up!" 'He shout to the stairs' "Oh and to answer your question. Yes."

Kim and Shego turned when they heard very light foot steps. Rufus saw Shego and ran as fast as he could to Omega and jumped into his hair which had grown longer than Shego's. They could see his pink head poking out the cover of Omega hair.

Omega was cooking now

Omega: "I know she scares me to little guy."

Shego just glared at Omega.

Shego: "What is that?"

Kim: "That's Ron's pet. His name is Rufus."

Shego: "He doesn't like me much does he?"

Ron was walking the down the stairs. In a pair of light blue pajamas.

Ron: "That's because of the other Shego."

Ron took a sit on the couch

Omega: "Yo bro you want a omelet?"

Ron: "Cool. Make Rufus one to. You ladies hungry?"

Shego: "All ready ate."

Kim: "Not hungry."

Omega: "They came here to as if we where in Vegas."

Kim and Shego watched as Ron tensed up. A smile came on there face. Omega may be calm under pressure but not Ron.

Kim: "So Ron. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Omega: "Tell her nothing." 'He shouted as he made the omelet'

Shego: "Hush you."

Omega: "Make me."

Kim: "Ron?"

Ron: "I...we..hey look the food his done."

Ron turned and ran into the kitchen and grabbing a plate. He sit down with Rufus and started to eat.

Omega: "Oh Shego. Got something for you." 'He pulled out a other ATM card and handed it to her'

Shego: "What is this for?"

Omega: "Well where going to need money if where going to be here."

Shego: "Okay. Where did you get the money?" 'Raising a eyebrow'

Omega: "Does it matter. I didn't steal it, if that is what you mean."

Kim: "So is that why you went to Vegas?"

Omega: "Do you have proof we where there?"

Shego: "We know you where there." 'She was raising her voice now'

Omega: "Okay. If and if we where there what's the big?"

Kim: "Well for starters why where you there to begin with? And why did you two fight Motor Ed by yourself. You two could have gotten hurt."

Omega: " Hurt. Please. Ask Shego I don't hurt easy. And Ron has Mystical Monkey Powers like me so he can take care of his self."

Shego: "He has powers to?"

Omega: "Yes but he said he can't use them. So I'm going to train him."

Shego: "I don't think that's a good idea. He may turn out like you."

Omega: "Is that a bad thing?"

Ron: "Aside from the ego thing his fun to hang out with. It's like I have a brother."

Shego: "Yes a big egoistical jerk of a brother."

Omega: "You say the sweetest things Shego. Well I'm going to take a shower. We have two things to do today Ron."

Ron: "We do?"

Omega: "Yes. I saw that scooter of yours. You need way better wheels."

Omega went up stairs.

Kim: "So Ron."

Ron: "Yes?"

Shego: "You two where in Vegas right?"

Ron: "Yes."

Kim: "He didn't get you in trouble did he?"

Ron: "No. I was telling the truth his very fun to have along. And his MMP are great."

Shego: "Wait. Is he using his powers?"

Ron: "Yes. When we fought Motor Ed."

Shego: "This is bad. He shouldn't be using them at all. After that last battle he was drain completely."

Ron: "Last battle?"

Kim: "He didn't tell you?"

Omega was coming down the stairs

Omega: "No I did not." 'He was wearing his outfit he used against Betty'

Shego: "What. Afraid he learn the the type of person you really are?"

Omega: "What about you? Did you tell Kim what you did to Hego?"

Before Kim and Ron could ask what he meant. Shego grabbed Omega by the neck

Omega: "Thought so. Ron I'll be outside. I'm sure Shego well tell you every bad thing I've ever done. But leave out the good things ."

Omega walked out of the house.

Kim: "Shego what just happen?"

Shego: "......."

Ron: "I better get ready.

Ron went up stairs

Kim: "Shego?"

Shego: "I killed him."

Kim: "Your brother?"

Shego: "He came back and I killed him. That is why I'm so mad at Ron. No matter how much I hate him. He was Right about Hego. He was monster, if I did not stop him he would have killed me, you and Yori just to make Ron suffer."

Kim: "Was there no other way? I mean killing someone is."

Shego: "I know. Since Ron enter are life we have had to change the way we viewed life. That is why he annoys me. He makes me doubt everything we have done. His ego's not a real problem it's just something you get use to. You remember the GJ thing I told you about?"

Kim nodded

Shego: "Well there was a time I wanted to be just like Dr. Director. But after what happen with Ron he made me doubt the laws we fight to uphold. He made me question my own believes. Let me ask you something. If the government was to come and take Ron away to run test on his MMP what would you do?"

Kim: "I. Don't know? I would try to get him back at all cost."

Shego: "What if you had to throw away all you believed in. What if you had to become like the Shego in the dimension? Would you do it?"

Kim: "Yes. Ron would do the something for me in a heartbeat."

Shego: "Then you understand. No matter how much evil Ron has done he always does what is need he does what is best for the world not what is best at that point in time. That is why I'm scared. I know soon I'm going to have to pick a side. I know his going to start a war, me and Kim are going to have to choose to stand with Ron or against him."

Kim: "Whose he going to be fighting?"

Shego: "Trust me. He already made a enemy of the Titans. It's only a matter of time before he angers the Justice League. And when that happens, I don't want to think about it."

Kim: "What could he do to anger this Justice League of yours?"

Shego: "Let me ask you this. How many times have to fought Drakken and Shego?"

Kim: "To many times to count."

Shego: "Do you think the world will be a better place if they were dead?"

Kim: "I..."

Shego: "I wont judge you, just answer honestly."

Kim: "Yes. Me and Ron put are lives on the line every time we go on a mission. But they continue to threaten the world, and even after we stop them they break out and do it again."

Shego: "If what am feeling is right. Ron is going to do something big when we get back."

Kim: "Are you going to stand with him are against him?"

Shego: "I don't know."

Ron came down the stairs wear his the clothes he always wears.

Ron: "Well. I'll be going."

Kim: "Your leaving?"

Ron: "Yeah. What do you two have planned?"

Kim: "We going to Club Banana to get Shego some clothes."

Ron: "Me Omega will probably meet you there later."

Ron walked outside to see Omega standing on the sidewalk.

Omega: "Ready?"

Ron: "Where are we going?"

Omega: "Two things. A new ride and a workbench."

Ron: "Workbench?

Omega: "Yep I'm going to teach you everything I know."

Ron: "Oh man more homework."

Omega: "Don't worry. I got your back. Now let's go."

Omega and Ron made there way to a Bank of America and withdrew a very large sum of money. Then took a cab to a Porsche dealership and started to walk around.

Ron: "What are we looking for? Why not a Mustang?"

Omega: "After I'm done with it. It well be faster then any Mustang out there."

Ron: "If you say so."

Omega: "This one should do."

They stopped in front of a silver 2008 Porsche Cayenne Turbo

Omega: "Yo! Well take this one." 'He shouted to a male salesman'

Ron: "You sure about this? This thing is high."

Omega: "My gift to you."

Salesman: "Yes?"

Omega: "Yes. I would like to buy this."

Salesman: "Right this way sir." 'They started to walk to the dealership' "How many years are you planning to pay for?"

Omega: "None. I'm paying cash."

The Salesman started to laugh then looked at Omega's voice who did not look happy.

Salesman: "This car is almost One hundred thousand dollars."

Omega: "I have the money in this duffel bag. If you have a problem we can take are business es-"

Omega was cut off as the Salesman shook his head no

Salesman: "There is no problem."

Omega: "One more thing. I want the car put in his name." 'Pointing to Ron'

Salesman: "Of course." 'They took a seat at his desk' "Are you two brothers?"

Ron: "Cousins."

Omega: "Well be surprise how many we get that."

Salesman: "Okay then let's get started."

After signing a few papers and paying the dealership they drove off the lot with the car. Ron was drive and Omega was looking out the window.

Ron: "Wow. I have a car before Kim. Wait. How am I going to explain this to her and my parents?"

Omega: "Worry not. We have a few more place to go."

Ron: "Oh?"

Omega: "Yep. Turn here."

Ron was turning into a bike dealership

Ron: "I have a bike already."

Omega: "Right. You call that a bike."

They got out of the car and started to look around.

Ron: "So what are we looking for?"

Omega: "That." 'pointing'

Ron: "Holy crap."

They were standing in front of a black 2008 BMW K1200R SPORT.

Ron: "That is a nice looking bike."

Omega: "I know I got Yori one for her birthday. I had not idea it was faster than my bike and let's just say she never let's me lived that day down."

Ron: "Ow."

They never notice a saleswoman come up behind them

Saleswoman: "Can I help you"

Omega and Ron jumped back.

Ron: "Who she like Yori, coming out of nowhere like that."

Omega: "She does that to you to?"

Ron: "All the time."

Saleswoman: "Umm. Can I help you?"

Omega: "Oh. Right. We want this bike." 'Putting his hand on the bike' "And before you ask will be paying cash. With the bike in his name"

Saleswoman: "Oh....well. Follow me please."

After signing the papers and paying. Ron and Omega where standing in the dealership.

Omega: "Okay. Rufus. You know what to do."

Rufus: "Car insurances come up. The license plates well be mailed on Monday."

Omega: "Nice. So Ron you ready to head to the Mall?"

Ron: "Omega. Why are you doing all of this? Not that I'm not grateful."

Omega: "Do I need a reason to do nice things?"

Ron: "No. But."

Omega: "Listen Ron. If you don't want my help with your training or you don't want to learn all I have to teach just say so."

Ron: "No. I want to learn. I want to be more helpful on the missions with Kim."

Omega: "So your doing the training for her? You have to want it."

Ron: "Is it so wrong to want to protect the people you care about?"

Omega: "No. Let's get a move on. Lead the way."

Ron: "What Club banana? You shop there?"

Omega: "No I just need new clothes. And you want to meet up with Kim and Shego right?"

Ron: "Okay."

Ron was in the car,Omega was on the bike.

(Middleton-Mall)

Kim and Shego were in Club Banana, after telling Monique about the new Shego and Ron. Shego was picking out clothes,Kim was talking Monique.

Monique: "So this new Ron is that bad?"

Kim: "Remember how Ron was acting around the Ron factor thing."

Monique: "How can I forget" 'Her tone a little angry'

Kim: "His worse then that."

Monique: "What about the haircut thing you told me about."

Kim: "Worse."

Monique: "When he had all that money?"

Kim: "Worse."

Monique: "Wow this guy must be something. Is he going to go to school with us."

Kim: "Yeah"

Shego walked up to the counter with her clothes

Shego: "I wonder if his going to anger Barkin again."

Kim: "How bad was it."

Shego: "He had so much detention Barkin just put a infinity symbol on the slip."

Monique: "Ow. 'She looked past Kim and saw Tara and a very angry Bonnie walking to them' "Kim. Bonnie alert."

Kim and Shego turned to see Bonnie who looked beyond angry

Kim: "Hey B."

Bonnie: "Don't hey me!" 'Her voice was very loud' "Go get your lose friend and his cousin away from my sisters." 'She was scream right in Kim's face'

Kim: "Ron's not a ….wait. WHAT!?"

Bonnie grab Kim and pulled her to the door Monique and Shego followed and they saw Ron and Omega in the food court talking to Connie and Lonnie.

Bonnie: "If this a trick. Are mind control I'm going to sue you Kim."

Kim: "I had nothing to do with this."

Tara: "I don't know Ron had a cousin."

Shego started to walkover to the food court.

Monique: "Where she going?"

Kim: "Oh no."

Ron and Omega where talking to Connie and Lonnie when Omega saw Shego coming to them.

Omega: "Looks like where going to have too cut this meeting short ladies."

Lonnie: "Why?"

Ron: "Yes. Why?" 'Who was looking at Connie'

Omega turned Ron head so he could see Shego and Kim coming there way both did not looking happy. Ron stood up.

Ron: "Yes. Sorry where going to have this short."

Omega: "But we will see you two later tonight right?"

Connie: "Sure it's a date. You know where we live right? 'Pointing to Ron. Who nodded' "Good. See you at eight."

Omega: "Right. Got to go."

Ron and Omega started to run. Kim and Shego took off after them.

Tara: "Who was that?"

Monique: "She's a friend of Omega's"

Bonnie,Tara and Monique watched as Ron and Omega tore through the mall looking for a exit.

Kim: "RONALD STOPPABLE!" 'she was shouting"

Ron: "Oh god she ever uses my fill name. Why is she so mad?"

Omega: 'Jumped over a table' "Maybe shes jealous."

Ron: "That is a little hard to believe."

Shego: "Omega. When I catch you your dead." 'She was shouting'

Omega: "Now I know why she mad." 'He turned his head and shouted' "Because she wants a date with me."

Ron: "That's it make her more angry."

Tara,Bonnie and Monique had to move as Ron and Omega ran into Club Banana.

Omega: "Think we lose them?"

Ron and Omega turned around to see five girls glaring at them.

Ron: "That will be a no."

Shego: "Womanizer."

Omega: "Don't let her call you a womanizer."

Ron: "Dude she's talking to you."

Omega: "What? Okay that makes more sense. Why are yo two so angry. Jealous much."

Kim: "Why would we be jealous."

Omega: "If you say so. But I know the truth."

Ron: "Dude your digging a bigger hole for us." 'Whispering'

Omega: "Hush I got this." 'Whispering'

Bonnie: "What are you two losers doing with my sisters?" 'Her voice was very angry'

Omega: "Wait is that Bonnie?" 'Looking behind Kim and Shego' "In any dimension your beautiful"

Omega walked pasted Kim and Shego

Omega: "Well. Well. Bonnie it's very nice to meet you."

Bonnie: "Get away from me loser."

Omega: "Oh. You give the cutes nick names Bon-Bon."

Everyone in the store was shocked the only one who used that nickname was Ron.

Bonnie: "Don't call me that."

Omega: "Why not. Your very sweet like a Bonbon." 'He step closer to her'

Bonnie: "Tara let's go. If I see you two near my sister your going to be in deep trouble when I tell there boyfriends."

Bonnie and Tara walked out of the store.

Ron: "Oh man I get a date with a girl and she has a boyfriend."

Omega: "She was not lying. They did have boyfriends."

Shego: "I'm surprise you care."

Omega: "Hey cheating in a relationship is something I don't stand for."

Shego: "Whatever. So Monique can I pay for this clothes." 'They walked to the register'

Omega: "Hey. Now you don't care."

Shego: "Right."

Omega: "Okay. Why?"

Shego: "What about Yori?"

Omega: "What about her? She's my best friend."

Shego: "Right."

Ron: "Oh man."

Omega: "Don't worry about it."

Ron: "Why not?"

Omega: "We can start your training tonight then."

Kim: "Ron your going to let him train you?"

Ron: "Yes. I think with his help I can understand my powers more."

Shego: "I think. I bought to much." 'She had twenty bags'

Ron: "We can give you a hand."

Omega: "We can? I think not."

Kim: "Omega."

Omega: "Why should I?"

Ron: "Come on."

Omega: "Fine."

They made to the parking lot after saying bye to Monique. Ron and Omega started to walk to there rides.

Kim: "Where are you two going?"

Ron: "Oh. I forgot to tell you KP. I have wheels now."

Kim: "What?"

Ron showed her his car and bike.

Kim: "How did can afford this?"

Ron: "Omega."

Shego: "Did you rob a bank?"

Omega: "I'm insulted you would think that. It's the money we got from Vegas."

Kim: "You cannot gamble your to young."

Omega: "Confidence is a powerful weapon."

Shego: "Did you cheat?"

Omega: "What. Never. How can I cheat at poker."

Kim: "Ron?"

Ron turned to see Shego and Kim looking at him with Omega shaking his head and arms no.

Ron: "No"

Kim: "Ron are you lying?"

Omega: "Stop pressuring him. If you want to know something ask me."

Shego: "You never give a straight answer."

Omega: "Because I don't break easy."

Kim: "Really.' She walked up to him and used the biggest Puppy Dog Pout she could muster'

Omega: "What's wrong with your face?"

Ron and Shego mouths fell open. They both knew what the puppy dog pout could do. Omega just walked by her and started to load up the car.

Omega: "Come on. Get a move on."

Ron ran around and started to load up the car.

Kim: "Did I not use the eyes enough or was the pout not good enough?"

Shego: "Don't worry Omega has no feelings."

Omega: "I heard that."

Kim: "You mind if I join you for you training?"

Omega: "Sure. No problem."

Ron: "So where going to Kim's house?"

Kim: "Yes."

Kim and Shego got in the car with Ron and Omega drove the bike. After arriving at Kim's house there was no one home. After unloading the bags they where all in the living room watching TV Omega had fell asleep on the floor his tail was moving in the air like a cobra that was charmed. When the back door open to show Kim's mom.

Kim: "Hey Mom."

Ron: "Mrs. Dr P"

Shego: "Mrs. P"

Mrs. P: "Hey Kimmy, Shelia, and Ron." 'She walked forward and saw a blond thing on the ground with a tail' "Is that him?"

Kim: "Yes. His asleep now."

Mrs. P: "Wow his hair is long."

Shego: "I know it seem to be growing."

Omega started to move then woke up.

Omega: "That was a good nap." 'He looked up and saw everyone looking at him' "What is there something on my face?"

Mrs. P: "So your the other Ron."

Omega: "Well. Mrs. Possible it's good to see you. You look just as lovely in dimension ."

Shego: "You remember what happen last time you talked like that?" 'She was now glaring at him'

Omega: "What?! Is a complement. Ron help me out here."

Ron got up and walked into the kitchen

Omega: "Can't blame him I would have done the same thing."

Mrs. P: "You think very quick on your feet don't you?"

Omega: "Have to with all the trouble I get into."

Mrs. P: "Will you and Ron be staying for dinner?"

Ron: "Sure."

Omega: "Okay. Well now that I'm rested let get to training."


	24. Calm Before The Storm

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist

Chapter 24: Calm Before The Storm

Ron and Kim went to get change. Shego and Omega made there way to the back yard, Shego took a seat on the grass as Omega tied a band around his hair.

Shego: "You should really cut some of that off."

Omega: "Why?"

Shego: "Some girls don't like guys who have longer hair then them."

Omega: "Really. An or you one of these girls?"

Shego: "Who knows?"

Omega just grinned and summon his lotus blade and cut some of it off. The ponytail stop just above his waist.

Shego: "That's better."

Omega: "If you say so."

Shego: "Have you though about cutting your hair short like Ron's?"

Omega: "Nah. I like having my long hair."

Shego: "I see the way you act around him."

Omega: "Meaning?"

Shego: "You try to help him a lot. To improve him. But what if he already likes the way he is?"

Omega: "All he has to do is tell me."

Shego: "Do you think of him as family?"

Omega: "I don't know. Never had one. Yori and Sensei where great don't get me wrong. But I have no family to call my own. I'm a little jealous of him."

Shego: "You!?" 'Her tone was shocked'

Omega: "Don't tell anyone. But yes. He has his family."

Shego: "Your not going to cry or you?"

Omega: "Please the only time I cried was when that serum was injected into me."

Shego: "I would think so.....Omega what did it feel like when unleashed all your power in that fight?"

Omega: "I feel unbeatable. Like I can do anything. But my powers continue to grow, so I have no idea how strong I'm going to get."

Shego: "Omega. I've been meaning to ask you about that tattoo."

Omega started to rub the tattoo

Omega: "Well what can I say Death likes me."

Shego: Your joking right? You really meet Death." 'He nodded' "What is it like."

Omega: "She's beautiful."

Shego: "She?"

Omega: "Yeah. She said she has watched me for a long time."

Shego: "So you have even more power now?"

Omega: "Don't know. I don't feel any different."

Ron and Kim walked into the backyard wearing there mission clothes

Kim: "Okay where ready."

Omega: "Good. Okay first thing first. Kim seat over near Shego. Ron you come over here and get into the lotus position. Where going to start on your MMP."

They did what they where told

Shego: "Omega. One question."

Omega: "What? I'm a little busy."

Shego: "Don't get snippy with me."

Omega: "Whatever. I don't feel like auguring. What is your question?"

Shego: "Well what is the difference between your MMP and your other powers. The ones you got from me and Kim?"

Omega: "Well. My MMP let me use fire,lightning,telekinesis,manipulation, and increase my strength and speed."

Shego: "So when your body starts to glow blue that is your MMP?"

Omega: "Yes. I can use some of my chosen one powers in my MMP form, but to have excess to them all I have to grow my three eye."

Shego: "Okay."

Omega: "Okay then. Ron the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to feel your MMP."

Ron: "Okay."

Omega: "Okay. To bring out your MMP you have to focus on the core of your being. My core is my stomach, that is where I summon my strength. So now mediate and try and find where your core is located."

Ron started to mediate and Omega motioned for Kim to stand up.

Omega: "Okay Kim as Ron doing that let's see what you can do."

Shego: "Omega." 'Her tone was worried'

Omega: "Shego. You forget I'm a teach. I know how to hold back. I cannot use my full strength anyway."

Kim dropped into her battle stance, Omega kept his arms down but started to bounce on the ball of his feet. Shego watched as Kim charged in with a butterfly kick, Omega simply twisted on the ball of his foot and pushed himself back dodging the attack. Kim threw a barrage of jabs that Omega was able to avoid by increasing the distance between them by jumping back on his feet. Shego watched the sparring match and saw that Omega was slow increasing his speed, then she understood what he was doing. He was improving Kim's footwork, every time Omega increased in speed Kim got use to and he increased again.

Kim: 'gasping' "Stand still and fight."

Omega: "harder to hit a moving target right?"

Kim growled and lunged at Omega who jumped in the air and give her a light kick in the back causing her to hit the ground

Kim: "Why can't I hit you?"

Omega: "Kim do you follow boxing?"

Kim: "No. Why?"

Omega: "Well if you did you would know what I was doing. It's the basic principle of a out-fighter. I basically used my footwork and reflexes to control the fight."

Kim: "So you're going to teach me boxing?"

Omega: "No. You know different styles of kung fu but how many have you mastered?"

Kim: "None." 'Her head was down'

Omega: "What I'm going to teach you. Is to take everything you have learned and turn it into your own personal fighting style that only you know."

Kim: "Okay."

Omega turned to Ron who was taking deep breaths.

Omega: "So Ron. How is it going?"

Ron: "I think I have it."

Omega: "Okay then where is your core?"

Ron: "I think it's my heart."

Omega: "Okay. Focus on that feeling and bring it to the surface."

Ron: "Okay."

Kim and Shego watched as the wind started to pick up and blow violently. Ron started to sweat, his body started to shake. Then a blue glow started to came around him and they started to hear monkey screeching.

Omega: "Come on. Bring it all to the surface."

Ron's body started to levitate in the air Ron body was engulfed in a blue glow and a tail was formed out of the energy. He lowered himself down and stood in front Omega.

Omega: "How do you feel?" 'he had a smile on his face'

Ron: 'His voice had the echo of monkeys' "Incredible"

Omega: "You think you can continue?"

Ron: "Yes. I want to learn more."

Omega: "Okay then. Now drop the glow."

Ron: "What?"

Omega: "Drop the glow. I'm going to teach you to use your MMP to push your body pass it's normal limits."

Shego: "Is that safe?"

Omega: "Of course it is. Now dismiss the glow."

Ron focused his mind and the glow slowly disappeared.

Omega: "Now focus on that same feel but push it into your muscles."

Kim: "Omega this is asking a lot don't you think?"

Omega: "Ron do you want to stop and rest?"

Ron: "NO! I can do this."

Omega: "Though so. Kim I'm not forcing him he stop at any time."

Kim: "Okay but be careful."

Ron started to take deep breaths and tried to focus his power into his muscles without the glow but his eyes always changed blue.

Ron: "Why can't I do it?"

Omega: "Hmm. I was afraid of the this."

Shego: "What?"

Omega: "Well. Me and him are from to different dimensions. Meaning there is a possibility that are powers work different."

Ron: "So my eyes will all ways turn blue?"

Omega: "No clue. My eyes turn blue when I use my fire. Let's see if you know telekinesis." 'he handed Ron a pebble off the ground' "Levitate that, in a circle over your palm. Like this."

Omega grabbed five pebbles and using telekinesis created a sphere of rotating pebbles

Ron: "Okay."

Ron started back to his training.

Omega: "Okay. Kim let's continue."

The training continue until 5 o'clock. Kim was able to create a basic stance for her fighting style. Ron was able to levitate 3 rocks. But after the training he was drained. They made there way back into house where Kim's mom was seating. Ron seat down on the floor, Kim and Shego took a seat on the couch, Omega seat on the floor away form everyone else he was meditating.

Mrs. P: "He seems very focused."

Kim: "I know. But he is a good teacher. Even if I'm sore all over."

Shego: "That is nothing. I remember when me and Kim fought Hego in the museum. I so sore I slept for hours."

Ron,Kim and Shego started to talk about pass missions and which one happen in there dimension. About thirty minutes pasted and the back door open and Kim's dad walked in with her brothers they had came back from soccer practice. After a quick recap of there day, Jim and Tim went to there rooms with Rufus. Mr and Mrs P got a last minute call to go to a party office party with friends. After getting ready they left, leaving Kim, Shego and a meditating Omega in the living room. Omega finally stopped meditating and took a seat on the couch. Kim,Shego and Ron where watching a music awards show.

Kim: "I hope Britina wins."

They where all watching the award show, Omega was yawning which got a glare from Shego.

Announcer: "I going to announce the winner for the best album of 2008." 'He open the envelope' " And the winner for best album of 2008 goes to....Britina."

They watched as the stadium shouted and clapped.

Shego: "Good for her."

Kim: "She the most popular musical idol to date."

Shego: "You got something Omega." 'who had a frown on his face'

Omega: "Hmph, Idols and TVs are relics of the previous era."

Kim&Shego: "What?" 'There tone where very angry'

Ron: "Don't do it."

Omega: "This era is. The game era."

Shego: "Right. You only play games to look at women like Lara Croft."

Kim: "When there are better girls in the real world."

Ron: "Omega. You should stop right now."

Omega: "It's because there are girls like that in the real world, that there is a limit for a idol in the real world."

Kim: "What does that even mean?" 'She was shouting in his face'

Omega: "What is an idol? That is a never-ending dream's embodiment."

Shego: "Your making no senses."

Omega: "Whatever happens the real world idols will degrade. They get old and they also get winkles. They start to smoke tobacco,they retire because of scandals. They also reveal secrets that we don't want to hear when they get old."

Ron: "Ow."

Omega: "But!! The video game idols are different. Because the real world's idol are alive while time pass that don't make much progress. But video game idols improve as time goes on. If you look at Lara Croft in the past then compare her to now you would shocked now go she looks."

Ron: "Amen to that."

Kim and Shego glared at him

Omega: "The real world's idol are just sinking ships now. You need to ride on the new ship to a new generation."

Shego: "You suck."

Shego and Kim went to Kim's room. Ron and Omega could hear the door slam.

Ron: "Dude."

Omega: "What? It's a fact look it up."

Ron: "Right. I'm going to Bueno Nacho you want to go?"

Omega: "Sure. What about Rufus?"

Ron went upstairs and after five minutes came back with a list.

Ron: "His busy playing Everlot. He wants two Nacos."

Omega: "Let's go then."

Ron and Omega made there way to Bueno Nacho. They decide to walk.

Ron: "Did you have to have to say all that stuff to Kim and Shego?"

Omega: "Why do they care?"

Ron: "Well Kim for one likes Britina."

Omega: "To bad. What I said was true so."

Ron: "If you say s—Ah"

Omega turned around and Ron was gone all heard was a whoosh. Ron found himself sliding down a long tube. He landed in Global Justice with Dr. Director standing in front of him.

Ron: "Can you guys just use a phone for once?"

Dr. Director: "It's good to see you to Ronald."

She was about to say something when alarms started to go off.

Will Du: "We have a intruder."

Dr. Director: "Where is it."

A very buff agent ran up

Agents: "It's coming down the tube going." 'He check the scanner again ' "Over 800 mph"

Dr Director: "Contact Team Go and Kim Possible."

Agent: "Right."

Ron: "Wait I know who it is his no enemy."

Dr. Director protect Ron as a explosion shook the very foundation of the building. The loaded there weapons and pointed at the figure that formed in the smoke.

Ron: "Omega?"

Dr. Director: "Who?"

Omega eyes were bright red,his tail moving wildly he had his lotus blade in hand with a red glow encasing his body

(Kim's House-Kim's Room)

Shego and Kim were talking about Omega when the Kimmunicator beep

Kim: "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade: "It's GJ they need back up bad."

Shego: "What happen?"

Wade: "There was break in."

Kim: "Can you get in touch with Ron?"

Wade: "This the thing he's already there. They said after he was bought there. The intruder attack. I think it's Omega."

Shego: "This is not good at all."

Kim: "Wade. How bad is it?"

Wade: "Dr. Director says it's a nightmare. She said Ron is trying to calm him down but it's not working. He just keeps screaming and attacking anything that moves. She called in Team Go there already in route."

Kim: "Where on are way." 'She hung up the Kimmunicator'

Shego: "This is very bad. He should not be able to do this."

Kim: "We have to stop him before he destroys the base."

Shego: "That base is not the problem. He may kill someone. Kim if you have a battle suit you better get it."

Kim: "It's never been tested."

Shego: "Your going to need it."

Kim: "What about you?"

Shego: "If he can use his powers then maybe I can use mind."

Kim: Then let's go mission mode."


	25. Mind Games

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist

Chapter 25: Mind Games

(GJ-Head Quarters)

Kim and Shego made there way to GJ headquarters. When they entered the building it was a horrific sight. Countless agents laid on the ground bleeding heavily. Kim took out her kimmunicator.

Kim: "Wade. Get a ambulance here immediately."

Wade: "There already in route Kim. Dr. Director called them right after they called you."

Shego: "Where is Ron and Dr. Director?"

Wade: "There hold up in the training area."

Kim: "How do we get there?"

Wade: " Follow that path then make a right. There should be a air vent that should get you there before Omega. Be careful. Ron said something not right with Omega."

Kim: "Okay." 'She turned off the kimmunicator'

They ran down the hall and was making there way through the air vent

Kim: "Shego. What is going on?"

Shego: "Like I know what goes on in his head."

Kim: "You really have no idea?"

Shego: "I....think his afraid."

Kim: "That's a little hard to believe."

Shego: "Think about Kim. In are dimension GJ messed him up bad. He may think there going to do the same thing to Ron."

Kim: "So we may be able to talk him out of fighting us?"

Shego: "Depends."

Kim: "On what?"

Shego: "Which one of his personalities is out. I left out a few things in the fights."

Kim: "Like what?"

Shego: "Well. In some of Omega's fights. A red aura come out. Raven said he losses himself to his power, she also said it's tied to his rage. He may not show it but there is a lot of anger in him."

Kim: "Does he really think GJ well do experiments on Ron?"

Shego: "Think about. Omega has no idea how this GJ works. From what Wade told us. After Ron just up and disappeared he lost it. And finding out that it was GJ that took him could have unleashed all his rage he hides for GJ."

Kim: "Where here."

Kim and Shego kicked the air vent and found themselves in the training area. They saw Ron,Dr Director and Will Du sitting on floor.

Ron: "KP!"

Kim and Shego ran over them.

Kim: "Ron. Are you okay?"

Ron: "I'm fine. Omega keeps going after Dr. Director."

Dr. Director: "Well someone explain who Omega is and why Shego is here."

Kim: "Okay. Shego and Omega are from a different dimension. An Omega is the Ron from that dimension."

Shego: "The reason he wants you dead is because he thinks your going to experiment on Ron. Like you did in are dimension."

Dr. Director: "I what?"

Shego told Dr. Director what she did in there dimension.

Dr. Director: "I can tell you right now I could never do anything like that to Ron or anyone."

Shego: "That's good to know. Now all we have to do is make Omega understand that."

Ron: "How are we going to do that? He wont even listening to me."

Shego: "Let's just hope he cannot use his full strength. Then we may have a chance if we all work together."

Dr. Director: "Team Go are in route so if all eight of us work together we can take him."

Shego: "Who is Team Go?"

Kim: "Oh. I never told you about them. There is Wego, Mego,and Hego."

Shego: "Hego." 'She said in a sad voice'

Kim: "Oh. Sorry Shego."

Shego: "Don't worry. I'm okay."

They all turned when they heard a deafening explosion. Omega was standing in the door way his body was glowing red and his eyes where no longer visible all they could see was pure red.

Shego: "You guys move back."

Kim: "What?"

Shego: "If he can use this much of his power. I should be able to change."

Shego focused her energy

Shego: "Come on Omega give me something to work with. I know you don't want to do this."

Shego went it to her ascended form

Shego: "That was a lot harder than normal."

Ron: "Wow."

Shego then felt another heart beating with hers. She then heard a voice in her head that she knew very well.

Omega: "You called?"

Shego: "Omega? What are you doing in my head?"

Omega: "Hanging out. Wow you had a crush on Josh Monkey." 'He laugh loud'

Shego: "Stop playing around in there." 'Her tone was angry'

Omega: "Oh come on. This is the perfect time to see what you really think of me."

Shego: "Omega." 'her anger had increased'

Omega: "Okay. "

Shego: "Why are you in my head?"

Omega: "Well. This is a little embarrassing. It seems I was kicked out."

Shego: "What?"

Omega: "All I remember. Was Ron disappearing then you called me."

Shego: "You mean your not controlling your body?"

Omega: "Afraid not."

Shego: "How do we get you back in there?"

Omega: "Well for the looks of it. I seem to be very angry."

Shego: "Thank you captain obvious."

Omega: "Funny. What's this....HA you used the boy bathroom by mistake that's funny."

Shego: "Stop that!"

Omega: "But all joking aside. If you knock me unconsciousness I can take back over."

Shego: "Okay. Do you have a plan as to do that?"

Omega: "You, Ron and Kim triple team me. I well see if I can help out some more."

Shego: "How your just a voice?"

Omega: "You forget. I am a God."

Shego: "Right." 'dismissive'

Kim: "Shego are you okay you just zone out for a second" 'Putting a hand on her shoulder'

Shego: "Yes. It seems Omega's not in his body."

Ron: "How do you know that?"

Shego: "He told me. It seems he went into my mind. He said he loss control and was kicked out of his own body. He said if we knock him unconsciousness he can take back over. Ron and Kim you two are with me. Will Du and Dr. Director you two should stay back."

Will Du: "I don't take orders from amateurs."

Shego: "Okay then. You want to try to fight against him, I wont stop you. But when he breaks every bone I your body. I will say I told you so."

Dr. Director: "Will Du stand down. Let her take care of this. She seems to know more about his powers then we do."

Shego: "Kim. Ron. Follow my lead."

Ron: "Okay."

Kim: "Got it."

Shego flew and went for a leg sweep Omega jumped in the air dodging the attack, Kim jumped at him and slam her shoulder into his chest forcing him back. Omega recover and changed the lotus blade into a quarterstaff, he sprinted forward and ram the staff into Kim midsection taking the wind out for her. Shego ran in punching Omega in the stomach followed by a knee to his face. Omega stepped back and change the staff into a buckler and punch Shego in the face with it, Omega twisted around as he did this he changed the buckler into a lathi and drove it into the side of her head. Shego flew into a wall, she was knocked out of her ascended form. Omega turned around only to get hit in the stomach by Ron. Omega jumped in the air to go over him but was quickly kicked to the ground. Omega ran to the side but Ron knee him in the stomach forcing him back.

Ron: "Your not getting by me."

Omega changed the lathi into a black chain and put it around his neck, he then dropped into a battle stance that Ron knew very well from Money Fist. Omega threw a quick jab at Ron which he avoided and countered with a hook to his right cheek. Omega lean back until his head was touching the floor, he then put his foot one inch in front of Ron's chest and kicked. The wind was knocked out of Ron, Kim jumped in the air and hit Omega with a devastating Axe kick causing his to head to make a imprint in the metal floor. Kim could see his skull spit open. Unknown to everyone in the room the fight was seen by a small mechanical fly.

(Omega's Mind)

Omega's mind was in chaos a battle rage on for control of his mind. Omega and his darkness were lock in battle there lotus blade's echoed in his mind clashing back forth.

Omega: "I want my body back!"

???: "No thanks I like being in control."

Omega: "What are you? You have changed so much you never talked before."

???: "I have become self-aware. You can call me Fury. You have been holding me back to long, I'm finally coming out."

Omega: "Well that explains why I have to meditate a lot longer. Why did you show your self now?"

Fury: "To stop GJ from doing the same thing to Ron. We both don't Ron to go through what we went through."

Omega: "True. But I still want my body back."

Fury: 'sigh' "NO!"

Omega ran forward and kicked Fury in the stomach forcing him back.

Omega: "You know your outclassed right?"

Fury: "Quiet you."

Omega: "Oh. What's the matter, baby going to cry?" 'his tone was mocking'

Fury: "Shut up!"

Fury ran in for a butterfly kick Omega dodge the attack by jumping back. Fury followed up with a upward thrust to Omega face. Omega did a downward slash forcing Fury to halt his attack to block, Fury did a backflip when Omega followed up his slash with a sweep of his leg. Omega dismissed his lotus blade.

Omega: "I don't even need my blade to beat you, your attacks are so straight forward it's pathetic. I can never let you be in control of my body again your a pathetic excuse of a fighter."

Fury: "You insect." 'His tone was very angry'

Fury charged forward and went in for a straight forward over the head slash, Omega jumped to the side and jumped in the air hitting Fury with a Axe kick to his shoulder, using his free left leg drove his shin into Fury's ribs. Fury flew to the side, holding his ribs. Omega ran in and threw a kick aimed at Fury's face, he blocked it with his forearm, Omega followed up with a kick to Fury midsection which Fury's sword blocked, Omega jumped in the air and went for another Axe kick but Fury was in the air after Omega had threw the kick to his midsection. Fury went for a dropkick as he fell, Omega counter with a lightning fast uppercut to Fury's chin. Fury recovered and landed on his feet.

Omega: "Like I said outclassed."

Fury: "Why are you better than me?" 'He was growing more angry'

Omega dashed in going for a leg sweep, Fury jumped in the air Omega push himself off the ground and was now face to face with Fury in the air he the kicked him midsection stunning him. Fury recovered and duck when Omega came in for a roundhouse kick, as Omega body turned from the miss kick he followed up with another Axe kick Fury had already jumped back the attack missed completely.

Omega: "Time too speed thing's up a bit."

Omega ran forward and went in for a roundhouse kick, Fury dodged it by ducking Omega quickly went in for a leg sweep Fury jumped in the air dodging it. Omega explode off the ground and hit Fury with a jab then a cross, he dodge Fury's slash to his head by ducking. Omega threw a uppercut and three jabs which Fury dodged, Fury went in for a piercing attack Omega dodged by leaning to the side. Omega hit Fury with a punch to his solar plexus that stunned Fury long enough for Omega to hit him with a clubbing blow to his head. Fury hit the ground with a loud thud, he flipped up and to Omega standing three feet away from him with a smirk on his face.

Omega: "Just give up."

Fury: "...."

Fury slash horizontal Omega lean back dodging the attack then leaned forward when he tried again. Fury pulled his sword back Omega ran in and stopped the swing before he could finish it with his forearm every time Fury tried to swing his sword Omega counter by driving his forearm into the swinging arm. Fury anger was getting the best of him he was making wide swings which Omega dodged with ease, Fury ran in swinging his sword fast but wide. Fury charged in and went for a vertically slash which Omega dodged by leaning to the side he then followed up with a horizontal slash Omega lean back until his back was on the floor. Omega did a back flip off the ground driving his foot into Fury's chin jolting his brain. Omega ran forward and hit Fury with two hard punches to his stomach that lifted him off the ground followed by a hard thrust kick that sent him flying to the ground. Fury flipped up to see Omega running at him. Omega jumped in the air and went for a roundhouse kick, Fury dodge the attack but never saw the second one that hit is jaw causing a loud pop. Fury stepped back his jaw was dislocated, Fury looked up to see a fist coming at him the impact was devastating Fury slammed into a near by door. Fury was holding his right eye, but he could not see out of it he then felt a hand around his neck. Omega pulled him eye level.

Omega: "Your done." 'His voice was cold'

Chains shot out of the ground grabbing Fury and started to pull him into the ground.

Fury: "Stop please." 'His voice was scared'

Omega watched as tears started to come down Fury's face.

Fury: "Please..don't lock me away. I don't want to go back into the darkness."

Fury started to cry harder then before. Omega snapped his fingers the pulling stopped. The only part of Fury that was not in the ground was his head.

Omega: "Look at me." 'Fury looked up at Omega' "You listen and you listen real good. If you ever take over my body again. I will put you in the darkest corner of my mind and leave you there. You got me." 'Omega grabbed Fury by his hair' "ARE WE CLEAR!" 'He shout in his face'

Fury: "Yes. Just don't lock me up again." 'He voice was lower then a whisper'

Omega pulled Fury out of the ground tossed him to the ground, Fury crawled away for Omega and pulled his knees in to his chest and started to cry.

Omega: "Music to my ears."

Omega walked away with a sadistic grin on his face

(Global Justice-Infirmary)

Omega woke up with a IV in his arm. The room he was in was pure white. The door open to show Shego who did not like happy.

Shego: "First thing's first are you okay?" 'She said as she walk beside him'

Omega: "Me. I'm great. Why?"

Shego: "That is good to hear."

Shego pulled back and punch Omega in the jaw he fell out the bed and on to the floor.

Omega: "What was that for?"

Shego: "If you ever go into my mind with out asking it well be million times worse."

Omega: "Oh. HA. I think I found why you hate me Shego."

Shego: "What?"

Omega: "The little dream you had about someone who shall remain nameless."

Shego: "You!"

Shego jumped over the bed at Omega who rolled out of the way and ran to the door only to get knocked down. Omega looked up to see a face he grew to hate in the past Hego, but this one was different he looked friendly.

Shego: "Hego grab him."

Omega crawled under Hego's legs as he lunged at him he took off down the hall.

Omega: "Come on Shego calm down it's no big deal a lot of girls dream about me."

Omega ducked as a green blast came flying at his head, looking forward he saw three guys who were dressed just like Hego.

Hego: "Mego, Wego stop him."

Omega watched as two of the smaller boys glowed red and then the hall was filled with copies of them.

Omega: "That's pretty cool kid. But Shego has made it clear that there is a 99.9% chance of pain if she catches me so."

Omega put up speed and ran on the wall avoiding Mego and Wego.

Wego: "Wow he can move."

Omega turn the corner in the hall on was following him so he ducked into a near by room. He turned around to see Kim,Ron and Dr. Director looking at him.

Omega: "If Shego ask you did not see me."

Omega heard footsteps in the hall and he then jumped behind Dr. Director desk just as the door open. Shego with Team Go where in the doorway.

Shego: "Did Omega run in here?" 'Her hand was still inflamed, she had a very angry look on her face'

Ron: "Nope."

Kim: "Have not seen him."

Shego: "If you see him. Tell him his in for a world of hurt."

Shego slammed the door Omega slowly peaked from behind the desk.

Omega: "Thanks. I didn't think she would get so mad."

Omega got up and took a empty sit .

Omega: "So how is everyone?"

Dr. Director: "Have you forgot what you did to my agents?"

Omega: "In this dimension or mine?"

Kim: "Omega!"

Omega: "Fine. But technically speaking this was not my fault."

Ron: "Shego told us everything."

Omega: "Everything?"

Ron: "Yes."

Omega: "Oh. So what happens now?"

Ron: "What do you mean?"

Omega: "What I mean is well you treat me the same way Kim and Shego do?"

Ron: "No. You've done nothing but try and help me in the time you've be here."

Omega: "Okay."

Dr. Director: "Omega. You don't have to worry. I would never do that to anyone."

Omega: "Never is a long time Betty."

Ron and Kim where shocked he called her by her name.

Omega: "Listen I have nothing against you. But you look just like her. You know what she did it is hard to trust someone after they destroyed your only chance at peace."

Dr. Director: "I understand but hopeful in the time your in this dimension you well grow to trust me."

(Unknown-Location)

High above the clouds he was rebuilding his once proud empire. After his failed attempt to get the Ron factor Sheldon Director the evil head of the Worldwide Evil Empire has found a new target. His fly on the wall cam picked up a target that had a evil in him that could rival his own.

Sheldon: "Agent Beta have you got in touch with her?"

Beta: "Yes. Shego is on board."

Sheldon: "Perfect. Omega. Wherever you go chaos follows. He is the very definition of The Ron Factor. He will be mine."


	26. Omega Kidnapped?

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist

Chapter 26: Omega Kidnapped?

(Kim's-House-Sunday)

After incident at Global Justice Sunday was a day of rest. Shego and Kim slept for hours. Kim's parents got called into work and her brothers went to a friends house. Around 11 they finally woke up. After showering and breakfast there were looking at TV when door open to show Ron, who was breathing hard and looked extremely tired he fell onto couch.

Kim: "Ron. You okay?" 'Patting him on the back'

Ron: "No. Omega's trying to kill me."

Shego: "What?"

Ron: "He woke me up at 3 in the morning to start training."

Kim: "Oh. Was it that bad?"

Ron: "Bad. Bad! He made me run from my house to the school 20 times with three tires tied to my waist, after that we sparred for one hour he hit me so hard in my stomach I though I would choke to death."

Shego: "So how did you get away?"

Ron: "Well I had to distract him. Long enough for me to go back to sleep. Even after that it was not a enough."

Kim: "How did you distract him?"

Ron: "You remember that Animology thing?"

Kim: "I though we agree never to talk about that."

Ron: "Well. I asked him to take it."

Shego: "Let me guess his a Yellow Trout." 'She had a grin on her face'

Ron: "Nope,wait how do you know about it?"

Shego: "Same thing happen in my dimension. I'm a Silver Badger"

Kim: "Your a Silver Badger?" 'Her voice was shocked'

Shego: "Why?"

Ron: "Well. I'm a Pink Sloth." 'He was scratching the back of his neck'

The room got dead quiet

Kim: "So. Did Omega get Pink Sloth to?"

Shego: "Please no."

Ron: "Nope. His a Purple Bat."

Kim: "Purple Bat?"

Shego: "No one in are school had that one."

Kim: "Hold on." 'She got up and went to her room. Three minutes she came back holding a Animology book'

Shego: "So what does it say?"

Kim: "Okay." 'She was flipping through the book' "Okay here we go. It says. Whoa. You sure he did it right?"

Ron: "Yes. He burn the book after he read it. And told me he had work to do."

Shego: "What does it say?"

Kim: "Well. It says " The Purple Bat-You are often blind to the world, and because of this, you use your heart to sense things. Yet, you are feared by other animologies, because you don't always listen to what your heart has to say, and you end up doing cruel things. His soul mate is the Blue Baboon."

Ron: "So that is why he burnt the book."

Shego: "Well he is cruel at times."

Kim: "Well thats interesting. So what is he doing?"

Ron: "Don't know he went into the garage. When I left there was this delivery truck that stopped at the house."

Kim: "Oh. So Shego you ready for tomorrow?"

Shego: "I guess. I can't believe Omega put us in Junior classes."

Kim: "Hey Ron where Rufus?"

Ron: "Oh. Omega asked to borrow him."

Shego: "Wonder why?"

Ron: "No clue."

They all turned when they heard tapping. Looking at the window they saw Rufus. Kim open the door and Rufus ran in and jumped in Ron's lap.

Shego: "So Rufus what is Omega working on?"

Rufus: "Car."

Ron: "The car?"

Rufus: "Upgrade."

Shego: "That cannot be good."

Ron: "Why? It sounds cool."

Shego: "Right. A upgrade from Omega is never good."

The conversation was cut short by a familiar beep.

Kim: "What's up Wade?"

Wade: "There is a hit on the site. Break in at top secret lab."

Ron: "Who is it this time?"

Wade: "Drakken. But it weird Shego's not with him."

Kim: "That is weird?"

Wade: "It could be a trap."

Shego: "Then how about some back up."

Ron: "You and Omega?"

Shego: "Nah. Just me. Let the Purple Bat brood."

Ron: "If you say so."

Wade: "Your ride well be there in ten."

Kim: "Okay then suit up."

(Ron's-House-Garage)

Omega had been working on Ron's car upgrading and with Rufus help he was able to tackle the engine very easy. He started working on the hover mode. Omega's body was all the way under the hood car all you see was the back of his head.

Omega: "Stupid Animology quiz. How dare it say I'm cruel."

???: "But you are."

Omega knew that vice

Omega: "Funny Shego. You mind handing me the monkey wrench." 'Pointing to a table'

Omega heard the footsteps and heard the wrench being lifted. Omega had his hand out.

Omega: "Hand it over." 'There was silence' "Can you just hand me the wrench I don't feel like climbing out of this car!"

Shego: "Sure."

Omega then felt a insane amount of pain in his head, he fell to the ground and looked up to see it was the Shego from this dimension. The wrench she was hold was covered in blood and he could see white spots on it.

Omega: "I take it your still mad about that kiss."

Shego raised her hand high in the air.

Shego: "Not really."

Shego swung the wrench with so much force that Omega loss sight in his right eye. Omega hit the ground he turned to get up but the first attack had damaged his brain. Shego grabbed and pulled up Omega by his ponytail and hit him with a devastating attack that put a dent in his skull. Omega fell unconscious. Shego dropped the wrench and give a sharp whistle, a truck pulled into the driveway and two soldiers came out and started to drag Omega into the truck. Shego stopped them only to rip off his watch and throw it to the ground. They pulled Omega into the truck and chained up his entire body from head to toes with titanium base chains with a Neural Inhibitor chip on his neck which blocked his telekinesis.

(Kim's-House)

Kim,Shego and Ron had finally made it back to Kim's House the fight with Drakken was surprisingly hard Drakken had bought in every synthodrone he had it like a army of glowing green eyes. They all took a seat on the couch.

Kim: "Okay. That mission was just plain weird."

Ron: "I know. It was Drakken was trying to prove something. He didn't even retreat when his synthodrones where destroyed he just called in more."

Shego: " And why did he keep checking his watch.?"

Kim: "No clue."

Shego: "I think Omega would have had fun if he went."

Ron: "How am I going to explain why I've been gone for 3 hours?"

Shego: "Why would he care?"

Ron: "You would think he wouldn't."

Kim turn on the TV and a booming voice that they knew explode from the speakers.

Rufus: "Where have you three been!? I have been trying to reach you for hours!"

Shego: "Relax. We went on a mission."

Rufus: "You three need to get over here now! Omega been kidnapped."

Shego laughed out loud.

Shego: "That's a little hard to believe."

Rufus: "Believe it. That other Shego bashed him in the head with a wrench. And these guy load him in a truck."

Before Ron or Kim could say anything Shego was out the door running full speed to Ron's House with Kim and Ron were running trying to catch up.

(Ron's-House-Garage)

Ron ad Kim made it to his house to see Shego standing over a pool of blood.

Kim: "Shego did this?" 'Her voice was shocked'

Rufus: "That's what I said. Now well someone get me off the ground."

Shego bent down and grab Rufus putting him on her wrist.

Ron: "Do you know where they went?"

Rufus: "I has able to hack into a near by satellite and follow them as far as the mountains but they just disappeared they could be underground or in the air"

Kim took out her kimmunicator

Kim: "Wade we got a problem."

Wade: "I know."

Kim: "You do?"

Wade: "Omega been kidnapped right?"

Kim: "Yeah. You have any idea where he could be?"

Wade: "If Shego is involved. You have to find Drakken. I well start looking through is old lairs."

Wade disappeared off the screen

Kim: "Don't worry Shego well find him."

Shego: "Don't call me that."

Kim: "What?"

Shelia: "Don't call me Shego not now. Just call me Shelia."

Ron: "Okay."

(Flying Over Sargasso Sea)

The two henchmen Gemini sent with Shego were piloting the Jet. She was there to make sure Omega was delivered in one piece. She very surprised to see his wounds were already healed, she was busy reading her magazine it would be a few hour before they make it to Gemini's new lair. She looked over to Omega who was starting to move.

Omega: "God what hit me?"

Shego: "Looks like sleeping beauty decide to wake." 'She had a grin on her face'

Omega: "To bad. If I had slept longer would have kissed me."

Shego: "Oh. Get over yourself."

Omega: "Okay so you caught me. But where is Rufus?"

Shego: "Your watch? I left it back at Stoppable's house."

Omega: "How do you know?"

Shego: "My employer is very interested in you. I know everything Kimmie and her Sidekick know."

Omega: "Really?So do you think you can loosen these chains?"

Shego: "No."

Omega: "Just asking. So. Who is your employer?"

Shego: "Does it matter?"

Omega: "A little. I have to know who, I have to talk out of turning me into a lab rat."

Shego: "Gemini." 'She flipped a page of her magazine'

Omega: "Not that guy. Does he still have that little dog with him?"

Shego: "Wait." 'Putting her book down' "How do you know Gemini?"

Omega: "I worked for him in my dimension. That dog was so annoying."

Shego: "Wow."

Omega: "Hey. You mind removing this chip from my neck?"

Shego: "Yes."

Omega: "You brother's where right you are mean."

Shego: "What!?"

Omega: "What Gemini did not tell you. The Shego from my dimension, meet your brothers."

Shego: "Like I care."

Omega: "Really. Even if they afford her your spot on Team Go?"

Shego: "I'm evil now. I don't care."

Omega: "Who are you try to convince? Me? Or you?"

Shego: "......"

Omega: "It was pretty funny. Shego told me that they asked her if they could call her sister. She said the Twin's liked having a older sister to talk to. They also said if she stayed in this dimension she could have your old room, they said it would be like she never left. So how does if feel to be replace in every way, it's like you don't even have a family anymore."

Shego threw the book at Omega and walked to the cockpit.

Omega: "Where you going? Where were just starting to connect." 'A cruel smile came on Omega's face'

Shego: "How much longer?"

Pilot: "What his giving you problems" 'He gave a mocking laugh'

Shego hand flared

Copilot: "He was joking. Right?"

Pilot: "Yes. Yes. Joking."

Shego: "How much longer?" 'She tone said she was not in the mood'

Pilot: "Where about thirty minutes off from the launch site. When we get there we will take a shuttle to the base."

Shego: "Fine." 'She ran her hand through her hair'

Shego walked out of the cockpit to see that Omega was on his feet but the chain and the chip were still on him.

Shego: "What are you doing?" 'Closing the cockpit door'

Omega had a huge grin on is face.

Omega: "You know stretching my toes."

Shego: "Sit back down." 'She flared up both her hands'

Omega: "Make me. Princess." 'He had a cocky grin'

The pilot and copilot turned when they had a loud crash. It sound like a war was going on back there, they thoughts where cut short when Omega came flying into the cockpit after getting kicked by Shego.

Omega: "Hey untie! Me this is not fair."

Shego: "Yeah right."

Shego lunged at Omega with such force they break through the window. Omega and Shego were still fighting and yelling as they fell out of the jet. Shego never notice what happen until She landed in the Sargasso Sea. Shego recovered quick to see Omega sinking.

Omega: "A lot of help."

Shego: "I should let you drown."

Omega: "But?" 'His tone was full of hope'

Shego: "I need to deliver you to get paid."

Shego grabbed Omega and pulled him closer to her.

Omega: "So what now?"

Shego: "Were in Sargasso Sea. The Bermuda Triangle should be around here. Just wish it was night that place is like a flashlight in the darkness."

Omega: "The Bermuda Triangle you mean the club?"

Shego: "You've be there to?"

Omega: "Your talking to a guy who stole from Big Daddy Brotherson."

Shego: "That's a little hard to believe."

Omega: "He tried to play mind games with me. I play the games, I don't get played."

Shego: "Whatever. You know how to dolphin kick right?"

Omega: "I can get us there faster if you remove the chip."

Shego: "No."

Omega: "Your lucky,I'm not fully recovered."

Shego: "Right. Us in the Sargasso Sea swimming like shark bait is lucky." 'Her tone was sarcastic'

Omega: "Yes it is. Because you get to send time with me."

Shego let him go.

Omega: "Just playing. Just playing." 'He was coughing up water'

Shego grabbed Omega and they started to swim. They made it to the Bermuda Triangle there clothes were soaked and they both had a pissed off look swimming for two straight avoiding animals they were getting a little to curious would do that to you. Then made to the front door, it was still to early for the club to be open.

Omega: "Your going to catch a cold if you don't get out of those clothes." 'he said with a grin. He had to duck as a blast of energy cam at him' "So what makes you think there going to let us in?"

Shego: "I did some work for Big Daddy Brotherson he owes me one."

Omega: "If you say so. You know I could easy get us in there if you untied me and removed this chip in my neck."

Shego: "No thanks. To bad that chip didn't turn off your mouth." 'She had a sly grin'

Omega: "HA. HA. Hilarious. Do you do stand up?" 'His tone was laced with sarcasm'

Shego: "You know you nothing like the buffoon."

Omega: "His name is Ron. Get it right."

Shego: "Getting a little touchy are we. Does Omega have a little boy crush on Ronnie?" 'Her tone was mocking'

Omega: "Cute. Your one to talk."

Shego: "Meaning?" 'She had a eyebrow raised'

Omega: "I heard the little nicknames you call Kim." 'He raised his voice to imitate hers' "Kimmie, Pumpkin, Cupcake." 'He said with a huge grin'

Shego: "Hey! I only say those to throw her off her game!"

Omega: "If that's the case. Why is she still alive." 'His voice was cold'

Shego: "What?"

Omega: "If you were able to find me how hard is it for you to find her wait till she's a sleep and cut throat?"

Shego: "Your sick. I'm not a killer."

Omega: "Sure what about the pilot and copilot?"

Shego: "What about them."

Omega: "When you tackle him it made a hole in the window. They crashed into the sea probably drowned to death."

Shego: "Your lying."

Omega: "Afraid not."

Shego: "Why didn't you tell me. I could have help them."

Omega: "Like a hero. But you said your evil, which is it?"

Shego: "Just shut up!"

Omega: "You see Shego. I love mind games. There so fun." 'He laughed cruelly'

Shego: "Your a wolf in sheep clothing."

Omega: "Thank you."

Shego: "How. Can you even share the same DNA as Ron?"

Omega: "Ah. So you can use his name now. Interesting. And to answer your question. Different childhoods. You should know that about now. The experiments the fights and all that good stuff."

Shego: "Yes but I think even if this Ron went through all that, he would be the same as he is now."

Omega: "Whose to say that is all that happen to me?"

Shego: "What do you mean?"

Omega: "I only give information when I can use it to my advantage. Information is power, and I love power."

Shego: "I can tell."

Omega: "I'm getting tired. When is this place going to open?"

Shego: "Your the prisoner stop whining."

Omega: "I'm not whining. You stop being mean."

Just as another argument was about to start the door to the club open to show Big Daddy Brotherson.

Brotherson: "Shego. To what do I owe the pleasure."

Shego: "I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

Brotherson: "Is that all." 'Looking at Omega who was in chains' "Friend of yours."

Shego: "His the job. I need to use your phone and I need a change of clothes."

Brotherson: "Come in." 'Shego dragged Omega in. An toss him on the couch'

Shego went into the back which left Omega and Brotherson in the front.

Omega: "So you feel like helping me out of a little problem?"

Brotherson: "This is a little problem?" 'He had a eyebrow raised'

Shego: "Brotherson don't talk to him. His a very fast talker and will use what every you say against you." 'She shouted from the back'

Omega: "That's not true. I'm a great person. If you help me out of this little problem I can pay you very well."

Brotherson: "No."

Omega: "Oh come on!"

Shego had came out of the back wearing a green foxy fuchsia dress.

Omega: "Wow."

Shego: "What you got more insults?" 'Putting her hands on her hips'

Omega: "Not really. You look beautiful."

Shego: "Complements will get you no were."

Omega: "I being serious."

Shego: "Yeah Right. Are ride well be here in a few minutes. So enjoy your last few minutes as a free man."

Omega: "You sure I cannot talk you out of this?"

Shego: "No."

Omega: "Right."

Omega could only sit and listen to Shego and Brotherson talk about there past jobs. Soon ten minutes flew by and the door to the club opened to show Gemini and twenty of his henchmen. Omega knew he was screwed. Rufus was gone he was to weak to break the chains and the chip was blocking his telekinesis, yup all round great day.

Gemini: "So we finally meet Omega."

Omega: "Yup. This day is sucking royally."


	27. The Choices We Make

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist.

Chapter 27: The Choices We Make

(WEE-HeadQuarters-Sunday)

After the trip from The Bermuda Triangle, Omega was taken to Gemini's new base which was station in the Mesosphere. Gemini along with Shego and his soldiers followed as Omega was dragged into a lab, he was chained down to a table, Gemini had Omega red jersey removed. Shego stayed in the corner of room watching as Gemini and Omega talked. She could feel a knot in her stomach as Omega tried to pull away as countless needles where pushed in him to take blood samples. Omega skin was pure white for three seconds then he regained his color.

Omega: "So. Just cause I turned you down you're going to experiment on me?"

Gemini: "No. I going to experiment on you until you decide to join me."

Omega: "Not going to happen cyclops."

A blue electricity came around Gemini's metal hand, he bought it over Omega and unleashed it. Omega screamed as the he ran through his body.

Gemini: "Care to say that again?"

Omega: 'gasping' "I'm good."

Gemini: "Good to hear. Your powers are incredible, I will make you want to work for me."

Omega stayed silent

Gemini: "Not in the mood to talk? Tell me Omega. Do you still feel pain?" 'Grabbing a scalpel'

Omega: "Just get it over with." 'He said as he closed his eyes'

Gemini: "You've had experience with these types of experiments?"

Omega: "More times then I care to remember." 'He took a deep breath, trying to block out the pain to come'

Gemini: "Let's test how fast you can regenerate."

Shego watched as the scalpel came close to Omega navel. Omega then felt a sharp pain in his gut. He bit down on his own lip drawing blood. Gemini pull the scalpel up his sternum, causing a thin line blood to be drawn. Gemini the remove the scalpel and watch as the wound healed.

Gemini: "So a cut like that heals almost instantly. Fascinating. Lets try again."

Gemini inserted the scalpel in his sternum and cut all the way down to his waist rotating it, he cut along his hip. Shego turned her head as Gemini removed a part of Omega's flesh to show his ribs.

Gemini: "This must hurt a lot. Sure you don't want to join me?" 'he said as he hit the scalpel on his exposed ribs'

Omega: "Bite me."

Gemini: "Your will is very resilient. Now let's test your regeneration of organs."

Omega: "And here we go."

Shego was shocked at Gemini's tactics. She watched on as Gemini cut Omega again and used a retractor to hold open his skin and ribs. To her surprise Omega never screamed or yelled, he stayed perfectly still. Gemini had open Omega's chest up and was elbow deep in his chest.

Gemini: "What should I remove first?"

Omega stayed silent

Gemini started to cut his liver.

Gemini: "Well you join me now?"

Omega stayed silent

Gemini ripped out Omega's liver, and watched it regenerate.

Gemini: "That only took five seconds"

As Gemini tore out parts of Omega. Shego made her way out of the lab to her find her real goal. Shego made her way to the lab were Omega's blood was being tested. The scientist were to busy to notice her take a sample of his blood and make her way out. She made it back to the experiment lab to see Gemini in a fit of rage.

Gemini: "She is not better that me!"

Omega: "Sure. Betty base was never destroyed like yours. She a better fighter to right?"

Gemini: "You"

Gemini rammed the scalpel in to Omega's heart.

Gemini: "Let's see how long this takes to grow back."

Gemini grabbed Omega heart and ripped out. Gemini was shocked to see his heart regenerated faster than any wound he inflicted on him.

Gemini: "You well join me Omega. One way are the other. And no one is coming to save you."

(Kim's-House)

Six hours had past since Omega was kidnapped. Kim and Ron could only look on at Sheila who was on the couch looking out the window. The silence was broken by a familiar beep.

Kim: "Wade! Did you find him?"

Sheila had jumped up and was by Kim's side along with Ron.

Wade: "No you have a hit on the site."

Kim: "Tell them take a number. Omega comes first."

Wade: "Kim. The person is Shego."

Kim and Ron: "What?"

Sheila: "Put her through."

Wade typed on his computer and a picture of Shego came on the screen.

Sheila: "Where is he?" 'Her tone was very angry'

Shego: "Calm down I don't have much time, so shut up and listen." 'her tone annoyed'

Sheila hand engulfed in a flame.

Shego: "You three need to get over here quick."

Ron: "What?"

Shego: "The person who hired me was Gemini, he wants Omega to join him."

Kim: "He has not join him has he?"

Shego: "No. But Gemini has been torturing him hours. Even he must have a limit. That is why I'm sending you the location of his base. You have to get him out of here."

Sheila: "If you were going to help us. Why did you kidnap him!?" 'She shouted at her."

Shego: "You listen here. If I had know Gemini was going to do this I would not have done it."

Kim: "Then why didn't you stop it?"

Shego: "Maybe cause Gemini has a army of super soldiers, a mechanical army, and enough weapons to match Global Justice."

Sheila: "Is he okay?"

Shego: "Gemini tossed him in a cell not long ago. I wont be here when you attack."

Shego disappeared off the screen. And Wade came back on.

Wade: "Are you guys going this could be a trap."

Sheila: "I'm going."

Ron: "Me too."

Kim: "Wade is there a ride we can call on?"

Wade: "Gemini will know your coming. If you use a rocket. So were going smaller. With Rufus help. I ran a check over the Ron's car. It can get you there. You three better suit up."

(WEE-HeadQuarters-Sunday-Night)

It had been a hour since Gemini henchmen tossed him in this cell. His body hurt all over, Gemini had ripped into body something fierce. In his dimension no one tortured his nerves and blood vessels, it was a new kind of pain. Omega didn't even move when he heard a explosions and a alarm go off. The door to his cell exploded. Omega watched as Kim,Ron and Shego ran in the room.

Kim: "Omega!"

Omega: 'His voice was raspy "Hey guys."

Sheila: "Let me get these off of you." 'She engulfed her hand blasted off the chain'

Kim,Sheila and Ron where shocked when they saw his body, there was dried up blood all over his body.

Kim: "Omega can you stand?"

Ron and Sheila helped him to his feet. Omega ripped off his chain and changed it into a cane to support his weight.

Omega: "Thanks. For coming."

Sheila: "Wait." 'She took off the watch and put it around Omega wrist.' "Though you might like that back."

Omega: "Thanks Shego."

Sheila: "Can you not call me that. Not until we get you out of here. Use my real name. If I see that other Shego she going to pay for ruining my name."

Omega: "I bet. Rufus. Can you start supporting my recovery."

Rufus: "Got it."

Omega tore the chip out of his neck and threw it to the ground.

Sheila: "What was that?"

Omega: "That chip blocked by telekinesis. If was a full strength this plan would have failed."

Ron: "We better get out of here."

Omega: "Not me."

Kim,Sheila, and Ron: " What?"

Omega: "I have to pay Gemini back."

Sheila: "Are you kidding me?" 'Her tone was very angry'

Omega: "You listen here! That bastard torture me for hours, he tore out my organs my eyes just to see how fast they grew back. I'm not leaving until his dead."

Ron: "What?" 'He was shocked'

Omega: "I'm going to kill him. And if any of you get in my way I will not hold back." 'He walked pasted them to the door'

Kim: "Omega. Don't do this. Just let GJ take care of it."

Omega stopped.

Omega: "No. Justice must be dealt."

Kim flipped over him and blocked the door.

Kim: "I cannot let you do this."

Omega: "Move" 'his voice was emotionless'

Ron: "She's right man you don't have to do this."

Omega: "He's not getting away with what he did to me. You can help me or move."

Omega eye's widen as he looked behind Kim. She turned to one of Gemini's henchmen with a laser rifle and a smile on his face. Before the guard could blink Omega smashed his fist into the his face, he hit the wall with a loud crash.

Omega: "Good work Rufus keep the recover going. I'm feeling a little better."

Rufus: "Okay. Doubling senses output. I have hacked into the security cameras. Gemini is heading to the hanger. But there is a army of sentry bots armed with lasers blocking the way."

Omega: "Okay."

Omega started to run to the hanger, with Rufus help his body had recovered just enough for this. He could hear Kim,Ron and Sheila close behind him, but stopping was not a option. He changed the cane into the lotus blade as three sentry bots rounded the hallway, they looked like floating eyes. When they saw Omega the bots started to fire at him, he duck under the beams and with three simple slashes destroyed the bots. Gemini was walking into a hovercraft, he had gotten what he want. Even if Omega did not join him he had the data and blood samples to clone a new one. He flinched when the doors to the hanger exploded. He looked over to see Omega he was breathing heavily and leaning on the sword for support. There was hundred of destroyed sentry bots.

Gemini: "So. You planed on coming with me I see."

Omega: 'gasping' "Nah. Just came to kill you."

Omega changed the Lotus blade into a dagger and tossed it at Gemini. Gemini blocked it with his metal hand and fired five homing missiles at Omega. Omega used his telekinesis to rip up a metal panel to block the attack.

Gemini: "To bad. I wish I could test that power of yours but sadly I must go."

Gemini turned and started to walk into the hovercraft when the panel crashed into the ships wing destroying it. He turned around to see Omega with a smile on his face.

Omega: "And were do you think your going cyclops."

Gemini made a fist and blue electricity came around his hand.

Omega: "Yes. That's it give me a reason to defend myself."

Gemini: "Let's do a full stress test of you body."

Gemini charged forward Omega dodged the hook to his face and counter with a punch to Gemini's ribs. Omega did a short jump in the air and smashed his elbow into Gemini's face breaking his nose. Gemini recovered and punched Omega in the stomach the electricity sent a shock into his nerves system. Omega doubled over on the ground.

Omega: " I hate this. I'm not this weak. I want my strength back!" 'He shouted.'

Gemini: "You really should have joined me Omega. Now I have to make a clone of you. And to make a perfect clone takes time, time I don't have."

Omega: "I'm going rip you apart."

Gemini watched as one of Omega's eyes turned sky blue. Kim,Shego and Ron made it to the hanger to see Omega getting to his feet. All they saw was Gemini head bend to the right, they could see blood coming out of his ears, nose and mouth.

Ron: "What happen?"

Kim: "No clue I blinked."

Shego: "His fist."

Ron and Kim looked at Omega's fist which was covered in blood. Gemini slowly got to his feet and charged at Omega. Omega just had a crazed smile on his face, Gemini never saw Omega dash by him. Gemini stopped when he felt his right arm being pulled, he looked back as Omega jumped in the air and unleashed a devastating dropkick to his back with enough force to rip his arm off as he was push forward. Gemini grabbed his wound and looked up to Omega who bashed him in the head with his own arm. Gemini fell to the ground trying to crawl away.

Omega: " You have no idea what you've done to me!" 'He shouted'

Gemini tried to stand but Omega kicked him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying into a wall leaving a imprint. Omega tossed Gemini's arm to the ground.

Omega: "You think I'm done?"

Gemini: "Please. No. more."

Omega: "What? You think I'm going to stop because you beg me to?"

Gemini: 'groan' "Yes. That's what heroes do right?" 'He ask hopeful'

Omega: "There heroes." 'Pointing to Kim,Ron and Shego' "I have no moral code. I could kill you right now and not even care. Do you want to know why?"

Gemini shook his head no.

Omega: "I'll tell you anyway. Because your not human. All villains are insects to me. And you can't murder a insect right?"

Kim: "We have to stop this."

Ron: "Okay."

Kim and Ron forward but turned back to Sheila who had not moved.

Kim: "Sheila. We could use your help."

Sheila: "No thanks. His getting what he deserve."

Ron: "You cannot mean that."

Sheila: "Yes. I do."

Ron and Kim ran in front of Omega and Gemini

Ron: "Don't do this."

Omega: "You two better move."

Kim: "Omega. You don't want to do this."

Omega: "Yes I do. Very much. I'm not like Ron. I can't just let this go."

They all heard a voice in the distance.

???: "Stand down Omega."

They all turned to see Betty and about thirty agents all guns lock on Omega.

Omega: "Look what we have here. The little sister. Here to save your bastard of a brother?"

Betty: "Step away from Gemini. Omega."

Omega: "If I say no?"

Betty: "You don't want to do that."

Omega: "I think I do. Your just going to throw him in jail he will break out and came after me again. I say kill and save are selfs the trouble."

Sheila: "Omega. Don't forget we have to be here for a while. You can still kill him if you want just reminding you."

Omega: "That is very true. Your very lucky Gemini. But trust me. If you come after me or anyone I know your dead and that is a promise. You better do your job Betty, because if he breaks out I will be paying you a visit. Let's get out of here."

(Drakken's Alpine Lair)

Shego and Drakken had watch the scene play out from there lair, Shego had hacked in to there security cameras.

Shego: "Now are you sure you want to go through with this plan?"

Drakken: "Well it was a good idea at first. But I don't think Dr. Director will came in at the last minute to save me."

Shego: "So. What about the blood sample?"

Drakken: "If I can clone him. Then hit him with a mind control chip it could work."

Shego: "No. Mind Control chips."

Drakken: "When are you going to let that go. I said sorry."

Shego: "Never."

Drakken: "What if we turn him over to are side?"

Shego: "He seem s pretty evil to me."

Drakken: "Hmm. I think we should get in touch with Jack Hench."

Shego: "You can't be serious."

Drakken: "Think about it Shego. If we turn him completely evil."

Shego: "He may kill you." 'She cut him off'

Drakken was completely silent

Drakken: "Very true. What if we put my brain in his body."

Shego: "The brain switch machine? I though it was destroyed?"

Drakken: "I can build a new one."

Shego: "So your going to put your mind in his body. How are you going to use his powers?"

Drakken: "I'm a genius I can figure it out."

Shego: "I'm going to put this plan in the failed column."

Drakken: "Nonsense. It is genius."

Shego: "Why do I get the feeling, I'm going to regret doing this?"


	28. The Plan

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist.

Sorry about the late update to the people who read the story. All I can say is, Valkyia Chronicles is a very addictive game.

Chapter 28: The Plan

(Drakken's Alpine Lair-Monday)

Shego woke up at 7am after a quick shower and lite workout she got dressed and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. After make a cup she made her way to Drakken's lab. When she walked in she was shocked, there were papers everywhere. She saw Drakken who was typing on a giant computer, he had red eyes and bags under his eyes and there were countless coffee cups on the floor and the desk. She walked up behind him.

Shego: "Dr. D?"

Drakken turned to Shego but before she could say anything he snatched the coffee cup out her hand and drunk it in one gulp. Shego was waiting for him to scream about it being hot but it never came.

Shego: "Dr. D?"

Drakken: "What is it Shego?"

He never looked up from the screen

Shego: "What are you working on? Is it the brain switch machine?"

Drakken: "No. It's the blood sample you got for me. It's incredible. The nanomachines are smaller then anything that was been invented to date"

Shego: "Oh."

Drakken: "Oh! All you can say is oh!"

Shego: "What am I suppose to say?" 'Her tone was annoyed'

Drakken: "Let me show you something." 'He hit a few key strokes on the computer. And four DNA blueprints came up' "Omega has four different DNA types in him."

Shego: "Four?"

Drakken: "Yes he is made up of four different DNA types."

Shego looked at the DNA structures. But there was something odd about them.

Shego: "Why are they all different colors?"

Drakken: "Simple." 'He point to a pure blue DNA structure' "This is Omega's basic DNA his genetics if you will. This is what makes up his body type and all that. But this one 'Pointing to a red DNA structure' "This is Kim Possible's DNA structure. This is from that project that was put in him."

Shego: "And the green was is the other Shego's right?"

Drakken: "Yes. But this one." 'Pointing to a pure black DNA structure' "I have no idea what it is. It seems to be dormant inside of him."

Shego: "So is that way you have been up all night?"

Drakken: "No."

Drakken hit a few keystrokes and the DNA structure of the synthodrone came up.

Drakken: "I have been working all night on this."

Shego: "Your synthodrone? What so great about this one?"

Drakken: "This new synthodrone well have Omega' regeneration ability. If it works right they may have all of his powers. Imagine it Shego a army of unbeatable soldiers that only follow my order."

Shego: "Until GJ bombs them to hell." 'She said with a smirk'

Drakken: "You would think so, but no. I have figure out the secret to his regeneration."

Shego: "I though it was that project thing?"

Drakken: "It is. But the project evolved into something else The nanomachines have been self replicating. Meaning every time he gets injured the nanomachine replicated to increased to speed up his healing ability."

Shego: "So he starts to recover faster than before?"

Drakken: "Yes. So when my synthodrones is damaged they well heal, then when they are hurt again they well heal faster."

Shego: "How long will this take?"

Dr. Drakken: "That is the thing I need a larger blood sample."

Shego: "How big are we talking?"

Dr. Drakken: "One gallon. With that I could created at least five synthodrones."

Shego was silent.

Shego: "Dr. D. Do you still have your killer Bebes?"

Dr. Drakken: "Yes I have about six of them there not activated. Why?"

Shego: "Just make it so that they follow my orders. I'm going get a old friend. And you will have your blood sample in a few days."

Dr .Drakken: "A friend? Who?"

Shego: "Someone who hates Ron more then Kimmie."

Dr. Drakken: "Oh Monkey Fist."

Shego: "Nope."

Dr. Drakken: " Who then?"

Shego: "Don't worry about it." 'She walked out of the door'

(Middleton High School-Monday)

Kim and Shelia made there way through the halls of the school. Shelia told them it would be best to call her by her name, everyone knew who Shego was. As they walked through the halls they could hear people talking about Ron and Omega how they stopped Motor Ed. Kim and Shelia made it to Kim's locker.

Kim: "We have stopped Motor Ed a lot of time's why are they making a big deal out of it?" 'Her voice was a little annoyed'

Shelia: "Was these his first sole mission?"

Kim: "No? But next to Camp Wannaweep this is the first time his success has been broadcast."

Shelia: "What about when you and him stop Drakken?"

Kim: "The reporters only want to interview me. I tell them that Ron was there to, but if they do write about him they get his name wrong."

Shelia: "Ow. That must suck."

Kim and Shelia heard cheering down the hall and saw Ron walking down the hall. Ron had made his way to them after pushing past the people.

Ron: "What going on? Why is everyone happy to see me?"

Shelia: "The Motor Ed thing."

Ron: "What? That was no big. Me and KP catch him all the time."

Kim looked at Ron who had bags under his eyes

Kim: "Ron. Are you okay? You seem tired."

Ron: "That is Omega's fault. He woke me up at 3 o'clock to train."

Shelia: "Wow."

Ron: "I know. I hate it."

Kim: "Ron. Don't your parents come home today?"

Ron was silent

Shelia: "I take that as a yes." 'She had a smirk on her face'

Ron: "Oh. What am I going to tell them."

Kim: "The truth always works."

Ron: "If you say so."

Shelia: "Where is Omega anyway?"

Ron: "Don't know. I lose sight of him when we walked into the school."

Shelia: "Well. Let's just hope he didn't get into to much trouble."

Ron: "Shelia. It's only been twenty minutes. How much trouble can he get into in twenty minutes?"

Shelia: "Then you don't know him."

Ron was about to say something but was cut off as Omega came sprinting down the hallway.

Omega: "Hi guys. Bye guys"

Omega picked up speed as half the football team followed him.

Shelia: "You were saying?"

Ron: "God." 'He smacked his forehead'

Ron,Kim and Shelia made there why to there first class, Shelia had to stand in front of the class and wait for there teacher. She saw Barkin walk in to the class, he was the same in her dimension loud and pushy. Barkin told her to take the empty seat next to Bonnie. Barkin was standing in front of the class. Shelia looked at the clock and Omega still was not in the class, she watch just as the bell was ringing Omega jumped in the class.

Omega: "Made it right on time."

Omega turned to see everyone looking at him.

Omega: "What?"

Barkin: "Stoppable your late."

Omega: "Am I? Are do you have the wrong Stoppable?"

Barkin: "What? There is only two new student and that is Shelia Go and Omega.....Stoppable."

Omega: "Bravo. You got it. I am Omega Stoppable Ron's cousin. And before you say it I know we could pass for brothers."

Barkin: "Two Stoppables in my class." 'His face was sad and depressed'

Omega: "Thank you. I know where great right?"

Barkin: "Take a seat."

Omega: "Where?" 'He was looking around'

Barkin: "The only free seat is next to Mr. Renton."

Omega walked to the back of the class and took the window seat next to Felix.

Felix: "Wow you look just like Ron."

Omega: "Thanks. Ron told me about you. I looking forward to a game of zombie mayhem."

Felix: "Anytime." 'He had a smile on his face'

Barkin: "Okay class time to turn in your reports."

Omega looked around the class then he saw Ron who had a panicked look on his face. He knew that look he forgot to do it. Lucky for Ron, Omega had hacked into the files and saw that there was a paper do today he wrote one in his spare time just in case this happen. As the student handed in there paper Omega raised his hand.

Barkin: "What is it Stoppable?"

Omega: "Well. I wondering if I can give Ron his report. He forgot it on the table this morning."

Barkin: "Why didn't you give it to him this morning?" 'He had a eyebrow raised'

Omega: "Well. I got into a little trouble with five or six guys. Time got away from me."

Some on the class was snickering they had seen Omega running from the football team this morning.

Barkin: "Fine. Hand it over."

Ron and Kim watched as Omega handed the report to Barkin. Kim lend over to Ron.

Kim: "So you did do the report."

Ron: "No I did not."

Kim: "Then how did Omega know?"

Ron: "No clue. But I have nothing to worry about thanks to him."

Kim: "Ron. Your not letting him do your work for you." 'Her voice was angry'

Ron: "Why?"

Kim: "Because that's cheating"

Ron: "It's only cheating if you get caught." 'He said with a grin on his face'

Kim: "His a bad influence on you."

Ron just shook his head and give Omega a thumbs up.

Kim was surprise how different Ron and Omega where. Ron had went to sleep in Barkin's class, but Omega was focused and every time Barkin as him a question he answered it. Kim started to think if she and Ron where not friends would he act let Omega. She shuddered at that though. Omega was okay but at times he remind her of Zorpox, he was always clam and could easily twist words to make them sound right, and very manipulative. He was always in control. He only give information if he could use it to his advantage. She was broken out of her though when the bell rung. As Ron, Kim and Shelia made there way out the door. Omega was stopped by Barkin. Omega told them to go on. They made it to there next class and fifteen minutes in to the class Omega walked in. The next few period flew by and it was lunch. Ron, Kim, Monique, and Shelia were seating down eating Omega had disappeared somewhere.

Monique: "So. Ron I heard Omega been training you."

Ron: "It's only been two days and my body is sore all over. His even been training Rufus."

Kim: "What?"

Ron: "Yeah. He found out that Rufus had MMP to." 'He dug into his pocket and pulled out Rufus who was sleeping' "He run us until we could barely stand." 'He seat Rufus down and started to rub him'

Shelia: "So where is he?"

Monique: "Well I heard this rumor. That Barkin is going to make him join the football team."

Ron: "As what?"

Monique: "I think it was running back."

Kim: "Wow."

Shelia: "Well he is fast. But won't he have a unfair advantage? With his MMP and all."

Kim: "That is true."

Ron: "But would he really us them?"

Shelia: "I think so."

Kim: "Me to."

Ron: "Monique?"

Monique: "I don't him well enough to answer."

Ron looked up as the doors open to show Omega. With a quick nod he took a seat next to Shelia.

Shelia: "So. Omega. Your on the football team now?"

Omega: "Where did you hear that?"

Monique: "It's a rumor. So is it true?"

Omega: "Yes and No. Yes I was asked no I'm not joining. Ron is."

Ron & Kim: "What!?"

Omega: "Yup. Congregation Ron. Your the new running back."

Ron: "Dude. Why!?"

Omega: "Well. I just explained it to Barkin. You dodge self activating lasers on a daily bases, you can out run spinning tops of doom. Trust me you can do this I know you can."

Kim: "Did you think to ask Ron before you do that?"

Omega put is finger on his chin.

Omega: "No." 'He said with a grin on his face'

Ron: "Omega. I don't think I can do this."

Omega: "Relax. Remember if you get in trouble just use your MMP."

Kim: "That's cheating."

Omega: "No it's not. His using his natural talent to improve his odds."

Kim: "It's cheating pure and simple."

Omega: "So. You using your cheerleading talent to stop bad guys is not cheating?"

Kim: "Of course not."

Omega: "So. You can use your talent to help you stop bad guys, but he can't use his MMP talent to help him in football?"

Kim: "No he can't is not fair to the other players."

Omega: "What about you?"

Kim: "What about me?"

Omega: "You know sixteen styles of kung fu and that gives you a edge in over the other cheerleaders."

Kim: "I worked hard at learning them."

Omega: "And his learning hard to control his power. So it's not cheating. If it is you should stop cheerleadering to be fair to the other girls."

Kim: "You just don't get do you?"

Omega looked pasted Kim and saw Bonnie walking with Tara.

Omega: "I would love to continue this little conversation. But I see someone very interesting."

They watched as Omega walked pass Kim and started to talk to Bonnie and Tara. Whatever he was saying caused Bonnie to slap him in the face. Bonnie stormed off Tara followed behind her.

Omega: "I love you to Bonnie!"

Omega walked back to his seat and saw everyone staring at him.

Omega: "What?"

Shelia: "What was that about?"

Omega: "Oh that. That was a love tap."

Ron and Kim started to rub there eyes.

Omega: "You two okay?"

Ron and Kim just stared at him. The day continued on. After school Kim went to cheer practice and Ron went to football practice. Kim asked Omega and Shelia to keep a eye on Ron. So as the football team practice, Omega and Shelia set in the bleachers.

Shelia: "What are you planning?"

Omega: "Me? I'm not planning anything."

Shelia: "Stop playing dumb."

Omega: "Whose playing. My dumbness is real."

Shelia: "Omega. I have know you for a while now. Your always working on a angle some grandmaster plan."

Omega sighed

Omega: "Let me ask you a question. What is the difference between be and Ron?"

Shelia: "There are to many to name."

Omega: "Okay then what is the main difference between us?"

Shelia: "I would say your confidence and focus."

Omega: "You got it right on the first try. Ron lack the confidence and focus I have."

Shelia: "Your trying to help him?"

Omega: "Yes. Everything I have done is to help him. To step out of Kim's shadow."

Shelia: "What?"

Omega: "Put your self in Ron's shoes for a second from what they told us. When Kim first started going on mission Ron just tagged along to make sure she did not get hurt. If you talk to Ron he does not want to go on these missions. He goes because Kim is going."

Shelia: "What are you getting at?"

Omega: "Let me put it to you like this and remember your in Ron's shoes okay. If your best friend were to, not even ask you but just automatically assume you would always go with them on life threatening missions all the time where you got no credit for anything you did, no pay, and in most cases were even sneered and laughed at by your enemies and at the end of the mission have your best friend take all the credit and say, 'no big', would you continue to do it?" 'Shelia never got to answer as Omega continued on' "Do you know that among all of Kim Possible's enemies most of them do not even remember Ron's name? The only that is smart enough to see him as a threat is Monkey Fist everyone else just calls him sidekick. Well not everyone Senor Senior Sr. remembers his name but that is only cause he got him in the villain game."

Shelia: "What are you trying to say?"

Omega: "Ron by himself is a very big threat. When Kim's not around on a mission he does very will, and if she's endanger he steps up to my level."

Shelia: "So. His is whole persona is just a act?"

Omega: "Shelia. It is very easy tomanipulate other emotions. Kim is a confident girl. Her parents have told her since birth that nothing is impossible for a Possible and she has come to fully believe that. Stoppable growing up around Kim Possible learned at a very early age that Kim is highly competitive and doesn't like to lose. He learned first hand from growing up with Kim that the best way to keep her happy is to ensure she wins and not be a challenge to her. But if she was run into a enemy he knows she cannot win against he would drop the act in a heartbeat and destroy that threat in a second."

Shelia: "How do you know all this?"

Omega: "Easy. I know how to read people and I really listen when they talk. That is how I know that Ron and Kim care for each other more then they say. If I can get Ron to step out of her shadow, She and the world would see what he really is."

Shelia: "And that is?"

Omega: "A person of untapped potential and skill."

Shelia: "Your trying to being all that out of him. The training, the football your running him into the ground."

Omega: "Then way is he doing it?"

Shelia: "What?"

Omega: "All he has to say is no. Do you in the two days I have trained him he has almost mastered telekinesis. When he puts his mind to it, there is nothing he cannot do. He has barely scratch the surface of his power, my power grow with time his can be mastered in months all he has to do is train. He wants to get stronger and with my help he will be."

Shelia: "Your trying to get them two together right?"

Omega: "You caught me."

Shelia: "Well they have been friends since pre-k and they know each other like the back of there hand."

Omega: "Same could be said about you and Kim."

Shelia: "Same thing can be said for you and Yori."

Omega: "If you say so."

Shelia and Omega continued to talk until Ron walked up to them.

Ron: "Hey guys you do know practice is over right?"

Shelia and Omega just smiled and walked off with Ron to find Kim in the they walked to the gym Omega and Ron started to talk about video game until Shelia made them change the subject.

Shelia: "Ron. Do you have a battle suit to?"

Ron: "Nah. Kim the only one who has a suit."

Shelia: "Why?"

Ron: "Don't know never asked."

Shelia: "What about a kimmunicator?"

Ron: "Nope."

Omega: "Well at least you got that chip."

Ron stop in his tracks.

Ron: "What chip?"

Omega: "That tracking chip in your hand."

Ron and Shelia looked at his hand.

Omega: "It's under the skin. Rufus X-Ray mode."

Omega aimed the watch at Ron and they all saw the tracking chip.

Ron: "I'm chipped?" 'His voice was a little above a whisper'

Omega: "You...did not know?"

Shelia: "Ron I'm sure Kim had her reasons." 'Her voice was soft'

Omega: "Right. So Ron how long you think you been chipped like a dog." 'He had a grin on his face'

Shelia turned and punched him hard in the arm.

Omega: "Ow. What was that for?"

Shelia: "Be a little sensitive." 'Her voice was angry'

Omega: "What for? It's no big deal. So your chipped get over it. Talk to me when you get cut open like a science project. "

Ron: "Omega can you remove this thing?"

Omega: "Okay. How hold still."

Omega took off his chain and changed it in to a scalpel. Omega made a small cut on Ron hand and used his telekinesis to remove the chip. Omega handed Ron a bandage that he had in his bag. He then crashed the chip.

Omega: "There your chip free." 'He had a grin on his face'

Ron: "Yeah." 'His voice was sad'

Omega and Shelia turned when they heard running footstep, they saw Kim running full speed at them. She could not Ron because he was behind Omega.

Kim: "Omega! Shelia! Something happen to Ron! I though I told you watch him." 'Her voice was panic'

Ron tried to say something but Omega put his hand up to stop him

Omega: "Where sorry Kim. We tried to stop them but Ron was taken."

Kim: "What?"

Omega: "Sad really."

Shelia: "Omega just playing with you. Ron right h-" 'She was cut off'

Omega: "Shelia how can you say that. I'm not playing Ron was taken and his never come back."

The blood then Kim's face seem to drain.

Shelia: "Stop that Omega. Your going to give her a heart attack." 'Punching him in the arm'

Kim: "That's why I had the chip put in him so this won't happen."

Omega: "Chip? What chip?" 'Trying to sound innocence'

Kim: "I had Wade put a chip in Ron so I could find him if something was to happen."

Omega: "So you put a chip in him to protect him?"

Kim: "Yes."

Omega: "Why did you not ask him?"

Kim: "What if he said no? I couldn't save the world without him."

Omega: "Problem solved. See Ron the only reason she chipped you was to protect you." 'He moved to the side to show Ron'

Kim: "Ron?"

Omega: "Well my work is done I'm heading home."

Kim: "You." 'Her voice was very angry' "You made me think Ron was kidnapped to find out why I did it?" 'Her voice was growing in volume'

Omega: "Yes. What of it."

Before Ron or Shelia could say anything Kim lunged at Omega who ducked and started to run down the hall.

Omega: "You should know Kim I'm a very fast runner."

Kim: "Get back here!"

Kim ran after him leaving Ron and Shelia standing there.

Shelia: "Feel better?"

Ron: "A little. I just wished she had asked me first."

Shelia: "Well. You know why she did it."

Ron: "True. I'm just surprise that is all."

Shelia: "That she said that?"

Ron: "Yes. Sometimes I get in the way and the bad guys get away because of it."

Shelia: "Well now you know she need you more than you think."

Ron: "It's a good feeling."

Shelia and Ron watched as Omega came running by them.

Omega: "I can do this all day Kim!" 'Shouted as he ran'

Kim: "Just let me get my hands around your neck!"

Shelia: "We should stop Kim before she hurt him."

Ron: "Right."

(Drakken's Alpine Lair)

Drakken was work was still working on the DNA sample when the door to the lab open to show Shego and other woman he never seen before.

Shego: "Drakken. This is Adrena Lynn."

Drakken looked at her.

Drakken: "She's your friend?"

Shego: "Yes. You remember when we went to jail when Possible lied to her parents?"

Drakken: "Yes."

Shego: "Well. Adrena Lynn was put in the same cell as me when she busted by Possible and Stoppable. She really hates Ron for accusing her of faking her stunts."

Drakken: "How can she help?"

Adrena Lynn: "I can do a lot of things. Shego gave me a few pointers when we were in jail."

Shego: "I had to beat the word freaky out of her vocabulary."

Drakken: "So shes going to help you?"

Shego: "One thing about Omega that I have learned he hits on a lot of women. So Adrena Lynn gets close to Omega and leads him into a trap and the Bebes catch him. It's pretty simple."

Drakken: "What about Kim Possible and her Sidekick. They know her?"

Shego: "All she has to do is convince them she on the up and up."

Drakken: "And the other Shego?"

Shego: "You let me worry about her."

Drakken: "Then it's a plan. When well you start?"

Shego: "Tomorrow. I have to tell Adrena Lynn whose shes going to be dealing with."

Drakken: "Tomorrow it is then."


	29. Attack Of The Bebes

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist.

Chapter 29: Attack Of The Bebes

(Inside Ron's Car- Monday)

Omega had escaped Kim when he made it outside. Ron said he give them a ride home. But during the ride Kim was still very angry at Omega, she was yelling and calling him all kinds of names.

Ron: "Amp down KP. Omega was just joking."

Kim: "It was not funny...... Ron?"

Ron: "What's up?"

Kim: "Are we okay?"

Ron: "You mean about putting a tracking chip inside of me without asking?"

Kim: "Yes" 'He voice was very sad'

Ron: "I understand why you did it. But I just wish you had asked me first. I would have said yes anyway."

Kim: "You would?"

Ron: "Sure. When you think about. It would be for the best. As much as I get kidnapped and lost. But Omega did bring up a good point."

Shelia: "He did?"

Ron: "Yes. Why don't I have a battle suit or a kimmunicator?"

Kim: "Well for the battle suit. Wade said the materials for the suit are rare and it takes a few years to make one."

Ron: "And the kimmunicator? Wade can make one of them in his sleep."

Kim: "Well were always together so we though it was not necessary."

Ron: "Oh."

Kim: "I can talk to Wade and ask him to make one."

Ron: "Hey where here." 'Stopping in front of Kim's house'

Shelia: "That was fast."

Kim: "Ron you coming in? We could talk some more inside"

Ron: "Nah I have to take care of a few things before my parents come home. But I'll call you okay."

Kim: "Okay take care. And if you see Omega tell him I'm still going to hurt him."

Shelia: "Later Ron."

Ron watched as Shelia and Kim walked it the house and he started to his house. Ron never noticed the hole open up the trunk and Omega crawl into the backseat.

Omega: "Hey Ron."

Ron: "Hey Omega." 'There was two seconds pause, Ron looked in rear view mirror and Omega was in the backseat waving at him.

Ron slammed on the breaks and Omega head hit the passenger seat head rest.

Omega: "What was that for?!"

Ron: "What are you doing here?" 'He turned to look back'

Omega: "Whoa! Dude watch the road!"

Ron dodged a incoming car and parked the car.

Omega: "That was awesome let's do it again."

Ron: "How did you get here?"

Omega: "A hidden compartment I installed in the car. What best place to hide is right under your enemy's nose."

Ron: "Kim is going try and kill you. You know that right?"

Omega: "And she will fail like the others."

Omega crawled into the front seat.

Omega: "So. No battle suit for you?"

Ron: "You heard?"

Omega: "Yup. You know I could make one for you."

Ron started back driving.

Ron: "You can?"

Omega: "But the only question is how strong do you want it?"

Ron: "How strong can you make it?"

Ron watched as evil smile came over Omega face.

Ron: "You know what, never mind."

Omega: "Oh come on. Think of it as a birthday present."

Ron: "I really going to regret this. But okay."

Omega: "Booyah. Okay so I'm thinking we go all out."

Ron: "Oh boy."

Omega: "Don't be that way. I have this new idea in my head about a suit that enhance are MMP."

Ron: "Is that even possible?"

Omega: "I think so."

Ron: "Are you even thinking of a way to get back to your dimension?"

Omega: "What tired of me already?"

Ron: "I didn't mean it that way."

Omega: "Just messing with you. But yes I have. It's going to take a while but I think I can get me and Shelia back to are dimension."

Ron: "Omega you know my parents are coming home tonight."

Omega: "And I should care why?"

Ron: "How are we going to explain the car, the money and the 3 am training, Oh and you?"

Omega: "The truth works."

Ron: "This coming from the guy that lies on a daily bases."

Omega: "Okay that's a low blow."

Ron: "Learned it from the best."

Omega: "Good job. Control the other person emotions, I'm proud of you."

Ron: "Thanks. Your right it is easy. And surprisingly fun."

Omega: "See. And you said you didn't have the heart to do it."

Ron: "Okay. Okay. I need your help with something."

Omega: "What you need?"

Ron: "Well. My parents are coming home."

Omega: "Right. You said that already."

Ron: "You see. I kind of made them a promise."

Omega: "Oh. So what was this promise?"

Ron: "To clean my room."

Omega: "You want me? To help you? Clean your room?"

Ron: "Yes."

Omega: "Why? Would I want to do that?"

Ron: "Please. Just this once. With are telekinesis we would be done fast.."

Omega: "Fine. But you owe me five."

Ron: "Five? I thought it was one?"

Omega: "Have you seen your room? It's five."

Ron: "Fine."

(Ron's House)

After making it into the house Ron and Omega made there way to Ron's room. Ron put Rufus on his desk. They started to clean up as they talked.

Omega: "She does that honor thing with you to?"

Ron: "Yeah. She made me carry all the bags when we went after Monkey Fist, then she made me go first knowing good well she is a better fight then me."

Omega: "What happen?"

Ron: "Kim jumped me. She though I was a bad guy, she almost tore my arm off."

Omega: "Ow. 'He moved a piece of clothing out of the way to see a helmet with wires' What is this?"

Ron: "What is what?" 'Ron turned to see him holding the Attitudinator' "Careful with that thing."

Ron ran to grab it from him Omega just moved out of the way.

Omega: "It must be important if your trying to take it from me."

Ron: "Omega. Just handed it over."

Omega: "Why?"

Ron: "Listen. That thing is very dangerous."

Omega: "Your not answering my question."

Ron: "KP and I didn't tell you or Shelia about Zorpox."

Omega: "Zorpox? He sounds like a lame comic book villain"

Ron: "He is. I used that name when I...."

Omega: "When you what?"

Ron: "When I turned evil."

There was silence in the room

Omega: "That's it?"

Ron: "You don't understand. When I was evil tried to take over the world. I even attacked my family."

Omega: "So. You think I care? Dude everyone has a evil side. So what is this thing?"

Ron: "It's called a Attitudinator. It removes you good and bad energy then just puts back all the bad. An vice versa "

Omega: "Cool. So does GJ use these things?"

Ron: "Why would they?"

Omega: "You joking right?"

Ron: "No."

Omega: "Think about if you used this on the bad guys, there would be no crime."

Ron: "Never though about it."

Omega: "How can you not?"

Ron: "That would break a few ethics laws right?"

Omega: "Forget ethics! Think about it. If you used the Attitudinator that could stop Kim's missions all together and protect her from getting hurt."

Ron: "Stop it!I know what your trying to do." 'Ron grabbed the Attitudinator and tossed it in his closet' "And I'm not falling for it."

Omega: "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

They continued to clean the room in silence. They had finished cleaning the room 2 hours later when they heard the front door open. And someone shouted Ron's name.

Ron: "Well looks like they found the car and bike."

Omega: "Okay. I still don't see the problem here."

Ron: "Okay. Then you go and talk to them."

Omega: "Okay."

Ron and Rufus watched as Omega walked out the door. He waited 15 minutes.

Ron: "What do you think Rufus?"

Rufus: "Bad idea."

Ron: "Come on we better go down there."

Rufus jumped into his hand and they made there way to the living room where they heard laughing. He then heard his fathers voice.

Father: "So how do you like it here in this dimension so far?"

Omega: "Well. It's interesting. To think if I had meet Kim I would have a family. It's a shock really."

When Ron made it down the stairs he saw his parents looking at TV with Omega in the kitchen.

Mother: "You know your welcome to stay here as long as you like. I think having a brother is good Ronald. 'She looked over to see Ron' "Ronald. Why didn't you tell us about Omega?"

Ron: "This is my way of telling you?"

Father: "So the car and bike you got as a gift to Ron?"

Omega: "Yes I saw that...thing he called a bike and it had to go. I am also teaching him a few fighting styles to help him on his missions."

Mother: "That reminds me. Ronald that was a good job on that Motor Ed guy."

Ron: "You heard about that?"

Father: "No we saw the end of it. We did not see the interview or we would know about Omega."

Ron: "You guys are taking this pretty well."

Father: "Why wouldn't we?"

Mother: "Omega seem like a good influence on you."

Ron: "R-i-g-h-t."

Then the phone rung.

Ron: "I got it. It's possibly KP."

They watched as Ron ran up the stairs

Father: "Omega. You will take care of Ron right?"

Omega: "Of course. I will teach him everything I know. To make sure nothing happens."

Mother: "I just wish he did not go on them missions. I'm afraid one day he may not come back."

Father: "Are if he did. Come back as that Zorpox guy."

Omega: "I give you my word. Nothing well happen to Ron as long as I'm around."

Mother: "Thank you Omega. I just wish you could really be his brother.

Omega: "Me too."

Ron's mother and father started to whisper as Omega cooked dinner. After a hour of talking to Kim Ron came back down to see Omega looking at TV his parents where eating dinner.

Ron: "Omega did you eat?"

Omega: "Not hungry."

Ron: "You sure? You didn't eat breakfast or lunch today."

Omega: "I'm good. You should eat because after that I'm teaching you a few Muay Thai strikes."

Ron: "I've heard of that one. You sure you want to teach me that I hear it pretty hard to learn?"

Omega: "If you focus you should pick up on it quick."

Ron: "Okay. But if we do this tonight do I have to wake up at 3 to do the other training?"

Omega: "Yes. Why?"

Ron: "That a bit much. I do that training in the morning, then football practice, then this night training that's a lot. My body well be so sore."

Omega: "You let me worry about that okay? Because tomorrow after school where taking a trip."

Ron: "Too?"

Omega: "Yamanouchi. Where getting your blade."

Ron: "If they don't hand it over?"

Omega: "We take it."

Ron: "You mean steal it?"

Omega: "Not steal,secret borrowing."

Ron: "R-i-g-h-t. I don't think so."

Omega: "Okay fine if they don't hand it over I won't take it okay?"

Ron: "Promise me Omega."

Omega: "What?"

Ron: "Promise me you won't steal the lotus blade if things don't go the way you want it."

Omega: "Fine. You got it."

Ron: "Oh and Kim and Shelia are going."

Omega: "Why!?"

Ron: "To keep a eye on you."

Omega: "Whatever."

After Ron finished eating he,Omega and Rufus went to the backyard. Omega went over the basics of the Muay Thai strikes. He trained them for two hours it was around nine when they finally finished. Both Ron and Rufus where exhausted.

Omega: "That was good now hit the showers and go to sleep."

Ron: "Can't I have homework."

Omega: "Oh I took care of that."

Ron: "Meaning?"

Omega: "Meaning. I took notes and did the homework for you. You should read over the history notes Barkin is going to give a pop quiz."

Ron: "How do you know?"

Omega: "That's what I would do. I was a teacher you know. He give a lot of information today meaning his going to give a pop quiz tomorrow."

Ron: "So there is a pop quiz tomorrow. And you did all my homework for me?"

Omega: "Yes. But this is only tell, I have trained your body. After that I'm going to train your mind. If you think the physical training is hard the mental training is going to push your limits. Just remember to study over the history note okay?"

Ron: "Gotcha. Come on Rufus." 'He grabbed Rufus who had fell asleep right after they stopped training'

Ron started to review the history notes and Omega went right to sleep in the guest room.

(Ron's House-Tuesday)

Like clockwork Omega woke Ron up at three in the morning to train. To Ron's surprise, he felt fine he was not sore at all but he was still very tired. They made it to school to see Kim and Shelia. Kim and Omega got into a huge argument at lunch about villains and how they should just use the attitudinator to just end crime all together. And to Ron surprise Omega was right about the pop quiz, he was very sure he pasted the quiz. Shelia decide to join the cheer squad. Omega was by himself after school so he made his way to Bueno Nacho as he was entering he ran right into someone. Omega looked down to see he ran into a girl she had blonde hair and had a slender build, she was wearing a red top and blue jeans.

Omega: "Sorry about that." 'He helped her up'

???: "It was my fault. I was not looking where I was going." 'She said as she dust herself off' "Wait? I know you."

Omega: "You do?"

???: "Yes. You were on TV. Omega something."

Omega: "Stoppable. Omega Stoppable."

???: "That's right."

Omega: "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. You are?"

???: "Sorry. My name is Adrena Lynn."

Omega: "No really what is your name?"

Adrena Lynn: "Adrena Lynn is my name. You have a problem with that?"

Omega: "Well. Not really. It's just a weird name that is all."

Adrena Lynn: "And Omega Stoppable is a common name."

Omega: "Nice one."

Adrena Lynn: "I try."

Omega: "This may be out of the blue. But do you feel like hanging out with me?"

Adrena Lynn: "Like a date?"

Omega: "Yes. Like a date. I would like to get to know you a little better."

Adrena Lynn: "Why is that?"

Omega: "Well not many girls I know can hold a argument with me and not try to attack me. I think you can."

Adrena Lynn: "Is that all?" 'She had a eyebrow raised'

Omega: "That and your very beautiful."

Adrena Lynn: "Okay then."

Omega: "Where would you like to go?"

Adrena Lynn: "How about the park?"

Omega: "Sure."

(Middleton High School)

Kim, Shelia and the squad had been practicing nonstop for thirty minutes until there practice was interrupted.

Bonnie: "Shelia is that your sister?" 'Pointing to the gym entrance'

Kim and Shelia turned to see Shego standing in the door way.

Kim: "Shego!" 'She dropped into her battle stances'

Shego: "I'm not here for you Kimmie. I'm here to talk to her." 'Pointing to Shelia'

Shelia: "It's okay Kim."

Kim: "Are you sure?"

Shelia: "I have a something to ask her in private anyway."

Shelia walked out of the school with Shego they made there way to empty part in the school parking lot.

Shelia: "What do you want?" 'Her voice was very angry'

Shego: "What's wrong mad I took you little boyfriend?" 'her tone was mocking'

Shelia: "Two thing you should know already." 'She engulfed her hand in a green energy' "One his not my boyfriend,and two I'm not a patent person. So you tell me why your here or we have it out. And I'm not like Kim. I will fight you and I will break you. I had no problem killing my brother I can do the same to you no problem."

Shego: "You what?" 'her voice was shocked'

Shelia: "You didn't know? I killed my brother Hego. It was easy, you see the big difference with are dimensions is we have to make the hard chooses and I chose Kim and myself over my own family."

Shego: "Well that is news to me."

Shelia: "Get to the point hag."

Shego: "What!?" 'She shouted loud. Her hand started to glow'

Shelia: "I called you a hag what of it?"

Shego: "Your just like Omega. A annoying kid with a big mouth."

Shelia: "Don't talk about him like you know him. You came in here and stole something that belongs to me."

Shego: "You talk like his a possession."

Shelia: "He is. He belongs to me, Kim and Yori. You may not know it but if Yori was here and founded out what you did you would be dead in a heartbeat."

Shego: "You forget I helped you get him back."

Shelia: "She would not care. It was your fault he was put in that situation."

Shego: "So you do like him."

Shelia: "I'd be lying if I said no. What can I say, you grow to like the bastard. Now why are you here!?"

Shego: "How about you join up with me?"

Shelia: "What?"

Shego: "You see Drakken has plan and a good one this time."

Shelia: "Drakken. A good plan that is a little hard to believe."

Shego: "Image one thousand Omegas under Drakken's control."

Shelia energy around here hand disappeared

Shego: "So you should join the winning side."

Shego watched as Shelia broke into a full on laughing fit she was holding her sides.

Shego: "What?" 'Her voice was shocked'

Shelia: "You really think one thousand Omega's can beat the original? You never seen Omega at full strength. And trust me you don't want to, his a monster pure and simple. You could have a million clones. But you know what? The original Omega will come out on top. His a miracle worker. I've seen him time and time again defy the odds."

Shego: "You think to highly of him."

Shelia: "No I don't. You fight him when he is serious and see how wrong you are."

Shego: "He said it himself his not a full strength"

Shelia: "Does not matter. He always wins. Like he said his ego was earned. Oh! An if you every tell him any of this. I well rip out your vocal chords. I'm glad we had this talk."

Shelia started to walk to the gym but stopped.

Shelia: "Oh yes I had a question for you."

Shego: "What is it?

Shelia: "Well. I was close enough to see your face after he kissed you."

Shego: "And?"

Shelia: "The look on your face said it all. His a very good kisses right?" 'She had huge grin on her face'

Shego: "Your lucky your me or you would be burnt in ten different places."

Shelia: "You would think that but no. Omega's strength is returning so is mind, and trust me killing you would be way to easy. Remember that the next to come around here hag."

Shego charge up and fired a monstrous energy attack, Shelia jumped to the side dodging the attack and ran forward slamming into Shego. Shelia jumped back and punched Shego in the nose with a jab causing a bloody nose, Shego threw a jab Shelia grabbed her wrist and with a simple twist and throw slammed Shego into the ground. Shego looked up to see Shelia charging up a sphere in the palm of her hand as she bought it down. Shego rolled out of the in time to dodge the attack but the ground under Shelia exploded making a huge crater.

Shego: "If that had hit. I'd be injured are worse."

Shelia: "That's what I was going for. Fighting me is the worse thing you can do Shego."

Kim: "Shego!"

Shego turned to see Kim and Ron running at her. Pushing a button on her belt a hovercraft came out of the sky. Shego jumped in the air landing in the hovercraft.

Shego: "Well finish this later."

Shelia: "Oh you can count on it."

Shego flew off into the sky. As Ron and Kim ran up.

Ron: "Shelia. Are you okay?"

Shelia: "I'm fine."

Kim: "What was that about?"

Shelia: "Just a little talk about property."

Kim & Ron: "Property?"

(Middleton Park)

Omega and Adrena Lynn had been walking through the park for a few minute just talking.

Adrena Lynn: "So Omega what's it like to be the cousin of Kim Possible's sidekick?"

Omega: "His name is Ron. And his her partner not sidekick."

Adrena Lynn: "Really? That is not what they say on TV."

Omega: "Trust me that will change very soon."

Adrena Lynn: "Oh? What are you planning?"

Omega: "Not much."

Adrena Lynn: "Oh you can tell me."

Omega: "No I can't." 'He had stopped walking'

Adrena Lynn: "Why?"

Omega: "Because."

Omega punched her hard in the stomach causing her to double over on the ground.

Omega: "I don't trust traitors."

Adrena Lynn: "How? 'gasping for air'"

Omega: "How did I know? Easy. You smell like Drakken and Shego. You see my powers enhance my five senses."

Adrena Lynn: "Shego never told me that."

Omega: "No one knows. Well accept you but that number is about to go back down to zero."

Adrena Lynn: "Bebes attack!"

Omega: "Who?"

Omega was hit with a lightning fast punch to his face. Omega recovered and scanned the area only to get punched again he was knocked to the ground.

Omega: "What the heck. Why does this keep happening to me?"

Omega looked up to see he was surround by six robots.

Bebe: "I am Bebe."

Bebe: "I am Bebe."

Bebe: "I am Bebe."

Bebe: "I am Bebe."

Bebe: "I am Bebe."

Bebe: "I am Bebe."

Omega: "And I am annoyed."

Omega jumped up and threw a punch at one of the Bebes only to have her disappear.

Omega: "Oh come on!"

Omega was hit with a uppercut to his stomach, then he felt a something pierce his stomach then felt blood being drain out of his body. Acting fast he knee the Bebe in the chin forcing her back, he never notice the second Bebe come up behind him piercing his back and draining his blood.

Omega: "Are you robots or vampires."

Omega hit Bebe with a headbutt then a kick to the stomach. Omega jumped back when he felt a gust wind blow from behind him, dodging a pierce attack to his neck. Omega jumped in the air looking down he saw six Bebe robots looking at him, he focused his energy and unleashed a telekinesis blast that made a crater. The attack hit but the Bebes where unaffected by it, they pointed there arms at him and shot there arms at him he was pierced all over. Looking down Omega saw 12 hands in him draining his blood.

Omega: "Rufus..." 'His voice was weak'

Rufus: "I got it."

Omega watch started to buildup electricity, then it unleashed a blinding flash of light.

(Middleton High School)

Ron,Kim and Shelia were talking about what Shego wanted when they where blinded. Looking up they saw a firework that made a Omega symbol, taking no chance they headed to the flash. After five minutes they made it to the park where the flash was centered. As they Run deeper into the park they saw Omega seating on the ground next to a robot that all three of them very well. His clothes where ripped his pants had burn marks, his white t-shirt had holes all over it, the ground was covered in oil and blood.

Omega: "You guys sure took your time."

Omega stood up and grabbed the Bebe and threw it over his shoulder.

Kim: "What happen?"

Omega: "Well. These Bebe robots attacked me."

Ron: "What would the Bebes want with you?"

Omega: "They were working with Adrena Lynn. Who was working for Drakken and Shego."

Shelia: "Drakken and Shego? How did you fine that out?"

Omega: "Oh. I...She told me."

Kim: "Why would she tell you?"

Omega: "Don't know?"

Ron: "So. Adrena Lynn has teamed up with Drakken and Shego."

Kim: "It looks that way. But why?"

Omega: "The Bebes where after my blood for some reason."

Ron: "Oh no."

Omega: "Oh no. What?"

Shelia: "Well. Shego said that Drakken is going to make clones of you."

Omega: "Perfect."

Shelia: "What?"

Omega: "Well. If he makes a clone of me. There is a way to absorb my strength from it."

Kim: "How would that help?"

Omega: "Easy. If I absorb enough, I can get back to full strength."

Ron: "That does not sound like a good plan."

Omega: "Please. No clone can beat me."

Kim: "If you say so. We better get home."

Ron: "KP. I forgot to ask you and Shelia something?"

Kim: "What?"

Shelia: "What's up?"

Ron: "Omega and I are going to Yamanouchi. I was thinking you and Shelia should come with us to keep Omega in check."

Kim: "Sure."

Shelia: "Okay. I want to see how this dimensions Yori act."

Omega: "Okay then. But let me drop this off at home first."

Kim: "Why? Do you have that Bebe any way?"

Omega: "Need to run some test on it. After we come back from Yamanouchi."

(Drakken's Alpine Lair)

Drakken had been working on the synthodrone DNA when the door to lab open, when he turned around he was horrified. All the hair of the Bebes where cut so was Adrena Lynn's, the Bebes had deep slashes all over there metal bodies and some of there parts where on crushed and barely hanging on. Adrena Lynn's clothes where torn and there was slashes on her legs and arms.

Drakken: "What happen?" 'His tone was Shocked'

Adrena Lynn: "Don't want to talk about it. Where is Shego?"

Drakken: "She's in the gym. Been in there all day. There is a Bebe missing."

Adrena Lynn: "He killed it. We barely got away."

Drakken walked over to the Bebes and removed the blood cases that were stored in there stomachs.

Drakken: "This is more than enough. Go and tell Shego the army with be ready in two days.

Adrena Lynn: "Right."

She started to walk out of the lab.

Drakken: "You should get a wig you don't look right bald." 'He had a smile on his face'

Drakken never saw the coffee mug being thrown at him he ducked in time to dodge it.

Drakken: "Someones a little touchy."

Adrena Lynn walked out of the lab

Drakken: "Time to get to work."


	30. Being A Protector

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist.

Chapter 30: Being A Protector

(Yamanouchi)

After dropping the Bebe robot at Ron's house. Kim,Ron and Shelia changed into there mission clothes but Omega only wore a black t-shirt and black cargo pants. When asked how they were going to get there, Omega explain the hover feater that was add to the car. They used it before but Omega had to improve it. Now the hover feater can go faster then any jet or plane to date. They landed in Japan two hours later. And made there way to Yamanouchi. They were walking up the mountain for about thirty minutes.

Shelia: "Wow this place is up high."

Ron: "Tell me about. The first time I came here I though they were going to send a helicopter to take us up there."

Kim: "We could have flew up there. Why are we walking?"

Omega: "It's a secret ninja school. If we try to land up there, there is a very good chance that they would shoot us down."

Kim: "Good point."

They continue up the mountain but Omega put his hand up stopping them.

Omega: "Ron. What do you hear?"

Ron: "Nothing."

Omega: "Right there where sound two miles back. What does that tell you?"

Ron: "Where surrounded?"

Omega: "Yup."

Kim: "How many are there?"

Ron: "I can sense five of them."

Omega: "There are six. The last one is hiding herself very well. I know only one person who can do that. You can come out now Yori-San"

Ron: "Yori?"

They watch as six shadow jumped out of the bushes surrounding them. Looking around they saw six masked ninjas, one of the ninjas removed there mask to show Yori.

Yori: "Stoppable-San what are you doing here?"

Ron was about to say something but Omega spoke first.

Omega: "His here for the Lotus Blade."

The ninjas started to whisper in Japanese.

Yori: "Who are you?"

Omega: "Who do I look like?"

Yori: "Your not Stoppable-San. Your aura is darker and more evil then anyone I have ever meet."

Omega: "Thank you for the comment."

Yori: "How do you about the Lotus Blade?"

Omega tore off his chain and changed it into the Lotus Blade.

Omega: "As you can see. I'm the only one on this planet capable of understand the type of power Ron has. That is why he needs the Lotus Blade so I can step up his training."

Yori: "You would need to speak with Sensei."

Omega: "Then we will."

Yori: "Who said you can? Stoppable-San and Possible-San can go but you and her"' Pointing to Omega and Shelia' "Are not going."

Shelia: "My name is Shelia not her."

Omega: "You think you and your little group of ninjas can stop me? I am a fully realizes Monkey Master. I can beat all of you without even trying."

Ron: 'Whispered to Omega' "What are you doing?"

Omega: 'Whispered to Ron' "Buffing."

Omega moved his tail out of his pants and wrapped it around his waist shocking all the ninjas and Yori.

Omega: "Do you really want to try me?"

Yori made a hand sign to the ninjas and they all disappeared into the trees she then motion for them to follow. As they walked forward Shelia stepped behind Omega.

Shelia: "What do you think your doing?"

Omega: "What do you mean?"

Shelia: "Are you trying to pick a fight with them?"

Omega: "No. That is why I buffed. I have not intention starting a fight with anyone while I'm here."

Shelia: "I hope so."

Ron step up and started to talk to Yori.

Ron: "So Yori. How have things been? Monkey Fist has not a attacked again right?"

Yori: "Everything is fine Stoppable-San. But you should be careful."

Ron: "Why? Is Monkey Fist after me again?"

Yori: "Not that I know of. 'She nodded her head to Omega' "He cannot be trusted."

Ron: "Omega? Why?"

Yori: "His aura is as dark as the night there is a great evil in him."

They made they way to the school Yori led them to a huge dojo. Opening the door they saw Sensei mediating.

Yori: "Sensei. We have guest."

Ron,Kim,Shelia and Omega bowed to him as a turned to him. Sensei looked at Omega.

Sensei: "So you are the one I have been sensing."

Omega: "Guilty as charged."

Ron: "You could sense him?"

Sensei: "Yes his power was small at first but it has been growing."

Omega: "Yes. I'm not at full strength and people have been taking advantage of that. But where getting off track here. We have come for the Lotus Blade."

Sensei: "Why?"

Omega: "I have been training Ron. And now it's time to take his training up a notch."

Sensei: "And you want to train him to use the Lotus Blade?"

Omega: "Yes. You have not been doing your job. You know all about the great evil he is to fight. So why haven't you been training him."

Sensei: "His power well blossom with time."

Omega: "Time is your answer? Really? And if he lose? What then?"

Ron: "Omega. Amp down its okay."

Omega: "No! It's not okay! You should have been training him!" 'He was yelling loud' "You have no idea what this evil can do. And you just let him go about his life like nothing is wrong. You are not worthy enough to train him, you only call on him when something is wrong."

Yori: "I will not stand here and let you insult Sensei."

Omega: "Do something about it then." 'He got right in Yori's face "I dare you."

Kim: "Omega. Maybe you should calm down."

Omega: "How can I? In my dimension if you knew" 'Pointing to Sensei' "That something was going to happen you train me harder so I would be prepared for it."

Yori: "What are you talking about?"

Omega: "You really want to know."

Omega told them everything, his life at Yamanouchi his MMP, his chosen power. The fight with the Leviathan and Monkey Fist.

Omega: "You have no idea how strong this evil is. Now I have to train him from the ground up to control his power. But you should have been training him. It's pitiful. So where taking the Lotus Blade and I doubt you'll have a problem with it. Right?"

Sensei: "So. You think you're the best to train Stoppable-San?"

Omega: "Who is better than me?"

Sensei: "And you told him about your tattoo?"

Omega: "How do you know about it?"

Sensei: "Even in this dimension that tattoo is known."

Omega: "Good. Then you can explain how I use it's power."

Sensei: "Even I don't know that."

Omega: "Of course you don't."

Kim,Shelia and Ron watched as Yori's knuckles turned white her fist was clenched so tight she was breaking her skin.

Omega: "So are you going to hand over the Lotus Blade?"

Sensei: "This school was founded to protect the Lotus Blade until the next monkey master was founded. Stoppable-San is welcomed to take what is rightfully his. But he has to take all the responsibly that comes with it."

Ron: "Which are?"

Sensei: "The responsibly as the protector of this world."

Ron: "That is a pretty big responsibly."

Omega: "Ron. You can do this, once your training is complete there will be nothing you cannot do."

Ron: "But. I have to protect the whole world..The whole world!"

Omega: "So do I. He have to do what is best of the world, are feeling never matter. To be a protector means to take on the burden of being hated."

Ron: "Hated?"

Omega: "Yes. Sometimes doing the right thing mean breaking human laws."

Ron: "I see."

Omega: "If your not up to it. I wont force you."

Ron: "Omega. Why do you have so much faith in me?"

Omega: "That has to be the stupidest question you have every asked me."

Ron: "What?"

Omega: "As much as you may want to deny it but you're more like me than you know. Dude I always have faith in myself and you're me all you need is a little confidence and you can do anything. You can do this, I will help take the mantle of monkey master and protector of this world."

Ron: "Okay."

Sensei open the case that held the Lotus Blade they where all blinded by a blue light. They looked inside to see the Lotus Blade glowing with a light blue surrounding it.

Kim: "Wow it's pretty."

Shelia: "This blade looks nice when it glows. So unlike Omega's blade which looks evil."

Omega: "Hey. My Lotus Blade is nice. You just can't see it's beauty."

Shelia: "Right."

When Ron grabbed the Lotus Blade his body was then bathe in a blue light.

(Amazon- Rain forest)

After escaping from Dnamy Monkey Fist went back to his home. Having to be save by his arch-foe Ron Stoppable the one who stole his destiny. Left a bitter taste in his mouth, then he felt it. It was small at first like a pebble in the pond, but that small ripple change into a tidal wave. He knew it wouldn't be long until Ron mastered his power. He could not let that happen, Mystical Monkey Power was reserved for him and him alone. He had no choose, but to kill Ron Stoppable and absorb his Monkey Power.

(Yamanouchi)

As Ron,Yori and Kim talked in the dojo with Sensei. Shelia look around to find Omega missing. Walking outside she found Omega standing in front of a statue.

Shelia: "You know him?"

Omega: "I should. In are dimension he was the one who defeat the wizard."

Shelia: "So he carved the school out of a mountain to?"

Omega: "Nah. He used his MMP to do it. Toshimiru. To fight him would be like a dream."

Shelia: "You could go back in time and fight him."

Omega: "Nah. I mess with a lot of thing but time travel is the one thing I avoid all together."

Shelia: "Why?"

Omega: "You could kill a bug in the past and come back to the future to find the world ruled by giant cockroaches."

Shelia: "Right."

Omega: "Trust me Shelia. Never time travel it always ends bad."

Shelia: "O-k-a-y. So why are you out here?"

Omega: "Well with Yori and Sensei giving me dirty looks. I though it would be best."

Shelia: "Why did you say those things?"

Omega: "Because it's true."

Shelia: "You still didn't have to say it."

Omega: "True. But someone had to. Ron has to fight a great evil, I have not idea how strong it is. But I will train him and make sure he has master his power before we leave."

Shelia: "Which is?"

Omega: "Tried of this place already?"

Shelia: "Not really. But I do miss my friends and family."

Omega: "Lucky you. When we get back Robin is going to try to throw me in jail."

Shelia: "We wont let that happen." 'Her tone was dead serious'

Omega: "What?" 'He was shock'

Shelia: "What...I…I uhh…I mean is without you around it would be so boring. Whose going to piss off Barkin to end are make me and Kim want to pull out are hair in anger."

Omega: 'Laugh' "We cannot have that right? But I don't know Shelia, when I think about all the power we have we could fix are dimension and eliminate evil all together."

Shelia: "That's impossible. You would have to kill every villain in are dimension since they always break out. 'Laugh' It's not possible."

Shelia started to walk back to the dojo.

Omega: "What if I..... did kill them all?" 'His voice was shaking'

Shelia stop in her tracks

Omega: "Would...you and Kim.... stay by my side?"'His voice was shaking'

Shelia turned around and looked at Omega. He was not facing her but his body was shaking.

Shelia: "I don't know. It's not like I never though about it. I just don't know."

Omega: "I understand. You better go back inside. To keep them from brainwashing Ron"

Shelia: "Sure. I'll tell them your out here."

Omega: "Fine but wait a few minutes okay?"

Shelia: "Sure."

Omega listen as Shelia walked into the dojo.

Omega: "How was that?" 'His voice normal'

Rufus: "Your mean."

Omega: "What?"

Rufus: "I can't believe you would manipulate her emotions like that." 'his voice was anger' "She believed you!"

Omega: "Who said I was lying?"

Rufus: "What? Are you insane? Were talking millions of people Ron!"

Omega: "Did you forget? I'm Omega here!"

Rufus: "No! Your Ron. I have followed you through thick and thin! I have seen you do things that would scare the devil. But to kill millions of people even if they are villains, you would have to do it on your own."

Omega: "Do really mean that?"

Rufus: "I do. Evil are not. I draw the line at mass slaughter."

Omega: "Fine."

Rufus: "What does that mean?"

Omega: "It means fine!When we get back to are dimension where done! You would choose people you don't even know over me! Your best friend! Then fine!"

In a blind rage Omega punch the nearest wall putting a crack in it.

Omega: "If I have to do it alone I will."

Rufus: "Ron."

Omega: "What?"

Rufus: "Why?"

Omega: "Easy because I can. I'm the protector of my dimension, and like I told Ron sometimes being the protector means being hated."

Rufus: "Okay. But promise me one thing."

Omega: "What?"

Rufus: "Only the evil will die okay? Don't let the innocence suffer for your ideas. Okay?"

Omega: "You have my word."

Omega made his way back to the dojo to see Ron practicing with the Lotus Blade. Kim and Shelia where talking and Sensei was watching as Yori helped Ron. Omega walked in.

Omega: "Hey Ron. How about a sparring match?

Kim&Ron&Shelia: "What?"

Ron: "No thanks. Yori is helping me."

Yori: "Actually. I would like to see,Omega-San training methods."

Omega: "You heard the lady. So what where you working on?"

Ron: "Nothing really. She was about to show me a stance."

Kim: "Do you guys have to use real swords?" 'Her voice was worried'

Omega: "No. Hey Ron you know was a bokken is right?"

Ron: "A wooden sword?"

Omega: "Right change the Lotus Blade into that."

Ron changed the Lotus Blade in to a bokken, Omega change his into a shinai.

Ron: "Why did you change your weapon into that?"

Omega: 'Ignored his question' "Now show me a stance you know."

Ron: "Fine. Ignore me."

Ron drop into a Kenjutsu form of combat,one leg was in front of the other he kept his bokken waist level.

Omega: "Interesting. So you studied Kendo?"

Ron: "A little when I was here."

Omega: "Okay then."

Omega stance was different he stood so Ron could only see his side. He put his unused hand on his waist and held the shinai in a line hiding his body behind it. Ron charged forward pulling the sword over his head. Omega stepped back and thrust his shinai at Ron's stomach then heart and finished with a thrust to to his head knocking him down.

Kim: "Ron! Are you okay?" 'Was at his side in a heartbeat'

Omega: "Never do that again."

Sensei and Yori looked at Omega. His stance had mirrored Yori perfectly.

Omega: "Are you a Ninja or a Samurai."

Ron: "What?"

Omega: "Samurai or Ninja. What are you?"

Ron: "Neither."

Omega: "Kendo is fine don't get me wrong. But Ninjas strike from the shadow. Do you know what Ninjas specialize in?"

Ron: "Sabotage,espionage, and scouting?"

Omega: "You forgot one."

Ron: "I did?"

Omega: "Assassinations. We strike fast and leave no trace that we where there. My stance favors speed over power. My master taught it to me now I well beat this stance into you if I have to. Now stand up."

Kim: "Omega you could have hurt him."

Omega: "Kim this is a sparring match you have to move."

Kim: "Are what?"

Omega: "You really want to know?"

Omega dropped into his stance.

Ron: "Kim it's okay. I was not focused now I am."

Kim: "If this gets out of hand. I will stop it."

Kim took a seat next to Shelia.

Ron: "let's try that again."

Omega: "Remember focus."

Ron actives slowly to Omega watching him, then he saw him twist on the ball of his foot. As Omega jumped to the side Ron followed when Omega stop Ron swung his bokken horizontally. Omega bent his body to the side avoiding the attack, Ron sifted his weight and swung vertically. Omega blocked the attack which surprise everyone in the dojo the bokken was moving extremely fast. Ron looked down to see a evil grin come on his face, every time they trained when Omega smiled pain followed ten fold this time was no different. Omega push the shinai up forcing Ron's bokken in the air, Omega twisted around being the shinai to his waist they all watched as a light blue glow surround it he swung the shinai in a circular motion unleashing a small tornado that hit Ron causing him to hit the dojo wall with a loud thud he fell to the ground face first. Yori and Kim where about to run to his side when he out his hand up stopping them, when Ron lifted his head he had a smile on his face. Ron got up and got back in his stance.

Ron: "You never said we could use are MMP."

Omega: "Never said you couldn't."

Ron: "For you to act like my brother, sometimes you act like a jerk."

Omega: "True. My brother."

Ron ran forward his eyes where now glowing light blue. Ron attacks where fast but after the fights with Yori when she used the Valkyrie 1000 this speed was nothing he could not handle. Ron attacks where increasing with speed but he could not hit Omega. Ron's mind was confused every time they sparred Omega never let him use his MMP, but even with the power and speed increased he could not hit him. The only thing going through Ron's mind was. Why? How could there be this big of gap in there strength. Omega never attacked, all he did was block all of the attacks and dodge them, Ron made a wide swing and he saw that smile again. Omega ducked under the swing a thrust the tip of the shinai into Ron's soler plexus and by twisting his body around he hit Ron in the lung twisting once more he hit his other lung taking all the air out of his body. Ron fell to his knees gasping for air.

Omega: "What do I tell you time and time again?"

Ron: "Never 'gasp' chase after 'gasping' a faster opponent."

Omega: "Why?"

Ron: "Because as your chasing them there planing on using your movement against you."

Omega: "Good."

Kim and Yori ran to check on Ron but Omega walked out of the dojo followed by Shelia who stopped him.

Shelia: "Don't you think you went to far?"

Omega: "Nah. He'll bounce back. Trust me. I have hit him harder than that in the past."

Shelia: "You have?"

Omega: "My training methods are not nice. But like me, he has a will to succeed."

Shelia: "I think your pushing him to hard."

Omega: "Nah.......You feel going for a walk?"

Shelia: "A walk?"

Omega: "Yes a walk. I have to pick up a special herb in the mountains it helps heal the body."

Shelia: "Aw. You do care." 'Her was mocking'

Omega: "Ha. Ha. Very funny let's go."

(Middleton-Ron's House)

Ron's parents where watching a movie after a hard day of work when the door bell rang. Answering the door Ron's father looked at the man in front of him. Let look like he had the hands and feet of a monkey and he wore a black ninja gi like Ron wore when he came back from Japan.

Father: "Can I help you?"

???: "Go evening. My name is Lord Montgomery Fiske. I'm a acquaintance of your son."

Mr. Stoppable: "Which one?"

Fiske: "What?"

Ron's mother had gotten up and was stand next her husband.

Mrs. Stoppable: "It was going to be a surprise but our Ronnie will now have a new brother."

Fiske: "It's Ron in at the moment?"

Mr. Stoppable: "No."

Fiske: "Most unfortunate." 'Fiske snaps his fingers and the room was filled with Monkey ninjas' "I guess I have to take a consolation prize."

(Yamanouchi)

Omega and Shelia made it make to the school with the herbs to see Ron running at them.

Omega: "What's up?"

Ron: "It's Monkey Fist." 'His voice was panicked'

Shelia: "What happen?"

Kim ran up holding the kimmunicator

Kim: "Monkey Fist took Ron's parents."

Omega and Shelia just looked at each other.

Omega: "How do you know?"

Kim: "Wade just called there was hit on the site from Monkey Fist."

Ron: "Omega. I don't care how you do it. But help me get my parents back."

Omega: "Dude you don't even have to ask."

Ron: "Then let's move."


	31. Home Sick

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist.

Chapter 31: Home Sick

(The Sky Over Japan)

After the call about Ron's parent they made there way to the hover car. Monkey Fist had taken his parents to an abandon stadium. Omega was driving Ron was riding shotgun as Kim and Shelia rode in back. Omega put the car on autopilot and looked over to Ron who was shaking.

Omega: "Dude relax." 'His tone was annoyed'

Before Kim or Shelia could say a word Ron grabbed Omega by his shirt.

Ron: "Don't tell me to relax! My parents lives are in danger and all you can say is relax!" 'He was shouting in Omega's face'

Omega grabbed Ron's wrists and tighten his grip on them breaking his hold.

Omega: "I understand you're stress, so I'm going to let this little outburst pass."

Ron: "Little outburst? My parents could be hurt are worse and you don't even care." 'His yelling was growing in volume'

Omega: "Can you be quiet. Listen he has not hurt them okay?"

Kim: "How do you know?"

Omega: "I have a a lot of powers okay. I can sense them and there fine okay?"

Ron: "Has he hurt them?"

Omega: "What part of fine! Do you not get!?"

Shelia: "His just worried Omega."

Omega: "Whatever. He needs to calm down. You can take Monkey Fist easy so there no problem."

Ron: "That is not the point."

Omega: "Than what is? Cause you are starting to make me angry." 'he said rubbing his eyes'

Ron: "So one like you could never understand."

Omega: "Meaning?"

Ron: "You don't car about other people pain."

Omega: "And your point is?"

Ron: "That is the point! You could be a little more sensitive to this situation.."

Omega: "Nah. Sorry sensitivity is boring."

Ron: "You're a heartless bastard."

Omega: "Thank you. But all joking aside how are you going to get your parents back"

Ron: "Beat Monkey Fist."

Omega: "And if he has a trap set to kill them if you win."

The car was silent

Omega: "I have a plan if you're willing to follow my orders."

Kim: "I already have a plan."

Omega: "Oh. Do tell?"

Kim: "Me and Ron take care of Monkey Fist as you and Shelia free his parents."

Omega: "Good plan. But monkey Fist said for Ron Stoppable to come alone are his parents die."

Ron: "True. But he already knows Kim's going to be close behind."

Omega: "He said Ron Stoppable was to come alone. He never said which one."

Ron: "But he does not know about you?"

Omega: "Once he sees me. He will sense my MMP that will confuse him. He would summon his monkey ninjas to attack me as he fights Ron. But Kim and Shelia will sneak in through the back exit and free his parents. Ron and I wont fight at full strength until they are freed that way Monkey Fist cannot use his parents to escape."

Shelia: "That could work."

Omega: "There is only one problem."

Ron: "What?"

Omega: "You two have to trust me. Shelia, I know has a problem trusting me. But we get the job done."

Ron: "Are you sure this will work?"

Omega: "Am I the strongest guy in the world?"

Ron and Kim just looked at him.

Omega: "The answer is yes."

Kim: "If it gets Ron's parents back safely then yes."

Omega: "Good." 'He nodded to Shelia'

Shelia hit Kim with a quick chop to the neck knocking her unconscious.

Ron: "KP!" 'he jumped into the back seat'

Omega hit Ron hard in the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

Shelia: "There going to be so pissed when they wake up."

Omega: "They'll get over it."

Shelia: "Same plan?"

Omega: "You find his parents I take down Fist?"

Shelia: "That's the one."

(Abandon Stadium)

Omega and Shelia left Ron and Kim in the car then split up. Omega made his way into the stadium to see Monkey Fist stand in the center with a army of ninja monkeys in the stands.

Monkey Fist: "Ron Stoppable you have changed."

Omega: "Yeah. Where are my parent?" 'his voice was monotone'

Monkey Fist: "You talk. Like you really don't care."

Omega: "listen monkey boy. I'm in no mode to play around. Tell me where they are so I can beat you then save them."

Monkey Fist looked Omega up and down.

Monkey Fist: "You aren't Stoppable."

Omega: "Yes I am."

Monkey Fist: "You look like him but your not. Your something else. Your speech and attitude don't match."

Omega: "So I have changed what's it to you? Now where are my parents?"

Monkey Fist: "In the basement. Your going to send your little cheerleader down there to help them."

Omega: "Kim's not here."

Monkey Fist: "That is a little hard to believe. Even if she was. There is a surprise waiting for her down there."

Omega: "If you say so loser."

Monkey Fist frowned

Omega: "So are going to do this are not? I have school tomorrow."

Monkey Fist: "You."'His tone was angry' "Monkey ninjas attacks"

Omega was surrounded by monkey ninja in seconds.

Omega: "Let's get this over with."

Monkey Fist: "Now I know your not Ron Stoppable. He has a deep fear of monkeys."

Omega: I" got over it. So sue me."

The monkey ninja jumped in. It took little to no effort to beat them. Monkey Fist watched as his monkey ninjas where defeat the stadium floor was full of unconscious monkey.

Omega: "Now. You ready to surrender?"

Monkey Fist put his hand in his gi belt and pulled out a small red button.

Omega: "Let me guess. Explosives?"

Monkey Fist: "Correct. This stadium is wired to explode. If you use your Monkey Powers or fight back at all, I press this button and we both go along with your parents. So if you want them to leave here alive you must not fight back."

A smile came on Omega he knew this was going to happen all that was left was for Shelia to do her part. Omega dropped his guard and Monkey Fist smashed his fist into his face.

Monkey Fist: "I'm going to enjoy this." 'He said as he stood over Omega'

(Inside the Stadium)

Shelia had avoided detection easy. The stadium was huge but she knew that there was only one place Monkey Fist would keep Ron's parents if he wanted to make a quick escape. She made her way to the basement, as she got closer to the basement she heard muffled groans. She ran to the sounds and founded herself in front of a door.

Shelia: "Mr and Mrs Stoppable were here!"

The muffs got louder. Shelia started to turn the door but the muffs sounded panicked now and she stopped.

Shelia: "Okay. Groan once if this door is wired to blow."

She heard the muffled groan.

Shelia: "Okay. Not first time this has happen."

Shelia engulfed her hands in energy, she turned to the wall and started to slash at it repeatedly. Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable turned to the wall is it explode, they saw a girl with long black hair and a green and black jumpsuit and glowing green hands. Shelia looked around the basement and the room had more than enough explosives to blow this place to the moon, she saw Ron's parent chained to a beam surrounded by explosives. She walk forward as she deactivate her glow.

Shelia: "Let me get you two out of here."

Shelia ripped the chain off and they took of the gags.

Mr. Stoppable: "Thank you."

Mrs. Stoppable: "Where is Ronald? His not fighting Monkey Fist is he?"

Shelia: "No his in car. Omega knocked him unconscious. He knew this would happen. And he can take more punishment then Ron can."

Mrs. Stoppable: "Shouldn't we help him?"

Shelia: "We can help him. By getting you two out of here."

Shelia lend Ron's parents outside and to the car where Ron and Kim where stepping out. Shelia looked at them, there faces where not happy.

Shelia: "Hi."

Kim: "Hi! Hi! You knocked me out!"

Shelia: "Not my idea."

Ron: "Then Omega's?"

Shelia: "Yes. He told me to."

Kim: "When?"

Shelia: "Well. We can....kind of talk without talking." 'She had a weak smile on her face'

Ron: "What?"

Shelia: "Well. Are bond has grown in the past few day now we are able to talk with telepathy."

Kim: "Your just now telling us that!?"

Shelia: "Well. We just figured it out. But hey I bought presents." 'She stepped to the side to show Ron's Parents' "Forgive me?"

Ron ran to his parents.

Kim: "I forgive you. But don't do that again."

Shelia: "Deal."

Mrs Stoppable: "Where is Omega?"

Shelia: "Crap!" 'She charged up a sphere and shot it into the sky'

Mr. Stoppable: "What was that for?"

Shelia: "Signal flare. Omega said he would not risk your lives by fighting back until I got you two to safety."

Mrs. Stoppable: "What about the explosives?"

Ron & Kim: "Explosives?"

Mr. Stoppable: "Yes. Monkey Fist said that if Ronald fought back he would blow up the stadium. Well Omega be okay?"

Shelia: "He will be fine. The explosion will destroy his body but he will regenerate right back there is not need to worry."

(Abandon Stadium)

Monkey Fist had been beat the crap out of Omega for thirty minutes straight. His hands where covered in blood but to his surprise Omega never dead.

Monkey Fist: "Why!? How can you take this much pain?"

Omega: "Years of practice."

Monkey Fist: "I guess following a cheerleader around like a lost dog will do that to you."

Omega: "This coming from the guy who only friends are monkeys."

Monkey Fist hit Omega with a monstrous punch to his jaw.

Omega: "What did I hit a nerve? I guess the only girls who like you are monkeys and gorillas."

Monkey Fist hit Omega with a monster punch to his eye.

Omega: "Thats why you're angry at me, your jealous. You see I have real friends all you have are monkeys. That's why you want to take over the world. You want real people to talk to. It brings a tear to my eye." 'He started to laugh loud'

Monkey Fist was about to punch him again when the sky turned green.

Monkey Fist: "Fireworks?" 'Looking in the sky

Omega: "Well I guess play time is over."

Monkey Fist: "What?" 'Looking at Omega'

Omega's head shot forward smashing into Monkey Fist. Fist recovered to see Omega standing up.

Omega: "I better make this fast before Ron gets here."

Monkey Fist: "So your not Ron."

Omega: "God! You and this dimension are starting to piss me off. I am Ron Stoppable but as you can guess from what I just said if your where listening I'm a Ron from a different dimension and let's leave it at that."

Monkey Fist: "But you have mystical monkey powers."

Omega: "As do you." 'He said with a smile on his face' "You see I'm a little drain and a little hungry."

Before Fist could say anything Omega was holding him in the air by his neck choking him.

Omega: "Now feed me."

Monkey Fist started to feel his Monkey Powers leave his body. He looked down to see Omega's eyes turn from brown to blue.

Omega: "Yes! This is what I have been waiting for! The only reason I came here is to drain your powers from your pathetic body!" 'He had sadistic grin on his face'

Monkey Fist let out ear piercing scream.

(Outside-The Abandon Stadium)

They all heard Monkey Fist scream which was something considering they where 50 feet away.

Kim: "What is he do to him?"

Shelia: "Knowing Omega. Nothing good."

After ten minutes they saw Omega walk toward them dragging Monkey Fist on the ground who was shaking violently.

Kim: "What did you do to him?" 'her voice was in shock'

Omega: "Not much. Just taught him the error of his ways."

Ron: "Why did you knock us out?"

Omega: "This?"

Omega tossed Ron the small red button

Shelia: "Is that the button to all of the explosives in the basement?"

Omega: "yep. Monkey boy had the bright idea of using Ron's parents as a shield so to speak."

Ron: "Meaning?"

Omega: "If you have fought back he pressed that button and the stadium goes boom."

Kim: "So all this time you let him kick the crap out of you?"

Omega: "More or less."

Ron: "Why?"

Omega: "No reason really."

Kim: "The police will be here shortly."

After the police came and dropping off Kim and Shelia the Stoppable made there way back home. They arrived a the house two hours to midnight. Walking in to the house.

Omega: "Feels good to be home."

Ron's parents turned to Omega who stopped in his tracks.

Omega: "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Mrs. Stoppable: "No. Where just happy you think of this as your home."

Mr. Stoppable: "That makes this a lot easier."

Ron: "What a lot easier."

Mr. Stoppable: "Well son. Me and your Mother talked it over."

Mrs. Stoppable: "And we filled out a few forms."

Omega watched as Mrs. Stoppable pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Omega: "A adoption form?"

Mr. Stoppable: "Yes. We want you to legally be Ronald brother."

Omega: "I don't know what to say."

Ron: "Wow. I have a brother."

Mrs. Stoppable: "We can talk more about this later. You two have had a hard night you should get some rest."

Everyone agreed and head off to bed. It was around 12 o'clock and Omega was still pacing around the guest room which would be his room until tomorrow, then he'll be move into the attic. To say he was nervous was a understatement, he was extremely stressed out in the past he go pick a fight with something to work it off but, he could not do that here. So he did the next best thing he open the window in the guest room and flew to the nearest bar. An hour and a half later Omega made his way into Lowerton. Landing in a alley he made his way into a rundown bar, opening the door he saw nothing but bikers and gang members. Omega took a seat on the barstool and signal the bartender. The bartender walked up and sit a empty Heineken bottle on the counter, he was as buff as Hego normal sized, he was bald with a scar on his cheek.

Omega: "I'll have a bottle of Everclear."

Bartender: "Get out of here kid we don't serve milk here."

This got laughs from the bar patrons. Omega sighed and grabbed the empty Heineken bottle and smashed it across the bartender's face. Omega sit up and grabbed a bottle of Everclear off the shelf, opened it and started to drink it.

Omega: "Good thing these aren't illegal here."

Omega watched as the bartender got to his feet and pulled out a sawed-off shotgun and aimed it at his chest.

Omega: "So you're going to shot me? Make sure you miss the bottle okay?"

The patrons behind Omega moved out of the way.

???: "Calm down Sam."

Omega turned to see Shego in a short black leather skirt and green spaghetti tank top with green high heels.

Omega: "Well. Well. My day just got a lot better."

Sam: "You know this brat Shego?"

Shego: "Know him? I kidnapped him a while back."

Omega: "That was a fun time. You. Me your hair soaking wet. As you matched me stroke for stroke. That was a very good day."

Everyone looked at Shego with wide eyes

Shego: "We were swimming."

Omega: "Is that what you call it."

Shego: "You have a very good imagination."

Omega: "And you can take a joke."

Shego walked and took a seat next to Omega.

Shego: "I'll have a incredible hulk."

Omega: "Incredible hulk?"

Shego: "What? It matches my skin, and it's very good."

Omega: "Interesting."

Shego: "So what brings you to my part of town."

Omega: "Had to get away."

Shego: "Tired of this dimension already?"

Omega: "Yup. So what about you? How's work?"

Sam had bought Shego's drink

Shego: "No talking about work."

Omega: "How's Lynn?" 'He had a grin on his face'

Shego: "She's very pissed at you. Did you really have to cut off all her hair?"

Omega: "Had to be done. You could use a little trim." 'he said as he reach for her hair'

Shego: "Don't touch me." 'Her voice was calm'

Omega: "So you can tell I was joking?"

Shego: "Pretty much. So why are you really out here?"

Omega: "Ron's parents adopted me."

Shego: "They what!?" 'She almost choked on her drink'

Omega: "Surprise the crap out of me to."

Shego: "That's a good thing right?"

Omega: "Not really. I'm never happy. I don't deserve happiness."

Shego: "Okay. That's just weird."

Omega: "Not really. I have done to many evil and cruel things. Happiness is something that will weaken me, for what's to come."

Shego: "If you say so."

Omega: "So why are you here? This is not the safest place for a woman if you catch my drift."

Shego: "I do. But as you have already seen I'm a lot stronger then I look."

Omega: "Very true. But what about?"

Shego: "Pills? Don't work. Like you I can't get drunk or sick except of a cold which makes not sense to me. So pills and other things of that nature don't work."

Omega: "That must be nice."

Shego: "It is. So Omega saw on the news about what happen to Ron's parents."

Omega: "And?"

Shego: "What did you do to Monkey Fist?"

Omega: "How did you know it was me?"

Shego: "Because you have a way of scaring people."

Omega: "Why do you care?"

Shego: "Let's say I'm curious."

Omega: "Curiosity killed the cat."

Shego: "I'm no cat."

Omega: "Aw. You'll make a pretty kitty." 'He put his arm around her'

Shego punched him hard in the ribs.

Omega: "Ow. It was a joke."

Shego: "No it wasn't"

Omega: "Your right it wasn't a joke. But anyway,to answer your question. You know Monkey Fist goes on and on about wanting to the monkey king."

Shego: "Yes. That why no one wants to work with him."

Omega: "Well. I took it all from him."

Shego: "You took what from him?"

Omega: "His monkey powers,his nothing but a hairy freak show now."

Shego: "Interesting."

Omega looked at the clock on the wall it 2 o'clock.

Omega: "Well I better go."

Shego: "Aw. To much for you all ready?"

Omega: "Nah. I have to train Ron in a hour. But I'll see you around Shego."

Shego: "You can count on it."

Omega payed his bill and Shego's and walked out.

Sam: "Interesting kid."

Shego: "You have no idea."


	32. Enter Justine Flanner

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist.

Chapter 32:Enter Justine Flanner

(Ron's House- Tuesday)

Omega made back to the house to see Ron and Rufus waiting for him. Omega landed next to Ron.

Ron: "Where you?"

Omega: "Why?"

Ron: "Because your never late."

Omega: "Took a midnight flight."

Ron: "If you say so." 'He walked by Omega.' "Dude you reek." 'Waving his hand in front of his face'

Omega: "Thanks." 'His tone was deadpan'

Ron: "You smell like" 'He sniffed the air' "Smoke and liquor and" 'He sniffed again' "Perfume? Where did go? And didn't you take me?"

Omega: "Can we just drop it?"

Ron: "Fine."

They started the training. After the 2 hour of sprinting to and from the Middleton Mall. They started to spar, Rufus stood on the sideline still tired from the run.

Ron: 'He threw a jab' "So Omega you know there a dance coming up right?"

Omega: 'jumped to the side' "The last dance before the Junior prom."

Ron: 'jumped and unleashed a barrage of kicks' "That's the one."

Omega: 'Blocked them with his forearm' "Yes why?"

Ron: 'Ran and threw a punch to his face' "Well. Since you and Shelia are new here. I think you should ask Shelia."

Omega dropped his guard and Ron's fist smashed into his face breaking his nose and caused him to fall to the ground.

Ron: "Oh man! Omega you okay?" 'He asked as he stood over Omega'

Omega: "That was a very cheap trick."

Ron: "That wasn't a trick. I was serious. I think you should ask her to the dance."

Omega: "You ask Kim to the dance and I ask Shelia? You game?"

Ron: "Well I already won. Me and KP always go to dances together." 'He said as Omega got to his feet'

Omega: "That's as friends. I mean as a date."

Ron: "A......date."

Omega: "Yes date. Like. Hey baby after the dance how about we go behind the bush and make out."

Ron: "KP. Wouldn't do that!"

Omega: "A car then."

Ron tackled Omega to the ground with his hands around Omega's neck.

Omega: "Did I hit a nerve?"

Ron: "She isn't like that."

Omega: "Think about it from what you told me. If she can lock you in a closet, so monkey boy wouldn't see you, what wouldn't she do to date him."

Omega looked up to see Ron's eyes glowing blue. Ron bought his head down and head butted Omega causing Omega to start bleed from he mouth

Omega: "That's what I want to see!"

Ron: "What are you talking about!?"

Omega: "If I have insult Kim to get you act on your emotion. I will do just that."

Ron: "You're a bastard."

Omega: "Thank you. But you need to start acting on your emotions and not bottle them up. Are they will destroy your very soul."

Ron: "You talk like you know what I'm going through!"

Omega: "I know a lot. Oh. And the beat is on."

Ron: "NO!"

Omega: "Okay then I will just ask Kim then."

Ron: "What?" 'His tone was shocked'

Omega smashed his face into Ron's breaking his hold and caused his nose to bleed. Omega stood up and dusted himself off.

Omega: "Hit the showers. Today is going to be interesting."

Ron: "Wait."

Omega walked into the house.

Ron: "Oh man Rufus. You don't think Kim would go with Omega do you?"

Rufus just shrugged his shoulders.

(Middleton high School- Tuesday)

Kim and Shelia where walking down the hall to Kim's locker. They saw Ron standing there with a bandage over his nose.

Kim: "Ron. What happen?"

Ron: "Training got a little rough."

Shelia: "Omega a slave driver?"

Ron: "Tell me about it."

Kim: "Where is your shadow anyway?"

Ron: "Over there." 'He pointed to Omega who was talking to Justine Flanner'

Kim: "What could those to have to talk about?"

Ron: "No clue."

They continued to watch as Omega and Justine talked until she hand him a piece of paper. Justine walked away as Omega headed there way.

Omega: "Morin ladies, Stoppable."

Ron just glared at Omega. Kim and Shelia could feel the tense between the two.

Omega: "I have to go. Talk to ladies later. Later Stoppable."

They watched as omega walked away.

Kim: "Okay Ron spill what is going between you and Omega."

Ron: "Nothing really."

Shelia: "Right. Do you think we believe that?"

Ron: "I don't want to talk about it."

Shelia: "He working your last nerve?"

Ron: "Yes. And if you two stay in this dimension I'll have to deal with him forever."

Kim: "Why?"

Ron: "My parents adopted him."

Shelia: "They what?"

Ron: "By law he's my brother now."

Kim: "Ron I thought you would be happy."

Ron: "Not after this morning. I don't care how long it takes I will him him bow before me."

Shelia: "That's not going to happen."

Ron: "Then I will make him say uncle."

Shelia: "Highly doubt it."

Just then the bell rang, they made it to class to see Omega already there standing and talking to Justine. When Barkin came in he took his seat, Kim, Shelia and Ron watched Omega through the class he never answered a question all he did was write in a notebook. At lunch Omega didn't sit at the table with Ron,Kim,Shelia and Monique, He seat with Justine.

Shelia: "What could they be talking about?"

Monique: "Omega has been writing in that notebook all day. What's in it?"

Kim: "No clue. Ron what do you think?"

Ron: "Don't care."

Shelia: "You two must have had one heck of a fight."

Monique: "To bad we can't hear what there saying."

Kim: "We could."

Shelia: "How?"

Kim: "The kimmunicator has a-"

Shelia took the kimmunicator out of Kim's hand, she activated the sound enhancer and pointed at Omega and Justine.

Omega: "So what do you think?"

Justine: "Personally. I think your crazy."

Omega: "I get that a lot. But seriously. What do you think?"

Justine: "Your theory is sound. But to create something like this."'Pointing at the notebook' " It's straight out of a comic book."

Omega: "This coming the girl who made a kinematic continuum disrupter."

Justine: "How did you know that?"

Omega: "Have you forgotten who my cousin is?"

Justine: "Drop the act. Ron's not your cousin."

Omega: "Oh. That's news to me."

Justine: "You two look so much a like you could pass for twins. I would say brother or clone."

Omega: "Why do think I'm a clone?

Justine: "Please the people Possible and Stoppable deal with. It was bound to happen."

Omega: "Hmm. Have you heard of the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer?"

Justine: "What scientist hasn't?"

Omega: "What would you say if. I said I came from a different dimension?"

Justine: "If it involved the PDV I would say it's possible. Your from a alternate universe?"

Omega: "Yes."

Justine: "It's possible. So that's one mystery solved."

Omega: "Just like that?"

Justine: "Yes. Think about it if there are other dimensions out there. We should be able to journey into them to explore and study there technology."

Omega: "So you will you help me?"

Justine: "I never said that."

Omega: "You are a tricky one. You can't tell me your not curious."

Justine: "A suit that can past as skin but is strong enough to protect you from a hydrogen bomb and enhance your strength and reflexes ten fold. Your right I am curious. But something like should never be created."

Omega: "What about the other then project?"

Ron,Kim,Shelia and Monique could see Justine start to shake.

Justine: "No. That is more dangerous that the suit. There is a difference between science and mad science."

Omega: "And which side are you on?"

Justine: "What?"

Omega: "Think about it if your kinematic continuum disrupter had been off by one variable Middleton could have been ripped apart."

Justine: "My theory was solid. I knew it would work."

Omega: "Right. Is that why Kim convince you to use it?

Justine: "It work didn't it."

Omega: "Trust me. Your just a small step away from being a super villain if you ask me. So why not take the next step and help me?"

Justine: "No. If something like was used."

Omega: "Who says I'm going to use it here?"

Justine: "What?"

Omega: "In my dimension. The laws protects the villains. If the hero injures the criminal to bad they want to put them on trail. Do you think that is justice? Sometimes being a hero means doing the wrong thing for all the right reasons. With that project I can target the criminals and clean up my world. When I said that you where small step away from being a super villain. I meant the work you're going to do is going to make you hated and discriminated. They will call you crazy or insane but you know, some people have to play the hero and some have to be the play villain. Just make sure whatever you do, people remember your name."

Omega got up from his seat and started to walk away when a hand grabbed his shirt.

Justine: "When do we start?"

Omega: "You know where Ron's house is?"

Justine: "Yes."

Omega: "We can head there after school."

Ron,Kim,Shelia and Monique watched as Omega walked off with Justine Shelia then turned off the enhancer.

Shelia: "A suit that can survive a hydrogen bomb. And I though Yori's suit was something."

Kim: "Why would he need something like that?"

Shelia: "Who knows what goes through his mind."

Monique: "Kim. Shelia." 'pointing to the door'

Kim and Shelia turned to see Omega coming there way.

Omega: "Hey ladies. Stoppable."

Kim: "Okay. Omega what happen between you and Ron?"

Omega: "You didn't tell her?"

Ron: "Didn't want to talk about it."

Omega: "Fine then. Oh. One thing Ron. There is no training today or tomorrow morning. But your welcome to train by yourself if you want."

Ron: "Why is there no training?"

Omega: "You should know already. Since you guys where listening. Later."

Omega left, leaving everyone at the table stun.

The rest of the school day was uneventful after school Kim and Shelia went to cheer practice, Ron football and Monique work. Omega and Justine went to Ron's house. After Kim,Shelia and Ron finished practice they went to Bueno Nacho after ordering they took there same window seat.

Kim: "What do you think Omega's making?"

Shelia: "No clue."

Ron: "Should we stop him or something?"

Shelia: "You can if you want to. But you can count me out."

Kim: "Why?"

Shelia: "I have fought Omega more than enough for one life time. You two can try. But I don't think he's making anything bad, just dangerous."

Kim: "Maybe we should have a talk with him."

Shelia: "Okay. But it won't end well I can tell you that much.

(Ron's House)

After Bueno Nacho Ron drive them back to his house. They made there way into the house after Ron parked the car, to see Justine's backpack on the couch.

Shelia: "So where are they?"

Ron: "Basement."

Kim: "Basement? Why there?"

Ron: "My dad let him change the basement into a lab."

Ron open the door to the basement and all of them let out a gasp. The lab looked like one of Drakken's. Justine was on a computer typing away at the speed of light Omega was at his workbench with a plasma cutter working on a glove.

Omega: "Check it out. Justine."

Justine turned to see Omega wearing the glove on his left hand.

Justine: "It still look like metal but it looks very smooth. How does it feel?"

Omega: "Like metal. I want the suit to feel like a second skin."

Justine: "How durable it is?"

Omega: "Let's see."

Omega grabbed a wench and smashed it over his left hand, the wench shattered on impact.

Omega: "This thing is tough I give it that."

Justine: "But metal it self is a problem. Think about it. If someone was to use a magnet."

Omega: "The person in the suit would be screwed royally."

Justine: "See."

Omega: "Maybe make is out of a-" 'He turned and saw Ron,Shelia and Kim' "What do you people want?"

Justine: "Hey Kim."

Kim: "Hi Justine."

Ron: "Were here to talk about the other project your working on."

Omega: "You mean the project that is none of you business?"

Kim: "We just want to know what your making."

Omega: "It's really none of your business. I'm not going to use it here so it's not your problem."

Kim: "It is are problem, if innocence people get hurt."

Omega: "Well innocence people wont get hurt the only people that will get hurt are criminals so go away."

Omega used his telekinesis to push them out of the basement and lock the door.

Shelia: "Told you. When he's mad it's hard to talk to him. Just let him calm down. Will I'm going back home you coming Kim?"

Kim: "In a minute."

Shelia walked out of the front door, Kim turned to Ron who was seating on the couch.

Kim: "Okay Ron what happen?"

Ron: "Nothing."

Kim: "Ron." 'Her tone was serious'

Ron: "Okay he said a few thing that didn't seat right with me."

Kim: "You know he just want you to do something right?"

Ron: "What?"

Kim: "In the short time we have know him. If he wants you to do something he plays with your emotions until you do it."

Ron: "Now that you that you mention it your right."

Kim: "That's just Omega being Omega. He finds what you care about the must and picks at it until you do what he wants."

Ron: "Your right."

Kim: "So don't think about it to much."

Ron: "Yeah."

Kim: "Make sure you do your homework okay?"

Ron: "Gotcha KP."

Kim walked out of the door. Ron started his homework After two hours he finished it all only to here the basement door open. He saw Justine and Omega walking out.

Omega: "How long do you think?"

Justine: "With your powers it should only take a two to three days."

Omega: "Good."

Justine: "At least we have a base outline of the suit."

Omega: "I know."

Justine grabbed her bag and was heading to the door. Omega looked at the clock it was seven thirty.

Omega: "Hey Justine let me give you a ride home it's late you know."

Justine: "Sure. Later Ron."

Omega: "Yeah later."

Ron watched the clock as he watched TV and around eight Omega walked back in the house and went into the kitchen.

Omega: "Where are your parents?"

Ron: "There yours to. And there at a award banquette."

Omega grabbed a last piece of cheesecake and took a seat next to Ron.

Omega: "So. Did you train today?"

Ron: "Nope."

Ron looked over at Omega who was eat cheesecake.

Ron: "Hey. That's not the cheesecake that was wrapped in plastic wrap and label 'Ron's do not touch' is it?"

Omega: "That's what that sign was?" 'Eating a piece' "My eyes must have went bad for a second" 'Taking a big bite out of it' "To bad to they say the last piece of a cheesecake is always the best." 'He finished it'

Omega turned to Ron with a huge grin on his face.

Ron: "Bastard!"

Ron lunged at Omega knocking them both off the couch and onto the floor. Ron was punching Omega in the ribs, Omega was punching Ron in the arms. When the front door open Ron's parents where shock to see Omega and Ron rolling on the floor punching each other.

Mrs. Stoppable: "Ronald! Omega!"

Mr. Stoppable: "It's okay. That's how brothers bond."

Mrs. Stoppable: "Are you sure?" 'She asked as Ron got Omega in a headlock'

Mr. Stoppable: "Yes. Me and my brother fought all the time. Let's just let them work things out."

Ron's parents when up stairs.

Omega: "Is that all you got?" 'He said as he picked up Ron and threw him onto the couch'

Ron jumped off the couch and tackled Omega into the wall. Omega got Ron in a guillotine choke hold.

Omega: "SAY UNCLE!" 'He tighten his grip'

Ron pulled his knee back and shoot it forward hitting Omega in the groin, Omega let out a groan and fell to the ground.

Ron: "First rule you taught me 'When outmatched. Cheat'"

Omega pulled back and punched Ron in the groin he let out a groan and fell to the ground. Mr. Stoppable came downstairs for a glass of water to see Omega and Ron on the ground holding there jewels so to speak.

Mr. Stoppable: "Just like me and my brother." 'He had a smile on his face'

Mr. Stoppable walked back up stair with his water.

Omega: "When this heals your dead."

Ron: "Bring it."

(Drakken's Lair)

Drakken had banished Shego and Lynn from the Lab. After Lynn in Drakken got in a argument over make a hair growing shampoo. So Shego and Lynn stayed in the gym train most of the day.

Lynn: "So you two just talked?"

Shego: "Is it that so hard to believe?"

Lynn: "Yes. That good for nothing bastard. I will pay him back for my hair."

Shego: "How do you plan on that?"

Lynn: "Do you remember the Centurion Project?"

Shego: "What about it? I though that thing was locked up."

Lynn: "It was. But it's being moved to a new location in a hour."

Shego: "You want to steal it?"

Lynn: "Yes."

Shego: "I'm in."

(Ron's House- Wednesday)

Around three o'clock Ron woke up unable to sleep. He looked over to see Rufus still sleep on the bed. He got up and made his way downstairs for some water, he saw a light coming from the basement.

Ron: "There is no way he's still up."

Ron walked into the basement and saw Omega still working his eyes where completely glazed over as he continue to work on the metal glove.

Ron: "You've been at it all night get some sleep."

Omega: "No thanks. I have to keep working."

Ron: "You need sleep."

Omega: "Yes. What's it to you?"

Ron: "Can't we have a civilizes talk without you jumping down my throat?"

Omega: "Can't do it. I hate to bothered when I'm working. So if you have something else to say, say and leave."

Ron: "I hope I never get like when I working on a project." 'He said as he walked out of the basement'

Omega: "I hope so to."

(Middleton High School)

Kim,Shelia and Ron where standing in class waiting for it to start when Justine walked up to them.

Justine: "Morning."

Kim: "Morning Justine."

Ron: "Hey."

Shelia: "Hi."

Justine: "Do you know where Omega is? I have to talk to him."

Kim: "Ron?"

Ron: "Nope. He was still working in the basement when I left school so. I don't know, sorry."

Justine: "Okay later."

Justine walked to her seat. Mr. Barkin walked into the class and everyone took there seat as the bell rung. Five minutes into the class the door open to show Omega, his eyes where closed and he was snoring as he walked. Barkin was about to shout at him but Omega just walked by him and took a seat putting his head on the desk. Barkin walked up to his desk and started to yell louder then anyone has every heard him before, Omega took out some earplugs and put them in his ears.

Omega: "Stupid dogs with there loud braking."

Barkin: "Stoppable! Explanation now!" 'Pointed to Ron'

Ron: "Not my fault. He was working on a project all night."

Barkin: "What project? I didn't give out a project."

Ron: "I'm not at liberty to say."

Barkin: "What?"

Ron: "Well Omega is Omega. When he starts on a project he has to finish it."

Barkin: "Well then when he wakes up you can tell him he has detention and extra homework."

Ron: "Will do."

This continue all through the day Omega stayed sleep and was sleepwalking from class to class. When lunch came around Omega was asleep at Justine table.

Justine: "Are you going to wake up anytime soon?"

Omega: "I really should have stayed at home today."

Omega took out a laptop and put in a disc and give it to Justine.

Omega: "The reflex system is almost worked out, next is the strength enhancements."

Justine: "So your going to wire the system to the suit and make it look like nerve endings?"

Omega: "Yes. It should work. As you can see I redid the metal and added a magnetic field that let's you control metal now."

Justine: "Like Magneto?"

Omega: "Who?"

Justine: "Comic book character."

Omega: "Oh."

As they talked Ron walked up.

Ron: "Hey Omega. Justine."

Omega: "Yo."

Justine: "Hey."

Ron: "Omega. Barkin told me to tell you that you have detention after school. Oh and extra homework."

Omega: "Sure. I will do the homework, but I'm going home after school."

Ron: "What?"

Omega: "I have better things to do."

Ron: "Barkin so going to blame me for this."

Justine: "Hey Omega."

Omega: "Yeah?"

Justine: "What do you know about energy projection?"

Omega: "It can come from ice, fire, solar, and kinetic just to name a few. Why?"

Justine: "What about making the suit enhance your powers?"

Omega: "That could work."

Justine: "Hey. After school come to my house."

Omega: "Okay. But why?"

Justine: "Research there are a lot comics that can give us some more ideas."

Omega: "Cool."

Ron: "Wait. She knows about your powers?"

Omega: "Yes."

Ron: "Why?"

Omega: "Why not?"

Ron: "What about keeping it a secret?"

Omega: "You never said that."

Ron : "I didn't think I had to."

Omega: "Justine you feel like continuing this in the library?"

Justine: "Okay. It about to get crowded anyway?" 'She tilted her head to Kim and Shelia'

Omega: "Yeah."

Omega and Justine left as Kim and Shelia walked up.

Kim: "What was that about?"

Ron: "We may have to stop Omega from making that suit."

Shelia: "Why?"

Ron: "Justine is think about making it enhance his MMP."

Shelia: "How does she know about it?"

Ron: "He told her."

Kim: "Maybe we should talk to Justine."

Ron: "That maybe a problem."

Shelia: "Why?"

Ron: "He's going over to her house."

Kim&Shelia: "What!?"

Ron: "Yup."

After School Kim and Shelia followed Omega and Justine to her locker.

Omega: "Can you wait one minute? I'm going to talk to Barkin about this detention thing."

Justine: "Sure."

Omega walked to Barkin's office and Kim and Shelia came from behind the lockers.

Kim: "Hey Justine."

Shelia: "Hey."

Justine: "Kim. Shelia. What is it?"

Kim: "We heard about you and Omega. Are you sure want to let him in your house?"

Justine: "How is what I do any of your business?"

Shelia: "Well you don't know Omega he's different so to speak."

Justine: "I know about his powers, what happen in his dimension and that when he gets back someone is going to try to throw him in jail for stopping a criminal."

Shelia: "You know all that?"

Justine: "We talk about more than just science you know."

Kim: "Justine. What about the other project he wants you to work on?"

Shelia and Kim saw her body tense up.

Justine: "I'm helping him with the suit not that project."

Shelia: "What is it?"

Justine: "A virus."

Shelia: "Virus? What kind of virus?"

Justine: "A virus that would make the bubonic plague look like a common cold. Oceans of people would die if he made that virus."

Kim: "What does it do?"

Justine: "It kills. Let's leave it at that."

Shelia: "He's not going to make it is he?"

Justine: "Don't know don't care. It's not going to be used in this dimension so not my problem."

Kim: "What?"

Omega was walking back to see Kim yelling about ethics to Justine, who was not listening.

Omega: "Hey Jus you ready?"

Justine: "Yeah."

Kim and Shelia watched as Omega and Justine left.

Kim: "This is not good."

Shelia: "We better get to practice."

Kim: "You don't care?"

Shelia: "I'll talk to him about it later."

(Ron's House)

After Ron,Kim, and Shelia finished there practice they went to the Mall then back to Ron's house to talk to Omega. It was around seven o'clock when they walked into the house. They stood there stun when they saw Justine, who was walking into the kitchen. But she was wearing one of Omega's black jerseys and a pair red sweatpants.

Ron: "Justine."

Justine: "Can you close the door your letting out the heat."

Kim: "Sure."

Ron,Kim, and Shelia moved into the house and closed watched as Justine made herself some tea.

Ron: "Justine Why are you wearing Omega's shirt?"

Justine: "Why do you care? That reminds me."

Justine walked into the basement and came back with book.

Justine: "Omega said you have to start back training tonight. He also wants you to read this." 'She handed him a book The War of the Worlds'

Ron: "So my break is over. So he's training with me?"

Justine: "He said no. Not until the suit is done. He said you have to practice controlling your MMP."

Ron: "Oh."

Justine: "Later."

That watched as started to Justine walked upstairs.

Ron: "Wait! Where are you going?"

Justine: "To the attic why?"

Ron: "No reason."

Justine walked upstairs. Ron turned around to see Kim and Shelia stun faces.

Ron: "So. Omega and Justine."

Kim: "I guess."

Shelia: "That was weird."

After and hour Kim and Shelia left, It was around nine when Justine and Omega came back down.

Justine: "The strength enhancements works but it puts a lot stress your muscles."

Omega: "Yeah. But hey the suit almost looks like skin now."

Justine: "True."

Omega: "Thanks for all your help."

Justine: "No problem. Happy to help."

Omega: "I beat. So you ready?"

Justine: "Yeah. Later Ron."

Omega: "Later Bro.

Ron watched as Omega and Justine left, he went to the backyard to continue his training.

(Drakken Lair-Early Thursday Morning )

Shego woke up earlier that normal after a light workout and a shower she suited up and went to the gym. There she saw Lynn wearing the Centurion Project she had the training room at max. The project had been improved greatly since the last time she saw it. The metal was smooth it looked like she was wearing a metal exoskeleton, the suit could now drill underground and withstand extreme temperature up to 1300 c. The weapon system was improved to it had homing missiles, gating laser and a molecular easer. The speed was upgraded to, it could go from zero to Mach 1 in three seconds flat. Shego was snapped out of her thoughts by Drakken telling her and Lynn to come to the lab. Lynn turned off the centurion project. When Shego and Lynn open the lab they saw Drakken, his eyes had bags under them and it look like he lost five are six pounds. The lab was a mess there ware empty coffee cups everywhere.

Shego: "Dr. D, have you eaten anything or slept? 'She walked next to him' "Or bathe?"

Drakken: "No time. They are finished."

Drakken pressed a button and a door open to show twenty synthodrones. There eyes where glowing blue and they where a least triple the size of there previous incarnations."

Lynn: "They look strong."

Drakken: "Strong is a understatement. These new synthodrones can lift 100 tons easy."

Shego: "Holy."

Drakken: "Yes. I have no idea how strong Omega is. But with this strength whatever they hit will break."

Lynn: "Wow."

Drakken: "That is not all. They all seem to be able to control fire and electricity."

Shego: "And the telekinesis?"

Drakken: "No. None of them have it."

Lynn: "To bad."

Drakken: "Shego. I have something for you."

Drakken pulled out a syringe the fluid inside was blue.

Shego: "What is that?"

Drakken: "This is a condensed form of Omega's blood. I ran some test and if you where to inject this into you there is a very good chance your power will triple."

Shego looked at the syringe. All she could think about was the other Shego whose strength surpassed hers.

Shego: "That's won't kill me?"

Drakken: "I ran the test hundred times over."

Shego grabbed the syringe and rolled up her sleeve and injected the blood. Shego felt her body start to burn. Lynn and Drakken watched as Shego eyes turned a darker shade of green, her hair grew little longer. Shego fell to her knees when she felt her body tighten and expand. Drakken and Lynn stepped back when as Shego stood up.

Lynn: "Shego your skin."

Shego: "What? It's not a darker shade of green now? Is it?"

Shego turned and looked at herself in the computer screen. She now stood a little over six feet and her body was now a lot tighter and toned then it was before, but the biggest change was her skin it now back to normal.

Shego: "My skin is back to normal."

Drakken: "Did not see that one coming."

Shego: "But what about my powers?"

When activated her powers her hands where in engulfed in a dark shade of green, the heat she was giving off caused all the cups in the lab to melt and Drakken and Lynn to start sweating.

Lynn: "Shego turn it off!"

Shego only pulled out more of the glow. The computer she was stand next to started to melt.

Drakken: "Shego!"

Shego deactivated her power.

Shego: "Oh. I like this."

Drakken: "That's good. Because on friday we will destroy Kim Possible. This time we will take the fight to her."

Lynn: "Why firday?"

Drakken: "I need sleep, food and shower."

Shego: "This gives me time to test out my powers."

Shego shot a look at Adrena Lynn.

Lynn: "No. I got a thing to do, at the place." 'She said as she shook her arm no'

Shego grabbed Lynn and dragged her into the training room. Drakken could only watch as she started to kick and scream.

Drakken: "Better her than my synthodrones." 'He said as he walked to his room'


	33. Battle Of The Monkey Masters

The Omega Factor

I don't own Kim possible or anyone in the show. It belongs to Disney.

A/N Ron and Shego enter the original show one week after Gorilla Fist.

Chapter 33: Battle Of The Monkey Masters

(Middleton High School- Thursday)

Ron made it to school ten minutes before the first bell to see Kim and Shelia standing by his locker.

Ron: "Hey K.P. Shelia." he said as he walked up to them.

Kim: "Hey. Ron."

Shelia: "Hey."

Kim looked around and notice someone missing.

Kim: "Where's Omega?"

Kim and Shelia watched as a frown appeared on Ron face.

Ron: "Don't know. He left early in the morning." The frown never left his face.

Shelia: "Is that so. Wonder where he ran off to?"

Shelia, Kim and Ron saw Justine heading there way carrying a silver suitcase.

Justine: "Hello. Stoppable, Possible and Go."

Ron: "You know you can call us by are first name right?" He had a eyebrow raised.

Justine: "I can. But don't care.(There was a brief silence)But enough pleasantries." She said as she open the suitcase

Kim lend over to Shelia "That was polite conversation?"

Shelia: "In her mind, I think it was."

Justine turn the suitcase around so they could see what was inside. Kim,Shelia and Ron looked in the case and saw a pair of black gloves that look very similar to the gloves they wore on missions. But the knuckles had a blue metal imbedded in it. There was also a watch that looked like Omega watch. (A/N which looked a F88 Wrist Watch the band was a dark purple and the watch face was black)

Kim: "What are these?"

Justine: "Omega. Said there early Christmas presents." Justine handed the gloves to Kim and the watch to Ron.

When Kim touched the gloves they were smooth very smooth. They where not made out of leather are anything she has felt before.

Kim: "What is this, made made out of?"

Justine: "The gloves are made out of the metal that we are working on. The gloves also have metal knuckles that can be electrically charged, creating visual arcs of electricity when enough power is supplied, these can stun or damage an opponent quite heavily at higher settings."

Kim: "Why would I want this!?"

Justine: "Well. You can stun a opponent instead of knocking them out. Which could could cause brain damage or other harmful effects."

Kim: "Fine. How do I use them?"

Justine: "Here." Justine pull out a small booklet "This is a instruction book, if my cousin can understand it you can."

Shelia turn to Kim who look like she was about to give the glove a test run.

Ron: "She get gloves,and I get a watch?"

Justine: "That is not simple watch. That is your battle suit."

Kim: "His what?"

Justine: "Battle suit. It a weaker version of the suit me and Omega are working on."

Ron: "Why? Is it weaker?"

Justine: "Simple. Your bodies are different." 'she had a matter of tone' "He can regenerate you can't, the suit increases the user strength so much the muscles tear."

Ron: "So what does it do?"

Justine: "The suit can protect you from everything, for a gunshot to a flamethrower to a h-bomb. It increase your strength, speed, reflexes and MMP dramatically. All you have to do is push that little red button. 'She pointed to a small red button' "Well my part is done later."

Justine close the suitcase and walked off.

Shelia: "Are you going to try out your gifts?"

Kim: "Not now. I have to read this booklet first."

Ron: "We better get to class."

(Drakken Alpine Lair-Thursday After Noon )

Omega landed outside Drakken Alpine Lair.

Omega: "You sure this is the place?"

Rufus: "For the hundred time yes."

Omega: "If you say so" He rolled his shoulders "Time to go to work."

Drakken had eaten and showered and dreaming of world conquest when a explosion shook the very foundation of the building. Drakken ran into the lab, only to see a henchman fly by and into a wall.

Omega: "This is pitiful. If this is the best this dimension has to offer then I need to get home fast."

Omega turn to see Drakken, who looked like the deer caught in the headlights.

Omega: "There you are! I have been looking for you."

Drakken started to step to the side trying to work his way to his synthodrones.

Omega: "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

Drakken: "Hurt me? I'm Dr. Drakken the great mind this world has every seen." his tone was cocky.

Omega raised a eyebrow and before Drakken could register what happen he was on the ground with a knife in his leg.

Drakken: " You stabbed me!" he was trying to remove the trench knife that Omega had threw at him.

Omega: "Stop crying you big baby. It's just a flesh wound." Omega was walking to him.

Drakken: "Flesh wound! It not coming out!" as he tired to remove the knife

Omega walked over to him and ripped the knife out of his leg, which caused Drakken to scream in pain.

Shego and Lynn ran into the lab and the scene in front of them shocked them. They saw Drakken on the ground blood coming out of his leg and Omega standing over him with a knife.

Omega: "This is not what it looks like." Shego engulfed her hands in monstrous green aura. "Someone been eating her wheaties. Hey your skin is normal to." A smile came on Omega's face. "You're infused with my blood. How does it feel to have the blood of a god in your veins?" Shego took a step forward and before she could blink Omega had a katana to Drakken's neck. "I just came here to talk. If I have to start killing people I'm going to start with him." Shego stopped hands stopped glowing "Good girl. Now, the only reason I came here was to ask you if you wanted to make a deal."

Drakken: "Deal?"

Omega: "You see, I'm tired of this dimension. But to get back home I need a few parts, that are shall I say illegal. Kim could get the part for me but that would bring a lot of attention to me, an I don't want that. That's where you three come into play, you get the parts for me I don't fight you when you launch your attack on Kim and Ron." Omega watched as a look of pure shock came on there face. "You think your the first one to take my blood?" Omega started to laugh loud and cruelly "In my dimension I was tore in to ways you could never dream of just to find the secret of my regeneration. But I'm a surviver what does not kill you makes you stronger, I'm living proof of this statement. So I won't interfere with your little plan and you have your people steal the parts for me. Do we have a deal?"

Drakken: "How do I know you will stay true to your word?"

Omega: "You don't. But will you risk it, your little synthodrones can't beat me not in a million years. Now do we have a deal or do I have to open a giant can of freak on all of you?"

Drakken: "Deal."

Omega: "Perfect."

(Middleton-High School-After School)

After school and practice Sheila, Kim and Ron made there way to the parking lot.

Ron: "I can't believe Omega skip school today."

Kim: "Where could he have gone? Was he kidnapped again?"

Sheila: "Nah. Rufus would have told us."

When they made it to the parking lot they saw Omega talking to Justine, as they walked to them they a smile form on Omega's face.

Omega: "Just the guy I need to see."

Shelia: "Why weren't you at school today?"

Omega: "Oh did you miss me?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrow

Sheila: "No. It was so peaceful, you should stay home more often." she said as with a smile

Omega: "Ow. That hurts." he put his hand over his heart before broke in to a laughing fit

Kim: "So where you today?"

Omega stopped laughing "Had to see a guy about some parts."

Ron: "Parts?"

Omega: "Yes. I'm working on are way back home."

Shelia: "Oh."

Ron: "So Omega what did you need from me?"

Omega: "Oh. Well I think it's time to test your skills."

Ron: "I thought you where going to work on your suit?"

Omega: "I am but this is more important, I want to see how strong you are. So where going full contact no holding back on your part okay? You can use all of your mystical monkey powers."

Kim: "You guys aren't going to fight in Ron's backyard right?"

Omega: "Nah. Were going to use a the abandon carnival in the woods."

Shelia: "Sound's like a horror movie waiting to happen."

Kim: "Shelia, there is no such thing as supernatural monsters."

Omega: "Who told you that bold face lie?"

Kim: "Omega don't tell you believe in supernatural monsters?" she said with a smile

Omega: "Yes I do. I meet one."

Ron: "What?"

Omega: "I was in England on a job were I was paid to steal some documents from the Hellsing Organization. I have no idea who they were didn't care but the pay was very good. So I broke into the mansion at night, I have no idea what they do but they have more guns then the US army. I must have check twenty rooms until I found there boss office, I was checking the draws when I heard the a gun click. When I turned around I saw her, she had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, I was ten at the time never paid that much attention to girls but when I saw her I was like wow. I can tell she was a little shock to find a ten year old boy breaking into your house. She was wearing this green looking business suit, well I think it was green it was too dark to tell. I had two options fight or run, seeing as she was my first crush I ran. I jumped over her and ran as hard as I could to the door that was when I heard the shot, then felt a bullet rip into my heart, but I was healed before bullet went through my body. I jumped from the third floor and ran to the front door, but these solider jumped in the way they were using M-16 and unloaded on me. I covered my face and ran through them that is when I saw him. He was wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a red bowtie, covered by a long red overcoat. He also wearing a red fedora and a pair of circular, wire-framed sunglasses. He just looked at me with those red eyes of his, the guards had made it to the door along with the lady. I has out numbered and not really in the mood to fight so I tried to scare him off by using my MMP. I fired up my hands and got into my fighting stance, he only smiled and pulled out this huge sliver pistol. I attacked first and launched a fireball at his shoulder the blast destroyed it, he just smiled and the damaged was healed. That was the first time I meet someone like me, he then shot me in the head and watched as he wounded healed it's self. That was when the fight started we tortured each other for hours and hours he shot me, I burned him, he ripped my arm off, I ripped his leg off I never had that much fun before. I even stopped so he could reload his gun it was the most fun I ever had on a job before. He then asked me name I told him and when I asked him his he said he was Alucard. That is when he told me to leave and come back when I was stronger so we could have a real fight and I promised him I would return and they let me leave just like that. I did not get the document the guy was pissed I didn't care."

Kim: "So there are vampires and werewolfs out there?"

Omega: "In my dimension there is, I have no clue if you have them here. But enough talk let's go."

Kim, Sheila, along with Ron, Justine and Omega made there way to the carnival. After arriving they made there way to the back where the roller coaster had been torn down.

Kim: "This place brings back bad memories."

Ron: "Yeah that Adrena Lynn thing."

Ron changed into his mission cloths, Omega changed into a black ninja gi minus the mask. Kim, Shelia and Justine along with Rufus who lying on Sheila hair took a seat.

Omega turned to Kim and Shelia "Now remember. No matter what happens you cannot interfere."

Kim: "We got it, just don't hurt each other to bad."

Shelia: "She mainly talking to you Omega."

Omega: "R-i-g-h-t. Justine you ready?"

Justine took out a laptop and a mini web cam.

Justine: "All set."

Ron: "What is that for?"

Omega: "It to measure your strength and skill for future reference."

Ron: "Okay."

Omega: "Let's begin." he dropped basic boxing stance

Ron: "Right." he forced his energy and his eyes turned sky blue.

Ron sprinted at Omega, unleashed a barrage of punches. Omega dodged the first five punches then went for a leg sweep, Ron saw this and jumped in the air and threw a counter punch, Omega rolled out of the way and the punch hit the ground causes the ground to shake violently. Omega flipped up as Ron was running in going for a front kick. Omega leaned his body sideways making a body bridge, Omega countered with a uppercut to Ron's chin. Ron took a step back, he looked up to see Omega charging in. Omega threw a punch, Ron countered with a punch of his own the impact caused Omega hand to fly back. Ron kicked Omega in the stomach with a enough force to knock the wind out of him as Omega bended forward Ron did backward somersault driving both of his feet into Omega chin he hit the ground with loud thud.

Kim: "Wow. Ron's doing pretty good."

Shelia: "Just wait."

Kim: "Huh?" she had a eyebrow raised

Shelia: "Omega not fighting serious, when does you'll see how pointless this is."

Omega jumped up and grabbed Ron's face and bashed it into the ground. "You should have keep attacking me." Omega said as he stood over Ron. Ron twisted his body and explode off the ground hitting Omega in the chin forcing him in the air. Ron jumped and grabbed Omega's leg and slammed him into the ground.

Omega: "You've gotten better Ron. I may break a sweat. I guess I have to get serious."

Ron: "yeah right your just buffing."

Omega: "Right now, your stronger then me but I have something you don't have."

Ron: "What a massive ego."

Omega: "Experience."

Omega stood up but his fighting stance changed, his body was hunched over his knuckles where on the ground.

Ron: "Monkey Kung Fu?"

Omega ran at Ron on all fours and lunged at him, Ron threw a front kick Omega twisted his body in the air and got under the kick when he landed he hit Ron with a palm thrust to the chest, he follow up with a uppercut. Ron stepped back stun, Omega jumped in the air and landed on Ron shoulder and stomped on his shoulder repeatedly and finished with a axe kick to his head. Ron dropped to knee then jumped up and grabbed Omega's head and hit him with a knee to his temple then two knees to his nose. Omega stepped back blood was oozing out of his nose, Ron looked at Omega face and saw the same smile as before then his eyes turned sky blue.

Ron: "Crap."

Omega's right hand was engulfed in a blue flame and his left a ring of electric formed around it. "Time to take this fight to the next level."

The wind started to pick up and a blue sky blue aura came around Ron the aura created a monkey tail made out of energy. "Then let's do this." Ron voice had the echo of screeching monkeys.

Ron ran forward Omega threw a jab Ron dodge the attack with ease, as Omega bought his left arm back he hand it's course and threw a hook that stunned send electricity through his body stunning him. Omega charged in throwing left and right jabs Ron easily avoid the attacks and countered with a hard uppercut that sounded like thunder,Omega body was launched into the sky but he used his telekinesis to stop himself.

Kim: "Whoa."

Shelia: "That was impressive."

Justine: "Omega was right."

Kim: "About what?"

Justine: "Omega, had a theory about Ron's MMP. Ron can't use fire or electricity, so his theory was that Ron MMP gives him a unlimited amount of strength tie that in with his telekinesis you have a human cannonball."

Omega: "That's it Ron! You are a worthy opponent, show me all of your strength. This is a to see who is the strongest monkey master, it's a good thing I can't use my god powers."

Ron focused his aura and pulled out more of his MMP increased his strength. Omega landed on the ground and Ron ran at him the ground was shaking with every step he took. Omega ran forward unleashed a fire stream, Ron ran right at it and punched the flame with enough force to blow it right back. Omega jumped over his redirected attack and landed right in front of Ron who threw a spearhand at Omega. He counter by dropping to the ground and rolling backward, as he got to his feet he lunged forward smashing his shoulder into Ron's chest. Ron jumped back and hit Omega with a right hook, Omega used the momentum of the hook and hit Ron with a spinning kick to his side but the attack had no effect.

Kim: "This is incredible, Omega not even hurting him." She was watching the fight with wide eyes.

Shelia: "His lasting longer then I first thought."

Kim: "Ron's going to win."

Shelia: "Not going to happen."

Kim: "What! Why not?"

Shelia: "Just watch Kim, Omega not going to lose."

That when Kim saw it, Omega had a huge smile on his face even when Ron was hitting him repeatedly in the stomach.

Omega: "Come on Ron. Try harder."

Ron summon more of his MMP until he his body was encased in a sky blue light, the light was dazzling and blinding he looked like a blue star.

Omega: "That's it Ron came at me with all of your strength." He look over to Justine who gave him a thumbs up.

Ron exploded off the ground running full speed at Omega, Ron hit him with a uppercut that caused him to lift of the ground following up with a jab the sent Omega flying. Omega open his eyes to see Ron hovering over him, Ron unleashed a barrage of rapid punch they drove Omega into the ground. Kim turned her head as Ron beat and drove Omega into the ground every time his fist came up it was covered in blood, Shelia and Justine looked on both knowing the outcome of the fight. Ron stood over Omega taking in deep breaths he was exhausted this was the first time he went all out. Omega's body was broken his arms where bent in unnatural angles his face was destroyed but Ron could still that smile on his face. Ron sighed as he watched Omega's body heal itself at a rapid pace.

Omega: "Good. You have surpassed my expectations. But it's time to end this" Omega stood up and summon his MMP, it washed over his body. "Don't blink are you'll miss it." Ron could only watch as Omega disappeared and then he felt all the air leave his body, he looked up to see Omega standing over him. "I'm not at strong as you physically but in this form my attacks can hurt you. You have a long way to go, until your in my league Ron. Your monkey powers are strong don't get me wrong, but you're only using your MMP to increase your strength and not your other abilities and that is way you will lose."

Ron jumped open and went for a uppercut Omega disappeared and reappeared behind Ron elbowed him in the neck. Ron stumbled forward and unleashed a side kick which hit Omega in the chest, the impact sent Omega flying back he recovered by flipping in the air and sliding on the ground. Omega flew straight at Ron who counter by creating a wall of earth with his telekinesis, Omega smashed right through it and drove his fist into Ron's face, Omega dodged Ron's hook to his face and counter with a punch to his body that stunned him he then followed up with a knee to his temple. Ron stepped to the side stun, Omega jumped over him and wrapped his tail around his neck and slammed him into the ground. Omega jumped in the air and drove his knee into Ron's stomach which caused him to scream in pain, Ron then counter with a kick to the back of Omega's head. Ron flipped up and ran at Omega and unleashed a rapid barrage of punches and kicks, the attacks were too slow and Omega dodge them with ease and counter with a side kick Ron's stomach and uppercut to his chin the impact lift him off the ground slightly. Omega grabbed Ron leg and flew in the air and slammed him into the ground and charged up a basketball sized sphere made out of electricity and fired it. Ron only had enough time to see the basketball sized sphere launch at him before he felt a pain like never before, the electricity travel up and down his nervous system repeatedly he tried to scream but the pain was took his breath away. His head throbbed viciously and made the world swirl around him. Nausea and disorientation proved to be too much for him, and he dry heaved for close to a minute before his stomach decided it had done enough to torment him. Blackness swirled around him, and as it consumed him, Kim's voice was that last thing he heard.

(Ron's House)

Ron woke up on his couch to see Shelia and Kim seating in a chair both reading a book.

Ron: "What happen?" he said as seat up and reached for some water on the table.

Shelia and Kim jumped at the sound of his voice. "Your awake." Kim said as she give him a cup of water, which he drunk in haste.

Shelia: "Omega knocked you for a loop."

Ron: "Now I remember. I though I had him."

Sheila: "Trust me, I know the feeling."

Ron: "Where is he anyway?"

Kim: "In the basement with Justine."

Ron: "What time is it?"

Kim: "Eight you've been sleep for three hours."

Shelia: "So, how do you feel?"

Ron: "I feel fine surprisingly good, it's weird but I feel a lot stronger than before if you can believe it."

Kim: "That's a little hard to believe."

Ron: "I know, but something has change with my powers I can feel it."

They all turned when the basement door open and Omega and Justine stepped out. Ron notices Kim glaring at Omega who jumped behind Justine.

Ron lend over to Shelia and whispered "What's up with him?"

Shelia: "After Omega hit you with that sphere, Kim and him got into a argument and she kicked him."

Ron: "Kicked him?"

Shelia: "Yes kicked him." Her head motioned to a lower part of his body.

Ron: "Ow poor bastard."

After everything calmed down Kim and Shelia went home and Omega took Justine home. Ron along with Rufus went upstairs after dinner to sleep. Around midnight Omega floated into Ron's room, he was out like a light and Omega could see a small spot of drool on his pillow.

Omega spoke a little lower then a whisper "You did a very good job to today Ron. But your going to need more power to beat the synthodrones and I won't be helping you. But that does not mean I can't cheat." Omega pulled out a syringe with a purple liquid. "I just hope you can forgive me. But what you don't can't hurt you." Omega put the syringe in Ron arm and injected it, the liquid disappeared into Ron's body. Omega turn and floated out the door but stopped. "Sleep easy my brother, because tomorrow you will be reborn." Omega closed the door.


End file.
